Recrue Varia malgré moi
by Jojo Sense
Summary: Le jour où Wade, un lycéen lambda, se retrouva au beau milieu de l'univers de la Mafia. Et plus particulièrement dans la Varia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

En ouvrant les yeux, ma première pensée fut que me réveiller seul dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, au beau milieu de la nuit, était une expérience que je n'espérais vivre dans ma tendre vie.

Pourtant, cela semblait bien se passer tandis que mes yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre ambiante d'un endroit qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ma maison.

J'étais assis dans une sorte de petit local fermé. Un filament de lumière passait dans l'embrasure de la porte et me permettait de distinguer différents éléments autour de moi. Je me relevais péniblement en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Ma tête était pleine de questions. Je ne me souvenais pas être venu ici de moi même, ni même d'avoir perdus connaissance. En fait je ne me rappelais de rien à part le fait d'être rentré chez moi après les cours. Et au vu de la pénombre ambiante il devait être assez tard. On devait sans doute me rechercher actuellement.

Je n'étais pas rassuré, à vrai dire je ressentais même un sentiment de crainte au fond de ma poitrine. Cela dis, rester ici à attendre que ça passe n'était peut être pas une solution forcément prometteuse. Mes parents devaient s'inquiéter de mon absence, malgré le fait que je venais d'avoir ma majorité.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, après avoir préparé trois scénarios en cas d'agression, révisé dans ma tête mes vieilles techniques de self défense, placé dans ma poche un testament écris au préalable. En bref, après avoir remplis un certains nombre de conditions préparatoires pour ce genre de situation délicate.

J'ouvris doucement la porte qui émit un bref grincement. Une fois sortis du local je me retrouvai dans un sombre couloir. Dans ce qui semblait être un établissement scolaire, au vu de la succession de salle de classe. Toutes vides. J'ouvris la porte de l'une d'elle. Aucune lumière n'était allumée. Les chaises étaient toutes rangées sous les tables, et quelqu'un semblait avoir soigneusement lavé le tableau vierge. Le profond silence qui régnait contribuait à mon sentiment d'isolement. Je refermai la porte et vis la lueur d'un panneau "sortie" au fond du couloir. Soulagé, je me dirigeai vers ce dernier. J'allais peut être trouver un moyen de partir. Ça ne devrait pas être trop loi...

Un bruit sourd retentis.

Je stoppai net mon mouvement et tendis l'oreille. Le bruit semblait venir du fond du couloir dans mon dos. Un second bruit se fit rapidement entendre. La porte d'une des salles de classes s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune en émergea. Il semblait terrorisé et criait à l'aide. À peine dans le couloir, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine vers l'issue la plus proche. Et j'étais sur sa route. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter qu'il me bouscula violemment pour passer. Ma tête heurta le mur dans ma chute. En me redressant à moitié sonné, je vis une autre silhouette sortir de la salle de classe. Plus grande. Plus élancé. Mais cela ne diminuait pas le sentiment de puissance qui émanait de ses mouvements fluides. Il s'élança dans le couloir. Si vite que on ne distingua de lui plus qu'une ombre floue. En une fraction de seconde il était déjà sur le jeune garçon. Une lame jaillit de sa manche, et se planta dans l'épaule de sa victime. Il la retira d'un geste brusque, mais pas moins gracieux. Le corps du jeune s'écroula en silence. L'assassin resta statique quelques secondes. Ses épaules se soulevaient calmement au rythme de sa respiration. Il se tourna lentement dans ma direction. Ses longs cheveux argentés révélèrent un regard impitoyable. Je me remis sur mes jambes, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. La terreur s'emparait progressivement de moi, mais le sort de l'autre élève m'encouragea à me défendre, ou au moins essayer. Parce que soyons honnête, je ne me suis jamais battu avant, et bien que je sois doué en sport et que j'adore les films d'art martiaux, je ne pense pas que cela me soit d'une grande aide dans une situation réelle face à un homme armé. Ça risque d'être compliqué. Voir très mortel.

L'homme avançait toujours calmement. Il était plus qu'à une poignée de mètre Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa lame. Sa présence semblait envahir la pièce et peser sur mes épaules. Je restais immobile. Je tentais de calmer ma respiration haletante pour mieux réfléchir. Fuir aurait été une solution face à un individu normal, mais face à lui il en est tout autre. Il me restait donc peu d'issues. Je fis rapidement mon choix. Je m'élançai vers lui. La surprise arrêta son mouvement une fraction de seconde. Puis un large sourire apparu sur son visage et il fonça à ma rencontre en hurlant d'une voix assourdissante.

\- Voïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï ! »

Sans prévenir, s'élança en avant pour exécuter un coup vertical fulgurant vers ma nuque. Je me jetai à terre pour l'éviter, avant de faire une roulade maladroite pour éviter une série d'attaque en piqué. Une d'elle arracha un pan de mon uniforme scolaire. L'homme était debout et avait donc l'avantage. Je tentai de le faire tomber le balayant de la jambe mais il sauta pour se mettre hors de portée. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses appuis, je m'élançai et décrocha un coup de poing vers son visage. Il encaissa mon attaque sans problème et pris appuis sur le mur pour sauter afin de se retrouver dans mon dos. Pris de court, je fis volte face à temps pour regarder son arme sur le point de me transpercer. Trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Impuissant, je plantai mon regard dans le sien en attendant ma fin.

Qui n'arriva pas.

L'homme avait stoppé son mouvement au dernier mouvement. Ouvrant quand même une légère entaille sous mon nombril. Un picotement prononcé se fit ressentir, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser. Pourquoi j'étais encore en vie ? Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le combat comme si il avait pris du plaisir dans cet échange. Personnellement, j'ai du perdre un poumon et mon cœur quelque part derrière. L'homme élargis son sourire et parla pour la première fois.

\- Voï ! Bien joué gamin ! Tu es le seul qui en a eu d'assez grosses pour réussir le test ! »

\- Quoi ? »

\- Tu as passé mon épreuve avec succès ! En fait, tu es le seul. »

\- Quoi? »

\- Dis moi, tu ne sais pas dire autre chose ? »

\- Quoi? »

Il soupira et appuya sur une oreillette jusque la caché par ses cheveux. Il engagea la conversation (la pointe de sa lame encore a moitié planté dans mon ventre, et ça pique un peu).

\- Lussuria ! Ma séance de recrutement est terminée ! Je rentre à la base avec la recrue ! »

\- ... »

\- Yosh ! Un seul à réussi ! Oui je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup sur les 40, mais ce n'était pas des flèches non plus. Bon ! Envois le transport pour nous évacuer ! »

\- ...

\- Le boss est en train de l'utiliser pour mang... MAIS JE M'EN FOU ! C'est plus important ici ! Tu peux me dire comment je fais pour rentrer en Italie vu qu'on est en France ?! Et il n'a pas une cuisine pour bouffer au lieu de prendre MON transport ?! Abrutis de Boss ! »

Il lâcha nerveusement l'oreillette et reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Alors petit. (Apparemment il est capable de parler autrement qu'en hurlant. Bonne nouvelles pour mes tympans). Comment tu t'appelles ? »

\- ... Wade. »

\- Bien ! (Et bha ça aura pas duré) Le test consistait à ne pas fuir/pleurer/crier/se faire dessus devant moi. Et il semble que tu n'as fais aucune de ces choses donc ! T'es accepté ! En fait tu l'étais dès que tu m'as foncé dessus ! »

\- Heu, pourquoi vous m'avez affronté alors ? »

\- Parce que c'était sacrément couillu ! Et suicidaire, mais ce n'est pas grave : chez nous c'est une qualité ! »

\- Ha bon ? »

\- Yosh ! Aller, on se bouge ! Direction l'aéroport ! Voïïïïïï ! Commençons par sortir d'ici ! »

\- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Vous venez de tuer quelqu'un ! C'est grave ! »

\- Ah ça. Il regarda le cadavre d'un air abstrait avant d'ajouter : C'est un test on ne tue pas les élèves qui échouent aux contrôles, si ? Bha là c'est pareil : je lui ai juste percé l'épaule, rien de bien méchant ! »

\- Rien de bien méchant ?!»

\- Yosh ! Et avant que tu ne pose la question, tous les autres sont pareils : en vie. Certes avec un, deux, parfois trois membres cassés, mais en vie. Ils seront pris en charge par les autorités bientôt. On va les prévenir. »

\- Qui ça "on"? »

\- Bha nous ! »

Il appuya son oreillette et attendis un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Yosh ! Je vous signale une quarantaine de blessés !

\- ... »

\- J'n'ai pas le temps, localisez le signal ! »

Il enleva son oreillette et la posa sur le sol. Il rengaina l'épée dans sa manche et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie en me faisant signe de le suivre. Voyant que je ne le suivais pas il s'arrêta.

\- Alors, t'as perdus l'usage de tes jambes petit ?! »

Je ne comprenais pas tout à la situation. Tout allait trop vite pour moi. Une partie de moi me disait de le suivre, mais ce n'étais pas possible. Mes parents m'attendaient à la maison et ils devaient s'inquiéter. Et puis je ne pouvais tour simplement pas interrompre ma scolarité. Un sentiment de stress m'envahis face à cette situation inhabituelle. L'homme sembla remarquer mon trouble et revint vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sa voix était calme. Non ce n'était pas le bon qualificatif, elle était retenue. Je ne savais pas si c'était utile de le lui exposer mes réflexions. Il s'en moquera peut être et j'eus un frisson à l'idée d'un second affrontement.

\- Dépêche toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Son ton me fit sursauter. De toute façon il fallait que je parle, autant en finir tout de suite.

\- Je peux connaître votre nom ? »

Cette requête sembla le surprendre. Remarque il ne s'était pas présenté (malpolie). Après ce bref instant, il brandit sa lame, son regard scrutant l'horizon (ou plutôt le fond du couloir dans l'instant présent) et déclama fièrement :

\- Voïïïï ! Oui c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté ! tu m'en excusera, mes manières se dégradent depuis peu ! Il prit une inspiration avant de reprendre : Tu as devant toi l'un des plus grands épéistes de ce monde, et l'un des membres de l'organisation indépendante de la famille Vongola : Squalo ! Capitaine de la Varia !

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus dingue entre le fait que je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il disait ou le fait que je trouvais ça cool. En même temps il avait mis du sien dans la prestation. Bruyante et incompréhensible certes, mais tout de même classe. Ouch. Il fallait que j'arrête de trouver des compliments à ce type en combi en cuir noir et que je me concentre. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et pris une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Ecoutez monsieur Squalo, je... »

\- Squalo seulement ça ira. »

\- D'accord, Squalo Je ne peux pas vous suivre. J'ai ... »

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- J'allais vous le dire. »

\- Hm, soit. Continue je t'écoute »

Son sourire avait quitté son visage pour laisser place a un air fermé. Il me regarda fixement. Ce qui me déstabilisa un peu, mais je repris la parole.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, ma famille et mes amis vont s'inquiéter si ce n'est déjà pas le cas. Ils sont importants pour moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser. J'ai besoin d'eux. Et puis je ne sais pas où vous voulez m'amener. Je ne comprends rien a ce que vous dites sur les Vongola et Varia. Je ne suis pas bon à grand chose. J'ai des projets pour ma vie, et ils ne consiste pas a tout abandonner pour quelque chose dont je ne sais rien. Pour tout ça je ne veux et ne peux pas vous suivre. »

J'avais parlé d'une seule traite, et lâché tout ce que je pensais sur le coup. C'était peut être pas bien formulé, mais je m'en moquais un peu. Maintenant j'attendais la réaction de mon interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis que j'ai commencé à parler. Comme si il analysait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Quelques longues secondes passèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne parle.

\- C'est très noble de penser à tes êtres chers. Et surtout de dire ce genre de chose dans ta situation. Cela confirme que ton acceptation n'était pas une erreur ou un coup de chance. »

\- Mais je n'a... »

Il me coupa pour ajouter :

\- C'est pourquoi t'as requête a été entendu. Et rejetée. »

Trop rapide pour que je puisse réagir, il s'élança vers moi dans son cri particulier. J'eus juste le temps de voir le coup venir et d'entendre :

\- Bienvenue dans la Mafia, Wade ! »

Et tout devint noir.

oOoOo

Coucou ! Et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction :)  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et dans ce cas (ou le contraire) vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires :)  
C'est un plaisir de vous lire et de pouvoir m'améliorer grâce a vous  
Sur ce, encore merci et à bientôt !

Jojo Sense ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Un son de moteur et un vrombissement grandissant me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux de suite, profitant encore un peu de l'impression d'abris réconfortant que procurait l'obscurité des paupières. J'étais assis dans une sorte de fauteuil moulant. Une légère odeur de propre, de neuf, passait sous mon nez. Un lourd mal de crâne me lançait. Et je cru sentir une petite bosse qui me fis légèrement grimacer, mais cela semblait être la seule douleur que je ressentais. Une attache me tenait le bassin. Mais mes bras et mes jambes quand à elles restaient libres. J'entendais même des voix tout autour de moi. De nombreuses voix d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants et...

\- Voïïï ! Purée, je vais planter le pilote si il me fou encore des accélérations comme ça ! »

Cette voix familière me fit presque sursauter et raviva mes souvenirs qui me rappelèrent la situation actuelle. J'étais en train de me faire enlever. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je devais être dans un véhicule de transports en commun. Cette pensée me rassura, au moins il je m'arrivera rien tant que je serai en public. Même si en théorie, s'il aurait voulu me faire du mal il aurait très bien pus le faire durant ma perte de conscience. D'ailleurs peut être que je pouvais profiter de mon réveil pour alerter les personnes présentes.

Je me préparai à crier quand je reçus un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Hey petit ! Tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de dormir. On vient de décoller ! »

Il se pencha à mon oreille, assez près pour que je puisse sentir un souffle sur ma peau, avant d'ajouter d'une voix sinistre :

\- Et évite de nous faire remarquer. Ça serait dommage que j'aie à devoir m'occuper d'oreilles un peu trop renseignées à cause de toi. Remarque, ça ferai un bon départ pour ton ouverture de score ! »

Il éclata de rire à sa propre phrase. Son humour semblait lui faire de l'effet. Personnellement cela me rajouta une certaine pression sur les épaules car : j'ai faillis provoquer une catastrophe.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux, éblouis quelques secondes par la luminosité ambiante. En découvrant l'habitacle arrondi et les rangées de hublots, je constatai avec surprise qu'on se trouvait dans un avion. Comment il à fait pour m'amener ici ? Je baissai les yeux et vis que l'attache qui me retenait n'était en fait qu'une ceinture de sécurité. Probablement une mesure de sécurité pour le décollage. Ricanant toujours de lui même, Squalo se cala dans son siège et appuya sur un des boutons au dessus de lui. Quelques instants après une hôtesse arrivait calmement à notre niveau.

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un ton aimable et un joli sourire.

La détresse dans mon regard suffira sans doute à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allais pas. Mais concentré sur son travail, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer plus que ça. Voyant mon silence, Squalo répondis à ma place :

\- Oui ! Mon ami viens de se réveiller ! Donnez lui de quoi se restaurer ! »

\- Tout de suite monsieur. »

J'ajoutai un petit "merci" pour palier à l'impolitesse de mon voisin. Elle me sourit avant de partir vers le fond de l'appareil. Elle revint avec un plateau repas qu'elle posa sur une plaquette devant moi, ouvrant différentes petites boîtes. Une fois prêt elle me souhaita bon appétit avant de partir s'occuper d'autres personnes. Je mangeai en silence mon repas, évitant de regarder mon ravisseur. Ce dernier sembla remarquer mon attitude et pris la parole.

\- Dis petit ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

J'hésitai avant de répondre.

\- Heu ... vous m'avez enlevé ? »

Il soupira, et se remis dans une position plus sérieuse. Il me regarda et commença à parler :

\- Bon, je sais : ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure manière de faire en sorte que tu me suives. Mais le temps me manquait, et le blabla ce n'est pas mon truc ! J'ai donc improvisé ! Mais maintenant que nous avons du temps devant nous, je peux répondre à tes questions et autre ! »

Son ton brusque ne me rassurait pas. Mais la tournure de la discussion me permettra d'en apprendre plus sur la situation globale. J'avalai le fond d'une des boîtes de mon plateau en me massant les oreilles. Il avait pas dis qu'il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer il ya à peine deux minutes ? Je réfléchis à ce que j'allai dire. Tout ça était tellement inhabituel, que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Aussi je me contentai d'un simple :

\- Pourquoi ? »

Squalo haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Je fis un signe d'acquiescement. Il hocha la tête, et se prépara à entamer son explication. Les sièges de devant et derrière étaient vides, l'homme de l'autre rangée regardais un film tandis que le reste des passagers s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Squalo de parler de sa tonalité habituelle. Bruyante.

\- Commençons par le début ! Mon nom complet est Superbi Squalo ! Je fais partis d'une organisation indépendante de combattant très particulière! Ce groupe s'appelle la Varia ! Nous faisons partis de la famille des Vongola, une importante famille de la mafia italienne, mais nous sommes pas directement lié à eux ! Nos missions consistent à protéger la famille en éliminant tout les dangers potentiels avant, pendant, où après leur apparition ! Voici les grandes lignes, le reste te sera expliqué plus tard ! »

Un léger tremblement s'empara de ma main, ce que j'entendais ne me rassurais pas du tout. Surtout que je craignais que quelqu'un finissent par entendre son discours sur la mafia. Mais je pris sur moi et serra le poing pour tenter de dissimuler mon trouble.

Squalo repris, une teinte d'ombre dans le regard.

\- Seulement, nous avons subis quelques pertes suite à une confrontation avec une famille ennemie. »

Au ton de sa voix on sentait que ce n'était pas que "quelques pertes". Il ajouta difficilement :

\- Pas de quoi nous mettre en danger, mais assez pour nous déstabiliser ! Le boss à donc ordonné à certains membres, dont moi, de mettre en place une phase de recrutement. Et c'est la que tu as réussi ! » (Ça m'étonne toujours moi même d'ailleurs)

\- Mais pourquoi vous m'avez choisi pour passer ce test ? »

\- Je t'avoue que aucun élève n'avait de dossier exemplaire, j'ai donc pris au le meilleur élève de chaque promotions de cet établissement ! C'était la quatrième séance de test et pas un gosse n'avait réussi ! Et c'est la tu es arrivé ! Tu étais le premier à ne pas se faire dessus en me voyant mettre à terre un camarade ! Ça peut paraître rudimentaire, mais sache que en général mon instinct ne se trompe jamais ! »

\- Mais je ne sais pas me battre ! Je ne vais pas faire long feu le bas. »

\- Tu recevras une formation, Petit ! La Varia sait former des recrues prometteuses ! »

L'hôtesse revint et s'adressa à Squalo.

\- S'il vous plaît, les autres passagers se plaignent de votre attitude. Pouvez-vous diminuer le volume de votre voix ? »

Squalo resta une seconde béat (Sans doute étonné qu'une civile lui dicte sa conduite) avant de lancer sa réaction habituelle :

\- Voïïï ! Comment ça ?! On a plus le droit de parler ici ?! »

\- Parler oui, mais hurler tout le long du vol non. De plus vos propos dérangent les autres passagers, et veuillez arrêter de raconter des histoires farfelues à ce jeune homme. »

\- Des histoires farfe... Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! Est-ce que je viens écouter quand vous parlez de votre vie privée ?! Oui, bon c'est possible, mais quand même ! »

\- Monsieur, je vais devoir vous demander de vous calmer. »

Le ton commençait à monter et Squalo commença à perdre patiente et se prépara à sortir la lame camouflée dans sa manche.

Je décidai d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

\- Excusez nous madame, on tiendra compte de votre avertissement. Je m'occupe de lui. Merci de nous avoir prévenus. »

Elle me regarda un instant, avant d'acquiescer et de repartir. Squalo grogna pour lui même son mécontentement.

\- Quel chieuse ! On peut plus parler tranquillement de nos jours, quelle malpropre ! »

\- C'est vous qui hurlez, et pardon de vous dire ça mais "malpropre" c'est un peu d'un autre âge. »

\- Tutoie-moi Wade ! Je suis ni vieux, ni sénile. » Il se leva pour hurler par-dessus son siège « Pas comme cette femme ! »

Il continua à s'énerver ainsi pendant un temps. Son emportement me fit légèrement sourire. Je lui laissai le temps de se calmer avant de poser une autre question.

\- Mais ma famille ... »

\- À été mise au courant par nos agents qu'une entreprise te proposais un long stage de formation en Italie ! Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. »

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? »

\- Voï ! Les Vongola sont aussi une puissante entreprise multinationale. C'est une bonne couverture ! Et puis, ça correspond a tes études non ? Et tutoie moi je t'ai dis ! »

\- Quand est ce que je les reverrai ? »

\- Pas tout de suite ! » Il posa sur mon épaule une main qui se voulait chaleureuse, mais qui me broya l'épaule, en ajoutant : « mais plus tôt que tu ne le crois ! Et tu pourras garder un contact avec eux, ne t'en fais pas. De plus ils font, sans le savoir, partis de la famille grâce à toi. Ils pourront bénéficier d'aides financières et de protections en cas de besoin ! »

Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Ses paroles m'avaient un peu rassuré au niveau de ma famille. Même si on n'était pas pauvres, on ne roulait pas sur l'or. Donc ces aides ne sont pas négligeables. Et puis je n'étais pas le seul enfant, ça devrait aller pour un temps. Mais la partie sur le combat/mafia/ennemi provoquait un sentiment de stress dans ma poitrine. Je pense que je n'avais pas le choix. Pour le moment.

\- Il se passera quoi si je meurs ? »

\- Ho t'en fais pas, on fera une fête pour célébrer ta gloire ! » Voyant à mon expression que j'étais loin d'être satisfait de sa réponse il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et on te vengera ensuite ! Ou l'inverse. Et tes proches garderont les faveurs de la famille !

Il regarda par les hublots.

\- Bon ! Le voyage ne sera pas long mais il durera un peu ! Repose-toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un coup ! »

Il se recala confortablement et contempla pensivement la vue extérieure. De mon côté, c'est le siège de devant que je contemplais. Tout ce que je venais d'entendre me perturbait un peu. Les Vongola, Squalo, la Varia, tout ça m'était inconnu. Et puis même si je risquais ma peau je ne pouvais pas impliquer d'autres personnes pour m'enfuir. Je vais devoir me contenter d'obéir pour le moment. Je repensais à tout ce qui m'avait été dis jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Quand le pilote annonça la procédure d'atterrissage et que Squalo s'agrippa au siège, progressivement, une pointe d'excitation inattendu perça la couche de peur dans ma poitrine. Finalement, on verra bien comment tout ça se passera.

[…]

Une fois débarqué, je suivis Squalo (qui semblait soulager de poser les pieds sur un vrai sol) dans l'aéroport. Les passagers de notre vol se faisaient contrôler à la sortie de l'avion, mais grâce à son expertise nous fûmes dehors sans grand dommage. Une voiture de luxe noire avec deux hommes en costumes nous attendaient. Le summum du cliché ne pouvait pas être plus atteint. L'un d'eux ouvris la porte et nous invita à entrer tandis que l'autre pris le volant. Une fois démarrée, la voiture sortis de la ville pour se diriger vers les montagnes italiennes. Après un voyage assez long et plutôt calme (Étonnamment, Squalo était silencieux) Nous arrivâmes devant une villa construite dans une vallée entre deux monts. La voiture entra dans la cours et se gara devant les marches de l'entrée. Squalo n'attendis pas qu'on lui ouvre pour sortir, je suivis son exemple. La voiture repartis vers l'arrière du bâtiment. L'air était frais et un vent violent secouait ses cheveux argentés. Malgré cela il restait inflexiblement droit en s'avançant vers la grande porte alors que je devais me pencher pour progresser. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière nous.

On était dans un vaste hall d'entrée, donnant un grand escalier menant a différents étages et aux sous sols. De nombreuses portes fermées parcouraient les murs. Un lustre dont les bougies étaient encore allumées se balançait calmement au plafond. On était seuls. Squalo s'avança de quelques pas. Pris une inspiration et ouvris la bouche pour la première fois depuis des heures.

\- VOOOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! ALORS PERSONNE N'EST LA POUR ACCUEILLIR VOTRE CAPITAINE ?! »

Une porte s'ouvrit et une personne en émergea. Un homme grand, et fin. Il portait des lunettes de soleil orange et sa coiffure rasée sur le coté avec une longue mèche verte qui passait devant le visage lui donnait un air punk coloré. Il accueillit Squalo avec un grand sourire.

\- Ha ! Mon petit Squalo, tu es enfin revenu. J'ai reconnu ta voix dès la première seconde. Remarque tu es bien le seul à déranger tout le monde de la sorte pour annoncer ton arrivée. Mais où sont tes manières ! »

Sa voix prenait par moment un air efféminé, et on sentait à son attitude qu'il était un peu dérangé (Tiens, un autre). Il s'avança vers nous et inspecta Squalo.

\- Holala, ta tenue est dans un de ses états, tu t'es encore battu ? » Il avait l'air réellement inquiet, après allez savoir si c'était pour Squalo ou pour l'adversaire (qui au passage, n'était personne d'autre moi).

\- Voï ! Hey ! Lussuria ! Arrête de me tripoter ! Le jour où je serai blessé mortellement n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

\- Tu dis ça mais tu te fourre toujours dans des pétrins pas possibles. Un jour tu finiras par y rester. Non pas que ça me dérange : tu sais que ta place de capitaines est très enviée. »

\- Arrête de me casser les oreilles ! Je garderai ma place tant que je saurai porter mon épée ! »

\- Tu as raison, je te laisse volontiers t'occuper du Boss. Il est beau garçon, mais un peu trop farouche pour moi. »

Il se désintéressa de Squalo et se tourna vers moi. Il se lécha les lèvres, ce qui lui donna un air psychopathe.

\- Tiens en parlant de joli garçon, qui est ce jeune ? Il a l'air d'avoir un beau corps. Huhuhu ~ »

La convoitise dans sa voix me fit frissonner. Je reculai d'un pas, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

\- Lâches-le ! C'est ma recrue ! »

\- Holala ! T'es pas drôle mon petit Squalo ! »

Il s'approcha sensuellement de moi et soupira dans mon oreille.

\- On approfondira notre rencontre une prochaine fois. Huhuhu ~ »

J'allai partir loin d'ici quant j'entendis un choc suivis du son d'un verre qui se brise. Je me retournai et vis que Squalo s'était pris une bouteille sur la tête. Celui qui l'avait jeté se tenait droit en haut des marches de l'escalier. Je le distinguais mal, mais je pouvais voir d'ici son mépris pour nous. Lussuria avait arrêté un instant sa séduction pour regarder la scène. La voix rauque de l'homme porta jusqu'à nous sans difficulté.

\- Déchet, tu es en retard. »

Squalo, la chevelure trempée par l'alcool, bouillonnait de colère pour cette humiliation. Néanmoins il ne ce précipita pas pour éviscérer son assaillant. Encore plus étonnant, il se contenta de répondre simplement.

\- Yosh Boss ! J'ai ramené une recrue. Elle pourra intégrer nos rangs ! »

\- Moi seul peux décider de cela. »

Il me considéra avec dédain. Et se retourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta un instant comme pour ajouter une futilité. Finalement il lâcha :

\- On le testera demain. »

Il sortit de notre champ de vision. Squalo partis rageusement vers la porte d'où était venus Lussuria et la défonça du pied avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Voyant, mon incompréhension, ce dernier haussa les épaules et me dis :

\- Bon, et bien tu viens de faire la rencontre du Boss de la Varia : Xanxus. Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça avec Squalo. » Il sourit avant d'ajouter : « Rejoins-le, il est sûrement dans les cuisines. Bye Bye ~ »

Il me fit signe de partir. Je pris donc congé de lui et me dirigea vers la porte éventrée, encore un peu sous le choc de la scène. C'était ça le Boss de ce groupe ? Mais où est ce que je suis tombé encore. Et quelque chose me disais que je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes peines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Une fois la porte passé, je me retrouvai dans un couloir lumineux. Une porte était ouverte et laissait passer de la lumière par l'ouverture. Des bruits de craquements et de grognements s'échappaient de la pièce. Sans doute Squalo en train de massacrer un autre objet quelconque (où quelqu'un, quoi que cela ne devait pas être forcément différent pour lui). Je frissonnai d'avance à cette pensée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et je poussai la porte, prêt à recevoir la vision de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

La salle était plutôt grande et éclairée par de nombreux lustres. Deux tables pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes chacune étaient installés au centre. Sur le coté je vis une cuisine à l'américaine tout équipée où se tenaient encore deux cuisiniers en pleins travail. Je cherchai Squalo du regard. Je le retrouvai assis seul à table en train de dévorer un imposant plat de viande avec appétit. Les craquements provenant des os de la carcasse que Squalo brisaient pour prendre un bout de viande (pas la peine de décrire de qui venait les grognements). Une douce odeur de sauce curry vint titiller mes narines. Aussitôt, mon ventre me rappela bruyamment que il n'avait rien eu à manger depuis le petit plateau repas dans l'avion.

Squalo remarqua ma présence et me fis signe de me servir en cuisine et de le rejoindre. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. L'un des deux cuisiniers était en pleins inventaire, notant sans doute tout ce dont il manquait pour les prochains jours. Le second rangeait les ustensiles dans les placards. Ce dernier me vis arriver et frotta ses mains sur son tablier neuf avant de me saluer en souriant.

\- Ciao, ta tête ne me dis rien, t'es nouveau ? »

Son ton était doux et il semblait content d'avoir de la compagnie

\- Bonjour, vous avez vu juste » Je montrai du doigt Squalo en ajoutant : « Je viens d'arriver, j'ai été recruté hier par l'ogre derrière moi. Et je m'appelle Wade. »

Il me regarda avec surprise un instant et se mis à rire.

\- Ha ! Et bien si Squalo-Taïcho t'as estimé a la hauteur c'est que c'est le cas. » Il essuya ses mains avant de me servir un verre d'eau. « Je suis Jim, et celui qui bosse là bas c'est Franck » Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota : « Ou Francky pour les intimes »

Francky se détourna de son travail pour répondre à son collègue.

\- Je t'emmerde avec ton surnom débile, ça fait gamin.»

\- Ha bon ? Moi je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Jim esquiva un rouleau de papier filtre en rigolant avant de se tourner vers moi et de reprendre :

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est assez détente ici. Après, tout le monde n'est pas comme nous. Il ya pas mal de gros durs dans le groupe, normal tu me diras, mais tu vas t'y faire. Et puis Squalo-Taïcho est la pour veiller sur toi »

\- ''Taïcho'' ? »

\- Ça veut dire ''Capitaine''. Mais passons, tu dois être affamé à force d'attendre. Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Demande ce qui te ferait plaisir. »

\- Un steak fritte ? »

Il rigola.

\- Pas très original, mais soit, ça sera vite prêt. »

Jim partit chercher les aliments dans la chambre froide et brancha la friteuse. Il commença à couper les patates quand je rejoignis Squalo à sa table le temps que mon plat soit prêt,

\- Voï ! Saleté de Boss ! Si je n'avais pas eu autant la dalle je lui aurai fait ravaler sa bouteille par là où je pense ! D'ailleurs il ne paie rien pour attendre, j'y retourne après avoir finis tout ça ! » Il prit une grosse bouchée de viande et repartis dans ses grognements. C'était très déstabilisant de le voir manger ainsi.

Je repensai à ce que avait dis Xanxus a propos d'un ''test'' (ça ne me dis rien qui vaille) avant de partir. Je demandai à Squalo ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Ce dernier me répondit :

\- Xanxus à envie de te mettre à l'épreuve pour voir si tu es digne d'être des nôtres ! Personne ne sait ce qui sera mis en place ! Je ne pourrai pas te venir en aide, alors reste sur tes gardes ! Attends-toi à tout pour demain ! »

Très rassurant. Je le regardai encore manger quand Jim me fit signe que mon plat était prêt. Une fois de retour à table, l'appétit n'était plus là. Mais ça serait irrespectueux de jeter autant de nourriture que l'on venait à peine de préparer pour moi. Donc je me forçai à avaler mon assiette.  
Une fois finis, je posai mes couverts sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de la pile d'assiette de Squalo. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé après avoir vidé la moitié d'un frigo à lui tout seul. Après avoir pris congé de Jim et Francky, Squalo me montra où se situait mon logement.  
Le quartier des dortoirs se situait au sous sols. Nous primes donc l'escalier que j'avais remarqué à l'entrée.

En descendant, le marbre des marches laissèrent progressivement place à une surface blanche et lisse. On se croirait dans un laboratoire.

\- Alors... Ici c'est votre base ? »

\- Yosh ! Une de nos bases en fait. On bouge souvent notre QG de position selon le besoin. Ne jamais être statique ! Toujours en mouvement ! C'est une des clés de la survie ! Retiens bien ça Wade ! »

Nous n'avions croisé personne d'autre depuis les cuisines, je commençais à me demander s'il y avait une autre âme vivante dans ce repère. J'exposai mes interrogations à Squalo qui me répondit avec détachement :

\- Wade, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas quelque chose, qu'il n'existe pas ! »

Je regardai plus attentivement autour de moi. On était arrivé dans une sorte de dédale de couloir contenant une multitude de portes. Squalo semblait savoir où il allait et avait pris un chemin sans hésitation. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minute que on progressait. Mais toujours personne en vu.

\- Je ne comprend pas … »

\- Ce lieu est fait pour paraître normal, et sans défense ! Ce qui est loin d'être le cas ! Cette première impression peut nous donner l'avantage face à un éventuel intrus ! Mais si tu regardes bien, Lussuria était de garde à l'entrée aujourd'hui en plus de s'occuper des deux hommes durant leur travail ! Mais si je ne l'avais pas appelé, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ! » (Mouais, il est sortis de la cuisine, tu parle d'un camouflage).

Squalo repris :

\- Voïï ! De plus les autres on, en théorie, retiré leurs pièges pour que l'ont puisse passer ! »

\- En théorie ?! Et on risque quoi s'ils ne l'ont pas fait ? »

\- La mort ! »

\- Cool ... »

\- Arrête de flipper ! Ils savent qu'on est là, regarde. » Il montra des pics placés sur les murs en ajoutant : « Les parapluies que Levi a posé sont débranchés et Bel a détendus ses fi... »

À peine eu t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il fit volte face et me donna un brusque coup de pied qui balaya mes jambes, arrêtant net mon avancée. Je tombai lourdement au sol. Avant de pouvoir me relever Squalo me bloqua, et me plaqua au sol d'une une main ferme.

\- Voïï ! Saleté de Bel ! Il a oublié d'enlevé un de ses fils ! À moins qu'il ne l'ai fait exprès ! »

Je retins une injure de justesse. Tiraillé entre le sentiment d'avoir échappé à un des pièges et la douce sensation d'avoir la tête à moitié enfoncé dans le sol.

\- Des tarés j'vous dis... »

\- Pardon ? »

\- Hm ? Non rien ... Ce n'était pas un peu... excessif ? »

\- Écoute Wade ! Si tu préfères la prochaine fois que tu ne fais pas attention je te laisse te prendre le piège et je te sauve après ! Enfin, s'il reste quelque chose à sauver ! »

\- Ok ok, je peux me relever ? »

\- Voï ! » Il retira sa main, me permettant de me remettre prudemment sur pied. «Soit attentif et reste derrière moi pour être sûr ! (Vu ce qui venait de se passer je pense que, derrière ou ailleurs, ça revenait au même). »

Je le suivis tandis qu'il avançait prudemment dans le couloir. Au fond, je distinguai deux silhouettes qui avançaient vers nous. Quand nous fûmes suffisamment proches, je pu reconnaître nos images. Déconcerté, je finis par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une porte-miroir que Squalo poussa avant d'entrer. Deux hommes attendaient derrière. Ils gardaient une sorte de point de passage qui consistait en fait en un petit ascenseur. Ils saluèrent Squalo de la tête avant de concentrer leur attention sur le couloir d'où on venait. Je remarquai avec surprise que le miroir ne reflétait la lumière que de l'autre côté, permettant aux sentinelles d'observer le couloir sans être vu. Astucieux.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabine. Une fois les portes refermées Squalo appuya sur un des nombreux boutons. L'ascenseur descendit durant un petit moment avant de nous libérer devant un hangar rectangulaire. Sur les côtés étaient répartis différents bâtiments avec en son centre une cours où était planté deux drapeaux. L'un d'eux était un drapeau noir avec le même insigne blanc que celui sur l'insigne de Squalo, et sur le second un écusson entourant une balle surplombé par deux fusils et une sorte de coquillage.

\- Voï ! C'est une palourde Wade ! »

\- Comment ? »

\- Ce que tu regardes avec une expression d'ahurie, c'est le drapeau de la famille Vongola. Et à côté c'est celui de la Varia ! Ces étendards sont notre fierté ! » Il marqua une courte pause pensive avant d'ajouter : « Et la tienne maintenant ! Aller suis moi ! »

Je le suivis à travers la cours. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, et l'ambiance était plus active et vivante que dans les parties du manoir que l'on a traversé précédemment. Un groupe d'hommes entretenaient leur équipement devant une petite armurerie pendant que d'autres discutaient près des étendards. Tous portaient la même tenue. A savoir, une sorte de long blouson noir à capuche avec une rayure sur les manches et les flans jaunes. La capuche avait une épaisse fourrure blanche. Certains gardaient leur blouson ouvert, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Je trouvais cet ensemble assez beau. Je pouvais apercevoir d'autres groupes un peu partout en pleine activité. La plupart semblaient se rendre dans les nombreuses salles d'entraînements indiquées par des panneaux. L'architecture avait un petit coté martial avec des bâtiments angulaires. Ceux du fond étaient plus hauts que ceux près de l'entrée. Permettant à des soldats d'avoir une vue dégagée dessus. Il y avait peu de décoration aux murs. A vrai dire, je sentais que la salle avait été construite pour être facile à tenir en cas d'attaque. Mais l'impression d'être enterré ne me rassura pas. Je me demandais s'il n'existait pas une autre sortie que l'ascenseur. Sans doute que oui. C'est un élément de sécurité essentiel, ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir négligé.

Squalo me fit longer toute la salle avant d'arriver devant une grande bâtisse de plusieurs étages. Il entra et m'emmena devant une succession de chambre. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle, et l'ouvrit avant de m'inviter à rentrer.

L'intérieur était plutôt correct. Il y avait un lit une place, un casier pour ranger des affaires, un petit bureau en fer. Une petite cabine contenant des toilettes et une douche. C'était bien plus confortable que la chambre spartiate à laquelle je m'attendais. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur la cours. Me permettant d'observer mon nouvel environnement depuis mon lit. Près de se dernier, une petite horloge donnait l'heure actuelle. Pendant que je découvrais ce nouvel espace, Squalo était resté sur le palier, adossé au mur.

\- Voï ! Voici ta nouvelle chambre, espace personnel, ou comme tu veux. Chaque membre du personnel en possède une ! La mienne est au dernier étage dans le quartier des officiers ! Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans les bâtiments en bas ! N'hésite pas à sortir pour te familiariser avec ce qui t'entoure. Je t'enverrai quelqu'un quand j'aurai besoin de toi ! »

Il m'envoya un trousseau de clé, sans doute celui de la chambre, avant de partir.

\- A plus gamin ! »

Je lui rendis son salut avant de rentrer en fermant la porte à clé. Je me posai sur le lit en lâchant un gros soupir. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seul depuis le soir du recrutement. La pression et le stress accumulés semblèrent peser d'un coup sur ma poitrine. J'avais beau faire le dur durant le voyage, il s'était passé trop de chose en si peu de temps. Je me suis retrouvé si loin de ma famille et de ceux que j'aime. Dans un endroit sous terre, isolé de tout, avec un groupe de mafieux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sentais comme une boule douloureuse au fond de ma gorge. Ma respiration devint rapide et saccadée. Je profitai de ce moment pour laisser tout le surplus d'émotion évacuer. Finalement, ma respiration se calma doucement jusqu'à redevenir stable. J'essuyai mes yeux humides avec mes manches. Je me sentais vraiment fatigué. Je repensai à ce qui me restait à faire. Je me fis la remarque que je n'avais eu le temps d'emporter aucun bagage avec moi. Aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Un seconde vague de tristesse remonta dans ma poitrine. Je regardai l'horloge : 19h45. Je décidai d'essayer de dormir avant de céder une nouvelle fois. Tant pis pour les affaires, je m'occuperai de ça une prochaine fois. Je m'allongeai dans les draps neufs. La lumière de la cours laissait une lumière ambiante dans la chambre. A noter : demander à Squalo des rideaux. De suite, je m'imaginai sa réaction et un petit sourire apparu sur mes lèves. Je pensai une dernière fois à tout ce qui s'était passé avant que la fatigue ne ferme mes yeux dans un sommeil profond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Le jour semblait s'être levé depuis longtemps quand je me réveillai. Je restais sous les draps, encore un peu secoué par mon rêve. Une histoire de Mafia avec une base secrète et un mec qui criait tout le temps. Horrible. La couette était enroulée en boule autour de moi, comme une coquille protectrice qui me cachait de la lumière du soleil.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans doute ma mère pour que je descende déjeuner. Tant pis, je vais profiter encore un peu de la sensation confortable de mon lit.

Elle refrappa, plus fort que la fois précédente.

Exaspéré, je sortis ma tête de sous les draps. Une vision d'horreur s'offrit à moi : ma chambre confortable avait laissé place à une petite pièce simple et froide. En regardant par la fenêtre, le soleil se révéla n'être en fait que les projecteurs éclairant un imposant hangar. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Une goutte de sueur froide coula dans mon dos.

\- Et merde. »

La personne derrière la porte commença à perdre patience et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Finalement je me levai et ouvris pour découvrir l'origine de cette voix. Il s'agissait d'une femme mince de taille moyenne, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle portait un cache nez en plus de son uniforme Varia, ne laissant visible que son regard d'ambre. Ce dernier me troubla par son intensité, à la fois profond et... Pourquoi je bug sur ça ? Je remarquai qu'elle portait une épée et une poignée de grenades à la taille. Un tuyau dépassait de chacune de ses manches. Un cœur en flamme entouré d'un mot, " _Pyrophobia_ ", était tatoué sur sa main gauche. Tandis que sa main droite portait un gant de velours noir.

\- Vous avez un joli regard »

\- Quoi ? »

\- Désolé...ça m'a échappé. »

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Elle sembla déconcertée. Un petit silence s'installa un instant. Et voilà, je venais de créer une situation compliqué aussi simplement que Squalo vide le garde manger. Je me repris rapidement :

\- Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas.. »

\- Peu importe. »

\- D'accord... »

\- Squalo-Taïcho m'envoie te chercher pour le test, le Boss a décidé que ça se passera ce matin.»

Elle regarda par dessus mon épaule et inspecta ma tenue avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi te changer ? »

Surpris, je jetai un œil à mes vêtements sales et froissés mon odeur ne devait pas être fraîche non plus.

\- Désolé... Je n'ai pas pu me fournir hier soir... » Honteux, je baissai le regard.

Elle soupira et me tendit un sac à dos.

\- Bon, Squalo m'a donné ceci pour toi. Je crois qu'il avait prévu le coup. »

Je regardai rapidement son contenu, il était remplit de fourniture en tout genre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'attention venant de lui. Et au vu du sourire attendris qu'elle affichait, ça ne devait effectivement pas lui ressembler.

\- Squalo-Taïcho a l'air de t'apprécier, moi il m'a envoyé sa liste pour le repas de midi »

\- Ha bon ? » Nan mais quel ventre celui là je vous jure

\- Et oui, je dois la transmettre aux cuisiniers en service » elle regarda sa montre, puis se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta avant de sortir : « On a encore du temps devant nous, file te préparer. Je repasse quand j'aurai finis ma commission. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. La seconde d'après je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain avec le sac. Cette dernière était toute équipée avec une baignoire, une douche à l'italienne, un double lavabo avec miroir. La pièce baignait dans une douce lumière tamisée grâce à une petite lampe au plafond. Un chauffage discret gardait la température à un niveau agréable. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre un bain, donc j'ouvris le robinet de la douche pour faire chauffer l'eau le temps que je me déshabille. Même si dans la précipitation, je me mis sous l'eau avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment chaude, ce qui m'arracha quelques grognements et frissons désagréables. Une fois propre, je pris une serviette que j'avais posée sur le lavabo pour me sécher avant d'ouvrir la poche du sac où se trouvaient les vêtements de rechange. Je fus surpris d'y trouver une panoplie toute neuve de l'uniforme Varia, avec à côté une dague soigneusement rangée dans son étui de cuir. Squalo avait du les placer là pour que je les mette. J'hésitai un instant : peut être que c'est un signe d'adhésion officiel De toute façon il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment.

Quelque instant plus tard, je ressortis de la cabine, arme à la taille, blouson noir et pantalon aux couleurs de la Varia par dessus ma chemise immaculée avec une cravate noir (Dont le nœud m'a bien fait galérer au passage).

La femme était devant la porte en train d'attendre. Elle m'examina rapidement avant de parler.

\- L'uniforme te va plutôt bien » elle se tourna et me fis signe de la suivre : « Il nous reste peu de temps, on nous attend devant les salles d'entraînements »

Après avoir fermé ma chambre, je la suivis dans les couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment. Nous traversâmes la cours pour nous diriger vers un des murs latéraux. Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment contre ce mur lisse. Les salles étaient creusées plus profondément dans la roche. Et une seule entrée permettait d'y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, on se retrouva dans une grande salle de contrôle avec une multitude d'écran. Trois portes blindées, une sur chaque mur et chacune portant un numéro différent, donnaient accès à une salle différente.

Au milieu de la salle un groupe de personnes attendait. Parmi elles je reconnu Xanxus sur un trône avec un verre de vin à la main. Il me regarda d'un air hautain avant de finir son verre. Parmi les autres personnes il y avait Jim et Francky qui me firent signe. Une quinzaine de personnes étaient à genoux, menottées contre un des murs de la salle la raison de leur présence m'intriguait.

Quelques hommes en uniformes Varia, dont Squalo, entouraient Xanxus. Étonnamment, c'était ce groupe qui était le plus agité. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi d'un pas de velours, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une fois en face de moi il se mit à m'examiner attentivement. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient ses yeux, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il semblait jeune, il portait un pull rayé sous son blouson ouvert et un diadème trônait sur sa tête.

\- Ushishi, alors c'est donc toi le petit protégé de notre capitaine ? »

\- Heu... oui ? »

Il se retourna vers ses camarades, les mains sur les hanches et s'exclama :

\- Hey ! Je paris que le petit ne tiendra pas cette épreuve ! »

Étant soudainement devenu un centre d'intérêt pour le reste du groupe, ces derniers me regardèrent à leur tour. Le plus grand d'entre eux : un grand brun avec une imposante carrure et une multitude de piercing au visage. Les parapluies positionnés en croix dans son dos me rappelaient ce qu'avait dit Squalo hier soir, je compris donc que c'était Lévi. Il se tenait près de Xanxus dans une intention protectrice, dont ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore Bel ? L'heure n'est pas à tes blagues. »

\- Je propose juste un petit jeu pour pimenter l'attente. »

Levi regarda le boss pour sonder son avis, lorsque qu'il remarqua que ce dernier s'en moquait royalement il répondit que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Bel fit la moue et se tourna vers les autres. Lussuria, Squalo et étaient partant pour mettre leur mise en jeu. Le premier parce que ce genre de jeu l'amusait, le second pour affirmer qu'il savait choisir de bonnes recrue.

Un petit être avec un corps de bébé flottant dans les airs (what?) vola vers Bel et se posa sur son front. Se dernier poussa brusquement le bébé qui tomba en arrière. Pris de panique en voyant la chute, je me jetai pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Sauf que j'avais oublié le temps d'une seconde ce que je venais de voir. Résultat, le bébé arrêta sa chute pour se remettre à flotter au dessus du sol, me laissant m'étaler tout seul devant tout le reste de la salle. Un long silence accueillit ma chute, vite remplacé par un fou rire général. Même les prisonniers lancèrent quelques ricanements, seul Xanxus n'arborait qu'un infime sourire en coin. Je me redressai, rouge de honte, pour voir le bébé flotter autour d'un Bel plié en deux.

\- Tu avais raison : c'est drôle de piéger les autres, Bel » dit le bébé d'une voix basse.

\- Ushishi, Mammon je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça ! Fin', faire des blagues, tout ça »

\- Voï ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton style ! »

\- Le boss n'a pas accepté que je soit payé pour attendre tout l'après midi avec vous, il faut bien que trouve un moyen de rentabiliser tout ça. Même si c'est pas sur le plan monétaire. »

Il avait ajouté cette phrase comme à regret. Le boss finit son verre et chercha un moyen d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Finalement il jeta le verre en direction de Squalo, qui ne pu répondre que par un flot d'insulte bruyant car il était retenu par Lussuria et Bel (ce dernier semblait au contraire le pousser en avant en rigolant). Ce qui eu au moins pour effet de faire taire tout le reste de la salle. Le boss fit signe à Levi, qui prit docilement la parole de sa voix forte.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons observer une simulation de combat réel. Cette dernière aura pour but deux objectifs : premièrement évaluer si la recrue du capitaine est digne d'entrer dans nos rangs. Et deuxièmement, elle fera office de test pour la formation d'une éventuelle équipe personnelle pour le capitaine Squalo." Il fit un pas en avant pour se placer au centre de la pièce et reprit d'une voix sûre : "La simulation mettra en actions une équipe Varia composés de Franck, Jim, Pyro, et Wade ainsi que trois autres équipes de cinq éléments composés des prisonniers de famille rivales. L'objectif de chacune d'elles est de remporter la victoire. Pour cela elles n'ont qu'un seul moyen d'y parvenir : capturer tout les étendards. Chaque équipe aura un étendard avec eux à défendre."

Un des prisonniers se leva et s'exclama avec un ton acerbe :

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on jouera à vos petits jeux ?! On n'est pas vos jouets ! »

La réaction fut fulgurante. Xanxus dégaina son revolver et ouvrit le feu. Le tir de flamme rayonna à travers la salle et atteint le prisonnier à la tête. Son corps fut projeté contre le mur dans un énorme fracas avant de s'effondrer au sol, inanimé.

\- On ne t'a pas autorisé à parler, déchet » dit Xanxus, le regard emplit de mépris.

Il rengaina son arme avant de se recaler dans son fauteuil comme si de rien était. Il y eu un bref moment de silence avant que Levi reprenne sa présentation.

\- Alors... Hm, les prisonniers qui participeront à cette simulation gagneront le privilège de rester en vie pour une durée assurément plus longue qu'initialement prévue. Si une équipe de prisonniers gagne, elle remportera sa liberté immédiate. Maintenant, voici les conditions pour le déroulement des opérations. Dans la salle quelques armes attendent les équipes de prisonnier pour équilibrer les chances de réussite. Quand aux règles : vous avez carte blanche une fois dans la salle. »

Bel se tourna vers moi avec un sourire assoiffé de sang.

\- Intéressant...on va donc voir ce que tu sais faire, Ushishi » il fit le tour de ma silhouette avant de revenir devant moi. Lussuria apparu derrière ce dernier et le tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Ma, ma, calme toi Bel. Ne le stresse pas, j'ai déjà réservé son joli corps. »

\- Parce que ça, c'est sensé le rassurer ? Ushishi, et puis encore tes manies bizarres Luss', ta chambre froide n'est pas déjà remplie ? »

\- Si, mais je peux toujours m'en acheter une autre » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« D'accord » intervint un Mammon à l'affût. « Tu prendras l'argent de ton propre salaire pour te la payer ainsi que les frais de livraison ».

Lussuria blanchi face au bébé implacable. Je me tournai vers les autres membres de mon équipe, qui étaient restés silencieux tout le long de la présentation. Jim et Francky parlaient entre eux de leur rôle, tandis que la femme de ce matin (qui avait hoché la tête à l'annonce de « Pyro », donc j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'elle) vérifia que son épée était bien aiguisée. Squalo se dirigea vers moi.

\- Voï ! Joli plongeon Wade ! Bon ne t'en fais pas, c'était une sorte de premier bizutage. »

\- Premier ? »

\- Voïïï! Bien sur, il y en aura d'autres ! »

\- Très bien ! Je vais faire en sorte de mourir durant cette évaluation. »

\- Ne dis pas de connerie ! J'ai placé mon honneur et ma confiance en toi sur ce coup ! »

\- Ha, parce que je risque, genre vraiment, de décéder? »

\- Écoute Wade, tes équipiers sont fiables je les ai choisis personnellement car je sais que vous pouvez créer une bonne cohésion ! Et c'est très important ! Même si un épéiste est censé se battre seul, mais la solitude pose pas mal de limite ! C'est pourquoi je fais un essai avec vous pour créer ma future équipe ! »

\- Donc la réponse est '' oui'' ? »

\- Entre autre ! »

\- En même temps pourquoi je n'avais pas prévus ça ? Bon, On a qu'à gagner et revenir entier pas vrai ?

\- Bon esprit Wade ! On se revoit tout à l'heure ! »

Squalo repartit se placer avec les autres membres de la Varia, et attendit. Les prisonniers ont été répartit en trois groupes de quatre personnes. Chaque équipe prit un étendard, le notre était un drapeau noir avec le signe blanc des Varia. Il fut décidé que Francky aurait le rôle de porte-étendard.

Une fois la porte refermée plus aucun son ne nous parvenait de la salle de contrôle ; même pas la voix de Squalo (preuve de qualité). Nous étions totalement isolés du reste de la base. La température avait brutalement chuté, notre respiration formait de petits nuages de fumée. Heureusement, les blousons Varia étaient de bon isolant ; gardant ainsi une température fraîche mais tout de même agréable à l'intérieur. Francky alluma une cigarette avec son briquet tandis que Jim, Pyro, et moi mettions nos capuches. Devant nous se trouvaient plusieurs petits tunnels qui allaient dans plusieurs directions différentes. Je m'avançai à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, suivis de près du reste du groupe. Progressivement, les dalles du sol laissèrent place à de la roche recouverte de neige. Une fois dehors, je fus surpris de me retrouver dans une forêt enneigée. Les autres s'amusèrent de ma réaction. L'environnement de la salle reproduisait à la perfection un paysage nordique, avec son terrain inégal et l'air glacial. Aucune trace n'était visible dans la neige, nous étions les premiers à passer par ce tunnel.

Devant nous se trouvait une grande caisse d'arme. Nous possédions tous notre équipement respectif mais Francky s'équipa d'un revolver supplémentaire, Jim récupérera quelques explosifs en plus et je pris un bouclier oblique que j'attachai dans mon dos à l'aide d'une lanière, tandis que Pyro se contenta de nous regarder.

Un son d'explosion retentit dans la forêt. Tout le groupe s'arrêta de bouger, attentif au moindre mouvement aux alentours. Une seconde explosion suivie de cris d'homme retentirent. Des groupes se battaient déjà, tant mieux pour nous : cela réduira le nombre d'adversaire. Nous nous dirigeâmes prudemment vers la zone de combat jusqu'à atteindre les bords d'une pente en descente assez raide. En bas, je vis un homme au sol totalement inerte, tandis que les neuf autres se livraient, pour le moment, un violent combat au corps à corps.

Pyro fit signe à Jim qui prit un des explosifs récupéré dans la caisse et se prépara à la lancer vers les combattants quand une balle le toucha au bras en pleins mouvement. Il s'effondra en lâchant un cri de douleur. Je regarda la charge tomber à nos pieds, totalement tétanisé ; Pyro s'interposa et l'envoya plus loin d'un coup de pied avant de me plaquer pour nous mettre à couvert derrière un arbre. Francky avait déjà tiré Jim à l'abri et bandait rapidement sa plaie. L'explosif finit par exploser quelque secondes plus tard, créant un épais nuage blanc. A cet instant, tout mon self contrôle disparu. C'était une vraie situation de combat, où une vie pouvait se jouer en quelques secondes. Ma main tremblait furieusement, et mon cœur peinait à suivre le rythme de ses battements. À quoi ils s'attendaient en me faisant venir ici ? Ok, je n'ai pas fuis devant Squalo, mais il n'y avait ni bombe ni armes à feu ! Je sert à rien dans ce genre de situation, un simple lycéen..

Une baffe magistrale me tira de mes pensées et me sonna à moitié. Je regardai Pyro d'un air surpris et je vis qu'elle me lançait un regard furieux tandis que Francky recherchait le tireur. Elle m'attrapa le bras et me remit les idées en place.

\- Wade ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise ! On a déjà suffisamment de problème sur les bras ! »

\- Désolé... »

\- Je m'en fiche Wade ! » Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligeant à regarder ses yeux. Sa voix prit une teinte plus douce quand elle reprit : « Garde ton sang froid, je ne te demande pas de te battre, seulement de survivre à cette épreuve. Fais-nous confiance, nous sortirons d'ici tous ensembles ! »

Une autre grenade explosa non loin, nous éclaboussant de neige. Des prisonniers équipés de toutes sortes d'armes blanches commencèrent à charger en direction de notre couvert au travers de la forêt.

Francky vérifia son chargeur et secoua l'épaule de Jim qui arma un autre explosif. Pyro se détourna de moi et se prépara aussi à recevoir la vague adverse. Quand à moi, je baissai les yeux vers mes mains, elles ne tremblaient plus. Ma peur était toujours présente, mais elle était maintenant contrôlable.

\- Merci Pyro »

\- On en reparlera une fois que tout sera finis » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Je sorti ma dague de son étui, sa lame affûtée reflétait la clarté de la neige sur mon visage. Je stoppai ma contemplation pour me concentrer sur nos ennemis, ils seront bientôt sur nous.

Francky tira.

Un homme tomba.

Bientôt ça sera à mon tour d'avoir le sort de quelqu'un entre mes mains.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Les prisonniers couraient toujours dans notre direction. Francky tenta de tirer une seconde fois, mais suite à leur première perte ils adoptèrent une course en zigzag ; utilisant habilement le couvert des arbres pour progresser. Il ne leur faudra guère longtemps avant d'être sur nous. Pyro fit signe à Francky de la couvrir. Le tireur tira les dernières cartouches de son chargeur pour forcer les assaillants à se mettre à couvert avant de se baisser pour recharger son arme encore fumante tandis que Pyro sortit discrètement de son abri en rampant pour prendre position quelques mètres plus loin.

Un prisonnier, suivit par un second, arriva au niveau de Pyro. L'assassin surgit en décrochant un direct du droit dans la mâchoire du premier, le sonnant à moitié. Elle attrapa son corps par le cou avant qu'il ne tombe et le retourna pour s'en servir de bouclier humain contre le second qui pointait déjà son arme vers eux.

Il pressa la détente.

Le tir traversa le côté de son partenaire avant d'atteindre Pyro. Les deux chancelèrent pour chuter vers la pente avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Ils étaient tombés là où on avait vu les deux autres groupes se battre.

Je me levai pour rejoindre le point de chute quand une balle se logea dans l'arbre à côté de moi, envoyant dans l'air des copeaux d'écorces. Aussitôt, Francky sortit de son couvert pour ouvrir le feu sur le tireur et le toucha au bras, lui faisant lâcher l'arme dans la neige.

Cette diversion suffit aux deux derniers coureurs d'atteindre notre position.

Le premier se jeta sur moi pour me renverser dans la neige, utilisant son poids pour essayer de me maîtriser. Je tentai de le repousser mais il était plus fort et robuste que moi. Sa poigne se referma fermement sur mon cou. Pris de panique je donnai un coup désespéré dans sa cuisse qui lui fit perdre appuis et il relâcha partiellement ma gorge. Profitant de cette fraction de répit, j'attrapai un petit rocher avant de l'écraser sur sa tempe. Son corps s'écroula sur moi, je le poussai sur le côté pour tenter de me relever. En vain.

Mes membres ne me répondaient plus. Je restais là à regarder le corps, totalement terrifié. Je ne parvenais pas à en détacher mon regard. Est ce qu'il était mort ? Cette pensée provoqua une série de frissons désagréables. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler, et je respirai de plus en plus difficilement. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de mon corps, je ne considérai plus rien autour de moi.

Son camarade arriva sans que je le remarque, il exécuta un coup ample de son sabre traçant une large entaille dans mon uniforme. Pris de court, je basculai en arrière. Pensant m'avoir achevé, il repartit sans se retourner en direction de mes deux camarades pour les prendre à revers. Je relevai la tête, indemne, la lame n'avait pas touché ma peau. Ma respiration saccadée brûlait toujours mes poumons. Je regardai sabreur et je vis qu'il avançait discrètement vers Jim et Francky, qui étaient trop occupés à maintenir leur propre adversaire à distance. Encore secoué, je me remis difficilement sur mes pieds tremblant pour commencer à avancer vers lui, en me forçant à aller plus vite. Une fois sur lui, j'arrivai suffisamment vite pour le plaquer dans le dos, le déstabilisant par surprise. Il tenta d'utiliser la chute se retourner mais instinctivement je bloquai ses épaules en passant mes bras sous ses aisselles et en mettant mes mains derrière sa nuque, l'immobilisant totalement. Il tomba de tout son poids sur le crâne, provoquant un effroyable craquement sonore.

Le bruit alerta Jim qui vint en chercher l'origine. Il me trouva au sol, l'uniforme déchiré et tremblant devant le corps inerte de mon adversaire. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla devant moi et parla d'une voix douce.

\- Wade, ça va ? »

Le son de sa voix me fit sursauter, je reculai instinctivement.

\- J...je me suis défendu...Ils sont... Je ne voulais pas... »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Cette fois ci c'était sûr : je venais de tuer quelqu'un. Des sentiments se bousculaient dans ma poitrine : la peur, l'anxiété, la colère. Je venais de commettre un crime. Même si c'était de la légitime défense contre le premier, le second me tournait le dos quand je l'ai attaqué. Je n'avais pas réfléchis, poussé par l'urgence de protéger mes équipiers. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : '' **je suis un assassin''.** Jim posa sa main sur mon épaule et tenta de me calmer. Il regarda autour de nous pour vérifier la présence d'aucun risque immédiat. Quand il vit le deuxième corps dans la neige sale et retournée par la lutte, il comprit.

\- Wade...tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cela.»

\- Mais je les ai tués ! C'est horrible ... »

\- Tu t'es défendu et nous aussi par la même occasion, c'est différent. Tu aurais préféré être à leur place en ce moment ? »

\- Non... »

\- Écoute, ces gens sont des meurtriers, ils ont fait plus de mal autours d'eux que ce qui concevable. »

\- Vous êtes aussi des meurtriers Jim. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Jim ne répondis pas tout de suite, comme si j'avais touché un point sensible. Quand il reprit sa voix était calme,

\- Sais tu pourquoi j'ai rejoins la Varia ? »

Cette question inattendu me surpris.

\- Non... »

\- Moi non plus. »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, totalement interloqué par cette réponse.

\- Pardon ? »

\- Écoute, le fait que nous somme un groupe composé uniquement d'assassin est vrai. Seulement, nos cibles sont essentiellement des personnes qui méritent les traitements qu'on leur inflige. Je suis un peu un idéaliste parmi les Varias, mais je pense que le poids nos actes est beaucoup plus agréable a vivre que celui de plupart des autres familles. » Il pointa du doigt le corps de l'épéiste. « Regarde celui ci, comme les autres prisonniers dans cette salle, il fait partis de la famille Estranos. Des gens qui réduisent la vie de civils innocents à de simples cobayes de laboratoires. Eux, se sont de vrais meurtriers. Après bon, tu es dans le monde de la Mafia maintenant, quand tu auras côtoyé les autres suffisamment longtemps tu verras tout ça sous un autre angle. Tu t'y feras vite, et puis avec les officier comme mentors, tu seras rapidement formé pour survivre. Personnellement, je suis content d'être parmi eux, et d'être devenu assez fort pour ne pas être victime de cette mafia. »

Il ramassa ma dague dans la neige ( _je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était tombé)_ et me la tendis en disant :

\- Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux y entrer et éventuellement pouvoir protéger ta famille quand tu le pourras ou rester faible et risquer de les perdre. »

A ces mots, une pensée terrifiante balaya toute les autres dans mon esprit : On n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Pyro.

Jim se retourna et me fit signe de le suivre en direction de la pente. Francky couvrit notre approche. Une fois à ça hauteur il nous parla a voix basse :

\- Bon les mecs » ajouta t-il, le sourire aux lèvres comme s'il s'amusait de la situation. « On à une demoiselle à sauver il me semble. C'est pas tout les jours que ça arrive »

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça de manière aussi calme ? »

\- C'est Pyro, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour ceux qui sont en face. » Il ricana, puis redevint sérieux : « Fin' bon, elle doit quand même avoir un peu de difficulté à cause de sa blessure. Dépêchez vous, je m'occupe du dernier et de récupérer leur étendard. Je vous rejoindrai. »

\- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

\- Bien sûr ! J'attends juste le bon moment pour mettre en place ma stratégie et c'est plié. Allez cassez vous, ça va être à mon tour ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles le prisonnier lança une grenade qui explosa non loin de nous, Francky sortis aussitôt de sa couverture et sprinta à travers la fumée blanche ( _Foncer dans le tas, tu parles d'une stratégie_ ). Jim se détourna de la scène et se concentra sur la pente. Quand je me retournai à mon tour, je pu découvrir ce qui se déroulait en contrebas.

Des flammes parcouraient les branches des arbres aux alentours, certains étaient déracinés voir éventrés. La neige avait pris une teinte cendrée, parsemées de tâches pourpres là où s'étaient déroulés les combats. Trois corps gisaient au sol, dont deux semblaient être gravement brûlé. Pyro était au milieu de cet environnement apocalyptique, elle avait l'air amochée. De la suie recouvrait son visage et un filet de sang s'écoulait de son bassin, là où la balle l'avait atteinte. Mis à part cela elle semblait relativement intacte.

Elle affrontait un homme robuste au corps à corps tandis que cinq autres observaient en retrait, dont un beaucoup plus grand et musclé que ses voisins. Il semblait s'amuser en voyant son camarade en difficulté face à une femme. Je reconnu le drapeau de son équipe attaché autour de son cou saillant. L'un d'entre eux nous remarqua et nous signala au reste du groupe. Le colosse perdit son sourire et donna des ordres à ses hommes. Lui et deux d'entre eux avancèrent pour rejoindre le combat tandis que les deux derniers montèrent la pente pour nous intercepter.

Un sentiment de crainte grandis dans ma poitrine en voyant la situation évoluer ainsi : Pyro ne pourra pas tenir contre autant d'adversaire. Face à l'urgence Jim se retourna vers moi, ouvrit son manteau et décrocha mon bouclier de son attache avant de le poser au sol. Il me demanda rapidement de monter avant de s'installer juste derrière moi en croisant ses jambes autour de ma taille pour être stable.

\- Prêt ? » Me demandât-il en prenant appuis sur ces mains pour avancer le bouclier.

\- Heu … Moyen.» Je louchais sur la longue pente raide, les trucs à sensations fortes ce n'était pas mon truc « Mais on fait quoi des deux qui approchent ? »

\- T'inquiète. » Sans prévenir, il nous propulsa en avant, m'arrachant un cri de frayeur dans la descente. Notre vitesse grandit rapidement, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux et à m'accrocher fermement pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Les deux prisonniers sortirent leurs armes, prêt à nous cueillir à notre passage.

Au dernier moment, Jim dégaina deux pistolets qui étaient dissimulés sous son manteau et tira sur ceux qui nous barraient la route. Notre luge de fortune passa entre leur corps et leurs cris d'agonies : les balles les avaient atteints à la tête et à la clavicule. Le recul des armes s'était répercuté sur sa blessure, le faisant grimacer. On continua à descendre jusqu'à nous stabiliser en bas.

Malgré la douleur Jim se releva et fonça en premier pour porter assistance à Pyro pendant que je récupérai mon bouclier et deux grenades qui étaient tombées de leur attache. Il percuta violemment un des prisonniers, et le projeta au sol. Se dernier se réceptionna et leur affrontement commença, soulageant sa coéquipière d'un adversaire, mais son infériorité numérique était toujours présente et elle commença à reculer progressivement face aux multiples assauts.

Acculée, elle sortit une bague de sa poche et l'enfila avant de l'insérer dans l'ouverture d'une petite boite à attaché à la taille. Une flamme rouge en émergea, teintant la neige d'une lueur rouge et libéra une arme qui vint se fixer sur les tuyaux situé sous ses paumes. Elle les leva en direction de l'ennemi et un puissant jet de flamme surgit. Le porte étendard et un prisonnier évitèrent le tir de justesse en se jetant au sol, cependant le troisième n'eut pas le même réflexes et il se consuma dans un effroyable cri de douleur. Le colosse ne laissa pas le temps à Pyro de rediriger son arme. D'une vitesse fulgurante il se releva et empoigna son cou d'une main, la soulevant du sol sans aucune difficulté. Pyro tenta de le viser, mais le second prisonnier bloqua ses lances flammes. Le colosse sortis calmement une lame de son manteau en regardant la femme avec un regard impitoyable.

La situation devenait de plus en plus critique, Jim était occupé par son propre combat et Francky n'était toujours pas là.

Le colosse entailla la joue de Pyro, qui ne répondit par un simple un regard de défi. Voyant le sang couler de l'entaille et la lame avancer une nouvelle fois vers elle, il fallait que j'agisse. Je dégainai ma dague avant de sprinter en hurlant pour détourner l'attention du prisonnier. Ce dernier tourna la tête, et sourit en me voyant arriver. Il tenait toujours Pyro, qui commençait à suffoquer sous la poigne de l'homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je sautai pour le percuter et agripper à lui. Il pivota au dernier moment, positionnant la lame entre lui et moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Elle pénétra brutalement mon ventre, stoppant net mon mouvement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, une douleur aiguë faillit me faire perdre conscience. Je baissai les yeux vers le bout de métal. Un goût cuivré emplis ma bouche, me forçant à recracher du sang. Ma vision se brouilla. Je cru entendre une voix féminine crier au loin, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Elle criait mon nom. Cela me permit de revenir a moi et je regardai mon adversaire droit dans les yeux et lui cracha a la figure avant d'ajouter d'une voix rauque :

\- Lâche-la ... » Ma voix était faible mais j'inspirai pour terminer sur un « ... connard. »

Désespérément, je plantai ma dague dans son avant bras pour l'obliger à relâcher Pyro qui tomba au sol, elle porta une main à son cou violet, respirant avec difficulté. Le colosse me regarda avec pitié et me donna un puissant coup de poing au visage, m'arrachant un autre cri de douleur. Avant qu'il ne se mette en position pour m'en redonner un autre, j'attrapai difficilement une des grenades que j'avais récupérées avant de la dégoupiller. Une nouvelle émotion envahit son regard : la terreur. Aussitôt il lâcha son arme et partit en courant avec son camarade. Un sentiment d'effroi apparu quand je remarquai une chose essentielle : je n'avais plus la force d'envoyer la grenade.

Pyro me tira brutalement en arrière en m'arrachant la lame maintenant couverte de mon sang dans un hurlement de douleur. Immédiatement elle attrapa l'explosif avant de la projeter aux pieds des fuyards. Elle eu juste le temps de relever mon bouclier pour nous protéger que l'explosion eu lieu une fraction de seconde après dans une puissante déflagration. Pyro lutta pour maintenir notre couvert, les flammes léchant les bords de la rondache en métal. Une multitude de petits shrapnels fusèrent dans toutes les directions, se mêlant aux flocons de neiges.

Une fois la tempête terminée Pyro posa le bouclier, révélant le paysage qui ressemblait maintenant à un décor pour un film de la seconde guerre mondiale aux Ardennes. Pyro appuya sur ma plaie pour limiter le saignement et commença à appliquer les mesures de premier secours. Jim nous rejoignit précipitamment, ses mèchent blondes décoiffées après sa lutte. Il avait récupérer les étendards sur les corps des prisonniers.

\- Il va s'en sortir? » Demanda t-il, réellement inquiet.

\- Oui » répondit-elle calmement.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

\- Il a fait le caïd pour me sauver »

Je relevai faiblement la tête et répondis par une pique :

\- La prochaine fois je prendrai mon temps »

Je reçu pour ça une tape sur ma plaie pour seule réponse, ravivant la douleur.

\- Hey ! » Protestai-je « C'était obligé ça ? »

\- Oui. » Répondit-elle faussement énervée, avant de sourire faiblement. « Baka. »

Une voix nous appela, c'était Francky qui prenait la pose en haut de la pente, exposant fièrement le drapeau qu'il avait récupéré. Un profond soulagement emplis ma poitrine. C'était terminé, et on était tous à peu près entier. Un bruit nous parvint de la où se trouvait l'entrée, suivit d'un hurlement familier :

\- VOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! »

Un rire nerveux secoua ma poitrine, mais la douleur me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête. On allait enfin pouvoir sortir. Francky vint aider Jim à me relever, et nous partîmes vers la sortie. Les garçons racontaient leur exploit respectifs en rigolant, tandis que Pyro avançait silencieuse.

Une fois arrivé, tous les officiers Varia nous attendaient devant la sortie. Levi s'avança et pris la parole :

\- L'épreuve à été réalisée avec succès. Wade peut intégrer nos rangs en tant que recrue officielle. Les officiers prendront en charge son enseignement. Pour en venir au point suivant. Suite à l'approbation de ce dernier, l'équipe personnelle du Capitaine Squalo, composée de Pyro, Jim, Franck, et Wade est formée a partir d'aujourd'hui. »

\- Voïïï ! Bien joué petit ! Tu as su faire preuve de belles capacités ! Avec beaucoup trop d'erreur certes, mais on corrigera ça... Demain! »

Mes trois camarades rigolèrent en me voyant, ma tête devait être magnifique quand il annonça cette dernière information. Un flash m'éblouit, je regardai Mammon qui nous visait avec un appareil photo.

\- Je pourrai commencer à former un dossier sur lui, je sent qu'il va y avoir matière à prendre de jolis clichés compromettant que je pourrai revendre »

\- Ushishi,, s'il pouvait voir sa tête. il va en baver le nouveau »

\- Ma ma, tant que son corps reste intact ça me va » Ses yeux descendirent vers ma plaie « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Tata Luss' va te soigner. »

Il vint rapidement vers nous et me porta ... en princesse.

Un nouveau flash apparu.

\- Retournons dans la salle de contrôle, on y sera mieux installé. »

Il entra dans le tunnel, où nous étions passés pour commencer l'épreuve, suivit de Mammon qui continuait de mitrailler avec son appareil.

Je venais à peine d'être accepté dans ce groupe et quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Après être sortis de la salle enneigée, Lussuria me déposa sur le sol frais de la salle de contrôle. Mes blessures s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau et saignaient abondamment sur les dalles grises. L'adrénaline était maintenant redescendue, laissant apparaître une douleur aigue qui me tiraillait le ventre. Chaque petit mouvement me faisait effroyablement souffrir.

Il baissa les yeux ( _où plutôt ses lunettes, qu'il n'enlevait jamais apparemment_ ) vers moi et déchira mon uniforme abîmé pour observer mes blessures sans aucune gêne. Mammon se posa sur une étagère et se contenta d'observer la scène de son perchoir.

\- Ma, ma, tu t'es bien amoché. Je ne peux pas laisser ce corps dans cet état. » Il posa deux doigts sous un filet de sang, et regarda mon corps d'un air contemplatif. « Bon, il est vrai cette touche sanglante te donne un air viril plutôt séduisant. Mais ne t'en fais pas : tu ne m'intéresseras que lorsque tu auras quitté cette douce vie. » Il ajouta d'une voix pleine de remords « Cependant, avant cela il faudra que tu serves la Varia. Fin' c'est surtout que Squalo me tuera si son disciple se retrouve dans ma collection. Remarque, la dernière fois ... »

\- Dites... » Le coupai-je dans son monologue d'une voix souffrante, mais suffisamment froide pour montrer mon agacement : « ... J'ai mal là. »

\- Ho ! » S'exclama t-il en portant sa main devant la bouche « Mais où ai-je la tête ? »

Il leva une de ses mains ganté, dévoilant une bague ornée d'une sorte de cristal jaune à son doigt. Elle était semblable à celle que Pyro avait utilisée dans la salle, sauf que la flamme qui en émergea était d'un jaune éclatant. Il sortit une boîte de sa poche et inséra la flamme dans l'ouverture. Une lumière jaillit de cette dernière et illumina toute la pièce, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Quand l'éclat diminua, un paon se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Encore une fois ( _et ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour aujourd'hui_ ) l'incompréhension me satura les méninges.

\- Comment... »

\- Shhhh » Susurra t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Arrête de parler et laisse Kuu faire son travail.» Un autre flash illumina la pièce et je lançai un regard assassin vers le photographe.

Trop fatigué pour protester, je décidai d'acquiescer de la tête et de me laisser faire. Le paon pencha sa tête sur moi quelques instants, avant de se redresser et de déployer ses plumes dorées dans un mouvement gracieux. Ces dernières se mirent à luire de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit englobé dans un rayon doré. Une douce chaleur envahit soudainement mon corps. Les muscles tendus à cause du stress et du combat se détendirent progressivement. Ma douleur à l'abdomen commença à disparaître pour laisser place à un léger picotement. Je baissai les yeux pour observer, totalement abasourdi, ma plaie en train de cicatriser à une vitesse prodigieuse. Un large filet sombre passa devant mes yeux et m'aveugla un instant le temps que je me rende compte d'un autre fait surprenant : Mes cheveux avaient poussés de plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Cette opération dura encore quelques secondes avant que l'éclat des plumes commença à baisser jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement.

La douleur et la fatigue avaient totalement quitté mon corps. Je me relevai en prenant appuis sur une console de commande tout en tâtant chacun de mes membres pour vérifier qu'il ne restait aucune blessure. J'étais totalement désorienté par ce qui venait de ce passer, au contraire de Lussuria qui caressait la tête de Kuu comme si de rien était.

\- Heu… Lussuria. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? »

L'intéressé se tourna vers moi.

\- Ma, ma, c'est vrai que tu viens à peine d'arriver. On ne t'as sans doute pas parlé des boîtes armes. » Il désigna d'un geste fin la petite boite à sa taille. Celle dont avait émergé la lueur qui avait donné vie au paon.

Je me penchai pour l'observer plus attentivement. A première vue il s'agissait d'une boite tout à fait anodine, un simple cube de métal avec une armature jaune et une fine ouverture ovale sur une face. Comment un être vivant pouvait sortir de ce si petit objet ? Cela ressemblait à un de ces tours de magie impressionnant qui passent à la télé. Lussuria me laissa regarder son accessoire avant de reprendre.

\- On te donnera des informations détaillé prochainement. A moins que Mammon ne veuille bien t'instruire. »

\- Je n'aime pas travailler bénévolement,» répondit le bébé d'une voix monotone.

Les autres membres commencèrent à revenir de la salle enneigée, Francky et Jim arrivèrent les premiers avant de s'arrêter net et d'éclater de rire devant ma nouvelle coupe. Pyro arriva peu après, et un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres tandis que la tête déconfite de Squalo fit rire Bel qui le taquina sur sa ''nouvelle élève'' ( _Autrement dit : moi_ ). Xanxus quand à lui traversa la salle sans m'accorder un regard, talonné de près par Levi.

\- Voïïï ! Lussuria ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon apprenti ! C'est quoi ces cheveux longs, ça ressemble à rien ! » _(Il peut parler lui avec sa tignasse)._

Lussuria leva les mains en signes de protestation et répondis d'une voix suave :

\- Ma, ma, Squalo-chan. Je n'ai fait que revigorer sa régénération avec Kuu. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y à des effets secondaires »

\- Ushishishi, au moins lui il peut se débarrasser du surplus. Il à pas fait de serment-capillaire farfelu pour soutenir le boss.» intervint Bel en commençant à courir pour éviter les coups de Squalo.

Face à mon incompréhension, Francky se pencha à mon oreille pour me souffler que Squalo ait juré de ne pas se couper les cheveux tant que Xanxus ne sera pas devenu le Boss de la famille Vongola. Cette anecdote me fit pouffer discrètement, mais pas assez pour échapper aux sens aiguisés d'un assassin. Squalo s'arrêta de poursuivre sa cible et dirigea vers moi un regard impitoyable qui me fit avaler de travers.

\- Wade ! Si tu as le temps de te moquer de moi de la sorte, je te conseil de filer dans ta chambre pour te préparer à débuter ton instruction ! »

\- Heu…ça commencera quand ? »

\- Je te ferai signe quand ça sera l'heure ! Maintenant va te reposer ! Tu as beau avoir été soigné, Kuu a puisé dans tes propres ressources pour accélérer ta régénération, et ça requiert un coût ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça après ! »

Je commençai à m'avancer vers la sortie pour partir quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vit Pyro qui me regardai avec insistance elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas encore reçu de soin, mais elle gardait une posture droite et assurée, comme si ses blessures étaient insignifiantes. Elle prit la parole d'une voix basse comme pour me confier un secret.

\- Wade, pour ce qui c'est passé dans la salle… Merci. »

\- Ho…De rien Pyro, c'est normal. » un petit sourire fleurit sur mon visage. C'est vrai que je m'étais surpris moi-même tout à l'heure. « Tu me rendra la pareille un jour » répondis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Une ombre apparut dans ma vision périphérique. Ses cheveux argentés ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler l'éclat prédateur de son regard. Sa voix inhabituellement lente me glaça le sang au premier mot :

\- Hm ... Dis-moi Wade ? » Il me fallut quelques secondes pour déglutir avant de pouvoir répondre.

\- … Oui ? »

\- Et t'es pas censé être déjà partis ? »

\- … Oui ? »

\- VOÏÏÏ ! ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU ENCORE ICI ?!§ »

Je partis comme une furie sans demander mon reste. La porte claqua et je bousculai quelques personnes à mon passage mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant. Préférant envoyer des excuses timides par-dessus l'épaule que de risquer de provoquer l'épéiste une nouvelle fois. Mes oreilles sifflaient de douleur, il en avait dans les cordes vocales le Senseï.

Une fois arrivé au bâtiment de logement, je montai les marches des escaliers deux à deux. Je croisai un groupe d'hommes en uniforme dans la montée, et heurtai l'un d'eux dans la précipitation. Je commençai à repartir quand il se retourna et m'attrapa le col pour me ramener devant lui.

\- Hey ! T'sais, tu pourras regarder où tu cours ou au moins penser à demander pardon. » Dit-il en plantant son regard dur dans le mien.

\- Ex-excusez moi. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.» Bredouillai-je

\- Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas. » Ajouta t-il avec sévérité.

Ses deux autres camarades rigolèrent entre eux et il me relâcha avant de partir. J'essuyai une goutte de sueur de mon front, la prochaine fois je ferai plus attention. Je suis dans un groupe de mafieux maintenant, la moindre erreur peut être fatale. J'étais encore dans mes songes quand une autre personne arriva. Sa voix était ( _beaucoup trop_ ) lente et monotone pour être normale.

\- Bel-Sempaïïïïï ! »

Je levai la tête pour le regarder, il s'agissait d'un adolescent un peu plus vieux que moi. Il portait un énorme chapeau en forme de tête de grenouille noire qui laissait dépasser des mèches bleu et … avec quatre ou cinq couteaux plantés dedans. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Il me faisait penser à Mammon, mais je ne trouvais pas l'origine de cette impression. Son expression semblait illustrer là même flegme que celle sous-entendu dans sa voix. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Quand il me remarqua, il s'adressa a moi avec une politesse inhabituelle.

\- Bonjouuur, dites moi, avez-vous vu Bel-sempaïïï ? Il est grand avec des cheveux blonds et une couronne de princesse sur la tête. On devait assister à l'admission d'une recrue mais il est parti après m'avoir cloué au mur tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en montrant du doigt son chapeau. ( _Comment ne pas reconnaitre le psychopathe de tout a l'heure avec cette description_ ) «

\- Je crois que oui, il était encore à la salle enneigée quand je suis parti. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Vous voulez dire, que Bel-sempaïïï est dans les salles d'entraînement ? »

J'hochai la tête pour acquiescer tout en demandant :

\- Dites, ça lui arrive souvent de … vous ''clouer au mur'' ? »

\- Bhaaa vous savez, il fait ça depuis que j'ai été recruté.» Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : « Vous pensez que c'est ça manière de me montrer son affection ? »

\- Quoi ? » Sa question me dérouta un peu. Je ne savais que répondre à cela, je n'avais aucune connaissance dans ce domaine. Il me fallu quelques instant pour trouver une réponse convenable. Son regard vide était toujours sur moi quand je repris : « Et Bien… je pense qu'il existe des manières plus… conventionnelles pour témoigner ce genre de chose. Mais au pire essayez de faire vous aussi ce type d'attention et vous verrez comment il réagit » ( _Et voila que je me retrouve psychologue pour taré_ ).

Il tapa dans ses mains avec un nouvel air résolu. Il me s'emblai remarquer une infime étincelle de malice dans yeux endormis.

\- Mais oui ! Vous avez raison, je vais essayer ! » Dit-il avant de partir à son tour en direction de la sortie.

Je le regardai s'en aller avant de me décider de reprendre ma petite ascension des marches restantes avant de croiser d'autres personnes bizarres. Mon étage était relativement calme et de la musique sortait d'une porte ouverte au fond du couloir. Quelques instant après je fermai la porte de ma chambre.

A l'intérieur, je retirai les restes de mon uniforme pour prendre une douche rapide avant de rentrer dans mon lit. La lumière de la salle entrait par la fenêtre, mais cela me rassurait. Un sentiment de stress était toujours présent depuis le soir du lycée, mais cela semblait pire depuis l'épreuve. Je repensai sans cesse à ce qui s'y était passé. Je m'enroulai confortablement dans mes draps, attendant que le sommeil ne l'emporte sur ma conscience. Un long moment passa avant que mes paupières ne se ferment, libérant mon esprit pour un sommeil sans rêve.

oOoOo

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent, me laissant admirer le plafond blanc de ma chambre. La fatigue avait diminué depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas totalement disparue. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me motiver avant de me relever, tombant nez à nez avec un Francky assis confortablement au fond de mon lit.

\- Oï ! Comment se porte notre bleu ? » Demanda t-il en me saluant de la main. Je restai consterné un instant avant de répondre.

\- Heu…Comment tu es rentré ? »

\- Bha tu sais, je suis un Varia quand même, moi et les serrures c'est une longue histoire. D'ailleurs en parlant de truc long, ta …»

\- T'es sérieux là ? » Le coupai-je. Il explosa de rire devant ma tête de pivoine avant de répondre.

\- Nan mais laisse moi finir avant de t'imaginer des trucs pas net. J'allais dire que ta formation allais débuter bientôt, du coup on m'a demandé de passer de donner un tuyau ou deux. »

\- Bon, ok. Mais t'es le seul à rentré comme ça chez les gens où c'est une mœurs collective ? »

\- Un conseil, ne laisse pas tes magazines cochons trainer…ni tes photos de Pyro a la piscine d'ailleurs. » Il avait ajouté cette dernière information avec une pointe de malice et un clin d'œil. Je piquai un fard instantanément.

\- M-Mais je n'ai pas de … » Francky explosa de rire une seconde fois. Honteux, je me cachai en boule sous ma couverture.

\- Alala, Wade. » Commença t'il en essuyant une larme tellement il riait «Si tu te fais avoir pour si peu tu ne va pas faire long feu face a Belphegor.»

\- Je ne ferai pas long feu tout court, : si je suis encore là c'est à la fois a cause et grâce à vous. »

\- Ne dis pas ça. » Répondit il en tapotant ma tête a travers la couette « C'était une sorte de travail d'équipe, bien que j'avoue que j'ai fait les trois quarts du travail. En plus vous m'avez abandonné pour Pyro à un moment… » Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Mais c'est toi qui a dis que … »

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends que tu veuille préserver son intégrité physique en priorité.» dit il avec un sérieux désarmant.

J'allais répondre quand je compris qu'il me menait encore une fois en bateau.

\- … T'es bête. »

Il prit un air faussement choqué avant de ricaner en allumant une cigarette. Il souffla pour former un petit nuage de fumée au milieu de la chambre. Je me levai en toussant pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer la chambre. En fait il était sympa, mais il pouvait être un peu irritant sur les bords quand il s'y mettait.

\- Je n'imaginais pas cela de cette façon. »

\- Quoi donc ? » Demanda t-il en soufflant un nouveau nuage.

\- La Mafia, depuis que je suis ici les gens semblent à peu près normaux, même si certains sont assez spéciaux … »

\- T'es au courant que ça veux rien dire ? »

Je lui lançai un regard irrité, et il leva les mains en signe de capitulation en ajoutant :

\- Ok, je te laisse finir.»

\- En fait, disons que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un environnement plus … difficile à vivre, que ça soit plus hostile. »

\- C'est sûr, tu viens juste de risquer ta peau dans une simple épreuve d'intégration. Sinon tout va bien. »

\- Oui je sais, mais en général il n'y a pas cette atmosphère pesante et dangereuse que je pensais devoir ressentir dans ce genre d'endroit. Les gens n'ont pas l'air si agressif, agressif dans le sens létal, au contraire quand je les vois on se croit dans une ambiance … familiale. »

\- On reste une unité d'assassin professionnels avant tout Wade. Mais ça n'empêche pas de savoir s'amuser entre nous, ni de s'entraider si cela ne compromet pas un objectif de mission. Vois ça sous un autre angle, nous comme les maillons d'une chaine. »

\- Faibles seuls, mais fort ensemble ? »

\- Belle phrase, mais non. Nous sommes une chaine de titane : puissant seul, mais dévastateur ensemble. Il n'y a pas de maillon faible dans la Varia. »

\- Je vois, ça me semble assez évocateur. »

Francky regarda l'horloge de ma chambre qui indiquait ''15:00'' et s'exclama :

\- Bon ! Il est l'heure de se mettre au travail. »

Il tira une dernière latte de sa cigarette avant de se lever pour l'éteindre sur le revers de ma fenêtre et de la jeter. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter au niveau de l'embrasure pour m'inviter à sortir. Je pris mes clé et fermai la porte à clé.

\- Aller, suit moi, on va d'abord te trouver un nouvel habit. »

Il m'amena dans un des bâtiments de fourniture en face de ceux de logement. L'intérieur ressemblait à une petite salle de production de textile, avec des outils de couture et différents matériaux pour créer les fameux uniformes. Après quelques minutes de mesure auprès du ''Varia-couturier'' il me donna un ensemble de rechange le temps d'en confectionner un nouveau sur mesure. Une fois sortis revêtu aux couleurs traditionnelles de la Varia, Francky m'amena près des drapeaux au centre de la cours. Squalo nous y attendait, et nous accueillis a sa manière.

\- Voïïïï ! Alors on a bien dormis gamin ?! »

\- Comme une marmotte, vous auriez du voir ça Squalo Taïcho » répondit Francky en rigolant.

\- Bien ! Tu en auras besoin Wade ! »

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais avoir une nouvelle épreuve mortelle ? »

\- Ho, non t'en fais pas ! »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ma poitrine. Quand Squalo repris :

\- C'est encore mieux ! » Il éclata d'un rire bruyant et machiavélique « Voïïïï ! Wade ! Ta formation commence… dès maintenant ! »

Et merde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **Jour 1 :**

\- Squalo ? »

\- Hm ? »

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

Ce dernier était allongé contre une petite plaque de métal à environs cinq mètres devant moi. Il était en train d'admirer les reflets argentés sur la lame de son épée, entouré de quelques couteaux et divers outils de jet étaient plantés autour de lui. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde de sa contemplation.

\- Tu sais que tu me demandes ça après avoir envoyé six couteaux ? »

L'exercice était au départ un simple atelier de jet, mais Squalo s'était placé sur la trajectoire pour rajouter une source de pression. Prétextant que j'aurai sûrement (obligé même) le sort d'un camarade entre mes mains bientôt, alors il fallait que je m'y accoutume. Super.

\- Oui mais … »

\- Alors continue ! J'ai la protection nécessaire pour ce genre d'exercice ! »

Je levai les yeux vers ce qu'il appelait une ''protection nécessaire'', qui consistait en fait en une sorte de tube de métal sur son crane. Sauf que cet engin ne protégeait pas sa tête, mais ces cheveux qu'il avait enroulés à l'intérieur. Il ressemblait à une dame qui attendait pour son brushing chez le coiffeur. Cette pensée me fit pouffer, mais je me repris pour lancer un énième projectile.

Le but n'était pas de viser juste, quoi que Squalo était une cible à ne pas atteindre, pour ma propre sécurité, mais d'arriver à lancer de manière à ce que la lame se plante dans la paroi. Et cela était plus compliqué que cela en avait l'air. Une fois la bonne trajectoire atteinte, il fallait allier cela avec un lancer avec une force suffisamment dosée pour que la lame pénètre le métal. Deux choses qui ont l'air simple quand on regarde un Belphegor à l'œuvre, surtout quand il utilise le pauvre Fran comme souffre douleur. Mais pour moi qui n'ai jamais manié d'armes blanches, c'était assez corsé.

Squalo s'adressa à moi depuis son poste :

\- Quand tu auras lancé tout les projectiles une fois, tu pourra aller te reposer un peu après les avoir rangés ! »

Cette nouvelle me redonna un peu d'entrain et je me remis à la tâche avec application. Les lames étaient posées sur une petite table à coté de moi. Il y en avait de différentes tailles et formes pour m'habituer à utiliser divers outils. Même si elles étaient relativement nombreuses, cela ne devrait pas être trop long.

Au bout de quelques heures de travail ininterrompu, Squalo semblait reposer dans un nid tranchant. Mon bras me faisait souffrir le martyr, je tournai le regard vers ce satané établi où reposais les armes restantes : leur nombre n'avait pas diminué depuis tout à l'heure. Je réfléchis un instant en regardant les alentours, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans notre section de la cours. Finalement, je pris une nouvelle lame de la table dans ma main douloureuse. Elle semblait lourde pour mon bras fatigué. Je me mis en position pour l'envoyer quand elle glissa à cause d'un geste maladroit. Je me baissai pour la ramasser, quand je vis quelque chose dans mon champ de vision. Je tournai la tête pour voir un Belphegor en train de poser une nouvelle lame sur la table à la place de celle que je venais de prendre.

Il leva une main avec son sourire béat en de lâchant un petit « Salut ! » avant s'en aller en rigolant, tout fiers de son coup.

Mon corps resta figé sur place en le regardant partir.

Quel enfoiré.

 **Jour 2 :**

D'après des rares de témoignages que j'ai pus récolté depuis mon arrivée, en tout cas quand les gens voulaient bien m'accorder leur temps (Les mafieux sont si pris par leur obligations), la vie d'un Varia est relativement cool... Quand on a survécu aux missions suicides, aux officiers, et aux entraînements. Non pas parce qu'il était dangereux, non pas du tout. Mais quand on sort d'une salle où il fait -15° avec pleins de criminels qui veulent votre peau, ça laisse à réfléchir. Le mien était pour l'instant juste très fatiguant. Squalo semble l'avoir concocté un petit programme à sa sauce pour remanier ma condition physique, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 **Jour 4 :**

Après quelques jours chez eux j'ai pu constater que, ''gros bordel'' était un des nombreux qualificatifs que l'on pouvait utiliser pour un dîner chez les Varia, avec ''repas de famille long et bruyant''. Pour le plus grand plaisir de autres, Squalo et Bel faisaient un concours de celui qui coupait le mieux le rôti, l'un avec sa lame, l'autre avec son couteau. Debout sur la table, Lussuria faisait une démonstration de ses talents en distribuant les assiettes en les envoyant à coup de reprise de volet, tandis que Levi s'époumonait à essayer de se faire entendre en disant le menu. De son coté Fran s'amusait à tromper les autres avec des illusions de vers noyés dans leur breuvage et à courir pour éviter leur jet de couvert. Xanxus sirotai un vers de vin en jetant une bouteille de vin sur Squalo quand l'envie lui prenait, déclenchant un flot d'insulte assourdissantes de sa part. Pyro rigolait en voyant ma tête déconfite devant tant d'agitation. Son rire repris de plus belle quand elle vit ma réaction à son ''Et encore, ils sont calmes''.

 **Jour 15**

Les deux dernières semaines avait été relativement semblable. Sur le papier le programme d'entraînement n'était pas très différents de ceux d'un coach sportif standard, si ce n'est que la difficulté est hautement revue à la hausse avec un poil de risque et de mortalité en plus.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui était comme les précédents: composé essentiellement de test d'aptitude physique. Ils consistaient souvent en des exercices allant des longues séries de pompes (très longues, surtout avec un Lussuria en pleine manucure sur le dos et vantait les mérites de votre corps...mort) aux sprints fragmentés avec des poids lestés accrochés aux chevilles pour échapper à des minis bombes sur le sol. Durant les séries, pas le temps de se reposer, ni même d'y penser sous peine de se faire immédiatement rabrouer par Squalo. Pour ajouter de la difficulté, je devais porter des poids lesté en permanence. Ils n'étaient pas trop lourds mais les simples mouvements quotidiens devenaient rapidement difficiles et fatiguant.

Le soir j'assistai à des cours théoriques donné par Bel. Il était chargé de remplir mes lacunes essentielles au groupe, comme ma connaissance sur ce qu'avaient utilisé Pyro et Lussuria pour me soigner : les flammes des anneaux et les boites-armes. Les anneaux sont (en très gros et simplifié) nécessaires pour canaliser et utiliser l'énergie des flammes de l'utilisateur. Lui permettant d'utiliser différentes compétences et armes présentent dans les boites armes. Il y existe différentes formes et couleurs de flammes selon ses caractéristiques. Et tout le monde en a une, même moi, il suffisait juste de savoir la manifester. J'ai pas tout compris, mais on fera avec.

Bel a aussi pour rôle de m'apprendre au moins 7 langues avant la fin de ma formation, ça va être chaud.

Contrairement à son comportement d'adolescent habituel, il savait montrer son incroyable intelligence durant ses cours

De temps en temps Pyro venait me voir avec Jim et Francky, ils se relayaient pour m'apporter un peu de compagnie dans les moments difficiles de l'entraînement. Et ces derniers étaient relativement nombreux (A vrai dire, il n'y avait que des moments difficiles). Cela pouvait paraître bizarre qu'ils fassent cela alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, mais Squalo disait fallait former des liens entre les membres de sa nouvelle escouade. Créer une cohésion de groupe était essentielle pour les missions à venir. Au fonds, J'aimais le fait d'être petit à petit accepté au sein de leur rang.

 **Jour 22 :**

Un des principes de l'entraînement était qu'on ne passait pas à un autre exercice tant que l'actuel n'était pas terminé.

Je tombai lourdement au sol, les mains en sang et les bras endolories. J'étais si fatigué que la scène semblait s'être déroulé au ralenti. Je restai ainsi quelques secondes, tentant de calmer le rythme des battements qui pulsaient dans ma poitrine. Mes pensées se brouillèrent un peu. Sur le coup, j'oubliai même ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir.

Je levai les yeux vers la source de mon calvaire depuis trois jours. Une corde. L'objectif était simple : réussir à se hisser en haut et redescendre. Sauf que la corde grimpait à une vingtaine de mètres et que les poids lestés que je portais ont été alourdis.

Pyro vint à mes coté et posa une main sur mon épaule, ce contact m'aida à calmer ma respiration. Elle prit mes mains pour nettoyer le sang et les plaies avant d'appliquer des bandages. Elle me donna une bouteille d'eau, que je saisis comme un assoiffé. Le contact de l'eau froide me faisait du bien.

\- Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda telle

\- Mieux, merci. » Ma voix était rendu rauque par l'effort.

Elle me regarda un instant, silencieuse. Puis elle me réexpliqua calmement, comment avoir une bonne prise pour monter. Je l'écoutai attentivement, même si je commençai à connaître par cœur ce discours. Du coup, je me contentai de la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait jusqu'à la base du cou. Son visage était légèrement maquillé, ce qui tranchait avec son équipement Varia typiquement guerrier. Je trouvai que l'uniforme des Varia lui allait parfaitement, comme si il avait été taillé pour elle. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux dans l'absolu, chaque membre avait un exemplaire sur mesure. Mais celui là, semblait être une extension d'elle même... (Hm, je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue qui donne cet effet mais c'est déstabilisant).

Quand elle termina son cours, les tremblements de mes bras s'étaient calmés et les baumes avaient bien diminué mes douleurs musculaires. Cela me redonna un peu d'assurance, et je me relevai doucement. Pyro m'encouragea chaleureusement une dernière fois et retourna aux cotés de Squalo quelques mètres plus loin.

Je restai un instant à fixer le sommet de la corde, rassemblant mes forces psychologiquement. Ce n'est pas un bout de ficelle qui allait me mettre en échec. Je saisis cette dernière d'une main ferme, et pris position avant de recommencer une nouvelle ascension.

 **Jour 30**

Parfois, Squalo apportait une touche « d'originalité » en donnant de nouveaux exercices. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouvai dans une mise en situation dangereuse : préparer le repas de Xanxus. En fait Jim était malade et Francky était partis en mission depuis quelques jours, il fallait donc que quelqu'un les remplacent. Squalo a donc sauté sur l'occasion pour me placer aux commandes de ce poste à haut risque.

En repensant au Boss froids et méprisant, je ressentis un frisson me parcourir le dos malgré la chaleur des fourneaux de la cuisines. Bon, en soit ce n'était pas aussi éprouvant que tout ce que j'avais fais jusqu'à maintenant, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment de conditions imposés si ce n'est un vague conseil de Squalo qui consistait en : '' Voiii ! Faut que ça soit bon, et ne tarde pas !''. Tu parles d'un conseil. Je parcourais du regard l'inventaire que Francky avait rédigé avant de partir. Les frigos étaient pleins, au moins je ne manquais pas de ressources. Mais il y avait deux points qui me trituraient : premièrement Bel était dans les cuisines avant que je n'arrive. Arès vérification, il semble qu'il n'ai rien touché en particulier mais le doux souvenir de certaines de ses blagues planait au dessus de ma tête. Deuxièmement, je ne savais pas cuisiner. Fin' je savais faire des choses simples, genre un steak ou des œufs au plat. Il me fallu quelques instants de réflexion avant de décider de tout miser sur le seul plat que je maîtrisai parfaitement. Au moins j'étais sûr de faire quelque chose de mangeable à la fin. Je pris les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation dans les stocks et les disposai sur le plan de travail.

Je pris une dernière inspiration les regardant, réfléchissant une dernière fois à toutes les étapes de la préparation. La casserole dans une main, la spatule dans l'autre, le tablier immaculé avec une toque sur la tête, j'allumai le feu des plaques tout en essayant de garder la température voulu. Je représentai le cliché parfait du cuisinier, restait plus qu'à savoir si le résultat final en sera digne.

 **Jour 31**

\- Dis Wade ? »

Jim était assis sur un petit muret, en train de manger un petit sandwich, pendant que je m'entraînais au maniement des armes blanches sur des mannequins. Il avait un large sourire aux lèvres, et voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il redemanda :

\- C'est vrai que t'as servi une omelette aux lardons au Boss ? »

Mon arme se planta dans la poitrine du premier mannequin, le tuant net.

\- En soit, c'est plutôt original. Mais tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as les cheveux à moitié cramés ? Je suis sûr que ça doit avoir un lien avec le fait que Xanxus est retranché dans ses toilettes depuis hier. »

Un autre couteau éventra un second sac de paille. Laissant se répandre son contenu sur le sol.

Jim siffla, et s'exclama d'un air faussement choqué.

\- Dis donc, c'est un véritable génocide qui tu nous fais là. Je te pensais pas comme ça.' »

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Répondais-je sèchement.

Une énième lame assassina un énième mannequins.

\- Laisse moi deviner, Bel à encore fait une blague ? »

\- Hmph. »

\- J'en déduis que oui. » Il prit une bouchée de son repas et repris, la bouche encore pleine : « Remarque, ça serait ni nouveau, ni étonnant venant de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

Francky, qui était arrivé il y a quelques secondes des cuisines, répondis à ma place :

\- Je crois qu'il a échangé les œufs frais avec des périmés, et si j'en crois la date sur les coquilles qui étaient dans les poubelles on aura de la chance si Xanxus ne nous inonde pas. »

\- C'est dégueu ce que tu dis.'' répondis Jim en grimassant.

\- T'en fais pas Wade, ça sera vite oublié avec les prochaines blagues que Bel lui fera. »

Je répondis par un hochement de tête pas très convaincu. Le souvenir encore présent du Boss de la Varia en colère a cause de son troisième séjour aux W.C en trois minutes, me visant avec une bouteille et son flingue simultanément (signe de grand emportement), restera dans un coin de ma tête. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 **Jour 42 :**

L'épreuve du jour n'en était pas une, en plus d'être dangereuse. Je progressai lentement, allongé contre le mur. La pénombre ambiante n'étant pas un obstacle pour mes lunettes de nuit et mes sens en alertes. Un filet de lumière apparu et je me ratatinai derrière une plante, espérant ne pas être repéré. Deux silhouettes passèrent au fond du couloir et avancèrent dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter a une porte d'où émergeait de la vapeur blanche. Je jetai un regard discret, les deux personnes étaient des femmes avec des serviettes cachant les parties intimes autour de leur corps.

Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?

Je repensai a ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bain des hommes. J'avais perdus à un jeu de carte contre Francky, et je me suis retrouvé avec une sorte de gage. Je me souviens encore de sa tête diabolique quand il s'est exclamé :

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est ta première mission d'infiltration a risque réel (en tout cas plus que d'habitude) aller c'est pour la formation ! »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à errer, allongé dans l'ombre d'un couloir de la base à la recherche de la salle thermale des femmes. Combinaison moulante noire, lunettes infrarouges et détecteur chaleur, un appareil photo autour du cou, bref, je ressemblai à un gros pervers.

Devant les deux femmes, ma motivation déjà bien mince était redescendue a zéro. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir des problèmes pour ce genre de gage farfelu.

\- Pour la formation, mes fesses. » Chuchotai-je pour moi même, « je me tire d'ici. »

Je me réparai a faire demi tour, quand l'appareil s'enclencha accidentellement et que son flash illumina toute la pièce une fraction de seconde. Les femmes stoppèrent leur discutions et se tournèrent dans ma direction.

\- Qui est là ? Montre-toi ! » La voix que je reconnu me glaça le sang. C'était celle de Pyro.

Ma vie à de grandes chances de s'arrêter dans les instants qui suivront.

Pris de panique je couru comme un dératé dans le sens inverse. Mes poids me ralentissaient et j'entendis des pas rapides derrière moi, mais je ne perdis pas de temps pour regarder de qui il s'agissait. J'arrivai à la porte du bout du couloir, que je dépassa et fermai brutalement avant de la bloquer avec tout ce que je pouvais trouver.

La porte retentis sous les coups de mes poursuivantes, mais je n'attendis pas qu'elles cassent cette dernière avant de partir. C'est ainsi que je pu m'enfuir, et que je pris la résolution de ne plus jouer aux cartes contre Francky.

 **Jour 45 :**

Squalo estima qu'il était temps pour moi de commencer le véritable entraînement. Il m'amena dans la cours, que je commençai à connaître à force de m'y entraîner, et me tendis une épée, avant de m'enseigner tout ce qu'un épéiste avait a savoir sur l'art du maniement l'épée. Les parades, les attaques, les feintes, les enchaînements, les parades, les esquives, le rythme, la brutalité d'un combat, mais aussi la faculté à connaître son adversaire à travers sa position, ses mouvements, sa respiration. Il m'apprit la maîtrise de tous ces aspects de manière individuelle avant de les assembler petit à petit en une maîtrise mortelle.

Je m'appliquai autant que je pouvais dans cet enseignement, bien que Squalo n'y allait pas de main morte. Rapidement une collection de petites taillades apparues sur mes bras et mon visage. Mais cela ne me découragea pas. J'apprendrai cet art et deviendrai un épéiste digne de Squalo Senseï. Sur le coup, cette pensée me perturba, et une nouvelle plaie apparu sur ma joue. Je repris mes esprit et lança une série d'attaque encore maladroite mais fermes, relançant le combat. Oui, j'allais devenir un épéiste.

 **Jour 100 :**

Maintenant, je pouvais me déplacer normalement avec ces poids. Je ne ressentais presque plus leur présence à force de les porter jours et nuits. Les exercices m'avaient avaient modifiés au fil des jours, les muscles commençaient à apparaître et a former petit à petit une belle musculature. Une musculature fine, bien loin de la vision de certains body-builder, mais pas moins puissante. Je me réjouissais de cette dernière, me prenant parfois à regarder ce corps comme si c'était celui d'un autre.

Mes techniques d'assassin ont été travaillées, affinés. Elles sont très loin d'être parfaites, et au fond de moi je ne voulais pas les avoir, mais elles étaient bien là. Je ne comptais pas m'en servir un jour sauf si cela était nécessaire, même il n'y a pas que des techniques létales. Ma mentalité n'avait pas changé depuis mon arrivée dans ce groupe.

J'avais appris les bases de tous les secteurs de compétences utiles à la Varia. Je maîtrisais le maniement de quelques armes blanches, dont katana que je perfectionne. J'avais mis plus l'accent sur les compétences ''éloignés'' du combat, sans pour autant négliger le reste (loin de là : difficile avec un Squalo comme instructeur), comme le crochetage, le camouflage, l'entretient de l'équipement. J'avais appris à tirer au pistolet, sans pour autant exceller dans ce domaine. Et on ne me laissait toucher à la cuisine après l'épisode de Xanxus.

Tout ces progrès, sembleraient miraculeux dans d'autres situations, mais pas quand on est formé par l'élite redouté par toute les familles mafieuses du monde. Et puis j'avais beau avoir progressé, j'avais encore de grosses lacunes.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le jour de ma dernière épreuve en tant qu'apprentis Varia. Mes camarades, Pyro, Jim est Francky étaient là, avec Squalo en face de nous. Autour de nous. Je ne savais pas en quoi cela consistait, mais on nous avait demandé de venir équipés pour avec l'intégralité de notre équipement. Nous étions resplendissants dans nos uniformes. Francky portait ses pistolets et un fusil dans le dos, Jim sanglait des lames dans ses manches et Pyro portait ses boites armes à la taille. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas en avoir mais rien ne disait qu'ils ne les avaient pas rangés ailleurs. Pour ma part, un étui avec un katana que Squalo m'avait légué reposait à ma taille. Ma dague était sanglée de l'autre coté. Nous avions tous un paquetage militaire remplis avec toute sorte de fourniture à leur pied. Quoi que puisse être cette épreuve, cela s'annonçait costaud. Squalo nous regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Voï ! Bonjour à tous ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici !' » Nous hochâmes les têtes à l'unissons. « Il est temps pour notre escouade de faire ses preuves ! Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une mission ! Et pas des moindres... » Il me regarda avant de continuer : « Un escadrons d'une Mafia ennemie été localisé dans la ville de la famille de Wade ! Nous ne savons pas si ces deux paramètres ont un lien direct, mais notre présence ne fera pas de mal à personne ! Ainsi, nous sécuriseront les lieux ! Wade reverra sa famille ! Et il fera ainsi sa première mission sur le terrain ! Des questions ? »

\- Par quel moyen on s'y rend ? » Demandai-je, le stress commençant à m'envahir par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

\- Avec le jet de Xanxus ! D'autres questions ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de piquer l'avion privé du Boss, mais personne d'autre ne parla, sans doute pour éviter de faire crier Squalo plus que nécessaire. Squalo hocha la tête et ramassa son paquetage avant de se diriger vers la sortie en lançant son cri de guerre.

\- Voïïï ! On y va ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Squalo entra dans le cockpit, ce dernier était plongé dans une douce lumière apportée par les multiples voyants et radars du poste de pilotage. Dehors, la nuit recouvrai la totalité de la vue, une infinité de petits points lumineux traçant une ligne jaune à l'horizon. Il prit un temps pour profiter de cette atmosphère reposante avant de s'adresser aux pilotes selon ses manières habituelles :

\- Voï ! Où on en est ?!'' beugla-il pour se faire entendre dans les casques des pilotes. Ces derniers sursautèrent et l'un d'eux donna un coup dans les commandes, faisant brutalement pivoter l'appareil sur le coté. Après un bref instant de panique et quelques injures retenues, il parvint finalement à redresser l'avion. Il s'adressa à Squalo avec politesse, mais on sentait tout de même un certain agacement dans sa voix.

\- Monsieur, nous avons faillis perdre le contrôle de l'appareil. S'il vous plaît, évitez de surgir dans notre dos sans prévenir. » Il vérifia l'écran d'un radar avant d'ajouter « Nous venons d'entrer dans l'ancienne Languedoc-Roussillon, nous serons bientôt arrivé. Nous vous lâcherons dans une zone sans habitation de la ville.''

\- Bon, combien de temps du coup ? »

\- Huit minutes standards monsieur. »

Nous occupions quatre des quarante sièges de l'avion, immobilisés par nos attaches avec un casque pour prévenir les secousses (comme celle qui venait d'avoir lieu) durant le vol. Pyro était assise à coté de moi et regardait par le hublot, l'air absent, tandis que Francky et Jim discutaient à voix basse en face de nous. Squalo revint et distribua un sac à dos à chacun avant d'enfiler le sien. Voyant mon regard interloqué, il s'exclama :

\- Voï ! Enfile ton parachute, on va sauter ! »

Sauter ? A l'écoute de ce mot, un doux sentiment de peur s'immisça dans ma poitrine. J'avais déjà été à des hauteurs élevée, mais l'idée de sauter dans le vide ne me laissait pas tranquille. C'était pas le moment de flancher, je serrai les poings et commençai à mettre mon parachute. Tout le monde mit des lunettes pour ne pas être perturbé par le vent et pouvoir se repérer. Francky remarqua mon trouble et tenta me changer les idées en me racontant toute sorte d'histoire sans rapport avec la situation.

Squalo nous demanda de nous attacher à la barre de sécurité en attendant de pouvoir sortir et attendit que le pilote lui fasse signe depuis son poste. Nous étions positionnés par ordre de saut. La première à sortir sera Pyro, suivit de Jim, Francky et moi. Squalo fermera la marche. Le pilote leva un pouce en l'air à notre intention et nous souhaita un ''bon atterrissage''. Heureux de pouvoir enfin rejoindre la terre ferme, Squalo ouvrit manuellement la porte clipsée, laissant entrer les bourrasques de vent. Squalo fit un décompte rapide entre chaque saut, les espaçant suffisamment par mesure de sécurité.

Puis arriva mon tour.

Je regardai Squalo, ce dernier ne commença pas à compter tout de suite et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il me regarda un bref instant dans les yeux avant de parler.

\- Voï ! Petit, vois ça comme une autre épreuve de ta formation ! Une fois en chute libre, compte jusqu'à dix et tires la ficelle ! Une fois cela fait, tu auras juste à te laisser porter jusqu'au sol ! On a visé un espace naturel au milieu de la ville, la pente est raide mais ça ira ! » J'hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et il ajouta d'une voix inhabituellement douce : «Je suis derrière toi, Wade. »

Ses paroles me réconfortèrent et je décrochai ma sangle de sécurité pour m'avancer au bord de l'ouverture. Les lumières de la ville filaient lentement à cette altitude, les trois parachutes aux couleurs de la Varia étaient quasiment invisible dans la noirceur du ciel. Squalo leva une main pour commencer le compte à rebours.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

Au moment où son dernier doigt se referma pour former un poing, je me laissai tomber en avant, gardant les yeux ouvert pour me repérer. Finalement, une fois lancé, l'adrénaline prit le pas sur tout sentiment de peur, la sensation de vitesse provoquant un tourbillon de papillon dans mon ventre. L'avion était déjà loin derrière moi quand je commençai à compter. Cela me laissa une dizaine de seconde pour profiter de l'agréable sensation de légèreté durant la chute, le bref instant où je pouvais effleurer les nuages. Mon compte à rebours arriva à sa dernière phase et je me préparai à empoigner la ficelle d'ouverture du sac. Une fois arrivé aux dix secondes de temps conseillé, je tirai fermement sur la ficelle. Puis il se passa quelque chose.

Rien.

La terreur envahis subitement ma conscience, se répandant dans mon être comme une traînée de poudre. Pourquoi le parachute ne se libérait pas ? Je tirai encore et encore sur la ficelle, dans un vain espoir d'enclencher le mécanisme de la voile. Mais je n'obtenais aucun résultat. Horrifié, je ne pouvais que contempler le sol se rapprocher trop rapidement à mon goût. Des images de moi percutant le sol passèrent dans ma tête, puis mes pensées allèrent à mes parents. Face à ce sort inévitable, des larmes de regrets perlèrent sur mes joues.

Soudain, une forme apparut dans ma vision périphérique. Quelqu'un tombait en face de moi. Avec ses cheveux formant une spirale argentée dans le vent, Squalo était facilement reconnaissable. Il tendit une main et agrippa fermement mon sac pour se maintenir à mon niveau. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec une expression aussi sérieuse sur son visage. Il fit jaillir sa lame de sa manche en un mouvement fluide et trancha les lanières de mon parachute qu'il éjecta. Il rengaina d'un geste sec avant de détacher son propre parachute grâce à sa main valide pour le mettre à la place du mien. Le sol était qu'à une centaine de mètres quand il tira la ficelle d'un geste brusque. Tout cela s'était déroulé en quelques secondes.

Notre chute ralentissait rapidement, mais pas suffisamment. Le parachute ne pouvait pas être totalement efficace avec le poids de deux personnes. Squalo attendis quelques secondes et lâcha prise, se laissant tomber alors qu'il était à une cinquantaine de mètre du sol. Au moment d'atteindre les arbres, il percuta les branches, les brisants sous son poids. Mais cela avait le mérite de considérablement ralentir sa vitesse. Durant ma formation, j'ai eu maintes occasions de voir Squalo à l'œuvre, lui et certains des officiers. C'était des surhommes dans leur catégorie, il devrait s'en sortir. Je crois.

Je descendis encore jusqu'à heurter quelques branches. Mon parachute fut rapidement arrêté par ces dernières, me laissant en train de me balancer juste au dessus du sol. Tout était calme autours de nous, le son d'une nature pleine de vie emplissait mes oreilles. Au fond, cela faisait du bien de sortir du sous sol de la base.

Je me contorsionnai pour libérer mes bras des attaches du sac. Une fois fait, je me laissai tomber lourdement au sol. Je pris appuis sur un tronc d'arbre pour commencer à me relever, quand une voix me fit sursauter :

\- Voï ! Je vois que tu as réussis à te poser Petit ! »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, hésitant entre lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier et lui faire remarquer que l'équipement était un poil défaillant. J'optai finalement pour la seconde option. La première m'auraient sans aucun doute valu un bon coup de poing en guise de réponse.

\- Pourquoi mon parachute ne s'est pas ouvert ? » Squalo haussa les épaules, son expression sérieuse de tout à l'heure s'était apparemment envolée.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Sans doute Mammon qui a dû faire des économies sur l'entretien du matériel ! Il va falloir qu'on vérifie tout le reste maintenant ! »

Son regard était à la fois amusé et agacé. Il regardait dans le vague en grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il se demandait comment il allait rassurer son apprenti à propos de la mafia si même ses alliers le mettaient dans des situations pas possible. Et que, au moins il aurait une bonne histoire à raconter au prochain repas.

Même si il le cachait, ce qui s'était passé l'avait profondément énervé.

Il commença à avancer dans une direction, d'un pas sûr. Plus loin, les autres nous faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

\- Squalo ? » L'intéressé se retourna, un air d'interrogation sur le visage. Je pris une inspiration et continua « Merci pour m'avoir sauvé... »

\- Voï ! Ne dis pas de connerie, Baka ! » Me coupa t-il en se détournant pour rejoindre les autres. Je le suivis sans rien ajouter.

Une fois le groupe reformé, nous commençâmes à descendre le flan de la colline. Personne ne semblait se trouver dans les parages. Tout était calme, même si un bruit de route perçait au loin.

J'étais revenu dans un lieux que je connaissais très bien. La forêt dans laquelle nous avions atterrit n'était en fait qu'un espace de verdure faisant partis d'un parc. Au début les chemins lisses et les escaliers taillés au milieu des arbres me donnaient un air de déjà vu. Puis quelques instant après, la colline s'arrêta net, coupée par un sorte de long balcon de pierre sculptée. Des escaliers symétriques partaient de notre position pour rejoindre le bas. Nous pouvions admirer de nombreux points d'eaux entourées de larges espaces de verdures ponctués de nombreuses statues romaines. C'est là que je le reconnu, ce parc des temps romains qui avait bercé une partie de mon enfance. Les Jardins de la Fontaine se trouvaient sous mes yeux. Mais aux portes du parc se tenait une chose plus belle encore : la ville de Nîmes, resplendissante dans sa parure de nuit, nous éclairait de sa lumière chaleureuse. Un large sourire d'enfant se forma sur mes lèvres, et une douce chaleur recouvrit mon cœur. J'étais revenu chez moi.

Le parc étant fermé à cette heure de la nuit, nous dûmes escalader les grilles à un endroit pas trop visible des automobilistes qui passaient devant. Des larges douves entouraient les grilles, des ponts nous permettaient de passer dommage. Pyro se rapprocha de moi et me demanda :

\- Wade, ce lieu a une signification particulière pour toi ? » Je la regardai un instant avant de lui répondre :

\- Oui, je suis né dans cette ville et je ne l'ai jamais quittée. De plus ce lieu est très populaire pour les mariages, énormément de couples sont venus ici juste après avoir échangés leur serment. » Je marquai une pause : « Mes parents se sont mariés dans ce parc. »

\- Je vois » elle regarda le parc derrière nous « C'est un très bel endroit » Confirma t-elle en souriant.

\- Bon, nous allons avancer progressivement vers ton domicile Wade. » S'exclama Squalo en s'avançant pour entrer dans les ruelles de la ville.

\- Il paraît que les nîmoises sont assez jolies. » S'exclama Francky en regardant autour de lui pour essayer d'en trouver.

\- Qui t'as dis ça ? » Demanda Jim qui semblait douter des sources de son ami.

\- C'est Uno. »

\- Et depuis quand le commando explosif de Levi est spécialité dans ce genre de savoir ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient fermés à ce niveau là. »

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'a étonné aussi, mais bon, ça ne coûte rien de vérifier tant qu'on y est. »

\- Si tu le dis » il marqua une pause avant de reprendre « Au pire on peut demander à notre agent'' Francky le regarda, sans comprendre

\- Quel agent ? » Jim sourit avant de répondre.

\- Le seul membre que nous connaissons et qui a vécu ici. » Dit il avec un clin d'œil

C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'ils parlaient de moi, je tentai de me rapprocher de Squalo pour échapper à leurs questions, mais Jim et Francky m'attrapèrent avant que je ne l'atteigne. Ils ressemblaient à deux petits diablotins prêts à jouer de mauvais tour pour s'amuser. Les gosses.

Heureusement, Squalo se retourna pour et leur invectiva de rester concentré. Les deux boudèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur recherche de perle rare.

Pyro se positionna à coté de nous :

\- Profitons de notre avancée pour analyser la ville, et repérer les points stratégiques, espaces exposés, positions défendables, points de ravitaillement. Cela peut être utile en cas de pépin. »

Squalo acquiesça, satisfait de son unité.

\- Voï ! Elle n'a pas tort, il s'agit de notre première opération sur le terrain alors soyez attentif ! Je n'accepterai pa... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

oOoOo

 **Esplanade de Nîmes - Quelques minutes plus tôt :**

Dissimulé dans la foule, une tenue de mascotte de poulet par dessus son costume noir, Giovanni surveillait les alentours de l'Esplanade d'un œil attentif. Sa mission l'obligeant à être constamment en alerte. La cible qu'il surveillait tout les jours depuis presque trois mois se trouvait actuellement dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, elle se déplaçait entre les stands de la place, observant attentivement leur contenu en discutant aimablement avec leur propriétaire. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait apprit à la connaître au fil de ses rondes. Brune de taille moyenne, mère d'une famille de deux enfants. Anna avait l'habitude de se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit, pour échanger avec les différents marchands.

Au bout d'un moment, Giovanni s'accorda un bref instant de repos pour repenser à la raison de sa présence ici.

Quelques mois auparavant, malgré toutes les demandes des Vongola, les officiers de la Varia les avaient une nouvelle fois pris de court avec une de leurs séances de recrutement. Un processus prévoyait habituellement une étude longue et approfondis des familles des candidats sélectionnés pour déterminer si ils étaient dignes de confiance avant d'être délocalisés vers nos bases sécurisé. Car tant que les recrues n'étaient pas encore formés, leur famille pouvait être utilisée par une mafia ennemie contre eux. Face à cette situation, le Decimo avait personnellement demandé à l'unité de Giovanni d'assurer la sécurité de la famille du nouveau membre des unités spéciales.

La période d'observation arrivait à son termes, la famille avait répondus à toutes leurs attentes et semblaient aptes à rejoindre la familia.

Giovanni commençait à étouffer dans son déguisement. Il tira un instant sur l'imposant col, laissant entrer un brin d'air frais agréable. Une voix entra dans son oreillette, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Alors, comment ça ce passe en bas ? » Giovanni sourit en reconnaissant la voix impatiente de son second, Zino.

\- La routine, et pour toi en haut ? » Il leva les yeux vers la position du sniper, et aperçus sa crête arc-en-ciel entre deux cheminées. « Franchement Zin' on te voit à deux kilomètres, met un casque au moins. »

\- R.A.S pour le moment. » Déclara l'intéressé. « Vivement qu'on rentre, j'ai faim. » Il ajouta immédiatement « Et on ne touche pas à mon crâne. Si cette mission à un mérite, c'est bien le fait qu'ils ont le temps de pousser avant que je revoie Carla. » Giovanni soupira d'exaspération, il avait beau répéter que les missions ne servaient pas de stage beauté pour sa promise, rien à faire : Zino n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Mais malgré son coté rebelle, il était un excellent observateur.

Une troisième voix se fit entendre dans le canal de l'escouade.

\- Chef, l'équipe Varia va bientôt arriver. »

\- Bien, compte rendus de la situation. »

\- Ils ont atterrit au niveau des Jardins. Les deux autres objectifs sont bien respectivement sécurisés par deux hommes, et Bob se tient toujours en stand-by pour exfiltration d'urgence. »

Giovanni hocha la tête pour lui même en lâchant l'oreillette. Tout se passait bien quand Zino prit la parole d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Gio', à 8 heures. »

Ses sens se mirent en alerte immédiatement. Il pivota dans la direction indiqué par le sniper et analysa tout ce qu'il voyait à la recherche de la description de son camarade.

\- Un homme, 1m80, blouson bleu. »

\- Je le vois. »

Un homme avançait d'une démarche particulière dans la foule, chaque mouvement semblait lui être difficile. Mais ce qui avait alerté son camarade, ce n'était pas sa démarche, mais le blouson. Un civil ne ferai pas attention, mais pour un mafieux c'était évident : quelque chose était caché en dessous. Quelque chose de long et massif. Giovanni donna au sniper l'autorisation de tirer si ses soupçons s'avéraient vrai.

\- Gio', un autre à 3 heures. Deux autres à 10 heures » Il s'arrêta de parler, et finis par lâcher sur un ton d'urgence « Sort la d'ici. Vite. »

La situation commençait à devenir tendue. Même si cela ne pouvait être que de simples excès de paranoïa, mieux valait prévenir tout risque. Il commença à s'avancer dans la direction d'Anna. Il arrivait à sa hauteur quand il entendit Zino crier dans l'oreillette. Giovanni couru pour franchir les derniers mètres et plaqua Anna au sol. Immédiatement, une détonation retentit suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre. Toujours au sol je relevai la tête, pour voir ce qui se passait. La façade d'un bâtiment avait été éventrée par une explosion, éparpillant des débris sur toute la place. Une fois en position, les hommes que Zino avait repéré sortirent des armes à feu de leur blouson et se commencèrent à rependre la mort autour d'eux. Il entendit le sniper jurer dans l'oreillette tandis qu'il tentait de neutraliser les tireurs.

Pour le moment, Giovanni était à l'abri derrière un imposant stand de livre. Mais cela n'allait certainement pas durer. Il enleva son costume, lui rendant la pleine possession de ses mouvements. Il dégaina son arme de poing avant de se tourner vers Anna et tenta de la rassurer avec une voix calme.

\- Anna, je suis là pour assurer votre sécurité. Restez près de moi et tout ira bien. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, terrifié par ce qui se passait. Les tirs fusaient autours de nous, fauchant de plus en plus de civils. Il comprenait qu'une telle situation avait un impact sur de simples civils, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder.

\- Anna ! Reprenez vous où nous allons y rester ! » Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, toujours tremblante. Il lança un appel par l'oreillette « Ici Giovanni, je demande des renforts immédiats. »

\- Négatif ! » Une voix tendue lui répondit dans le canal « Nous sommes en contact avec un ennemi important. On s'est retranché dans un domicile avec les objectifs. » Il s'agissait de l'équipe en charge des autres membres de la famille. Mais combien il y avait d'attaquant ?

\- Tenez votre position ! On vous rejoint. »

La situation commençait à devenir vraiment inquiétante. Zino abattit un autre tireur, Giovanni pris le bras d'Anna et l'emmena de couvert en couvert. Évitant les tirs du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Un véhicule blindé émergea à pleine vitesse d'une ruelle et s'arrêta en pleins dérapage à quelques mètres d'eux. Une porte s'ouvrit et homme en costume leur fit signe de le rejoindre, avant d'ouvrir un tir de barrage en directions des tireurs ennemis. Le bras d'Anna toujours en main, il commença à courir vers le véhicule quand une grenade explosa, suffisamment près pour les décoller du sol.

L'ennemi qui avait lancé l'explosif chargea dans leur direction. Quel imbécile. Giovanni leva son arme et tira sur l'assaillant. Ce dernier fut blessé à la gorge et chuta au sol pour ne plus se relever. Giovanni pouvait voir d'ici une chose qui lui fit froids dans le dos.

Un tatouage sur la nuque de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre.

Un tatouage d'une familia qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Estranos.

Une ombre apparu derrière lui, il se retourna, s'attendant à trouver un ennemi. Au lieu de ça, un groupe de personne se tenait devant lui. Habillés d'uniformes sombres reconnaissables. Seul l'un d'eux, un brin plus jeune que les autres, semblait affecté par le chaos autours de lui. L'un d'eux s'approcha de Giovanni, apparemment impatient d'en découdre. Sa longue chevelure argentée permit à Giovanni de l'identifier. Tout comme sa voix assourdissante.

\- Voï ! La cavalerie est arrivée soldat ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me suivent et qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)

Sur ce je vous laisses retrouver les aventures de ''Patrick et les pamplemousses tueurs'' ! … Comment ça « c'est pas le bon titre » ?

 **Important !**

 **Italique entre guillemet (dans une réplique de dialogue): Langue étrangère (dans ce chapitre : Italien)  
**

 **Italique entre parenthèses : Pensées de Wade**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Pdv Wade (quelques secondes plus tôt) :**

Le retentissement de la première explosion était à peine redescendu quand elle fut remplacée par de nombreux coups de feu. Squalo courait en tête dans les avenues, le reste du groupe sur ses talons, tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi une foule effrayée. La grande majorité des gens tentaient de fuir dans le désordre le plus total, dans toutes les directions, poussées par le besoin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux et le danger. Des agents de sécurités tentaient péniblement d'établir un semblant d'ordre, orientant les civils loin des attaques. Des artisans fermaient leur boutique, avant de se terrer dans les bâtiments. Des enfants pleuraient, des adultes criaient, poussaient dans leur fuite. Un panache de fumée noire était visible quelques rues plus loin au dessus de certains bâtiments. Avancer à contre courant nous était difficile, Squalo n'hésitait pas à bousculer ceux qui étaient sur son chemin, les faisant chuter sur les pavés. Malgré ma grimace que cela provoquait, je continuai à avancer sans ralentir, profitant du sillage qu'il laissait derrière lui. Francky scrutait les toits, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis tandis que Pyro et Jim fermaient la marche.

Le son d'une fusillade commençait à devenir assourdissant au fur et à mesure où nous nous rapprochions de l'esplanade. D'autres fuyards continuaient à sortir quand nous émergions des ruelles. Nous obligeant à nous arrêter et prendre conscience du chaos qui emplissait la place.

Une véritable scène de guerre nous attendait. Des civils encore présents se terraient derrière le moindre couvert disponible tandis qu'un grand nombre de corps jonchaient le sol de l'esplanade. Des hommes tiraient sur les derniers civils qui tentaient de fuir en s'exposant gravement aux tirs. L'urgence et l'horreur que cette vision provoquait en moi n'était comparable à rien de ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

Un homme en costard courait vers un véhicule blindé en tenant une personne part le bras, quand le souffle d'un explosif les projeta à terre. Les habits à moitié déchirés, je le vis se relever et abattre un assaillant isolé qui chargeait dans sa direction. Le corps n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'il releva la femme pour se mettre à l'abri derrière le véhicule. Squalo nous dirigea vers ce dernier et demanda des informations sur la situation. L'homme se présenta comme Giovanni Acciari, et d'après ce que je compris il était aussi le Capitaine de son unité en charge de surveiller ma famille avant de pouvoir l'intégrer officiellement a la Famiglia Vongola. Il regarda dans notre direction et semblait nous analyser.

Pendant leur échange, je tournais mon regard vers la place avant de regarder la femme que Giovanni avait sauvé. La femme était immobile contre la voiture, figée de terreur. Je la regardai plus attentivement tandis que Francky prenait position avec le tireur du véhicule pour ajouter ses tirs à la riposte, quand je la reconnu.

\- Maman ? » Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction, la surprise remplaçant la peur sur son visage. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Elle sembla hésiter, ne me reconnaissant pas tout de suite dans mon uniforme.

\- W-Wade ? » Bégaya telle t- elle, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait, encore sous le choc. Je couru vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, ignorant quelques secondes le chaos alentours « Wade … qu'est ce que tu fais ici, c'est dangereux ! » Son instinct maternel refaisant surface, malgré la peur dans sa voix.

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va te sortir de là. » Tentai-je de la rassurer en cachant mon stress. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour cacher mes émotions, étant un véritable livre ouvert, mais il fallait agir vite. Les questions seront pour plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme en uniforme qui s'était identifié comme Giovanni, expliquait brièvement la situation a Squalo, pendant que Jim et Pyro s'équipaient pour l'affrontement à venir en attendant les ordres.

Squalo se retourna vers nous, coupant le briefing de Giovanni avant qu'il ne termine. Ce dernier ne semblait ne pas s'offusquer pas de cette impolitesse, il en profita pour rechargea son arme de poing avant de coordonner son équipe par une oreillette.

\- Voï ! Il est temps de quitter l'abri du véhicule et d'arranger tout ça ! » Son regard pris une teinte meurtrière et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, découvrant ses crocs.

\- Squalo-Taïcho » L'appela Pyro en s'avançant, « Quels sont les directives ?»

\- Je doute qu'ils se rendent» répondit l'intéressé tout en dégainant sa lame, prêt à en découdre.

\- Même si on leur demande gentiment ? » Lança Francky entre deux tirs.

\- Ho, mais on va leur demander gentiment... A notre manière ! » Termina Squalo qui était monté sur le véhicule avant de s'élancer sur la place en direction des ennemis.

Giovanni se tourna vers son camarade et s'exclama :

\- Bob ! On exfiltre la mère et on rejoint le reste de l'unité ! » Le conducteur hocha la tête et laissa Francky descendre avant d'entrer au poste de pilotage. Giovanni demanda à son unité de se replier par son oreillette et entra dans le véhicule blindé à coté de ma mère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je vous laisse terminer ici, on se retrouve après. » Dit il avant de fermer la portière. Bob appuya sur le champignon, faisant crisser les pneus avant de sortir de la place à toute allure.

Squalo se tenait entre notre couvert et les tireurs embusqués. Les tirs fendaient l'air autour de nous tandis que l'épéiste déviait les balles qui le menaçaient. Ses réflexes surhumains étaient pleinement exploités tandis qu'il analysait la situation.

\- Wade ! Francky ! Nous allons attirer leur attention ! Pyro, tu contournes sans te faire remarquer, Jim, accompagnes-la ! »

Un tir arriva dans son angle mort pendant qu'il parlait. Squalo la vit et la dévia instinctivement au dernier moment. La balle traça un sillage dans sa chevelure, laissant des mèches flotter jusqu'au sol. Squalo suspendit ses gestes, s'exposant gravement aux tirs, pour regarder les fils argentés toucher le sol. Quelques tirs chanceux abîmaient son uniforme tandis que son visage prenait une teinte inquiétante.

\- Voï … » Grogna t-il d'une voix retenue qui me glaça le sang « Je vais les buter ! »

Il s'élança, pleins de fureur, dans la direction de l'assassin de sa coiffure. Francky tenta d'ouvrir le feu comme Squalo le lui avait ordonné, mais ce dernier se tenait sur la dangereusement trajectoire. Il s'arrêta avant de me faire signe de changer de position pour trouver un angle de tir plus favorable. Il pivota et partit discrètement pour contourner la place par la droite, utilisant les stands du marché pour ne pas être vu. Je suivis sa lente progression du regard, avant de bouger à mon tour dans la direction opposée.

J'avançai depuis quelques instants avant de prendre position un point qui me semblait facile à tenir, derrière le rebord d'une fontaine. Je pris un de mes deux pistolets et sortit la tête au moment où Squalo allait atteindre les tireurs.

Ces derniers, paniqués face à la charge impitoyable de l'épéiste, avaient concentrés leurs tirs pour l'obliger à ralentir. Mais ce changement de stratégie les obligeait à délaisser la surveillance de leurs flans.

C'est à ce moment là que Pyro surgit derrière eux, équipées de ses boites armes, crachant un torrent de flammes sur ses ennemis. Les cris stridents de ceux qui furent atteints les premiers détournèrent l'attention des autres, donnant à Squalo opportunité de surgir de son couvert. Ce dernier sauta sur ses adversaires en hurlant son cri de guerre. Sa lame se planta dans la poitrine de sa première victime, lui permettant de savourer la terreur et l'incompréhension dans son regard. Il arracha violemment son épée et trancha les bras d'un homme qui le tenait en joue. Un autre adversaire chargea vers lui armé d'un couteau. Squalo le déstabilisa avec un coup de pied avant de l'utiliser comme bouclier humain contre les tirs de ses ennemis. La pluie de balle les atteignit, tuant son otage. Un des tireurs se décala pour utiliser un angle mort de Squalo avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse, quand une balle l'atteignit en pleine tête.

Je tournai le regard vers Francky, dont l'arme qu'il venait d'utiliser fumait encore. ( _Toujours aussi efficace_ ). Je ne détournai pas le regard de ce combat. Mon entraînement Varia m'en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs, et m'avait suffisamment endurci pour supporter cette violence. Les derniers ennemis tenaient leur dernier carré face aux Varias, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans mon cœur en cet instant. Ces hommes ont commit des actes atroces, et mis en danger la vie de ma mère. Tremblant de colère, je regardai les corps inertes des innocents qui jonchaient la place.

En reportant mon attention sur le combat, je vis un des hommes abandonner ses camarades tandis que ces derniers se faisaient littéralement abattre. Francky mit son arme en joue, mais je lui fis signe d'arrêter. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Je pointai alors mon arme dans sa direction, prenant le temps de mesurer ce que je me préparait à faire. J'inspirai profondément une dernière fois, avant de retenir mon souffle pour stabiliser ma visée. Étrangement, un calme olympien emplissait mon esprit. Mon doigt pesait sur la détente quand j'ouvris le feu.

Il fut le dernier à mourir, mais le seul à le faire dans la lâcheté. Même quand la défaite était inévitable, ses collaborateurs n'avaient pas fuis face a notre assaut ( _Mais cela ne lave pas leur crime pour autant_ )

Maintenant que l'intensité des combats était retombée, un grand calme sembla envahir la place. Quelques civils sortirent prudemment la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Certains osèrent sortir complètement de leurs abris, lançant quelques timides acclamations à notre égard. Pourtant, aucun membre du l'unité n'y prêta attention. Ils étaient des mafieux, la gloire ne les intéressait pas. Du moins, pas celle que les civils leur offraient.

Je grimaçai en remarquant que j'avais encore pensé comme si je n'étais pas des leur. Or maintenant, rien n'était plus faux. Pyro vit mon expression et s'approcha de moi.

\- Tout va bien Wade ? » S'inquiétat-elle, je la regardai un instant avant de répondre :

\- Je vais bien, merci Pyro, et toi ?»

\- Mieux que nos adversaires » dit elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ordonner.

\- Ça j'en doute pas, vous ne leurs avez pas fait de cadeaux »

\- Tu nous considère autrement maintenant que tu as vu cette facette de la Varia ? »

\- Bha tu sais, je fais maintenant partis de votre groupe, je m'étais préparé à ce genre de chose. Et puis c'était nécessaire. »

\- Et pour nous ? »

-Je ne comprends pas.» je répondis de manière hésitante, sans savoir là où elle voulait en venir.

\- Et bien... » Elle hésita un instant en cherchant ces mots, avant de reprendre « Maintenant que tu as vu ce que nous faisons. »

Je répondis pour la taquiner : « J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de la chose dans la salle enneigé. »

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, ici nous avons massacré nos adversaires... »

\- Écoute Pyro » Je me plaçai devant elle pour capter son attention « Vous … Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait. Je ne te vois pas différemment que d'habitude. » Un sourire vint naturellement appuyer mes paroles. Pyro acquiesça doucement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna et retourna vers Francky et Jim qui avaient l'air satisfait de voir que je m'étais accoutumé à ma nouvelle condition.

Tandis que je la regardai échanger avec eux, je repensai à ce que je venais de dire et à la phrase de Jim dans la salle d'entraînement ( _Seuls ceux qui le méritent deviennent nos cibles_ ). Aujourd'hui ces hommes, ces terroristes avaient mérité leur sort.

\- Squalo, les forces de l'ordre ne vont pas tarder à arriver sur les lieux » Intervint Jim qui était resté en retrait pour observer les alentours en cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

\- Pas trop tôt. » Lança Francky « Sans notre intervention, le nombre de victimes aurait été plus important. »

\- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! » Trancha Squalo « Par contre, Giovanni a identifié un des ennemis comme un membre des Estranos ! »

L'expression de tout les membres du groupe devint sombre à l'écoute de ce nom, même Jim et Francky pourtant pleins d'énergies habituellement. Sans comprendre, je me rapprochais de Squalo pour lui demander la signification de ce nom. Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensif.

\- Tu te souviens du soir de ton recrutement ? » Finit-il par répondre.

\- Si on peut appeler ça comme un recrutement, alors oui. » Squalo ne réagit pas à ma pique, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je t'ai parlé du fait que nous avions besoin d'effectifs suite à des pertes trop importantes. » J'acquiesçai silencieusement pour ne pas le couper. Il reprit la parole, toujours dans ses pensées : - Ces pertes, sont du a une attaque surprise d'une famille ennemie durant le transfert d'une de nos bases ! Cette famille c'était la famiglia Estranos ! Même si un certain nombre de recrues ont garnis nos rangs depuis, ça a été un coup cuisant !»

En prononçant cette phrase, il envoya un des cadavres au loin

\- Squalo, ce nom ne met pas complètement inconnu »

\- Voï ! Une des équipes de prisonniers durant ton épreuve étaient des Estranos prisonniers. Tes deux premières victimes étaient donc un sang ennemi. Sans le savoir tu as gagné la sympathie des autres de cette manière !»

Un crachotement et une voix italienne se firent entendre près de nous. Interloqué, les membres de l'équipe regardèrent autour d'eux en essayant de repérer la provenance de ce son. Jim mit en joue les corps des tireurs, pensant que l'un d'eux n'était pas encore mort. Tandis que les autres tendirent l'oreille. La première chose qui arriva à nos oreilles fut les sirènes de plus en plus aiguës des secours qui approchaient. Mais en se concentrant un peu, la source de la voix fut rapidement identifiée. Francky ramassa la radio dans la sacoche d'un des corps, la voix continuait de parler.

\- _Squadra diversione, obiettivo di successo_? »

La voix de la radio était masculine et dégageai une grande autorité. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait, mais une rapide réflexion parmi mes souvenirs des cours linguistique à la base avec Bel me permit de comprendre.

 _\- Équipe de diversion, je répète, objectif rempli_? »

Jim ramassa l'appareil, et hésita avant de répondre.

\- _Heu...Affirmatif, mais les forces de l'ordre sont en train de se déployer dans la zone. »_

 _\- Cela était prévu dans le planning, mettez moi en contact avec votre chef d'unité. »_

 _\- Comment ? »_

 _\- Vous m'avez compris, donnez moi votre chef d'unité. »_

Jim réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre :

 _\- Il est tombé au combat, des policiers étaient présent sur les lieux et ont créé une forme de résistance._ »

 _\- ... »_

 _\- Vous êtes toujours là ? »_

 _\- Identifiez-vous. »_

 _\- Comment ? »_

 _\- Ne me faites pas répéter soldat. »_

Jim ne savait quoi répondre, Squalo vint prendre brusquement la radio des mains du blondinet avant de hurler dedans. Nous obligeant à nous boucher les oreilles sous la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

\- _Voïïïï ! Tes hommes ont rejoint l'autre monde mon gars, dis moi qui tu es que je vienne t'accorder la même faveur !_ »

La voix resta silencieuse, sans doute en train de se remettre e qu'il venait d'apprendre et d'un choc auditif non négligeable.

 _\- Et bien, on a perdu l'envie de parler ?! »_ Reprit Squalo de plus belle.

La communication fut coupée, laissant place à des grésillements dans le haut parleur. Squalo jeta l'appareil avec dédain, sans doute satisfait d'avoir rendu sourd son adversaire par inadvertance.

\- Voï ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il va falloir que l'on bouge ! »

Il eu a peine le temps de terminer ces mots, qu'un petit cliquettement se reprocha et le son sembla s'arrêter a un mètre de nous. Alerté Jim regarda ce qui était l'origine de ce bruit. Ce qu'il vit emplit son regard d'effrois

Une grenade.

Trop tard pour alerter oralement ses camarades, il ouvrit le feu vers le sol. Le son du tir fit réagir tout le monde, qui tentait de se mettre suffisamment loin de l'explosif. Ce dernier explosa, la proximité de cette dernière la rendant prodigieusement puissante. La chaleur brûlait mon visage et me forçait à fermer les yeux. Je jetai instinctivement au sol, les mains sur les tympans. Des éclats atteignirent Jim, qui était le plus proche. Il tomba au sol dans un cri déchirant, avant que Pyro ne le tire derrière un rebord en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Francky les couvraient du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa position tandis Squalo était le plus éloigné, et donc le moins touché.

Des points noirs tracèrent des sillons dans le ciel, d'autres grenades se rapprochaient de nous. Squalo ordonna un repli immédiat et se mit en position pour renvoyer les explosifs qu'il pouvait avant leur mise à feu. Mais ces dernières explosèrent avant de toucher le sol et une véritable tempête de feu s'abattit autour de nous. Les flammes commencèrent a recouvrir les stand du marché, et la chaleur commença a se faire oppressante. Des tirs fusèrent au travers du feu dans notre directions, Francky fut atteint à l'épaule et à au torse. Son équipement lui sauvant la vie en arrêtant les balles de justesse. Du sang s'échappa tout de même de sa bouche, le choc avait du causer des dégâts important. Squalo hurlai pour nous diriger, l'urgence de la situation l'obligeant à prendre des mesures.

\- Sortez de cet endroit ! Par n'importe quel moyen mais sortez ! »

Pyro tira Jim hors des flammes et se dirigea rapidement vers une des rues qui sortaient de la place. Francky avançait tout en tirant dans la direction de l'attaque, la douleur était remarquable dans ses yeux à chaque fois que le recul de l'arme appuyait sur son bras.

\- Voï ! Wade où es tu !? »

La voix de Squalo raisonna dans ce cauchemar. Je me tenais toujours au centre du brasier, entouré par les flammes, allongé au sol. Une balle m'avait atteint à la cuisse durant une tentative suivre Pyro, m'empêchant de me relever. Je tentais d'appeler Squalo mais ce dernier ne m'entendait pas au milieu du vacarme des explosions et des tirs. Je commençais à ramper difficilement dans sa directions, quand une main me saisi par le col avant de m'enfoncer le crâne dans le sol. Je tentai de tirer à l'aveugle dans mon dos, obligeant mon assaillant à lâcher prise. Mais un second écrasa brutalement mon bras de sa botte. Un cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche, en espérant que cela alerterai Squalo, quand je sentis une piqûre dans mon cou.

\- Wade ! »

Progressivement la voix de Squalo devint faible et distante.

Et tout devint noir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **Pdv Wade :**

Le son d'une grille métallique que l'on ferme me réveilla. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante. Étrangement, la chaleur suffocante des flammes n'était plus présente, remplacée par la sensation de fraîcheur d'un long couloir d'intérieur. Quelques personnes allaient et venaient, vacant à leurs occupation, sans me prêter l'ombre d'une attention. La majorité de ces gens étaient en tenue blanche, équipés d'un bloc note et de lunettes de protections. Le reste portait des uniformes et des protections singulières. Des néons blancs étaient positionnés par intervalle réguliers sur les parois en béton, éclairant la totalité de l'espace d'une lumière blanche artificielle.

J'étais allongé sur un lit d'hôpital au milieu du couloir. Mon corps était engourdi, rendant mes mouvements confus et m'empêchait de parler pour le moment. Je relevai laborieusement la tête, pour voir que des attaches entravaient mes bras et mes jambes. A coté du lit, deux hommes discutaient entre eux pour passer le temps. L'un d'eux semblait plus âgé, tandis que l'autre arbora une collection effroyable de cicatrice sur son visage et ses avant bras nus. Ils portaient tout les deux des armes de poings attachés à la hanche et un couteau en étui derrière la taille.

 _\- Franchement_ » commença le balafré en regardant de travers une dame comme une étrangère qui passait un peu trop près d'eux à son goût « _C'est long._ »

\- _Te plains pas_ » Le réprimanda posément son camarade âgé « _On aurait très bien pu se retrouver affectés sur le terrain lors de la dernière opération. Et tu as entendu ce qui se dit sur son déroulement ?_ »

\- _Yep, l'unité sur place a été totalement décimée, un vrai massacre._ » Énonça négligemment le jeune comme si la mort de ses camarades lui important peu. « _Ceux qui ont fait ça devait être des pro. Difficile de croire que ce jeune était avec eux_. »

\- _Il paraît que les Varia étaient sur place,_ » répondit l'autre en frissonnant « _Cela a été confirmé par la seconde unité que Drake à envoyé par la suite._ »

\- _Le Boss a envoyé une équipe de secours ?_ » S'étonna le balafré « _Ce genre d'initiative ne lui ressemble pas. Alors qu'il y avait déjà d'autres unités de plusieurs familles déjà sur place._ »

\- _Il ne le montre peut être pas, mais il tient à notre famille. Un peu._ » Commença son camarade « _La trahison des Vongola envers nous et ses conséquences l'on affecté plus que nous tous. De plus, il a sans doute voulu récupérer des données précises sur ceux qui ont compromis l'opération._ »

\- _Hm_ » Songea le premier « _Ils ont tout de même eu une sacré chance pour ramener ce gars sans perte, surtout si s'est un Varia »_

\- _Il y avait un risque, mais nous avons su utiliser nos méninges. Après tout, les Estranos n'ont jamais été une famille guerrière, mai nous savons compenser nos carences par la stratégie._ »

- _Idéaliste. »_

\- _Pour sûr_. » S'amusa le plus âgé.

\- _Les autres familles sont plus aptes pour ce genre de manœuvre, pourquoi doit-on se retrouver en première ligne ?_ »

\- _Notre penchant scientifique est vu d'un mauvais œil par ces dernières, il faut bien y mettre du notre de temps en temps pour montrer que nous ne sommes pas des proies faciles. Personnellement je m'en moque, tant que notre alliance conduit au but pour lequel elle a été crée à l'origine._ »

Il y eu soudain une pause dans leur discussions, comme si ils songeaient à leur paroles respectives. Ils auraient pu sembler sympathiques, s'ils n'avaient pas été mes ravisseurs. Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'ils ont dit sûrement à cause des effets de la piqûre qui persistaient. Une trahison des Vongola, une alliance de famille, tout cela sonnait négativement dans mon esprit. Ils avaient parlé d'une unité décimé par les Varia, sans doute celle que mon groupe à décimé avant ma capture. Je me demandais ce qu'était devenu les autres membres du groupe. Les souvenirs de la voix en colère de Squalo et le corps de Jim au sol étaient encore frais dans mon esprit.

Le mafieux balafré tourna son regard dans ma direction pour vérifier mon état, et s'avança dans ma direction quand il vit que j'étais conscient.

\- _Tiens, il vient de se réveiller._ »

\- _Juste à temps_ » dit l'aîné en regardant son minuteur « _Le Boss va pas tarder à arriver._ »

\- _Tu crois qu'il a entendu ce qu'on a dit_ ? » Demanda le balafré inquiet.

- _Laisse, pour peu qu'il comprenne il ne sortira plus d'ici de toute façon._ » Dit-il en réajustant le harnais de son arme.

\- _Tu as raison_ » acquiesçât il, soulagé.

Une porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme fin de grande taille suivit d'une dizaine d'autre habillés en blouses blanches.

Mes deux gardiens se mirent au garde a vous, faisant claquer les talons de leur chaussures a l'unissons ( _Très martial pour des mafieux_ ). L'homme de tête arriva a notre niveau et s'arrêta pour s'adresser au balafré.

\- _État du sujet ?_ » Demanda t-il brièvement, sa voix transpirant l'autorité.

 _\- Conscient Boss._ » L'informa son sous fifre.

 _\- A t-il manifesté un quelconque signe de résistance ?_

 _\- Pas pour le moment Boss._

Celui que le balafré appelait ''Boss'' reporta son attention sur moi et s'approcha pour mieux m'inspecter. Il parcouru mon corps du regard, notant mentalement les données qu'il récoltait sur cette première évaluation.

\- _Messieurs ?_ » Commença t-il en s'adressant aux hommes en blouses derrière lui.

\- _Il est bien plus jeune que la majorité des sujets dont nous disposons._ » S'avança l'un d'eux, un grand avec des lunettes de travers.

 _\- Son organisme portes les marques d'une pratique physique intensive et stressante pour ses fibres musculaires récente »_ nota un second, avant de poser ses mains gantées sur mon bras. « _Sa musculature s'est modifié pour permettre une capacité physique poussée, et de développer sa flamme de volonté. »_

\- _Il ne maîtrise donc pas cette capacité ?_ » Insinua le Boss, attentif.

 _\- Pas encore en tout cas. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une recrue, son jeune âge tend à confirmer cet avis_ » conclut son subordonné.

 _\- Bien._ » Trancha t-il en pivotant vers le balafré « _Transférez le en salle d'interrogatoire numéro 21 et commencez la procédure adéquat. »_

 _\- Bien_ Boss. » Répondit-il en commençant à pousser mon lit avec son camarade vers la porte par laquelle était venue le groupe.

Nous entrâmes dans ce qui ressemblait à un complexe de laboratoire. Le même que l'ont voyait dans les films de science fiction, avec des tubes de liquides colorés et les nombreuses machines au rôle incompréhensible. Le labo était loin d'être vide et silencieux, loin de là. Des petites explosions se produisaient dans les espaces sécurisés des tests de l'armement, tandis que certaines machines produisaient un vacarme assourdissant. ( _Bha pour la discrétion c'est raté, si avec tout ça on ne me trouve pas._ ). Quelques hommes armés patrouillaient un peu partout, même si leur nombre était minoritaire par rapport à celui des ''scientifiques'' qui s'affairaient entre les différentes consoles d'installations.

Le balafré ouvrit une porte isolée avant de nous faire entrer à l'intérieur. Les murs blancs étaient couverts d'instruments en tout genre, des plus reconnaissables comme les scalpels aux plus insolites. Je louchai sur une espèce de grosse boule d'où sortait un nombre assez remarquable de pique, me demandant à quoi elle pouvait servir tout en espérant ne pas le découvrir dans un futur proche ou éloignés. Ils me placèrent sans ménagement sur une chaise métallique avant de m'y attacher solidement.

La tournure des éventements ne me rendait pas sereins, mais alors pas du tout.

\- _Je suppose que tu appréhendes ce qu'il va se passer ? »_ Commença t-il en me regardant « _Remarque dans ta situation, cela serait compréhensible. »_

\- _On va tourner un nouveau genre de film SM_? »

Le balafré s'arrêta de bouger un instant, tiltant sur ce que je venais de dire. J'avais beau faire le keke, cette réponse était juste une tentative faire diminuer ma tension artérielle qui semblait commençait à saturer. Qu'on ne me demande pas où est-ce que j'ai appris à dire ça, Bel est un professeur assez original en son genre. Et Levi un bon sujet d'étude selon lui.

\- J _e crois qu'il a un grain._ » Conclut le balafré en se tournant vers son camarade, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre :

\- _Un individu soumis à une tension trop intense se refuge souvent derrière l'humour pour se rassurer_ »

- _Peut être... Mais passons, le Boss nous a demandé de passer à la procédure._ » Rappela t-il en se massant les poignets « _Ne soyons pas en retard_ ».

 _\- On commence par quel test ?_

\- _Mon préféré : le test ''physique''_ » Ajouta t-il en m'écrasant le poing sur la figure.

Des étoiles passaient devant mes yeux, une douleur aiguë transperça mon visage. Je devais avoir le nez fracturé. Il frappait moins fort que le colosse dans la salle enneigé, mais suffisamment pour m'empêcher de contenir un petit cri de douleur.

- _Ha ! »_ Souffla t-il « _ça fait du bien._ »

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un test scientifique, Dan_ » le sermonna son aîné.

\- _Je sais mais au moins ça me défoule_ » se justifia l'intéressé. « _On peux passer à la suite_ » continua t-il en enfilant des gants avant de placer des électrodes sur mon corps.

La terreur commença à envahir ma poitrine quand il alluma le générateur électrique auquel j'étais maintenant relié. J'étais à leur merci, je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient me faire ? Un sourire psychopathe apparu sur le visage du balafré, étirant grossièrement ses cicatrices. Il appuya sur un bouton, des arcs électriques parcoururent les câbles dans ma direction, délivrant ma voix pour inonder la pièce de mes hurlements.

oOoOo

 **Pdv Giovanni :**

Le soleil se couchait a l'horizon, teintant la campagne gardoise de sa lueur orange particulière. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'incident de Nîmes s'était produit. Trois jours interminables passé à pacifier la ville des derniers mafieux ennemis et à échapper aux forces de l'ordre. En plus de tout cela, les chances de retrouver Wade en vie s'étaient amoindrit de jour en jour depuis son enlèvement. Mais les Estranos n'étaient pas réputés pour liquider leurs prisonniers, préférant en faire des cobayes pour leurs expériences. Cette option n'était pas forcément mieux, mais elle avait le mérite de laisser croire que Wade était en vie. En morceaux grillés peut être, mais en vie.

Les membres de la Varia ont reçut un coup dur ces derniers jours. Leurs effectifs comptaient désormais un membre blessé et un autre manquant. Mais ils avaient quand même participé aux recherches sans relâche, ne s'octroyant aucun repos. Le Capitaine Squalo était particulièrement à cran ces derniers temps, s'enfermant dans un silence inquiétant. Jim et Pyro quand à eux, avaient tentés tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur trouble. Giovanni avait eu du mal à les retenir quand l'éclaireur était revenu. Voir ces assassins d'élites dans cet état était inhabituel, Wade devait avoir une importance particulière pour susciter cela.

Franky avait été envoyé en reconnaissance durant les combats et a permit de repérer la base des Estranos. Elle se situait à quelques kilomètres de la ville dans une zone inhabitée, loin des regards.

C'était cette base que Giovanni regardait actuellement au travers de ses jumelles.

Le feuillage de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché lui servait de couvert. Le vent ambiant camouflant les mouvements de branches qu'il aurait provoqué. Ses jumelles observaient l'installation ennemie, la technologie des ingénieurs armurier des Vongola lui permettant d'analyser les lieux avec une extrême précision. Un petit bâtiment en béton entouré de trois bunkers reliés par des barbelés composait l'essentiel de l'infrastructure. Giovanni fronça les sourcils à mesure qu'il observait les lieux. Le système de sécurité était trop important pour un bâtiment aussi petit. Cela confirmait la théorie d'un possible complexe souterrain.

\- Capitaine Giovanni, je suis en position. » Intervint la voix de Zino dans son oreillette.

Le capitaine tourna sur lui même pour observer les environs. Zino avait un rôle important dans l'opération à venir. Actuellement il devait être camouflé dans les environs, totalement invisible. C'est à cet instant que Giovanni repéra une tâche de couleur fluo dans la verdure environnante. Il lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour identifier une mèche de son subordonné qui dépassait d'un feuillage. En colère, Griovani attrapa le micro de son oreillette pour l'interpeller via un canal privé.

\- Zin', si tu me range pas ton balaie à chiotte multicolore dans la seconde qui suit je te colle une remontrance dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie. »

\- Quoi, tu va me mettre la tête dans la cuvette une fois rentré au QG ? »

\- Peut être bien, ça aura le mérite de rendre ta tête plus invisible à mes yeux. Exécute-toi. »

L'intéressé soupira profondément dans le canal, avant de mettre sa capuche de camouflage, recouvrant enfin sa chevelure.

\- Et en silence je te prie. » Ajouta Giovanni.

Il avait beau le réprimander sur ce manquement au protocole, rien à faire. Giovanni appréciait beaucoup Zino, il aurait pu être un Vongola exemplaire s'il n'était pas aussi rebelle. Pour le moment, il avait réussit à contenir les élans de son ami, mais ce dernier ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Des mesures devront être prises si cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser a cela, le sort de Wade et de toute l'équipe dépendait de cette mission. Il lança un dernier regard vers la position de Zino. L'arme de précision du sniper devait être braquée sur les hommes qui montaient la garde. Giovanni regarda aux alentours, tentant de voir l'ensemble des hommes sous son commandement avec les Varia. Giovanni avait réussi a convaincre Squalo sur les bien fait d'une approche furtive et préparée. Ce dernier avait finit par accepter, non sans contester, de rester en arrière durant les premières étapes de l'opération. En première ligne, Bob utilisait le couvert des arbres pour s'approcher des bunkers, suivit par les sept derniers Vongola de l'unité. Ce dernier fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter juste avant la lisière des arbres. Trois Estranos armés discutaient tranquillement devant eux. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas de leur présence.

\- Ici l'avant garde.» chuchota la voix grave de Bob dans le canal. « Zone de contact atteinte. Le soutient est prêt ? »

\- Je vous couvre camarades » Répondit Zino

\- Voï ! Bougez vous où je me charge de ça tout seul ! » Beugla une voix dans l'oreillette en faisant sursauter tout le monde, provoquant une série de jurons et de soupirs en réponse.

\- Capitaine Squalo, vous allez compromettre toute l'opération si vous criez comme ça ! » Intervint Giovanni, exaspéré. «Avant garde, reprenez la mission. »

\- Bien reçu » répondit Bob, imperturbable « En attente de la permission d'engager. »

\- Permission accordée » répondit Giovanni « Engagez quand le moment sera propice, soyez furtif. »

Les sentinelles dans les bunkers sortirent, sans doute le temps d'assurer la relève instant après, trois tirs de silencieux des Vongola atteignirent les sentinelles qui discutaient en face d'eux. Elles s'effondrèrent avant d'être ramené silencieusement dans les fourrés et remplacés par trois Vongola qui avait revêtit leurs uniformes. Pendant ce temps deux autres Vongola coururent en direction des bunkers encore vides, les atteignant juste avant qu'un second groupe de sentinelle ne prenne place à l'intérieur, les obligeant à se dissimuler. Ils commencèrent à poser des charges explosives sur les parois en béton.

\- « C'est trop long ... ! » Bouillonna Squalo

\- Capitaine Squalo, restez calme je vous prie » tenta doucement Giovanni, craignant de perdre le contrôle du Varia à ce rythme. Il commença à réfléchir à un moyen de le calmer, quand la voix de Bob le sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Mierda ! » Jura ce dernier dans l'oreillette.

Des hurlements et des tirs commencèrent à fuser dans l'air. Les Vongola furent obligé d'ouvrir le feu sur les dernières sentinelles. Les charges explosives furent actionnées, provoquant une puissante explosion qui ouvrit une ouverture brèche dans le bâtiment. Des Estranos émergèrent de l'intérieur pour contrer cette attaque surprise.

Giovanni regardait tout ça sans comprendre. Paniqué, il saisit son oreillette pour demander ce qui se passait.

\- Les Varia ! » Alerta Zino par radio.

Giovanni brandit ces jumelles, la fumée et les tirs occupaient le quasi totalité de la vue. Les Vongola avaient l'avantage de la surprise, mais cela n'allait pas durer. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour attaquer un complexe entier de front. Un éclair argenté passa dans ses jumelles. Il reconnu Squalo qui chargeait à l'intérieur de la brèche ouverte suivit de son unité. Giovanni grimaça, il aurait du savoir que Squalo ne tiendrai pas en place.

\- Que faisons-nous, Capitaine ? » Demanda Bob, en pleins échange de tir.

\- Suivez les dans la brèche » ordonna t-il « Nous allons profiter de la présence d'un officier Varia. Je vous rejoins, ramenons notre camarade ensemble. »

\- Bien reçus » Signala Bob « On vous attends. »

\- Zin', il nous faudra sans doute une couverture pour sortir. Prépare notre évacuation. »

\- Cinq sur Cinq, Capitaine. »

Giovanni descendit de son couvert, et rejoignit rapidement son unité devant l'entrée. Aucun des Vongola n'était tombé dans ce premier affrontement. Une pointe de fierté perça dans la poitrine de Giovanni tandis que les Estranos reformaient déjà une ligne de défense dans la brèche.

Les Varias ne les avaient pas attendus, Giovanni grogna pour lui même et dégaina son arme de poing et sa lame de combat. Il ordonna la charge avant de commencer à courir de couvert en couvert. Les Vongola le suivirent comme un seul homme en ouvrant le feu avec la ferme intention de faire payer les Estranos pour leurs actes.

oOoOo

 **Pdv Wade**

Le balafré m'observait, guettant la moindre trace d'émotion sur mon visage, la moindre convulsion de mes muscles. Mais je n'avais plus rien à lui donner. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, a me faire torturer, frapper, lacérer ? Le compte du temps n'existait plus dans ma tête, laissant place à une vague sensation de vide.

Le balafré resta un instant immobile, sa lame ensanglantée dans la main. Rouge de mon propre sang. Plusieurs plaies sanglantes marquaient maintenant mes bras et mes jambes. Les électrodes encore branchés sur ma peau envoyaient des décharges de manières irrégulières, et donc imprévisibles. Ma vue était floue, j'avais la désagréable sensation que sol se mouvait lentement. Ma respiration était sifflante et je n'arrivais plus à parler clairement. Cependant cela semblait nullement affecter le Balafré, ni son aîné qui notait impassiblement ses observations.

\- _La peur et l'agitation qui était présentent au départ semblent avoir laissé place à un stoïcisme impassible._ » Nota l'aîné en me fixant du regard.

\- _Et donc ?_ » L'interrogea le balafré sans détourner le visage de son spectacle sanglant.

\- _Il est fréquent qu'un individu, qui subit des souffrances importantes sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire, cède le contrôle de sa conscience à son propre inconscient pour sauvegarder son être psychique._ » L'informa l'aîné en prenant un air pédagogue, instaurant une pause dans leur petit jeu. Il se plaça derrière moi et appuya sa main glaciale sur mon épaule. « _Tu n'obtiendras plus rien de lui en utilisant la torture physique._ »

Le balafré me regarda, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, il se détourna de moi en soupirant et alla poser sa lame sur un établit. Les affaires personnelles que je possédais lors de mon enlèvement y étaient toutes disposées. Ma lame offerte par Squalo, mon arme de poing, mon uniforme noir, une mèche blonde de Jim ( _Attend, qu'est ce que ça fait là ça ?_ ), bref, tout. Il regarda mes affaires, avant de saisir une paire de photos qui étaient soigneusement mises dans un protège carte. Il en prit une avant de reposer l'autre.

\- _Qu'avons-nous là_? » Dit le balafré en souriant « _Quelle charmante famille nous avons ici. Qui est- ce ? C'est ta sœur ?_ » Demanda t-il en me montrant les photos.

Je relevai douloureusement la tête, un voile flouté brouillait ma vision quelques instant avant de disparaître petit à petit. L'image qu'il me montrait était une vieille photo polaroids de famille lors de nos vacances d'été. Mes parents souriaient tandis que je me chamaillais avec ma sœur juste devant eux. Au dos de l'image était écrit un texte que ma mère m'avait écrit le jour de mon entrée au lycée. C'était le seul souvenir que j'avais d'eux avant la séparation de mes parents, je l'avais toujours sur moi depuis que Squalo m'avait ''recruté''. Revoir cette scène permit à un sourire douloureux de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Sans prévenir, le balafré sortit un briquet et l'alluma sous la photo. La flamme commença à chauffer le papier qui noircissait doucement.

Paniqué, je me débâtais, tirais frénétiquement sur mes liens, une larme coula sur mes joues, stimulant mes yeux tuméfiés tandis qu'un hurlement tentait vainement de traverser ma gorge seiche et irrité.

\- _Tu vois que je peux encore le faire réagir, imbécile._ » S'exclama t-il vers son collègue en collant la photo au brique avant de la lâcher, la laissant se consumer à ses pieds.

\- _J'ai dis ''avec la torture physique'', mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais jusqu'au bout._ » Répondit négligemment l'intéressé.

Je regardais en pleurant les restes de la photo en train de brûler, ne bougeant plus. Le balafré saisit mes cheveux avant de relever brutalement mon visage grimaçant de douleur.

\- _Oya, t'as enduré tout ça et tu pleures pour une photo ? T'es pas bien mon gars._ »

\- _Ta... gueule._ » Ma voix était faible, mais le sentiment de haine que j'éprouvais dépassait la douleur de ma gorge brulante.

- _Ho mais c'est qu'il crache encore du venin._ » S'égailla le balafré avant de se retourner vers son collègue « _T'as préparé la bassine ? »_

 _\- Elle est remplie depuis une demie heure »_ soupira l'aîné _« Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. »_

 _\- Ok ça va, j'ai compris ! »_ S'énerva le balafré en frappant ma chaise du pied pour me faire chuter au sol avant de me saisir par les cheveux et les tirer brutalement en arrière : « _Surveille-le pendant que je le déplace._ »

\- _Je doute qu'il ai la force de faire quoi que ce soit, avec tout ce que tu lui a infligé depuis le début. »_

Le balafré détacha les attaches de mes jambes et de mes mains et avant de me relever brutalement. Mes jambes tremblantes peinaient a me soutenir après tant de temps passé assis. Le balafré me fit avancer jusqu'à la bassine pleine d'eau avant de me forcer à m'agenouiller en me donnant un coup derrière le genou. Le balafré commença à saisir mes cheveux pour me plonger la tête dans l'eau.

Une importante secousse fit trembler toute la salle, faisant tomber tout les instruments de torture et mes affaires de l'établit. L'aîné chuta au sol, tandis que le balafré peinai a rester stable, l'obligeant à me lâcher, me permettant ainsi de sortir la tête de l'eau. Une alarme commença à retentir, tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place à des néons rouges et clignotants.

\- _Il se passe quoi bordel_ ?! » Cria le balafré

\- _Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais_ ?! »Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Lentement, je sortis lentement ma tête dégoulinante de la bassine. Ma lame était tombé près de moi, prête à être saisit. Mettant de coté la douleur et la fatigue, je tournai le regard dans la direction de mes nouvelles cibles. Une haine débordante commençait en envahir mon corps, réchauffant un peu mes membres meurtris.

Il était temps de mettre en pratique ce que j'avais appris durant mes 100 jours d'entraînement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Italiques entre guillemet : Italiens**

 **Italiques entre parenthèses : pensées de Wade**

 **Famiglia : Famille**

 **Pdv** **Wade :**

Les secousses se turent un instant, laissant un silence relativement troublant occuper la pièce. Les deux Estranos tentaient de se relever difficilement, encore affectés par ce qui venait de se produire. Le sol était maintenant recouvert des différents instruments de tortures, couteaux, scalpels, le rendant dangereusement coupant. Ceux qui avaient été utilisés sur moi tachaient davantage le sol de mon sang.

Je me tenais immobile devant eux, grimaçant et tremblant face a la douleur qui irradiait de mes plaies. Mais la colère et l'envie de vengeance que je ressentais envers ces deux hommes commençaient à prendre petit a petit le dessus. Je serrai fermement ma dague que je venais de ramasser, savourant un instant l'idée de ce que je pouvais en faire.

Je fis un pas en avant, ignorant les tremblements de mon corps, pour atteindre l'aîné qui venait de se remettre debout. Il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué et me tournait le dos, occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

\- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ça ressemble pas à une expérience qui a mal tournée, on dirait que cette explosion provient de la surface._ » dit-il en regardant le plafond, il continua '' _Tu penses que c'est une_ _atta_ _..._ »

Une seconde secousse, plus grande et plus proche, ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, mais j'avais actuellement d'autres priorités à gérer. Déséquilibré, je chutai sur le côté, m'obligeant à me rattraper sur la barre de fer d'un établit, faisant tomber les derniers outils qui reposaient dessus dans un fracas métallique. Surpris, l'Estranos tenta de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se finir son action, je donnai un coup de pieds derrière son genou en le tirant en arrière par la chevelure, l'obligeant ainsi à finir au sol. Il plaça instinctivement ses mains en position de garde sur ses tempes pour se protéger. Futile. Profitant de l'ouverture, j'écrasai le pommeau de ma dague sur son crâne, lui faisant suffisamment mal pour qu'il lâche un cri de douleur. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, le balafré se releva et couru dans ma direction dans l'intention de me plaquer dans le dos. Faisant mine de ne pas le voir, j'attendis le dernier moment pour esquiver en me baissant sous la prise de ses bras. Je portai un coup tranchant sur son flan droit, le blessant dans sa manœuvre. Le balafré finit sa course en percutant violemment son coéquipier. Ce dernier tomba lourdement au sol, hors d'état de nuire pour le moment.

Sans perdre de temps, je m'avançai vers le balafré avant qu'il ne se relève, pour prendre une clé de bras sur son cou. La colère inondait mes pensées avec des envies de meurtre, mais je me concentrai pour garder le contrôle de mes actes. J'avais besoin de comprendre certaines choses et mon prisonnier pourra y répondre. Il commença à se débattre, cherchant des prises sur mes bras où mes flans. Mes douleurs étaient a la limite du supportable, mais ma position me permis de le tenir fermement en respect.

\- _Dégages ! Bats toi !_ » Cria t-il en se débattant plus violemment.

\- _Désolé mais cela ne figure pas dans mes priorités, j'ai quelques questions pour toi avant d'en finir._ » commençai-je en resserrant ma prise.

 _\- Vous êtes des chiens de_ _Vongola_ _!_ » cracha t-il« _Vous nous avez trahies par le passé ! Les armes utilisant le pouvoir des flammes vous intéressaient donc vous nous avez attaqués en traître !_ »

\- _Tu m'en dira tant, pour le moment Bel ne m'as pas appris la même histoire. Mais passons, pourquoi avoir attaqué cette ville ? Il n'y a aucune base_ _Vongola_ _sur place. Depuis quand la mafia se livre t-elle à du terrorisme ?_

\- _Va te faire foutre. »_ Cracha t il

\- _Mauvaise réponse_. » répondis-je froidement avant de planter ma lame dans son épaule. Le balafré cria de plus belle, de douleur cette fois-ci.

\- _Arrête ! Arrête !_ » Implora t-il « _Je vais te répondre !_ »

\- _On est tout de suite moins courageux quand on échange nos rôles à ce que je vois._ » ajoutai-je avant de faire lentement pivoter la lame avec un sourire carnassier. ( _Squalo_ _avait trop d'influence sur moi_ ).

\- _Putain ! Je t'ai dis que j'allais parler ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »_

\- _Parles._

\- _Nous cherchions un moyen d'affecter les_ _Vongola_ _._ » commença t-il, les mots hachés par une respiration difficile « _Les Varias sont un élément crucial leur force, seulement ils ont peu de points faibles. Quand nous avons su que des recrues entraient dans leur rang, nous avons organisés des opérations sur leur villes d'origines pour éliminer leurs famille. Cela les auraient forcé à mobiliser leurs forces sur place et donc les neutraliser indirectement._ »

\- _Que dalle, si j'ai bien appris une choses chez eux, c'est qu'ils s'en foutent. Leur famille, c'est la_ _famiglia_ _. Bref, vous cherchiez à atteindre la famille de qui ?_ » demandai-je, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'étais pas présent aux_ _debriefings_ _... Un certain Wade je crois._

\- _Vous avez parlé d'une alliance._

 _\- Je ne peux rien dire._

 _\- Parles._

 _\- Ils me_ _tuerons_ _!_

 _\- Moi aussi, alors parles !_

Des larmes de douleurs commencèrent à couler sur les joues du balafré. Une telle violence ne me ressemblait pas, mais il était trop tard pour que je montre de la compassion envers cet homme.

\- _Vous êtes la_ _famiglia_ _la plus influente du monde, à nous seuls un conflit était inenvisageable. Notre Boss a donc contacté d'autres_ _famiglia_ _. Certaines ont accepté car elles avaient une rancœur a votre encontre, tandis que d'autres ont juste un intérêt à provoquer votre chute. L'attaque avait pour but de montrer démontrer le potentiel d'une attaque armée de la mafia, même contre le monde légal._

J'enregistrai tout ce qu'il me disait, Squalo serait intéressé d'apprendre ça au cas où nos chemin se recroiseront. Je me préparai a continuer mon interrogatoire, quand ma poigne perdit en fermenté. L'adrénaline emmagasinée par le combat commençait a s'estomper, permettant à la douleur de mes blessures de ressurgir. Le Balafré profita de cette ouverture pour se dégager en me donnant un coup de coude dans les cottes, m'obligeant ainsi à le lâcher. Il recula de quelques pas, pour se mettre à distance, ma lame toujours plantée dans son épaule.

\- _Tu va me le payer_... _»_ Ragea t'il, avant d'ajouter avec un léger sourire peu assuré _« Maintenant que je t'ai dis tout ça, il faut que je te tue._ »

\- _On dirait une réplique de nanar._ » répondis-je me mettant difficilement en garde après avoir essuyé un filet de sang de ma bouche.

\- _Tais toi, tu m'énerves !_ »

Un silence, seulement brisé par le bruit des explosions et des cris venant de l'extérieur, s'installa entre nous. Mes jambes recommencèrent à trembler, il me fallu toute ma volonté pour rester debout. Mon corps semblait peser une tonne, prêt à s'écrouler, mais je tins bon. Si ce duel s'éternise, cela jouera en ma défaveur.

Le Balafré brisa sa garde le premier et baissa sa main vers son étui, tentant de dégainer son arme de poing. Pris au dépourvu et n'ayant nulle part où fuir, je me baissai instinctivement avant de foncer dans sa direction. Je l'atteignis au moment ou son arme pointai sa cible. Le tir retentit dans toute la salle, provoquant une multitude d'écho assourdissant, forçant le Balafré à se boucher les oreilles. La balle perfora mon épaule gauche, m'envoyant valser en arrière. Un goût de cuivre envahit ma bouche tandis que mon regard s'assombrit un instant. Reprenant conscience, je me relevai immédiatement, hurlant de douleur, le regard emplit de rage, tenant ma nouvelle blessure sanguinolente avec ma main valide. En me voyant encore bouger, mon adversaire se figea un instant de surprise. Les larmes aux yeux, le désespoir irradiant sur mon visage, je puisai les dernières forces de mon corps pour me propulser en avant. Utilisant mon corps comme un bélier, tête en avant, contre sa mâchoire. La surprise ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et la puissance du choc l'envoya valser contre l'établit derrière lui, fracassant son crâne avant de s'affaisser inerte.

Tout redevint subitement calme, mis à part le vacarme extérieur. Maintenant, des cris et des explosions commençaient à se faire sérieusement entendre de l'autre coté de la porte pourtant insonorisée. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'y penser, mais vu ce que je percevais, ça devait être une sacrée pagaille dehors. Peut être Qu'il s'agissait de Squalo en train de tout retourner pour me trouver. Cette idée me fit légèrement sourire, même si j'en doutais.

Quelqu'un cogna brutalement contre la porte, sans doute des Estranos qui venaient vérifier ce qui se passaient à l'intérieur, ou alors ils venaient liquider leurs prisonniers dans l'urgence. Je détournai le regard de mes deux anciens geôliers dans une tentative de me préparer à recevoir ceux qui voulais entrer. Mon corps ne fit aucun mouvement, je n'avais plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais utilisé mes dernières forces contre le Balafré. Mes bras pendaient lâchement le long de mon corps et ma respiration était devenue sifflante rendant chaque inspirations douloureuses. Ma vision devint totalement floue tandis que mon corps commença à pencher dangereusement en avant.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant une épaisse fumée pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce et le brouhaha d'un combat intense. Une silhouette entra dans la pièce avec arme à la main, je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre tandis que je me laissai tomber.

Quelque chose vint amortir ma chute. Peut être que j'étais tombé sur le corps d'un de mes adversaires. Le son de la bataille commençait à se faire lointain, comme dissimulée par un voile qui m'isolait de tout.

Une voix perça tout de même le brouillard, semblant à la fois toute proche et lointaine.

\- Voï … Je suis fiers de toi petit _._ »

A ces mots, toute la tension et la peur que j'avais accumulée jusqu'à maintenant quitta mon corps. Un filet froids coula sur mes joues fatiguées, il me fallu un temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mes larmes. Je voulu bouger pour le regarder, pour vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage de mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours. Mais je ne pu faire aucun mouvement. Je ne sentais plus rien à part un vague contact entre ma peau et un tissu rigide. Je ne voyais plus rien, aucun son ne parvenait plus a mes tympans. Mes lèvres bougèrent, inconsciemment, dans une ultime tentative de lutte.

\- Ss... .a..lut..

Je ne sais pas si il y eu une réponses, mais de toute manière je doute que je l'aurai entendue.

Car ces paroles furent les dernières avant que je ne me laisse emporter dans l'inconscience.

 **Pdv** **Giovanni**

Les Varia avait littéralement foncé à l'intérieur du complexe Estranos, provocant un maximum de destruction dans leur avancé avant de continuer leur route. Si il y avait au moins un point positif dans leur manœuvre surprise (même pour leur alliés), c'était l'impact de cette dernière sur la défense de la base. Mis à part le fait qu'ils ont compromis le plan d'action qu'il avait minutieusement préparé et créant donc un désordre pas possible sur le champ de bataille. Leur charge fulgurante avait réussit à semer la panique dans les rangs de l'ennemi qui n'avait pas le temps de se ressaisir avant l'arrivée des Vongola. Cela facilitait ainsi considérablement la progression de Giovanni et ses hommes qui n'avait plus qu'à cueillir les Estranos survivants encore sous le choc.

Néanmoins, le complexe souterrain favorisait des combats rapprochés, rendant les contacts entre les deux famiglias d'une violence inouïe et mortelle. Quelques poches de résistances se formaient par moments, obligeant les Vongola à ancrer leur position pour les neutraliser. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré a l'intérieur Giovanni avait perdus deux de ces hommes, diminuant leur effectif au nombre de sept. Même si un lien de famille unissait tout les membres de la Famiglia, un lien fraternel s'était tissé entre lui et chacun des hommes sous son autorité. Cette perte emplis le cœur de Giovanni de tristesse et de colère. Un autre Vongola tomba au sol, une balle de gros calibre l'avait atteint à la jambe. Giovanni se précipita près de lui, et reconnu Elio, le plus jeune membre de son unité. Il le tira par le col dans la direction opposé des combats pour le mettre à l'abri.

\- Capitaine, ce n'est rien.» Son expression était tiré par la douleur « Continuez sans moi. _»_

 _-_ Dit pas de connerie. _»_ Le coupa sèchement Giovanni avant d'appeler Cora via le canal de l'escouade _«_ J'ai perdu assez d'homme comme ça aujourd'hui »

Cora recula prudemment vers eux, profitant d'un tir de couverture de ses camarades. Elle était la médic de l'escouade, tous ont déjà été sauvés par ses compétences. Elle observa la blessure d'Elio et adressa un signe de tête positif à Giovanni. Rassuré, il laissa le jeune homme entre ses mains et retourna en première ligne.

L'intensité des combats étaient redescendu. Il ne restait que quelques Estranos entre eux et leur objectifs. Ils étaient retranchés devant une grande porte blindé. Et donnaient du fil à retordre à leurs assaillants.

 _-_ Alors ? »

Bob remit un chargeur neuf dans son arme.

 _-_ Nous avons neutralisé un grand nombre d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je dirai qu'il n'en reste que deux entre nous et la salle principale. »

 _-_ Les Varias sont à l'intérieur ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

 _-_ Les traces de leur passage conduisent jusqu'ici. » expliqua t-il en désignant les traces de brûlures et les membres coupés « Donc je suppose que oui. »

\- Il va falloir les rejoindre, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester fixe aussi longtemps. »

\- Peut être, mais ces deux là défendent l'accès comme leur foyer. A ce rythme on est pas prêt de passer. »

Giovanni grimaça, rester statique était dangereux et donnait l'opportunité aux forces adverses de se ressaisir. Chaque minutes passé ici rendait l'opération plus dangereuse.

A ce moment, les pistons de la porte que les Estranos protégeaient cédèrent, projetant des débris dans toutes les directions. L'ouverture laissa passer une épaisse fumée noire et des Varias en colère en émergèrent. Les Estranos restants furent éliminés sans sommation.

Squalo émergea à son tour de la fumée, le corps d'un homme inconscient dans ses bras. Son expression était lugubre, il semblait prêt à exploser de colère. Giovanni se précipita a ses cotés, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps, il reconnu Wade. Des plaies recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes, sa peau était parsemés d'hématomes violacés et de quelques traces de brûlures. Un de ses bras pendait lâchement, accentuant la mauvaise intuition que ressentait Giovanni.

\- Ne me dites pas que.. » commença t-il.

\- Où est le médecin ?! » le coupa sèchement Squalo.

\- Il s'occupe d'un de nos blessés, je vais lui demander de.. »

\- Voï ! Dépêche toi, si ma recrue nous lâche tu sera le prochain à le rejoindre !

\- … Cora, rejoins moi immédiatement. » Une de ses mains se posa instinctivement sur son arme. Même si le Varia était son allié, il savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

La femme approcha au pas de course, et demanda à Squalo de déposer le jeune homme au sol pour faciliter son travail. Après quelques secondes, ses sourcils se froncèrent devant l'état de la recrue. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Alors ?! » La pressa Squalo

\- Ses signes vitaux sont très faibles, et irréguliers. » répondit Cora, une main cherchant son pouls. « Je peux le stabiliser temporairement, mais il faut le transférer d'urgence si on veux qu'il survive. »

Giovanni hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fit signe à son équipe de se préparer à repartir.

\- Il est temps de rejoindre la surface. » Il porta sa main à son oreillette pour contacter le Vongola resté en arrière « Zin' nous avons 'récupéré l'objectif. Prépare notre sortie. »

\- Cinq sur cinq Capitaine. » s'exclama le sniper, heureux de pouvoir agir.

Giovanni se regarda dans la direction des Varias, Squalo avait reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Une telle attitude protectrice ne lui ressemblait pas. Au moins, il était suffisamment occupé pour pas compromettre une nouvelle fois la mission.

Des bruits de pas commencèrent a se faire entendre dans les couloirs qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la base. Les Estranos qui restaient sortaient de leur trou.

\- Capitaine, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. » commenta Bob

\- Moi aussi. » Giovanni jeta ses dernières grenades dans le couloirs en donnant ses ordres « Unité, directions la sortie ! Cadence de combat ! »

Ils avaient déjà parcouru une bonne distance quand les explosifs entrèrent en action, provoquant suffisamment de dégâts pour ralentir les poursuivants. Les Vongola tombés au combat furent ramassés et emportés avec le reste du groupe. Des hommages leurs seront rendus en temps voulut.

Il leur fallu quelques instants pour atteindre la surface, ne s'attardant pas sur les nombreux cadavres des Estranos encore chauds. Un imposant hélicoptère marqué d'un énorme écusson Vongola sur les flans était posé devant l'entrée. Zino les attendait, entouré d'hommes en costards. Giovanni se demanda qui pouvait bien les rejoindre a un moment aussi crucial. Il regarda les nouveaux arrivant un par un tandis que Squalo alla placer Wade à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il s'agissait tous de mafieux aguerris qu'il connaissait, parmi eux trois d'entre eux se démarquaient des autres. Le premier tenait un trident dans ses mains et son regard perçant scrutait les entrailles de la base, tandis que le second possédait une ceinture garnie de boites armes rouges autours de la taille.

Les gardiens de la brume et de la tempête, deux des sept gardiens Vongola, se tenaient devant lui. Cela voulait dire que le troisième présent n'était autre que...

\- Monsieur.. Que faites vous ici ? Bafouilla t-il en s'adressant au troisième gardien, déconcerté.

\- Bonjour Giovanni. » répondit ce dernier en souriant chaleureusement, sa crinière châtain et son regard innocent reconnaissable entre tous. « Nous discuterons plus tard, je crois que vous avez un blessé urgent et des poursuivants derrière vous. » Sa voix était calme, comme si les ennemis qui allaient arriver ne l'inquiétaient pas. Son regard se posa finalement sur les corps des deux Vongola défunts, et un voile de tristesse apparut sur ses traits. Il s'approcha d'eux pour observer leur traits.

\- Voï ! On à pas le temps pour du sentimentalisme, il faut y aller ! »

\- Hoï ! » S'énerva le gardien de la tempête, ses cheveux gris volant au grès du vent « Ne parles pas comme ça au Dixième du Nom ! »

\- Je m'en fou ! » renchérit Squalo encore plus fort « Wade va nous clamser entre les bras si on attend ! »

\- Enfoiré … ! » il s'avança d'un pas « Je vais t'apprendre à respecter le Dixiè... »

\- Hayato » intervint Tsuna « Ce n'est rien, il a raison. Il faut nous dépêcher. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre Vongola perde la vie aujourd'hui. »

\- Mais... Bien, Dixième du Nom. » accepta Hayato en s'inclinant.

\- Tsuna » commença le gardien de la brume « Je veux rester pour m'occuper de ce qui reste de cette vermine Estranos. »

\- D'accord » accepta Tsuna « Profites en pour récupérer des informations. Et soit prudent. »

\- Kfufufu ~ Si j'étais toi, ça serait pour eux que je me ferais du soucis. Leur corps seront bientôt à moi. » ajouta t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un air sinistrement diabolique.

\- Mukuro ? »

\- Hm ? »

\- T'étais pas obligé d'être aussi glauque tu sais ? Après ne t'étonnes pas si les recrues ont peur de toi. »

\- Kfufufu ~ » ricana t-il pour lui même avant d'entrer calmement dans la brèche que les Varia avait ouvert quelques heures plus tôt.

Tsuna, invita tout le monde à monter dans le véhicule avant de prendre place sur le siège de copilote aux cotés d'Hayato qui prit les commandes. L'hélicoptère commença à s'élever doucement dans les airs.

\- Pourquoi le Boss est avec nous ? » Demanda Giovanni a son bras droit.

\- Il m'a juste dit qu'il était sur le chemin du retour après une négociation avec un chef mafieux français quand il a entendu notre canal radio. » répondit Zino en haussant les épaules « Il est donc venu sur place nous récupérer. »

Pensif, Giovanni parcouru l'habitacle de l'appareil du regard. Les corps étaient entreposés au fond de l'appareil. Même si seulement deux hommes étaient tombés, son unité avait reçu de lourdes pertes. Certains tentaient difficilement de retenir leur chagrins, être mafieux ne signifiait être insensible. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le corps de la recrue Varia. Wade était allongé sur un brancard, connecté a plusieurs machines. Le transport personnel du Boss Vongola était équipé d'un système de survie sophistiqué en cas de besoin. Son expression montrait une profonde douleur malgré son inconscience. Même s'il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ses choix, le visage de ses hommes tombés au combat lui vinrent en tête. Finalement il se demanda si ce jeune homme valait la peine faire tout ça.

Il se secoua la tête, un Vongola avait été sauvé, bien sûr que ça en valait la peine. Aujourd'hui leur mission était terminé et ils pourraient rentrer dans leur foyer.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec les Varias.

Il croisa les doigts pour que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais pressentiment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

 **Pdv Giovanni (Quelques jours plus tards):**

Toute l'équipe dormait encore dans le dortoir qui leur avait été affecté quand Giovanni se leva. Selon lui, l'entraînement du matin était une étape primordiale pour entamer une bonne journée. D'habitude il obligeait ses hommes à sortir du lit, mais depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Varia, il leur accordait un peu de répit. Ils dépensaient déjà assez d'énergie à supporter ces énergumènes au quotidien pour ne pas en rajouter avec une discipline trop stricte. Giovanni venait d'entrer dans un des hall d'entraînement, vide à cette heure ci, habillé de son costard d'entraînement (qui était en fait le même que celui de fonction mais tissé avec des matériaux relativement lourds). Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et il se retourna pour apercevoir Zino apparaître à l'entrée. Giovanni haussa un sourcil : son ami était réputé pour être le plus rechignant à se lever tôt (soit 16h pour lui, ce qui était évidemment incompatible avec une vie de mafieux).

\- Capitaine ? » L'expression de Zino semblait troublée.

\- Zin' ? »

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler. » Dit-il, hésitant. Sa manière de regarder autours de lui montrant qu'il cherchait ces mots.

Giovanni acquiesça légèrement et l'invita à le rejoindre. Il fit quelques étirements pour relâcher ses muscles avant l'exercice en faisant signe à son camarade de continuer.

\- Et bien … cela va maintenant faire trois semaines que nous sommes revenus de mission. Les autres se demandent quand est-ce que nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici. »

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien » répondit Giovanni « Le Decimo nous a demandé de stationner ici le temps de son séjour dans la base Varia. » Il se souvenait encore de la stupeur de Xanxus quand Tsuna avait littéralement sonné a la porte du manoir avec ses valises en main et un énorme sourire naïf aux lèvres. Ce jour là, Giovanni et son groupe avaient été partagés entre éclater de rire ou trembler de peur en voyant l'expression du Boss des Varia se transformer en un masque de colère.

\- Nous sommes sa garde rapprochée ? »

\- En quelques sortes, oui. Tu ne t'en sens pas honoré ? »

\- Si bien sûr, mais capitaine, le Boss est accompagné de deux de ses gardiens et puis nous sommes dans le repère des élites des Vongola. De plus différentes famiglia ennemies montrent des signes d'activités inhabituelles depuis l'attaque des Estranos à Nîmes. La situation fait que nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment ici. »

\- Je connais la situation Zin' » Giovanni durcit légèrement le ton pour rappeler à son ami qu'il était aussi son supérieur. « Et c'est justement parce que le Decimo est ici que nous devons rester. Le quartier général à suffisamment d'effectif pour se défendre tout seul. Et puis, je ne me rappelle pas d'un temps où les famiglia n'ont pas montré de ''signes inhabituels''. »

\- Oui mais ... »

\- Stop. » le coupa Giovanni « Les ordres sont les ordres, nous resterons ici tant que Le Decimo n'en aura pas décidé autrement. »

\- Compris Capitaine. Veuillez excusez mon insubordination. »

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Zin' » soupira Giovanni, plus compréhensif que lassé « Je comprends que vivre avec les Varia durant une durée aussi longue puisse être difficile. Moi aussi je préférerai être dans un endroit plus... calme. »

\- Vous savez » ricana Zino, sa remontrance déjà oubliée. C'était cet esprit constamment jovial qui plaisait à Giovanni «Entre Lussuria qui tourne autour de Elio, Mammon qui a coupé l'eau chaude pour faire des économies, Squalo qui braille tout le temps après Bel et Fran pour leurs blagues... »

\- Il ne sait toujours pas qu'ils se cachent sur le toit à chaque fois ? »

\- VOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! Bandes de petits enfoirés je vais vous arracher les tripes ! » hurla un Squalo en caleçon qui semblait s'être réveillé avec les cheveux roses bonbon. Il courait dans tout les sens, une vraie furie ambulante.

\- Apparemment non » soupira Zino avant d'éclater de rire tout les deux.

Un silence reposant s'installa quand le capitaine de la Varia sorti du hall. Les deux amis en profitèrent un peu avant de reprendre leur discutions. Parlant de tout et de rien. Zino fit signe a Giovanni qu'il allait retourner au dortoir, un bâillement le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Lussuria passa devant la porte, Elio encore endormi sur ses épaules. L'officier Varia s'arrêta net en voyant que les deux Vongola le regardaient d'un air effaré. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que aucun des trois ne bougent, le silence brisé uniquement par les petits ronflements d'Elio.

\- Oups ? » Finit par dire Lussuria avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- ''Oups'' ?! » S exclamèrent les deux autres avant de barrer la route au ravisseur « ça va pas non ?! Pose-le ! »

 **Pdv Wade (** _ **quelques heures plus tard**_ **) :**

Lussuria attendait tranquillement devant la fenêtre, les bras croisé et le regards (ou plutôt les lunettes) tournées vers la cours de la base souterraine. Quelque chose de troublant pointait dans mon esprit : était-il vraiment en train de bouder ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi il venait le faire dans ma chambre ?

J'étais assis sur un lit d'hôpital, Jim était à mes cotés pour changer mes pansements. Il n'arrêtait pas de me réprimander quand je bougeai, une vraie maman poule. Jim lisait tranquillement sur un petit tabouret, jetant parfois un regard au dessus de son journal pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Pyro entretenait soigneusement mon équipement à coté de lui. Tout le monde, mis a part Squalo, étaient présent. Ils avaient veillés à mon chevet, depuis que Lussuria avait utilisé son paon pour soigner mes blessures, attendant patiemment mon réveil. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela me réchauffait le cœur, un sourire discret fleurit sur mon visages. Mais il partit au bout de quelques secondes, quelque choses me troublait au plus au point (Encore, décidément).

Xanxus était assis dans son énorme trône à boire une bouteille de vin, en pleins milieu de la chambre. Il était déjà là lors de mon réveil ce matin, ce qui avait surpris les autres à leur arrivée. Au départ ils avaient été intimidés par cette présence glaciale et silencieuse, mais après quelques heures, ils étaient suffisamment à l'aise pour parler comme d'habitude.

\- Ta mère et ta sœur vont bientôt arriver. » Annonça soudainement.

\- Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant ? » Demandai-je pleins d'espoir.

\- Yep ! » Répondit-il en souriant tout en terminant de nouer les bandages de mes bras pour cacher les cicatrices « Ils sont impatients de te voir. Et puis ça te fera du bien, ces derniers jours tu avais une mine affreuse »

\- Je l'ai toujours. »

\- Certes » concéda t-il « Mais t'as toujours le regard innocent du mec qui a découvert la mafia il y a quelques mois. Et ça, c'est plutôt bon signe. »

\- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vous » commença Francky « mais quand la première chose qu'on fait quand on arrive dans un groupe de mafieux assassins, c'est commander un steak fritte, on ne peut qu'être un taré. »

\- Tu as raison Francky » continua Jim, en prenant une expression exagérément effrayée « Tu crois qu'on devrait se méfier ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, tant qu'il ne me pique pas mon précieux album photo de nos vacances de l'an dernier avec les clichés de Pyro à la plage. » dit-il tout fiers de lui « Mais bon je suis prêt à lui prêter quand même. » Il avait fièrement sortit un carnet de son uniforme pour le montrer à tout le monde, avant que ce dernier ne finisse carbonisé par les flammes d'une Pyro devenue rouge comme une pivoine. Laissant une masse cendreuse dans les mains devenues soudainement moites Francky.

\- De vos vacances ? » Demandai-je, une pointe de jalousie dans la poitrine.

\- Yep » répondit Jim qui rigolait encore de la tête crispée de Francky « Il nous arrivent de partir avec tout le monde pour souffler un peu. Ce sont généralement des périodes assez cool. »

\- Je vois » acquiesçai-je en soufflant intérieurement. « Ça a l'air pas mal. »

\- Ton père ne vient pas ? » Demanda Pyro, à la fois pour changer de sujet et par curiosité

\- Et bien... En fait mes parents sont séparés depuis quelques années. J'ai été en garde alternée pendant un temps avant que le juge ne prenne la décision de me placer avec ma mère lors de mon entrée au collège. Mais je le vois de temps en temps, même si c'est beaucoup plus rare. »

\- C'est la première fois que tu nous parles de tout ça.

\- Je ne parles pas souvent, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, c'est juste que j'essaie de plus y penser. »

A peine j'eus le temps de finir ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ma mère et ma sœur.

\- Wade ! » S'exclama ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai eu si peur, pourquoi tu n'es pas monté dans la voiture avec nous durant l'attentat ?! Tu aurais pu être encore plus blessé ... ou pire ! »

\- Je ne pouvais pas maman, je ne pouvais pas partir. Je t'expliquerai une prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

Ma mère resta silencieuse un instant, avant hocher lentement la tête. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers mes bandages et un voile de tristesse passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Quelque chose tirait sur mes vêtements, je baissai les yeux pour voir ma petite sœur qui essayait d'attirer mon attention.

\- Wadeuh ! »

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit démon ? » Répondis-je en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Sur tes genoux ! » S'exclama t-elle en sautillant.

Je me baissai pour l'attraper et la placer sur moi. La petite se dandinait, intimidé par son frère. Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? » Demanda t-elle

\- Et oui, ton frère est pas vraiment doué »

\- Il faut faire attention Wadeuh ! »

\- Je sais prendre soin de moi, tu sais ? »

\- Pourquoi tu as des bobos alors ? » Dit elle d'un air inquisiteur ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je lui fis des chatouilles dans le cou pour l'embêter. Tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux attendris. Sauf Xanxus.

\- Wadeuh, je veux descendre s'il te plaît. »

\- Tu as une mine affreuse » constata ma mère en caressant ma joue. »

\- Un peu maman, je ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers jours... »

\- Il faut que tu fasses gaffe avec ça, il paraît que ça rend impuissant. » Intervint Jim avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- De quoi ? »

\- Bon bha vu ton taux de sommeil ces derniers jours... »

\- Je ne dors jamais. » Dit négligemment Xanxus.

Un silence de plomb prit soudainement place dans la chambre. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Xanxus, ce dernier remarqua cette soudaine attention qui lui était porté et en comprit très vite la raison. Son expression durcit et la température de la salle sembla chuter de quelque degré.

\- Des remarques ? » Son ton signifiait bien à quel point sa question était en fait une menace. Mortelle.

Tout le monde détourna immédiatement le regard, bredouillant n'importe quoi pour changer de sujet. Xanxus se remit à boire sa bouteille de vin et sa main lâcha le pistolet qu'il avait empoigné.

\- C'est ton patron ? » Chuchota ma mère a mon oreille « Il à pas l'air facile à vivre. »

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point » soufflai-je tout bas en retour « Mais on s'y fait a force. »

\- En tout cas il est mignon. »

\- Maman ! » M'exclamai-je indigné.

\- Oups, désolé » S'excusa elle avec un clin d'œil.

Manquait plus que ma mère drague le boss d'un groupe d'élite de mafieux assassins psychopathes alcooliques radin. Mon corps frissonna à cette simple pensée tandis que Pyro qui semblait avait tout entendu ne pus se retenir et pouffa de rire. Jim et Francky s'entretenaient sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir servir pour nourrir le groupe et sur le moyen de se ravitailler. Le planning de rotation des équipes les mettaient de service aux cuisines cette semaine.

Une voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

\- Voï ! Petit, c'est ton dernier jour de repos ! On reprend l'entraînement demain, on va débuter ta seconde phase d'entraînement et crois moi tu va en baver comme jama.. ! » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il arriva nez à nez avec ma mère. Le roi de la discrétion avait encore montré son adresse.

oOoOo

\- Voï ! Ça va ! Comment je pouvais savoir que sa famille était encore là ! »

\- En même temps pourquoi vous avez commencé a brailler depuis l'autre bout du couloir ? » Fit remarquer Francky.

\- Surtout pour au final, dire qu'il va "en baver" devant sa mère. Niveau premier contact avec le tuteur de son fils, il n'y a pas mieux » ajouta Pyro.

\- Déchet. » lâcha Xanxus avant de lui envoyer sa bouteille a la figure.

\- Ma ma, tes manières sont désespérantes mon petit » constata Lussuria, un bruit d'assentiment commun se fit entendre.

\- Voï ! Mais je vous emmerde ! Au pire si sa pose problème on la liquide non ?! »

\- On ne peut pas c'est sa mère, on a été engagé pour la sauver » intervint Jim « Ça serait bête de gâcher tout nos efforts pour ça.

\- C'est pas faux. » consentit Squalo « Bref ! Wade, rendez vous demain à la première heure pour débuter l'entraînement, et t'as pas intérêt à être en retard ! » Il s'apprêtait a sortir de la chambre quand Jim l'appela

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?! » S'impatienta l'épéiste.

\- Heu, c'est juste pour savoir pourquoi vous avez une serviette de bain autour de la tête ? » Demanda le blondinet. L'épéiste avait en effet dissimulé sa précieuse chevelure sous le tissu.

\- Voï ! T'occupe ! Croyez moi, ces bâtards vont me le payer très chers ! » Hurla t-il avant de partir aussi bruyamment qu'il était arrivé.

\- Vous avez compris quelque chose ? » S'interrogea Jim. Tout le monde répondit négativement, de toute façon les comportements bizarre étaient légions dans les environs.

 **Pdv Giovanni :**

Tsuna se tenait assit dans un fauteuil en cuir, son pantalon et sa veste noire tranchant avec sa chemise blanche. Ses yeux marron avaient gardé l'étincelle d'innocence de son adolescence, mais Giovanni savait qu'il pouvait soutenir le regard d'un adversaire quand il fallait défendre ses amis. Même si Tsuna n'était pas réputé pour aimer la violence, bien au contraire, il avait déjà mainte fois démontré qu'il n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser en cas de besoin défensif. Giovanni ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait rapporté des faits d'armes surprenants de son Boss.

Tsuna était arrivé au pouvoir de la prestigieuse famiglia Vongola durant sa jeunesse. Sa propre vision de la mafia, carrément blasphématoire pour certains en plus de son jeune âge, avaient provoqué un puissant sentiment négatif parmi la société parallèle. Mais heureusement, grâce à son entourage qui le soutenait, il avait brillamment réussit à s'imposer parmi les autres dirigeant et leurs quêtes de pouvoir tout en consolidant ses alliances avec les famiglia alliées. Aujourd'hui Tsunayoshi Sawada se tenait légitimement à la tête de la famiglia la plus influente du monde à l'âge de 24 ans.

Giovanni était arrivé chez les Vongola très jeune, sa rapide ascension lui avait permit de se faire remarquer par l'ancien parrain juste avant son retrait et ainsi gagner sa confiance. Tsuna avait mit peu de temps avant d'en faire de même, il trouvait en Giovanni un soutient différent de celui de ses gardiens, sa proximité avec les hommes qui composent le clan lui permet de ne pas oublier son devoirs envers eux, de mieux comprendre leur situation.

Le parcours, la bonté, l'amour que Tsuna avait réussi à développé envers les Vongola, tout ça rendait Giovanni et ses hommes admiratifs.

Xanxus leur avait attribué un bâtiment, suffisamment lui de son bureau et de la cave à vin (les deux lieux où il était le plus souvent). Ils étaient actuellement seuls dans une pièce qui tenait lieu de salon. Tsuna, le gardien de la Tempête Hayato Gokudera, et Giovanni s'était confortablement installés dans de larges sofas, autours de quelques boissons. Les deux premiers écoutaient attentivement ses rapports sur les activités de son unité durant sa mission de surveillance en attendant l'arrivée du gardien de la Brume qui était resté à la base des Estranos pour enquêter. Giovanni frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pus faire aux mafieux ennemis rescapés, Mukuro savait se montrer dangereux grâce à ses pouvoirs d'illusions.

Peu de monde connaissait le passé de Mukuro, mais Giovanni avait été mit dans la confidence après que Tsuna s'était rapproché de lui. Durant sa jeunesse, il avait été un des cobayes des Estranos avant de s'évader et de littéralement annihiler la famiglia de ses bourreaux. Tout le monde pensait les Estranos disparu à jamais, jusqu'à maintenant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Tsuna passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait du gardien de la Brume, reconnaissable à son œil droit rouge qui différait de son jumeau violet et du trident noir qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

 _-_ Kfufufu ~ Ça faisait un bail Sawada Tsunayohi. » Salua le gardien de la Brume, sa manière de s'adresser au Boss fit grincer des dents Hayato.

\- Toi ! Arrêtes de parler au Boss comme si c'était ton pote ! »

\- Ce n'est pas grave Gokudera » le calma Tsuna « Tu devrais être habitué à Mukuro depuis le temps. »

\- Kfufufu ~ C'est qu'il est amusant de tourmenter un esprit aussi simple » ricana le gardien de la Brume » piquant ainsi le caractère sanguin de son camarade.

\- Enfoiré... ! » Ragea Gokudera en se préparant à sortir sa boite arme.

\- Ça suffit vous deux » intervint Tsuna en se mettant entre les deux. « Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Mukuro tu as mis pas mal de temps à revenir, où était tu ? »

\- J'ai fais un petit tour. »

\- Mais encore ? »

\- J'ai été inspecter les environs, et les nouvelles ne sont pas vraiment bonnes.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? » le pressa Tsuna.

\- Nos ennemis préparent une opération de grande envergure, le conflit sera inévitable si rien n'est fait. »

\- Je vois. » Tsuna releva et plongea son regard dans le vide, analysant la situation. « Nous avons du temps ?"

\- Nous avons une certaine marge »

\- Dans ce cas il va falloir que je me rende voir Xanxus »

\- Il ne va pas aimer » Gokudera

\- Ho, mais j'y vais pas les mains vides » répondit Tsuna en sortant une boite de cigare et une bouteille de vin avant de partir avec un clin d'oeil. « J'ai appris a l'amadouer, si vous saviez ce qu'il raconte quand il boit trop. Le coquin. »

Même Mukuro fut figé de stupeur en voyant son Boss partir à la recherche du dirigeant de la Varia en explosant de rire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

 **Pdv Wade :**

La base souterraine était encore endormie quand je pénétrai dans la salle d'entraînement. Un silence reposant habitait les locaux des vestiaires, me permettant de profiter pleinement d'un moment de solitude. Moment rare cette base habituellement pleine d'activité, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Je songeai un jour à publier un livre sur la vie sous terre avec des psychopathes, le succès était assuré.

Les Varia profitaient de cette matinée pour se remettre de l'anniversaire de Lussuria qu'ils avaient fêté la veille. Bel avait préparé une démonstration de lancé de couteau pour épater la galerie. Une personne (moi) avait donc été démocratiquement élue par l'ensemble des invités pour être attaché à la roue qui servait de cible. Le jeune officier était habituellement réputé pour son talent au lancer, mais les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsque Squalo l'avait traité de ''victime qui ne tient pas l'alcool''. L'insulté releva la boutade de son camarade comme un défi, et commença à boire un shot de vodka pure entre chaque jet. Le trente quatrième couteau était passé un peu trop près de mon cou à mon goût. Cependant, les invités décidèrent d'arrêter le jeune prodige seulement qu'après qu'une de ses lames était passée un peu trop près de la bouteille que Xanxus tenait dans sa main. La salle entière avait retenu son souffle en attendant la réaction du Boss, qui sembla décider que vider son breuvage pour le jeter à la face de ses employés était un besoin plus immédiat.

La suite de la soirée était plus floue dans mes pensées, notamment après un jeu d'alcool avec Francky. C'était ma première soirée avec ce groupe, et je ne me souvenais que de la première moitié. C'était déjà étonnant que je me sois réveillé à l'heure, alors que tout le monde dormait encore a point fermé. Ce qui donnait un sentiment inhabituel à cette promenade nocturne.

Cependant, une partie des lumières étaient déjà allumées et permettaient d'éclairer suffisamment sans pour autant agresser l'œil et le haut d'un uniforme Varia était posé en boule sur un des bancs du vestiaire. Ces détails trahissaient la présence de celui qui m'attendait ce matin. Squalo était à l'intérieur, torse nu, tuant le temps en tailladant un ennemi imaginaire. Il maniait sa lame comme une extension de lui même, enchaînait les passes et techniques lui commandait avec une adresse incroyable. La sueur perlait sur sa peau, mettant en valeur une fine musculature. Malgré la rapidité et la complexité de ses mouvements, aucune fatigue n'apparaissait dans son regard concentré.

J'attendis patiemment qu'il termine son échauffement. Squalo avait insisté pour que je me lève aux aurores, prétextant que ça favorisera ma progression et que c'était "lui qui décide".

Squalo finit par baisser son arme, prenant le temps de revoir mentalement les enchaînements qu'il venait d'exécuter. Au bout d'un moment, il fit un signe dans ma direction. Je remarquai qu'une serviette recouvrant toujours sont crâne qui dissimulait ses cheveux. L'épéiste ne l'enlevait jamais ces derniers temps, piquant une crise à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait une question sur cette dernière. Je commençai à m'avancer pour le rejoindre, profitant de ce temps pour observer ce qui m'entourait. La salle relativement spacieuse et totalement équipée. Un cercle de pylône se tenait au centre, l'intérieur était emménagé en dojo, où le sol en béton avait été recouvert de tatami. Des murs d'escalades avaient été érigés contre les murs avec des blocs de matériaux divers, représentant par exemple le flan d'une montagne ardue ou le flan d'un immeuble. A coté d'eux, un nombre conséquent de cible mouvante permettaient de s'exercer au tir. Au fond de la salle se tenait un imposant robot humanoïde, un trio de tuyau émergeait de la pièce constituant sa tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais la vue de ce dernier (et de tout le reste en général) semblait annoncer une rude journée.

\- Voï ! Alors, la nuit ? » Demanda Squalo avec un grand sourire. Un sentiment d'anormal régnait, sans doute à cause du fait qu'il me regardait avec un énorme sourire qui se voulait innocent et gentil mais qui rendait tout autre sur l'épéiste.

\- Courte. » Répondis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la soirée.

Je m'apprêtais à le questionner sur la raison de ce sourire quand la lumière sembla s'assombrir brusquement autour de moi. Un sentiment d'urgence prit le contrôle de mon corps et m'obligea à me jeter instinctivement sur le coté. Juste à temps pour voir un énorme rocher percuter le sol à l'endroit où je me tenais une seconde plus tôt.

\- Tu as encore d'excellents réflexes, c'est bien ! » me félicita Squalo, avant d'ajouter d'un air pédagogue : « Remarque, tu as laissé l'instinct totalement prendre le dessus au lieux de l'utiliser comme outil ! »

\- Put..?! Mais Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! » Hurlai-je tandis que mon cœur peinait à retrouver un rythme régulier.

\- J'ai placé ce piège avant que tu n'arrives pour tester ta réactivité ! » Expliqua simplement Squalo comme si tout était normal.

\- Pour tester ma ... Mais t'es sérieux ?! C'était carrément dangereux là ! »

\- Le danger fait partit de notre quotidien! » Souligna Squalo avant d'aller s'appuyer sur contre un pylône « Toi même, tu as déjà frôlé la mort pas mal de fois ces derniers temps ! Mais heureusement grâce à mon entraînement et l'expérience apportée par la précédente mission tu commences à montrer de belles capacités !»

\- Il s'envoie des fleurs en plus... » Marmonnai-je pour moi même en me relevant.

\- Quoi ? »

\- Rien. »

La poussière soulevée par le rocher commençait à former un épais nuage autours de nous, dissimulant un peu les larges failles du sol. Le coût des réparations ne serait sans doute pas négligeable, Mammon n'allait pas apprécier.

\- On va recommencer les entraînements physiques ? » Grimaçai-je, mes bras se souvenaient encore de certains exercices vraiment éprouvant.

\- En quelque sorte, mais l'objectif sera différent. »

\- Ha bon ? »

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui nous développerons ta Flamme de Volonté !» annonça t-il. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom dans la base Estranos quand les scientifiques examinaient mon corps. Ils avaient déterminés que mon entraînement était ''forgé pour développé ma flamme''. Peut être que ça avait un rapport quelconque avec ce qu'il disait. Quand Squalo remarqua ma tête déconfite, il s'exclama « Normalement, Belphegor devait t'expliquer tout ça ! » Fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras.

\- Il à du oublier. »

\- On n'oublie pas ce genre de truc ! Il devrait plus penser à remplir ses fonctions au lieu de teindre les cheveux des autres ! » En voyant mon regard interrogateur se diriger vers la serviette sur sa tête il s'énerva. « T'insinue quoi là ?! Regardes ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

Son épée encore dégainée, je bafouillai quelque chose pour détourner son attention avant de me faire taillader. Il finit par se calmer et commença à m'instruire. Pour faire simple (et moins bruyant), les flammes de Volonté sont une forme d'énergie que nous possédons tous en nous, avec un degré de puissance et de pureté différentes. Elles nous permettent de faire des choses qui nous seraient inenvisageable sans ces dernières. Certains les utilisent pour soigner, d'autres pour se battre, leurs capacités sont aussi multiples qu'il existe de personnes. Il existe sept grands types de flammes, celle de la pluie, du soleil, de la tempête, de la brume, du brouillard, de l'éclair et du ciel qui est fait pour dominer les autres. Quelques famiglias ont développé leur capacité à posséder des individus qui savent utiliser ces Flammes, mais les Vongola font partit des rares à avoir des Gardiens. Ces derniers composent l'entourage personnel du Vongola Decimo. Chacun est un représentant d'une flamme différente, et ont pour rôle de l'accompagner et de défendre l'intérêt suprême de la famiglia. Leur particularité provient des Anneaux Vongola, des bijoux d'une valeur inégalée qui leur permettent d'utiliser tout le potentiel de leur flamme. Les Varias ont aussi des Gardien, mais leur équipe est moins complète que celle de la branche principale. Il existe un nombre conséquent d'Anneaux, mais de pureté et d'efficacité variable (Ceux des Vongola ont le rang le plus élevé : S)

De plus, les Boites Armes ont été développés pour agir en complémentarité avec les Anneaux. Ces dernières sont de petites boites, chacune étant unique, activable seulement par un type de Flamme qui leur correspond. Elles contiennent des armes, animaux, objets animés par la puissance des Flammes de Volonté, comme les lances flammes de Pyro que tu as eu l'occasion de voir.

C'était assez compliqué à assimiler mais Squalo n'était pas du genre à répéter de manière pédagogue quand on lui demandait. Était-il pédagogue ? Tel était la question.

Squalo fit une courte pose avant de continuer son explication.

\- Je suis le Gardien Varia de la pluie, ce qui signifie que je possède l'Anneau Varia qui correspond ! C'est un anneau de classe A, il n'atteint pas la pureté des anneaux Vongola, mais c'est plus que suffisant ! Je suis pour le moment le seul à détenir cette Flamme à mon niveau ! » Ajouta-il fièrement ! « D'ailleurs, les utilisateur de Flammes restent minoritaire dans le monde parallèle. Chez les Varia, une trentaine seulement savent les utiliser sur la totalité de nos effectifs. »

\- C'est relativement peu, non ? »

\- Voï ! » Il prit le ton de celui qui récitait un dicton important « La supériorité des Varia ne vient pas de leur nombre mais des Varia eux même ! »

\- Tu me l'a dis un nombre incalculable de fois. »

\- C'est important ! »

\- C'est surtout usant à force. »

\- Baka ! » Hurla t-il dans mes oreilles « Debout ! Prend une arme dans l'armurerie, on va voir si tu as toujours envie de critiquer mes enseignements après quelques échanges ! »

\- C'était juste une boutade. » Tentai-je de me défendre après avoir été prendre une épée d'entraînement.

\- Pas grave, ça te fera du bien ! » Dit-il en relevant son arme avant de charger sans prévenir dans ma direction « Voooï ! En garde ! »

 **Pdv Giovanni :**

Giovanni toqua à la porte de la chambre que Xanxus avait attribuée à Tsuna, et ouvrit la porte quand ce dernier lui permit d'entrer. Le jeune homme attendais debout au centre de la pièce. Son visage enfantin controversant son expression sérieuse qu'il arborait dans les moments difficiles. Giovanni patienta un instant pour regarder son jeune Boss, avant de se lancer.

\- Boss » commença t-il respectueusement « Comme demandé, nous avons convoqué les personnes que vous nous aviez indiqué. Ils arriveront sous peu. »

\- Merci Giovanni » le remercia Tsuna en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas « J'aurai pu le faire moi même, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la situation. »

\- Ne vous excusez pas Boss ! » Bredouilla Giovanni « Même quelqu'un comme vous a besoin de reléguer a son personnel. »

\- J'ai toujours préféré faire moi même ce genre de tâche, mais parfois vos proches ne veulent pas vous laisser faire. Ils peuvent être très têtus. » Ajouta t-il en rigolant de bon cœur.

\- Pardonnez-moi »

\- Non, tu as eu raison d'insister. Je me laisserai écraser par le travail si des gens n'étaient pas là pour enlever deux ou trois responsabilités. »

\- Vous êtes proches de votre famiglia, et ceux qui la composent le sentent. Vous êtes un bon Boss, cela serait dommage de vous perdre suite a une overdose » se permit de plaisanter Giovanni.

\- Ho tu sais, je pense que vu le nombre de personnes qui convoitent ma place, je suis pas prêt d'atteindre la trentaine. »

\- Vous avez été formé par Reborn et vos Gardien sont autours de vous, il ne vous arrivera rien. »

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une formation, peut être que ''Stage de punching ball '' serait plus approprié. »

\- C'est vrai qu'il doit avoir des méthodes relativement originales. »

\- Oui, c'était le bon temps. » Répondit pensivement Tsuna, le regard emplit de nostalgie.

\- Vos Gardiens de la Tempête et de la Brume ne sont pas là ? »

\- Je les ai laissé prendre un peu de temps pour eux, le futur est assez incertain, qu'ils profitent un peu. Mukuro voulait revoir son élève : Fran, ils se sont donné rendez vous dans au bar de la base, et Gokudera doit s'entraîner quelque part. »

\- Rokudo Mukuro, au bar ? » Demanda Giovanni,

\- Ça lui permet de glaner des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il aime bien avoir cette connaissance qui lui donne une position dominante. »

\- Vous le laissez ? »

\- Tant qu'il ne prend possession du corps de personne. »

\- Glauque. » Commenta Giovanni en imaginant la chose.

\- Je suis d'accord. »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent un instant, avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Où en sont les opérations ? » Demanda Tsuna.

\- Nous avons commencé les transferts. Mais Mukuro pense que tout les Estranos n'étaient pas présent dans le complexe où Wade a été secouru. Je préfère attendre d'avoir plus d'informations, Je pourrai faire un compte rendus final pour le conseil. »

Le portable personnel de Tsuna vibra, ce dernier regarda l'écran pour voir qui lui envoyai un message. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage, abandonnant le sérieux qu'il gardait depuis le début de la conversation pour retrouver l'air innocent qui le caractérisait.

\- Un invité de marque vient d'arriver, » Annonça le jeune Boss «Toujours aussi rapide. »

\- Qui est-ce ? Il est le premier arrivant. » Commenta Giovanni.

\- Suspens ...» Murmura l'autre en réponse avec un air mystérieux mélangé à de l'amusement. Il rigola avant de continuer « Nous allons jouer, essaie de deviner qui c'est. Je lui ai donné une petite mission à accomplir donc il mettra un peu de temps avant de nous rejoindre » l'informa Tsuna en se levant pour aller chercher une bouteille. « Un verre en l'attendant ? »

 **Pdv Wade :**

Ma main droite tremblait. Pas de peur, j'avais déjà affronté des situations plus stressantes, mais à cause de l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans mes veines. Devant moi se tenait mon mentor, Superbi Squalo, qui me regardait comme un requin tournant autour de sa proie. Son agilité et son adresse à l'épée le rendait plus que redoutable, et il ne me faisait aucun cadeau. Je savais qu'en cas de faiblesse, s'en était finis de moi. Mais je n'étais plus le jeune adolescent inquiet qui croisait le fer pour la première fois.

Je resserrai fermement ma prise sur la garde de mon épée avant de m'élancer en avant, dans une tentative de prendre mon adversaire par surprise. Cela eu pour unique conséquence de le faire sourire, il était heureux que le combat vienne à lui. Ne prenant pas la peine de parer mon coup, il pivota pour me laisser le dépasser, me laissant partir avec mon élan. Énervé, je repris position et m'élança à nouveau vers lui. Il esquiva de la même manière, mais j'avais prévu qu'il essayera encore de jouer avec moi. Je fis pivoter mon corps sur ma jambe d'appuis, me permettant de frapper de manière fulgurante au niveau de son cou. Squalo du se baisser pour ne pas se faire toucher et utilisa son mouvement pour lancer un cou d'estoc vers mon bassin. J'inversai instinctivement ma prise sur la garde en reculant ma jambe pour frapper et dévier son attaque vers le sol, exposant son visage. Saisissant cette opportunité, je lâchai mon épée d'une main pour le frapper à main nue. Squalo donna un coup de talon au niveau de ma cheville, affectant ma trajectoire de mon poing au dernier moment. Ce dernier rasa cependant la tête de mon adversaire, détachant le nœud qui maintenait la serviette en place sur son crâne, la faisant tomber au sol.

L'air sembla s'arrêter de circuler dans la salle. Mon corps était figé devant ce que je voyais : la serviette avait libéré les cheveux de Squalo. Les cheveux argentés avaient laissé place à une longue chevelure rose bonbon. C'était trop : j'explosai immédiatement de rire.

\- Voï ... ! » La rage transpirait littéralement dans sa voix, m'enlevant immédiatement l'envie de rire « Maintenant que tu as vu ça, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre ... ! »

\- Ha bon ? »

\- ... » Tout son corps tremblait. Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était son regard en transe. Quelque chose me disais que si il ne sortait pas de sa torpeur, je ne sortirai pas de cette salle. Du moins pas entier. Je m'avançais prudemment devant lui avant de lui hurler son nom dans l'oreille. cela semblait faire effet.

\- Voï ! Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? Il y a de quoi se niquer le tympan avec ces conneries ! » Il se baissa pour ramasser la serviette et la remettre prestement sur sa tête, cachant sa teinture exotique. « T'inquiète je me suis calmé ! C'est juste que je dois cacher ce truc le temps que ça parte ! Tout ça à cause de ce p'tit con de prince... VOOOOOÏÏÏ !

\- Je ne comprends pas tout, mais Bel a du te faire une nouvelle blague. » Insinuai-je en sentant le fou rire nerveux revenir. Je plaçais une main sur ma bouche pour me calmer, ce qui était relativement difficile. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux rien que de repenser à du rose.

\- Garde ça pour toi ! Sinon ... » La menace était clairement perceptible dans la voix. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête. Satisfait il changea de sujet comme de chemise : « Bon, la fin de notre échange était pas mal du tout ! Tu t'es grandement amélioré ! »

\- Je me suis peut être amélioré, mais j'ai sacrément eu du mal. »

De nouvelles plaies et coupures s'ajoutaient à ma petite collection sur le corps. Seul mon visage en était encore vierge, mais même si elles étaient nombreuses, je ne trouvais pas cela laid, au contraire. Lussuria avait réussis à en effacer juste assez pour garder une apparence guerrière qui me plaisait.

\- Voï ! Le jour où je pourrai t'affronter sérieusement se rapproche, bien qu'il soit encore lointain ! Très lointain ! Hahaha ! » S'écria t-il, sa vanité était sans limite.

\- Comme la galaxie de George Lucas ? » Plaisantai-je souriant comme un enfant.

\- Arrêtes avec tes blagues. Elles sont nulles. »

\- ... »

\- Bref, pour revenir à l'entraînement, un nouveau tuteur me secondera dans ma tâche ! Ça ne me plaît pas forcément, mais il le faut pour accélérer le processus, c'est Tsuna qui l'a appelé pour toi ! »

\- Qui ? »

\- Le Boss de la famiglia. » (Pourquoi le Boss avait personnellement envoyé quelqu'un pour ma personne ?) « D'ailleurs il est là depuis le début de notre échange ! » dit il en regardant dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour voir cette personne, m'attendant à voir un homme mystérieux en costard (cliché.).

Ce que je vis était bien en costard, oui, mais ce n'était pas un homme.

Un bébé pas plus haut que trois pommes se tenait debout devant moi, aucun tremblement n'affectait ses jambes. Un fedora noir entouré d'un ruban orange complétant son costume cachait ses cheveux noirs, laissant deux rouflaquettes dépasser. Un lézard vert se tenait immobile sur sa tête et me regardait avec un regard intense. Le bambin tenait une valise dans sa main tandis que l'autre tenait son fedora.

Il était immobile, droit comme une pique, et me toisait de ses yeux noirs comme s'il m'évaluait

Il resta un instant à me regarder de cette manière avant de s'exclamer d'une voix enfantine :

\- Ciaossu ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient ramené encore ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

 **Pdv Wade :**

Au départ, l'idée d'avoir un nouveau professeur pour mon enseignement me réjouissait sur plusieurs points. D'abord, ce dernier était un membre externe des Varia (hourra !) donc il sera sans doute plus agréable à vivre, et je priai pour son entraînement soit plus saint que ceux de Squalo.

Je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

\- Ciaossu ! Je suis Reborn. » Se présenta le bébé.

\- Alors tu ... vous êtes mon prochain tuteur ? » Commençai-je, ne sachant comment réagir devant ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

\- Capacités d'analyse correctes » commenta t-il en souriant.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le petit sauta agilement pour atterrir souplement sur mon épaule, et sans attendre me donna mon premier exercice.

\- Nous allons commencer par observer tes capacités physiques » commença t-il en ignorant mon regard totalement perdu tout en désignant le rocher qui avait faillit m'écraser quelques instants plus tôt; « Soulève ce petit caillou pour commencer. »

\- Mais c'est littéralement impos... » Ma voix mourut quand je vis Reborn sortir une mitrailleuse lourde de sa valise.

\- Une remarque sur mon enseignement ? » Sa voix semblait trop malicieuse pour être celle d'un enfant.

\- What ?! Mais d'où est ce que tu sors ce truc ?! »

\- De ma valise. »

\- Évidemment...C'est un jouet ? »

\- Tu veux que je le teste sur toi ? »

\- Hm... Sans façons »

\- Sage décision !» Dit il en souriant, il se moquait de moi « Un gardien doit savoir faire de discernement. »

\- Je ne suis pas un Gardien » le contestai-je.

\- Si Squalo t'as personnellement estimé digne d'être son élève, c'est que tu en es capable. Un jour tu sera éventuellement amené à monter en grade, il ne faut pas attendre que ce jour arrive pour penser à acquérir les compétences requises. Devenir un Gardien ne se fait pas en un jour, cela se travaille en amont. »

J'acquiesçai de la tête, tout en me demandant comment un enfant pouvait tenir un tel discours mature. Si avec ça, je ne perds pas la boule...

\- Qui traites-tu d'enfant ? » Demanda t-il en pointant son arme sur moi.

\- Désolé !» M'exclamai-je interloqué. « Comment vous avez su ? »

\- Je lis dans les pensées. » Répondit-il sournoisement.

\- Quoi ?! »

Un sourire malicieux fendit son petit visage.

\- Tu me plait » dit il en baissant son arme « tu me rappelle mon ancien élève, à ta manière »

\- Je vous fais penser au Boss ? »

\- J'ai dis ça ? » Répondit-il innocemment en se grattant le nez.

\- Dites-moi, en quoi je vous fais penser à lui ? »

\- Tu es aussi bête et prévisible que lui à ses débuts. » Son expression me donnait l'impression qu'il avait savouré sa dernière phrase. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas encore touché à ce rocher ? »

\- Heu... vous avez vu la taille du machin ? »

\- C'est toi même qui définit ce que tu es capable de faire ou non. » Commença Reborn, pédagogue jusqu'au bout « Si ta volonté est suffisamment forte, rien ne te sera impossible. »

\- Ça ne change pas ce que je viens de dire. »

\- Moi non plus. » Répondit-il catégoriquement.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. » Soupirai-je en m'avançant vers le rocher.

Je posai mes mains contre la surface dure et rugueuse du roc, la fraîcheur de la pierre se fit sentir à travers ma peau. J'inspirai profondément avant de pousser de toutes mes forces.

Mon dos craqua douloureusement, tandis que le rocher ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

 **Pdv Wade ( _Quelques heures plus tard_ ) :**

Après l'entrainement, je me rendais dans ma chambre pour me changer. Après une douche fraiche et avoir changé ma tenue maintenant en lambeau pour une autre plus adapté : une chemise blanche et un simple jean slim noir. Je me dirigeai vers un des bars de la base. Normalement, je me serai couché directement mais Jim m'avait invité à passé la soirée avec l'escouade autour d'un verre. Mes membres me lançaient terriblement tandis que je rentrai dans l'établissement. L'ambiance était plutôt calme pour un bar Varia, des petits salons étaient disposés un peu partout où quelques groupes discutaient bruyamment. J'avais appris que l'effectif des Varia était officiellement d'un peu moins d'une centaine, mais il existait aussi un nombre conséquent de personnels non combattants qui œuvraient dans la sécurité de la base. C'était en quelque sorte des Varia eux aussi, officieusement. La base était donc une sorte de mini ville souterraine.

Francky et Jim m'attendaient dans l'un des cercles de sofa de cuirs. N'oubliant pas son expérience de cuisinier, ce dernier n'attendit pas pour me proposer ces services.

\- Installes toi, Pyro arrivera plus tard. Qu'est ce que je te sers ? » Ce dernier ressemblait à un véritable Barman de boites de nuit avec sa cravate jaune qui ressortait de sa chemise et son jean sombre.

\- Un Ice Tea , s'il te plait. »

\- Toi, t'es vraiment un cas à part. » Dit-il en allant chercher une bouteille fraîche et un verre au comptoir.

Les verres de mes deux compagnons étaient déjà posés sur une table en bois sombre. Une télé écran plat retransmettait les actualités du monde, parfois entrecoupé d'une petite émission « _Dans le Salon de Lussuria_ » où ce dernier discutait de tous les ragots de la base en compagnie d'une Varia nommée Vanica. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle me rappela un peu Bel à certains moments. Je regardai le tout d'un air distrait quand Jim arriva avec ma boisson.

\- Misère… » Soupirai-je avant de prendre le verre que Jim venait de remplir. « Moi qui pensais que Squalo n'était pas facile à vivre, maintenant je ne rêve que d'une chose : qu'il me redonne des cours. »

\- Qu'elle ironie. » Se moqua Francky qui m'avait laissé s'assoir à coté de lui. Le tireur fumait une cigarette en regardant une serveuse d'un air prédateur.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, Wade. » Rigola Jim « c'est pour la bonne cause, tu seras plus fort après ça. »

\- Yep ! Déjà que t'es doué, si tu développes tes flammes, tu seras une des pièces maitresses de la famiglia ! » S'exclama Francky en finissant sa boisson.

\- Vous en avez-vous ? » Demandai-je, intéressé.

\- De ? »

\- Des flammes de volonté.»

\- Bien sur. » Répondirent-ils à l'unissons.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous ne les utilisez presque jamais ? »

\- Bha, tu sais » Commença le blondinet. « On s'est toujours débrouillé sans elles avant d'entrer dans la Varia. Ça nous arrive de les utiliser quand on n'a pas le choix, ou alors de manière instinctive, mais sinon on préfère les méthodes conventionnelles.»

\- Rien ne vaut la sensation d'une arme dans tes mains » ajouta le tireur. « Avec les flammes ça devient trop facile. Par contre, niveau drague c'est super pratique. » Il avait ponctué cette dernière phrase avec un clin d'œil à mon intention.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir Francky… »

\- Rho allé ! » S'exclama Jim en me gratifiant d'une tape dans le dos « C'est sûr que avec Pyro c'est râpé parce que elle connaît déjà comment ça fonctionne. Mais tout n'est pas perdu»

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

\- Tu ne vois pas ou tu ne veux pas voir ? » Insinua Francky d'un air malicieux.

\- … »

\- En plus t'as marqué des points durant la fête de Lussuria. »

\- De quoi ? »

Francky sortit un de ses fameux albums photo en cuir sombre avant de me le tendre. Après quelques secondes je reconnus des clichés de l'anniversaire de la veille. Ils représentaient principalement des images de gens en trains de s'amuser, sur l'une d'elles on me voyait en train de descendre une bouteille de vin sous les encouragements de Francky. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce moment là, mais il devait être la cause de mon léger black out au vu des deux autres bouteilles qui attendaient sagement sur la table.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi être littéralement mort me rapporterai des points. » Répliquai-je.

\- Regardes la suite. » Répondit simplement Francky en souriant.

La photo d'après me fit frissonner de surprise : Elle me montrait en train de danser un slow avec Pyro.

\- QUOI ?! »

\- Oui, c'est aussi la réaction que nous avons eu quand on t'as vu te lever de table subitement pour aller inviter Pyro à danser. » Expliqua Francky « Celle là immortalise vos premier pas de danse. La photo d'après par contre, tu t'es écroulé comme une petite motte de terre qu'on pousse.»

\- Fine comparaison.» Commenta Jim en souriant.

\- Merci. » Le remercia son compère d'un air noble forcé.

\- Mais bon, tu t'étais enfilé pas mal de verres. C'était déjà un miracle d'avoir réussie faire quelques danses. » M'informa Jim, Francky approuva du chef.

\- J'ai dansé avec Pyro ? » Mon cerveau semblait bloqué sur cette séquence.

\- Elle refuse mes invitations d'habitudes. » Bougonna Francky « Ce n'est pas fautes d'avoir essayé. T'es un sacré petit veinard. »

Ignorant son commentaire, je rangeai l'image pour voir la suivante. Elle montrait Pyro qui me portait dans ses bras en train de dormir comme une pierre. Sans doute dans le but d'aller me poser dans mon lit. Mes joues rougirent de honte.

\- T'en fais pas, on a vu pire. » Me rassura Jim « c'est même plutôt bon signe qu'elle t'ai ramené dans ta chambre, si tu veux mon avis. »

\- Yep. » Continua Francky « Moi elle me ramène jamais quand je décuve »

\- T'es pas vraiment un exemple, tu décuves toujours après une soirée. » Le taquina son compagnon.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. »

\- Pourquoi vous avez des photos de moi au fait ? » Tentai-je de changer de sujet, pour tenter de re-oublier ce que je venais d'apprendre.

\- Mammon prend toujours des photos en espérant trouver des dossiers sur les gens pour pouvoir les revendre contre des rançons. » Expliqua Francky. « Ça renfloue les caisses, les siennes en tout cas. »

Je grommelai un juron sur cette pratique, décidément il y avait toujours un truc pour impressionner ma conscience ici.

Les deux compères continuèrent à commenter avec engouement les différents clichés pris par Mammon. Je les regardai faire, riant par moment de leur bêtise entre deux verres de thé glacé.

Pyro nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ravissantes dans une petite tunique bleue. Il était rare de se présenter sans nos uniformes, aussi cela était quelques peu perturbant, mais pas désagréable pour autant. Elle prit un verre de Whisky avec deux glaçons et se joignit à la discussion, restant parfois en retrait pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère.

La soirée dura ainsi quelques heures avant que Francky ne se décide à se lever en prétextant qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller ''chasser''. Le début de cette chasse concordant étrangement avec la fin du service de la serveuse de tout a l'heure. Jim prit rapidement congé pour aller se coucher, me laissant seul avec Pyro après avoir payé la note.

Un léger silence s'installa, avant qu'elle ne se lève à son tour en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

\- Je vais y aller aussi » Annonça telle finalement en se levant « Passe une bonne nuit Wade. »

\- Attend, je t'accompagne. » M'exclamai-je, en suivant le mouvement, prenant mon courage a deux mains. Cette attention la fit sourire.

\- Je connais le chemin, tu sais. » Tenta t'elle de décliner, mais je voulais encore rester un peu avec elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu sais, la mafia tout ça. » Plaisantai-je, en m'avançant. (Pourquoi je dis de la merde ?)

Un autre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Pyro, je lui rendis la pareille en lui ouvrant la porte pour l'inviter à sortir. Nous prîmes le chemin des dortoirs en marchant calmement, même si la nuit était avancé a l'extérieur de la base, il existait toujours un semblant d'activité. On ne se sentait jamais trop seul ici.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau professeur ? » Questionna t-elle pour ouvrir une nouvelle conversation.

\- Il me fait soulever des montagnes et il me tape quand je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que c'est les critères d'un bon prof dans le coin. » Ajoutai-je en la faisant glousser.

\- C'est vrai que Reborn n'est pas réputé pour être tendre dans ses exercices, mais c'est le meilleur tuteur que tu puisses avoir. Tu as de la chance. »

\- Tu as peut être raison. Tu le connais ? »

\- Tout le monde connaît Reborn, c'est la plus grand tueur à gage du monde. »

\- Ce bébé ?! »

Pyro acquiesça silencieusement, après quelques pas sans parler je décidai de relancer la conversation.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené hier. » La remerciai-je. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai finis sinon. »

\- Ivre mort au milieu d'un groupe de psychopathe ? » C'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle, la prochaine fois je te laisserai pour voir. » Elle explosa de rire devant ma tête indignée. « J'ai passé une bonne soirée, et puis il fallait que je te remercie pour m'avoir choisie comme partenaire de danse. D'habitude on ne voit que Bel qui propose toujours une danse différentes à Squalo pour voir sa réaction.»

\- C'était quoi cette fois ci ? »

\- Une salsa. » Cette fois ci ce fut à mon tour de rire de bon cœur.

\- Je ne me souviens plus trop de cette partie de la fête malheureusement. » Confessai-je.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant le dortoir, nous montâmes silencieusement les escaliers pour ne réveiller personne. Une fois arrivé à mon étage, nous nous arrêtâmes un instant.

\- Tu t'entraines demain ? » Chuchota t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai encore une poignée d'heure de sommeil avant qu'il ne commence. »

\- Alors va vite dormir. » Elle s'avança doucement et murmura un petit ''bonne chance '' à mon oreille avant m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir vers son étage.

Je restai immobile un instant, savourant la sensation étrange de petits papillons dans le ventre, avant de me décider à me diriger vers ma chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'attendait les bras ouverts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

 **Pdv Giovanni :**

Giovanni regardait silencieusement au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tsuna, qui servait maintenant de quartier général des unités Vongola au sein de la base Varia. Il avait demandé à ce que ses hommes soient logés près de la chambre du Boss par mesure de sécurité. Bien qu'ils étaient (en théorie) en terre alliée, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Le risque d'une attaque infiltrée n'était jamais négligeable, même au beau milieu d'un complexe souterrain habité par des Varia . Les deux Gardiens étaient présent dans la même pièce aux cotés de Tsuna. Ce dernier était assis dans un large fauteuil et discutait avec le nouveau venu confortablement installé sur un coussin à plume, qui n'était autre que le célèbre Reborn.

Ce dernier était celui qui avait pris Tsuna sous son aile à l'époque où ce dernier n'était encore qu'un jeune lycéen. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et l'enfant insouciant était maintenant a la tête de la famiglia mafieuse la plus influente du monde.

\- Comment s'est passé ton voyage Reborn ? » Le Boss semblait vraiment content de le voir. Une expression de joie enfantine, mais pas moins chaleureuse, illuminait son visage.

\- J'ai fais un arrêt à Mafialand pour régler un petit problème. »

\- Tu as eu un contrat là bas ? » Le questionna son ancien élève.

\- Non, Lambo pleurait parce que le manège à barbe à papa ne fonctionnait pas. »

\- Cette stupide vache ne grandira donc jamais. » Soupira Gokudera pour lui-même, totalement exaspéré.

\- Tu as été réparer cette machine ? » Demanda Tsuna surprit que son anciens tuteur se soit déplacé pour ça.

\- Non,» Réfuta le bambin avec un air sérieux « J'ai été lui apprendre à arrêter de faire des caprices à 16 ans. »

\- Sage décision Reborn-san !» Le félicita Gokudera.

\- Tu n'as pas été trop dur avec lui j'espère. » S'inquiéta tout de même Tsuna, connaissant les méthodes de son anciens tuteur.

L'intéressé restât silencieux quelques secondes, puis une bulle de morve sortit de son nez minuscule ponctué d'un ronflement.

\- Reborn ! Arrête de t'endormir quand je te parle, enfin ! »

La bulle éclata et le tueur à gage salua tout le monde comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu as vu celui que je t'ai demandé de formé ? » Changea de sujet Tsuna, soufflant d'exaspération avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Ciaossu ! Je t'avais dis que je devais d'abord l'évaluer avant de le prendre comme élève. »

\- Alors ? »

\- C'est ok. »

Tsuna acquiesça et servit un jus de fruit avec une paille à son tuteur qui accepta cette attention.

\- Tu fais toujours tes devoirs le soir ? » Demanda Reborn sans prévenir.

\- Reborn, je ne suis plus au lycée. » S'indigna Tsuna.

\- Un Boss doit entretenir sa culture, je veillerai à ce que tu t'y appliques cette nuit. » Annonça t-il implacable.

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes... » Tenta désespéramment son élève, une goutte de sueur coulant soudain le long de sa tempe.

\- Rien n'est plus important que d'entretenir ces connaissances,» trancha Reborn « surtout pour quelqu'un de ton statut. Et pour ce qui est de la situation avec les autres famiglia, tout sera réglé quand les autres seront arrivés. »

\- Ils arriveront quand ? »

\- Ciaossu ! Le temps de régler leurs affaires, ils seront là dans deux semaines. »

\- C'est long... » Se plaignit le jeune Boss, pressé de revoir ses amis « Au moins tu auras le temps de bien faire progresser Wade. »

\- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce Varia, au point de me demander de le former personnellement ? »

\- Une intuition me pousse à le faire. » Répondit mystérieusement le Boss.

Le tueur à gage termina avec délectation son jus de fruit multi-vitaminé, avant de se lever et de nous demander à sortir. Prétextant qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre en main les devoirs de son élève favori.

 **Pdv Wade :**

La salle d'entrainement était exactement dans le même état dans lequel nous l'avions laissé la veille : Le rocher reposait toujours au centre d'un petit cratère, illustrant les résultats de ma tentative de le bouger. L'immense roc semblait défier quiconque de le déloger.

Mon nouveau professeur assigné, Reborn, buvait calmement une tasse de café regardant avec une admiration enfantine les contours des lampes du haut plafond. Sans m'accorder un regard, il se saisit d'un thermos posé a son coté pour l'ouvrir, laissant une douce fumée s'en échapper avant de prendre le temps de remplir une tasse vide. Il continua sa contemplation encore quelques minutes puis il me salua finalement :

\- Ciaossu ! »

\- Bonjour. » Lui répondis-je respectueusement.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? » S'enquit-il.

\- J'ai quelques courbatures, mais ça va. »

Je me baissai pour poser mes affaires : un sac contenant différentes armes et équipement personnels acquis au fil des entrainements avec Squalo. Je pris le temps d'en vérifier tout de même le contenu une nouvelle fois, avant de me relever pour voir devant moi un Reborn droit comme une pique, soudainement habillé en tenue de masseur.

\- Que... »

\- Aller, » Me coupa t-il en m'invitant de la main« Allonge toi. »

\- Mais je... »

Sans me laisser finir, Reborn se saisit de mon poignet et le contorsionna, réalisant une solide clé de bras qui me força à chuter lourdement au sol. J'étais stupéfait par sa soudaine force et sa poigne solide, qui semblait totalement me surpasser.

\- On ne discute pas. » Commanda l'enfant d'une voix vraiment trop autoritaire pour son âge.

\- Aïe ! Ok ok...Vous auriez au moins pus mettre un tapis. »

Le bambin ignora mes plaintes et enchaina :

\- Il faut ouvrir tes canaux vitaux pour que les flammes circulent. »

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait un style d'entrainement physique pour ça. »

\- Il le faut. » Affirma le bambin en faisant craquer mon épaule tout en appuyant sur des points précis de mon corps, provoquant une succession aléatoire de doux soulagements et de vives douleurs. Il profita de cette inspection pour vérifier l'état actuel de mon métabolisme « Squalo a été efficace : l'intensité de son entrainement a contraint ton corps à se transcender ses propres limites, l'amenant ainsi sa modifier sa structure interne. Tes flammes ne pouvaient pas encore se manifester mais ton instinct de survie t'as permis de puiser en elles, affectant un minimum tes capacités physiques. Tu as appris à utiliser ce potentiel sans en avoir conscience, pas au point de faire de toi un surhomme, mais c'est le meilleur entrainement souhaitable pour développer ce style de capacité. »

\- Si..gh... vous le dites. »

\- Comment était la nuit ? » Me demanda innocemment Reborn, passant totalement du coq à l'âne au passage.

\- Courte, mais ça va. »

\- La prochaine fois, couches toi plus tôt. » Me réprimanda t-il. « Tant que tu ne sais pas maîtriser ton état de fatigue, il ne sert à rien de faire des nuits blanches. »

\- Vous avez raisons. » Acquiesçai-je platement dans une tentative de le caresser dans le sens du poil. Ce qui eu pour seul conséquence de me retrouver avec une torsions latérale du cou dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- Toujours ! » S'exclama t-il en arrêtant de m'étrangler pour tirer brusquement mon bras en arrière afin d'effectuer une série de pression sur différents nerfs. « Au moins tu acceptes aisément les conseils, c'est bien. Qu'as-tu fait hier soir ? Tu t'es entraîné ? »

\- ... Je suis sortie. » Confessai-je, en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Un rendez vous ? »

\- En quelqu...gh...sortes. »

\- Besoin d'aide ? »

\- Heu... pas de ce style...arg ! ... Par contre, pour vous survivre oui. » Concédai-je, irrité.

\- Dommage, ça aurait pu être divertissant. » Soupira t-il en se remettant à me tordre la tête, jusqu'à la limite de la flexibilité. Après avoir atteint un angle satisfaisant, il se tut et s'attaqua à d'autres parties de mon corps, tout en me tenant docile d'une main de fer. J'étais contraint de subir son traitement sans discuter, de peur de rallonger ce dernier.

Finalement, après quelques longues (très longues) minutes douloureuses, il se leva pour me laisser me relever.

\- Comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda t-il en se frottant les mains comme quelqu'un de satisfait.

\- Vous voulez vraiment mon avis ? » Répondis-je, un peu aigri.

\- Quel professeur ne se soucie pas du bien être de son élève ? » Répliqua t-il avec un air angélique.

\- Je douille sévère. »

\- Bien ! Repose toi un instant, prends la tasse que j'ai remplie tout a l'heure. »

Après avoir soigneusement inspecté le contenu du récipient ( _On ne sait jamais avec_ lui) je l'approchai de mes lèvres, mais le liquide était devenu trop froid avec l'attente et je me contentai de le reposer près de la tasse de Reborn.

\- Bon, nous pouvons reprendre là où on en était hier. » Commença t-il

\- Juste, il servait à quoi le massage ? »

\- A rien, j'avais des cours de kiné à appliquer. »

\- Le pire c'est que ça ne m'étonne pas... »

\- Que je fasse du kiné ? »

\- Non. Ça fait seulement deux jours que nous nous connaissons et je crois que je commence déjà à entrevoir votre personnalité. »

\- Alors, ça donne quoi ? » Demanda t-il curieux.

\- Vous êtes sadique. »

\- Bravo ! » Me félicita t-il en sortant des confettis de sa poche pour me les jeter dessus avec un air enjoué. « Sinon, comment as tu trouvé mon massage ? »

\- Franchement, bof. »

Peut satisfait de ma réponse, Reborn me lança un caillou à la figure, m'arrachant un petit cri très viril. Il savoura cet instant avant de reprendre la discussion en changeant complètement de sujet.

\- Nous allons pouvoir constater ton potentiel. D'habitude, j'ai les ressources et le temps nécessaire pour le développer calmement. Mais le cas actuel est différent, nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer et je dois développer tes flammes rapidement. »

\- On a combien de temps ? »

\- Le plus tôt possible. »

\- Cool. »

\- Ce n'est pas un problème : j'adapte toujours mon éducation en fonction de mes élèves. Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu as déjà une solide base lié à tes missions précédentes. Il existe des moyen de faire sortir tes flammes, mais il y en a qu'un qui sera suffisamment efficace... »

\- Lequel ? »

\- Celui là. »

Trop vif pour que je réagisse, Reborn me mit en joue avec son pistolet vert et me tira une balle en pleine tête. Trop vite pour permettre à mon corps de réagir. Je ne pu que sentir la sensation fulgurante d'une balle perforant mon crâne, scellant la fin de ma vie. Cette fraction de seconde, aussi infime soit elle, laissa le temps à ma conscience de comprendre que tout était terminé. Un tourbillon d'émotion avait embrasé mon cœur avant de subitement s'éteindre comme un résidu de flamme que l'on souffle, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Au milieu de ce maelstrom tendrement accueilli dans le voile de la fatalité, un filet de lumière perça le brouillard tel une étoile minuscule dans un océan sombre. Une aurore chaleureuse et apaisante qui embauma ma poitrine dans une douce . L'étoile se rapprocha, jusqu'à recouvrir totalement le tourbillon noir pour enfin dévoiler une forme, une silhouette familière baignée de lumière. Au dessus d'elle, des lettres de flammes rouges s'élevèrent pour former un mot unique, un nom : ''Pyro''.

Mon corps fut arraché de cette vision, jeté en arrière comme si la gravité avait subitement chanté de point d'attraction. Je hurlai tandis que je chutai avant de rencontrer brutalement une surface dur, mais étrangement aucun de mes os ne fut réduit en charpie, aucune douleur ne vint irradier mon corps. Plus aucune lumière aveuglante n'était présente, aucun néant des enfers ne m'accueillit, ni aucun paradis quelconque d'ailleurs. Ma main se détacha lentement du sol pour toucher mon front : la balle que j'avais sentis percer la peau de mon front n'était plus là, la sensation de douleur non plus, remplacé par une envahissante sensation d'énergie phénoménale. Un flux de fraicheur se mit à parcourir mes membres, atteignant chaque cellule musculaire de mon corps, permettant de compenser la fatigue.

Je me levai, sans aucun effort, emplit d'énergie et de puissance. Une aura bleue ornai les périphérie ma vision, je baissai les yeux et vis que mes mains étaient elles aussi recouvertes de flammes bleues. Un reflet sur le mur me permit de voir qu'-l en émergeait aussi de mon front, ainsi que de l'arrière de mes bras et mollets . A leur vue, un sentiment de panique arriva dans ma poitrine, mais il mourut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé : aucune brûlure ne ravageait ma peau. Au contraire, ses flammes me semblaient familières, comme si elles avaient toujours été présente en moi, pour moi.

\- Impressionnant hein ? » Commenta Reborn qui sirotait son thé avec une paille.

\- C'était une farce ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?»

\- Tu l'es en quelque sorte, mais ta dernière volonté t'as ramené. »

\- Je ne comprends pas. »

\- Je t'ai tué avec une balle de ce type. » Expliqua t-il en montrant une douille en or marqué du sceau des Vongola « Une balle de Dernière Volonté. Elles sont très rares, en fait il n'y en avait plus depuis que je les ai employés pour la formation du Xème Vongola. Mais Verde vient de trouver un moyen d'en produire une infime quantité, moyennant une prise de risque non négligeable. »

\- Et vous venez d'en utiliser une pour moi ? »

\- Oui. »

\- Alors qu'il y en existe un nombre si petit ? »

\- Si on tenait compte de ça, on ne les utiliserai jamais. Tsuna ne serait pas devenu Boss sans elles.»

\- Et donc mes flammes sont .. »

\- Tes flammes de Volonté. » M'éclaira t-il. « Le bleu correspond aux flammes de la pluie. »

\- Ça correspond à quoi ? » Questionnai-je, sans comprendre.

\- Tu verras plus tard, il faut qu'on avance. »

\- Dac,» Acquiesçai-je sans discuter « Mais j'ai une question :»Bon ok, un peu quand même. « Vous avez dis que j'ai été sauvé par ma dernière volonté. Mais si je n'en avais pas eu, il se serait passé quoi ? »

\- Tu serais mort. »

Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- QUOI ?! »

\- J'ai jamais dis que il n'y avait pas de risque. » Fit-il remarquer avec évidence.

\- Vous n'avez rien dis du tout ! » Le contestai-je, indigné et horrifié.

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai. » Accorda t-il en souriant.

Il me tapait sur les nerfs, mes flammes semblèrent crépiter un peu plus violemment qu'au départ. Cela faisait à peine une demie heure que j'étais dans cette salle, l'entrainement avait même pas commencé que j'avais déjà envie qu'il se termine.

\- Alors ! » S'exclama t-il. Il se leva et roula des épaules pour s'échauffer « Passons à la suite ! Affronte-moi. »

\- Vous êtes sûr ? » Demandai-je, incertain de vouloir me battre avec un taré de plus.

\- J'ai peu être le corps d'un bébé, mais tu ne pourras pas me faire grand-chose. C'est juste pour t'apprendre à maitriser tes flammes. »

Sûr de lui, Reborn me laissa le temps de m'échauffer puis me fit signe qu'il était prêt à débuter.

A peine eu-je le temps de répondre que le bambin se précipita sur moi et tenta un balayage pour me faire chuter. Je sautai pour l'éviter et prendre de la hauteur dans l'optique de l'écraser de tout mon poids. Mais Reborn fut plus rapide et roula agilement sur le coté pour se retrouver dans un bon angle de frappe. J'eus à peine le temps de toucher le sol qu'il me frappa au visage. La puissance du choc me ramena au sol. Sa force semait l'incompréhension et me restabilisai.

Je me relevai d'un bond, prêt à reprendre le combat. Mais Reborn n'était plus là, et se tenait maintenant à une dizaine de mètre, devant les murs d'escalade au fond de la salle. Il me lança un air de défi depuis son piédestal et se mit à escalader les plateformes avec une facilité déconcertante. Je couru pour atteindre le la base du mur, quand je sentis une infime pression sur ma cheville au moment où je m'apprêtai à monter. Un fil tendu, invisible, avait été coupé par ma course. Instantanément, un énorme balancier émergea du mur et balaya l'espace dans un mouvement ample. Il me percuta sur le côté et m'envoya valser à quelques mètres. Mes côtes me lançaient et ma jambe avait du mal à bouger suite au choc. Je restait au sol quelques secondes le temps que la douleur passe un peu.

\- Alors, on abandonne ? » Raisonna la voix perchée de Reborn. Il était maintenant debout sur une des grandes plateformes suspendues au sommet du mur. L'air décontracté. « En situation de combat tu serais déjà mort. Rentre chez toi si ce petit piège vient à bout de ta motivation. »

\- Toi... » Je rageai intérieurement, énervé par son attitude supérieur.

\- Tu n'utilises pas tes flammes. » M'indiqua t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! »

\- Tu abandonnes ? » Un sourire narquois illustra sa question.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! »

\- Alors arrêtes de te plaindre, et agis. Elles font partis de toi, comme tes bras et tes jambes,»

\- Je vais essayer. »

-Non. Fais-le. » Ordonna t-il.

La douleur de ma jambe s'était calmée, et mes côtes semblaient me faire moins mal. Je profitai de ce rétablissement pour me relever et m'élancer vers le mur,. D'abord normale, ma vitesse se mit à croitre jusqu'à dépasser considérablement tout ce dont j'étais capable. Paniqué, je stoppai net en dérapant sur le sol. Derrière moi une longue trace de carbone avait marqué le sol le long de ma course : apparemment mes flammes m'avaient, d'une manière où d'une autre, propulsé en avant. Je pris le temps de réfléchir un instant : Reborn venait de me dire qu'elles étaient comme des membres de mon propre corps, donc elle devait sans doute être contraintes à ma volonté de la même manière que l'on commande l'intensité de l'effort d'un muscle.

Rassuré par mon raisonnement, je me remis en position de départ et repris ma course, les flammes m'enveloppèrent totalement, me transformant en une petite fusée bleue. En voyant le mur se rapprocher, je plaçai mes mains en avant, prêtes à saisir les premières accroches. Quelques fils tendus par Reborn avaient été placés, mais ma vitesse et ma vivacité était trop importante pour permettre aux pièges de m'atteindre. Mes flammes amortirent le contact du mur, et me permirent de monter sans aucun effort pour atteindre la plateforme de Reborn.

\- Ciaossu !» S'exclama t-il, satisfait «Tu as utilisé tes flammes pour la première fois. Comment tu te sens ? »

\- Fort. »

\- Et ce n'est que le début. » Il replaça son Fedora de manière à cacher son regard et fit craquer ses phalanges. « Maintenant, reprenons ton évaluation. »

 **Pdv Giovanni ( _Quelques heures plus tard_ ):**

Ce soir là, Giovanni se tenait droit dans la cours du manoir Varia. Au loin, le soleil couchant entamait une lente descente, troquant sa couleur jaune aveuglant pour revêtir sa teinte orangée du soir.

Depuis son retour de la mission de sauvetage de la recrue Wade, c'était la première fois que Giovanni sortait à l'air libre. La sensation d'une brise glisser sur sa peau aurait du lui apporter un semblant de réconfort et de fraicheur. Pourtant, un profond sentiment de peine habitait son cœur. Son regard prit le temps de parcourir le paysage qui l'entourait. Il laissa son esprit s'imprégner du tendre son d'un millier de feuilles poussées au grès d'un vent du soir. Il avait réussie à refouler son mal être jusqu'à présent, pour ne pas faillir dans ses obligations. Son instinct tentait de le pousser à s'isoler, à affronter ce sentiment. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne reculera pas. Un devoir que lui seul avait le droit d'accomplir l'attendait.

Son regard finit par se détacher du paysage pour se baisser vers la cause de sa tristesse. A ses pieds, deux cercueils d'ébènes qui contenaient les corps des deux hommes tombé au combat en tentant de sauver Wade. Un drapeau portant l'insigne des Vongola recouvrait chacun d'eux. Ce jour là, Giovanni avait perdu plus que des soldats. Les Estranos lui avaient enlevés deux camarades, deux amis, deux frères.

Les sept autres membres de l'unité de Giovanni étaient regroupés devant lui, en tenue complète d'apparat. Autour d'eux, un nombre réduit de Vongola qui les avaient rejoints ces derniers jours attendaient respectueusement qu'il se mette à parler, Tsuna et ses gardiens étaient parmi eux.

Quelques Varia étaient présent, certains plus par curiosité que par soutient. Un seul d'entre eux était venu partager la tristesse des Vongola : Wade.

Sa présence touchait Giovanni. Il n'en voulait pas au jeune homme, chacun savait quels étaient les risques de la société parallèle au moment d'y entrer. Et puis, tomber pour sauver un camarade était un grand honneur.

Giovanni se tenait seul devant tout ce monde, un micro posé devant lui et une feuille dans la main. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence des lieux, comme si la nature elle-même commémorait avec eux. La gorge serrée, il s'adressa à l'assemblée dans un discours qu'il avait lui même rédigé. Cependant, sa feuille ne lui était d'aucune aide car il connaissait ses mots par cœur.

\- Merci à tous et à toutes d'être venu en ce jour. » Sa voix posée était remplie de tristesse contenue dans un voile de gravité. « Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons afin de commémorer la mémoire d'Ethan Adoni et Julio Morini . Deux hommes de valeurs avec qui j'ai eu l'honneur de servir la cause des Vongola pendant plus de dix ans, jusqu'à les voir mourir pour cette dernière.

Nos chemins se sont croisés dès le début de mon entrée au sein de la famiglia. Nous avons servis ensemble en tant qu'associé avant qu'ils me fassent l'honneur de servir sous mes ordres. Bien que mon unité forme un groupe unis, Ethan et Julio étaient plus qu'inséparables. Plus proches qu'aucun autre, complémentaires au quotidien comme sur le terrain, ils ont affronté et survécut à bien des dangers. Ce lien privilégié qui les unissait est pour moi à l'image de ce qui lie chaque membre de mon unité, et plus encore, chaque membre de la famiglia.

Sous mon commandement, chaque homme importe. Unis dans la joie, l'adversité, et maintenant la peine de la perte d'être cher, nous partageons nos vies comme les membres d'une même fratrie. Certain qualifierons cela comme de la faiblesse, je pense au contraire qu'il s'agisse d'une force.

Aujourd'hui, nous pleurons la disparition de deux amis, mais ne tombons pas sous le poids de leur disparition. Cela irait au contraire à l'encontre de leur volonté. Utilisons leur souvenir pour avancer sans faillir, et continuer à être ce que nous sommes.

Mes amis, je n'ai jamais été bon en discours. » Il fit une pause, cherchant la force de contenir sa peine qui menaçait de s'échapper chaque fois que ses lèvres formaient un mot. Il finit par reprendre, en regardant chaque membre de son unité dans les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais su comment vous dire à quel point combattre à vos coté était pour moi la plus grande des fiertés. Ceci est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. Et avoir du attendre que l'un de vous nous quittes pour le dire est pour moi le plus grand des regrets. » Il se tourna pour poser une main sur chaque cercueil.

Ethan, Julio, reposez en paix.

Et vivez dans nos cœurs. »

Il eu un long silence, finalement brisé par un applaudissement : celui de Tsuna reprit par plusieurs membres de l'assemblée.

Quelques témoignages furent prononcés, puis les cercueils furent emmenés vers un transport d'où ils effectueront leur dernier voyage vers le quartier général où ils seront enterrés. La foule se dispersa en plusieurs petits groupes. Wade vint vers Giovanni, l'hésitation marquait chacun de ses mouvements. Il se sentait coupable.

\- C'était un beau discours. Emouvant, pleins de sincérités.» Giovanni sentait dans sa voix qu'il était triste pour lui.

\- Wade. » Commença t-il en posa la main sur son épaule. « Ethan et Julio ne se sont pas battus pour une cause inutile. Ils ont choisis de se sacrifier pour sauver un membre de notre famille : toi. »

\- Je ne sais pas si je le mérite. »

\- A toi de prouver qu'ils ont raisons. »

\- D'accords... »

Wade le salua et commença a se tourner pour partir, Mais Giovanni le retint par le bras.

\- Oui ? » Demanda Wade, surpris.

\- Si tu veux, passe t'entraîner avec nous un de ses jours. » L'invita t-il en lui lâchant le bras. «On pourrai t'apprendre des trucs utiles. »

\- Compte sur moi ! »

Le jeune Varia reparti rejoindre ses camarades, tandis que Giovanni le regardai d'un air absent.

\- Alors, on reluque les jeunes maintenant ? » Fit une voix familière qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Zin' » sourit Giovanni. « Marchons ensemble, ça me fera du bien. »

\- Ça tombe bien. » S'exclama le sniper en sortant deux bouteilles « J'ai pris des boissons avec moi. »

\- Où les as-tu eus ? » Demanda son capitaine, perplexe.

\- Dans les cuisines. » Répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu va te faire tuer un jour, a force de piquer dans les réserves. »

\- Rho, aller. Si il y a bien un jour où ont peut se saouler, c'est bien aujourd'hui. »

Giovanni soupira, il savait plus quoi faire de son vieil ami. Il céda néanmoins et partagea un verre avec lui ainsi que quelques vieux souvenirs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jour 1 :**

Une fois satisfait de son premier contact avec moi, Reborn avait décidé de prendre en main la supervision de ma formation.

Officiellement Squalo semblait enclin à cette transmission temporaire de flambeau, prétextant qu'il devait régler quelques problèmes sur certains théâtres d'opérations Varia.

Officieusement, ce dernier avait malgré tout quelques réserves à laisser totalement les rennes de son poulain à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'était donc pas rare pour lui de venir personnellement observer mes progrès, ou de m'envoyer des sms pour savoir comment ça allait. Un vrai papa poule. Même si il faisait sans doute ça plus par orgueil que par réel soutient, ce genre d'attention me faisait plaisir. Quoi que, peut être qu'il s'était vraiment attaché à moi.

C'est ainsi que commença véritablement mon second entrainement.

 **Jour 14 :**

Un fin rayon de lumière artificielle perçait au travers des rideaux de ma chambre. Je tirai les bords de la couverture au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger soustraire à cette intrusion perfide dans mon sommeil.

Ses deux dernières semaines ont été relativement longues et routinières, Reborn avait minutieusement grignoté mon temps libre, jusqu'à finalement l'envahir et l'occuper à 100%. Il avait même décrété qu'il devait dormir dans ma chambre, la colonisant littéralement avec ses affaires et un hamac accroché au plafond.

Quand je ne passais pas mon temps à éviter la mort de X ou Y manières pour maitriser mes flammes, je m'appliquais à entretenir ce que Squalo m'avait appris. Apprendre avec Reborn était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Sous son petit air d'enfant, il était capable d'être aussi difficile à vivre et brutal que n'importe quel autre Varia.

Me battre, manger, me battre, ramper, me battre, grimper, me battre, tricoter, dormir.

Un programme assurément passionnant, mais surtout très usant et qui ne me permettait pas de conserver beaucoup de temps pour ma famille. Il m'arrivait d'appeler ma mère de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles.

Au dernières nouvelles elle avait réussit à s'intégrer à notre société. Un petit local laissé à l'abandon près des armureries avait fait son bonheur et elle avait entrepris de le rénover pour en faire un espace de travail personnel dans l'optique d'y installer un espace botanique. Quelques unes de ses acquisitions étaient récemment arrivées et de jeunes pousses perçaient déjà leur couvertures de terreau. Quelques civils Varia venaient participer à ses travaux, et certains avaient lancé une campagne de Il faudra que j'aille la voir une fois que Reborn m'accordera plus de liberté. Pyro aussi, me manquait.

Je ne devrai pas me plaindre : je reçois en quelque sorte la meilleure formation d'auto défense que l'on puisse trouver. Même si, ces derniers temps j'apprends surtout à encaisser les coups de pieds que Reborn m'inflige au moindre faux pas.

Parfois la fatigue prenait le dessus et m'emportait comme maintenant dans des petit moment de rêveries. Il m'arrivait de rêver de retourner au lycée, de fouler les dalles des couloirs avec mes amis, de suivre un cours aussi passionnant qu'un lama qui traverse la route, le tout en attendant le son libérateur de la sonnerie du soir pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi où je pouvais glander à la maison en jouant a des jeux toute la soirée. C'était le pied...

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu réfléchis ? » Intervint une voix cristalline.

\- Un canapé, une boisson fraiche et Moundir à la télé... » marmonnai-je mollement encore à moitié endormi.

\- Désespérant... » Souffla la voix.

Cette dernière ne fit plus d'apparition, me laissant glisser tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée. Une infime sensation d'alerte me pinça, il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas tarder, Reborn allait finir par se rendre compte que je ne suis pas en train de faire ses exercices. C'est la première fois que je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande, mais j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler la veille. Ces quelques instant de repos sournoisement arrachés avait déjà revigoré une partie de mon énergie, me poser un instant était finalement une bonne initiative . Peut être qu'il sera compréhensif

Un choc me percuta le ventre, me coupant littéralement le souffle. Une poigne solide me saisit le cou avant de me tirer hors de la chaleur et du réconfort de ma couette pour atterrir dans le monde froids et impitoyable de la réalité ... Je me relevai immédiatement, prêt à sermonner celui qui m'avait dérangé.

\- Alors comme ça, on tire au flan ? » Fit Reborn en croisant les bras, contrarié.

\- Désolé Reborn » M'excusai-je platement « Mais il fallait que je me repose. J'étais plus en état de... »

\- Si tu t'es reposé»Me coupa t-il avec un air inquisiteur « Tu va pouvoir me soulever ce rocher qui traine toujours au milieu de la salle. »

J'ai déjà dis que c'était un tyran ?

\- Tu feras ce que je viens de dire avec des poids aux poignets, et sans flammes »

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

\- Une intuition. » Répondit-il, catégorique.

 **Jour 26 :**

La nuit était avancé quand quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre, me tirant d'un sommeil léger. A première vue, rien ne troublait la lumière tamisée que la base revêtais durant les heures avancées. Curieux, je relevai la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais l'angle de vue ne me permettait pas de distinguer le visage de ce mystérieux visiteur. D'un regard, je vérifiai discrètement si Reborn dormait. Une petite bulle qui gonflait au gré de sa respiration me donnait le feu vert pour me lever. Sa douce phrase de bonne nuit avant de se coucher, à savoir : ''si tu me réveille, je te tue'' était encore gravée dans mes pensées.

Après avoir posé un pied délicatement sur le sol, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, quand ma cheville rencontra une résistance : un fil de fer. D'autres comme lui tapissait le sol, le tout relié à des petits explosifs qui pendouillaient joyeusement par leur goupille. Mon espérance de vie venait de passer de ''normale'' à ''pas beaucoup''.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour passer tout ces obstacles avant d'atteindre la vitre, que j'ouvris. Le visiteur était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et aucun câble de protection ne sécurisait sa position. Un capuchon dissimulait ses traits.

\- Yosh !» Fit une voix que je connaissais bien. «Comment va ? »

C'était celle de Francky, ça me faisais plaisir de le voir malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Chuchotai-je pour ne pas risquer de réveiller mon geolier.

\- Je me suis dis que ça serai sympas de passer te voir, et prendre des nouvelles. »

\- Tu sais que j'ai une porte ? »

\- Oui, mais je n'avais pas envie de monter les escaliers. »

\- On est au quatrième Francky. »

\- Bon ok, j'ai juste fais au plus simple en fait. »

\- Ouais... Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de ''simple'' » Constatai-je en rigolant. « Merci de passer, c'est cool. »

\- C'est rien, il faut bien te changer les idées. Tu passes ton temps à bosser ces dernier temps. On à plus le temps de ce voir. »

\- J'en aurai bien besoin : depuis que je suis avec Reborn, j'ai découvert que Squalo n'était pas un tyran si difficile que ça à vivre. »

\- Voï ! Qui s'est le tyran ?! » Hurla soudainement l'épéiste, surgissant aux cotés de Francky et nous faisant sursauter tout les deux par la même occasion.

\- Capitaine ? » S'exclama le cuisinier. « Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

\- Je te retournes la question ! J'ai encore le droit de veiller à ce que la formation de mon élève se passe au mieux ! »

Une discussion animée se forma entre les deux visiteurs. Ce n'était pas bon du tout : depuis que Squalo était arrivé, le taux de décibels ambiant avait grandement augmentés.

Une présence se fit ressentir dans mon dos et une main d'enfant se posa fermement sur mes épaules. Il me sembla sentir mon épaule craquer sous la pression tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur ma tempe.

\- Ciaossu ... Je vais t'apprendre à respecter le sommeil des gens Wade. »

\- Squalo ! Au secours ! »

L'épéiste ne bougea pas d'un poil, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait la même chose que Reborn par le passé. Squalo se contenta de me crier une phrase d'encouragement, prétextant que c'était pour mon bien, et se prépara à partir avec Francky. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Squalo ! » L'appelai-je désespérément. « Il a dit qu'il était un meilleur professeur que toi ! »

Squalo s'arrêta net, mon mensonge semblait avait touché un point sensible de son orgueil. J'avais semé les braises, il ne restait plus qu'à laisser le feu prendre.

\- Voï ... ! Reborn, c'est vrai ?! »

\- Je suis le meilleur tueur a gage du monde, donc en théorie oui. » Lui répondit Reborn comme une évidence.

\- On va régler ça maintenant ! »

L'épéiste, dégaina son arme et s'élança à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sans prévenir, Reborn m'envoya valser au travers de la chambre pour me mettre à l'écart, déclenchant tout les pièges au passage. Les deux combattants se poursuivaient dans toutes les pièces, balles et lames déchirant l'air tandis que je courrai dans le couloir pour m'éloigner.

L'explosion retentit quelques secondes plus tard, elle était puissante mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter les deux durs à cuire. Les murs tremblèrent jusqu'aux fondations mais leur structures tinrent bon : les Varia semblaient avoir prévu ce genre d'événement dans leurs cahiers des charges. Francky m'avait d'ailleurs raconté que Xanxus avait déjà prit un manoir entier sur la figure après avoir cassé tout les murs porteur sous la colère. Peut être était-ce l'origine de ces mesures.

Dans tout les cas, le chahut ambiant réveilla tout l'immeuble, y comprit un Belphegor décoiffé et endormis qui vint rechercher de la source de ce vacarme, équipé de sa panoplie complète de couteaux.

La nuit s'annonçait longue.

 **Jour 42 :**

\- Reborn-san ? » Demanda Giovanni pendant une de mes pauses boissons. Il était venu observer comment les choses avançaient.

 **-** Comment puis-je t'aider ? » Répondit le tueur à gage. Ils semblaient bien se connaître, peut être qu'ils ont travaillés ensemble par le passé ?

\- Il me semble que Wade ne fait que des exercices physiques et des mises en situation. Pourquoi faire un entrainement aussi différent de ceux de vos anciens élèves ? »

Reborn prit le temps de finir son café avant de répondre.

\- Dino et Tsuna sont différent, surtout Tsuna. » Expliqua t-il. « Il n'avait aucune connaissance de leadership et de combat quand sa formation à débuté, et il était destiné à devenir le leader de notre famiglia. Dans ce but, il fallait que je lui apprenne rapidement toutes les capacités de survie, de commandement et les valeurs requises. Sans parler de former ses gardiens et de convaincre le reste de la famiglia. » Il fit une petite pause, savourant quelques souvenir qui lui remontai avant de reprendre : « Wade, bien que nouveau, à déjà fait l'expérience de la société parallèle. De plus, sa situation ne requiert pas le même enseignement que Tsuna ou Dino. Je ne choisis pas mes élèves au hasard, chacun possède une particularité, un talent que les autres n'ont pas. »

\- Et qu'elle est celle de Wade ? » Demanda Giovanni, intéressé. Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs tout en tendant l'oreille.

\- Wade, possède naturellement une capacité d'analyse et d'adaptation en situation de combat qui lui donne un certain avantage. En sachant qu'il n'est pas entré dans la Mafia parce qu'il le voulait, et qu'il s'y bat chaque jour sans se détourner de ses valeurs et sa manière d'être. Toutes ses raisons font que je lui donne ce qui lui manque : savoir utiliser sa force. »

 **Jour 60 :**

Aujourd'hui, Reborn m'a autorisé à prendre un jour de congé pour me rendre avec ma famille dans une fête foraine qui ouvrait dans la ville d'à coté. Bien que ce genre d'initiative fût la bienvenue quand elle venait d'une personne normale, je restais quand même sur mes gardes avec lui.

Ce fut encore plus le cas quand je vis la personne nous accompagnait, ma mère, ma sœur et moi : Xanxus.

Le Boss de la Varia, resplendissant dans sa chemise noire et son blouson posé sur ses épaules assorti à sa courte chevelure noire indisciplinée, marquant son tempérament. Il semblait avoir laissé son trône à la base, nous faisant l'honneur de marcher à nos cotés, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part.

\- Maman ? » Chuchotai-je en me penchant vers elle. « Pourquoi mon Boss est ici ? »

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je l'ai invité, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

\- Peut être, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, et ça me rappelle un peu mon travail. »

\- Rho, aller » s'exclama t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules. « Profites, on est en famille et entourés de manèges. On ne se voit pas souvent, ça te feras du bien. »

Elle avait peut être raison, je ne les avais presque pas vu depuis ma sortie de l'infirmerie. Il fallait que je profite de ce genre de moment pour me détendre. L'entrainement pour développer mes capacités et mes flammes prenaient l'essentiel de mon temps, sans parler de mes obligations envers la famiglia. Ma mère et ma sœur ne connaissaient pas encore cet aspect de mon nouveau quotidien, pensant que la base Varia était un centre de formation (bruyant et agité) pour l'entreprise multinationale des Vongola. Il allait falloir leur avouer un jour, mais j'attends encore le temps de trouver une occasion.

Ma mère s'arrêta devant un stand de friandise et commanda des barbes à papa. Pendant que le vendeur préparait nos futures friandises, ma petit sœur se mit à tirer sur le pantalon de mon Xanxus et moi.

\- Wadeuh ! Xanxeuh ! »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ilona ? » Lui demandai-je en m'accroupissant devant elle. « Et ne tire pas sur le pantalon de Xanxus. »

\- Laisse la. » Dit simplement ce dernier, ma sœur ayant capté sa totale attention.

\- Je veux cette peluche ! » S'exclama t-elle en montrant du doigt le gros prix d'un stand de tir à la carabine.

J'eus à peine le temps de me relever, que je vis Xanxus jeter une pièce finement gravée sur le comptoir, surprenant le forain dans son activité. Ce dernier abandonna le client qu'il servait et ramassa la pièce : Xanxus avait payé pour un seul essai. Intimidé par l'assurance de son interlocuteur ce dernier le questionna;

\- Monsieur... Vous ne voulez pas plus qu'une seule tenta.. »

\- Un seul tir sera suffisant. » Le coupa le Varia en dégainant deux pistolets d'argents sertis de deux ''X'' noirs.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que vou.. »

\- Tais-toi, déchet. » Ordonna Xanxus avant de pulvériser toutes les cibles d'un seul rayon de flammes, créant un trou béant la cloison.

La mâchoire du forain pendait de stupéfaction, son cerveau peinant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malheureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur n'était pas prêt à lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

\- Déchet, fait ton travail. »

\- Heu... Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser d'autres armes que celles du stand. »

\- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de protester. » Répondit Xanxus en pointant une de ses armes sur la tête du forain « Maintenant donne moi ton gros lot. »

\- C'est illégal ce que vous faites ! » Paniqua le forain.

\- Dommage. » Répondit Xanxus, impitoyable. Une lumière rouge commençait à émerger du canon de son arme.

\- Xanxeuh ! Tu fais quoi ? » Demanda la gamine qui venait d'arriver, et qui ne comprenais pas était en train de se passer.

L'air se figea, tout comme le doigt de Xanxus sur la détente. La lumière incandescente qui émanait du révolver s'arrêta de grandir, et commença même à s'éteindre. Il baissa les yeux vers Ilona, qui soutenait son regard plus par interrogation naïve que par défi. La sidération m'empêcha de bouger : Xanxus venait de se laisser attendrir.

Finalement, Xanxus se tourna vers le forain et lui jeta une poignée de pièces d'or comme un seigneur d'antan avant de prendre la peluche. Il s'accroupit devant d'une Ilona qui sautait de joie et lui présenta le jouet. La petite s'empressa de s'en emparer pour le serrer contre elle avant de courir le montrer à sa mère.

Mon Dieu. Trop de choses bizarre en si peu de temps, mon cerveau n'était plus en état de suivre ce qui se passer. Xanxus venait limite d'être incohérent avec lui-même. Les autres ne me croiront jam...

\- Wade. » L'interpella Xanxus avec une voix glaciale.

\- Oui Monsieur ? » Répondis-je désorienté.

C'était la première fois qu'il disait mon prénom. Mais il avait tellement mis d'intention négative dans sa voix que j'aurai préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Il s'avança lentement pour me dépasser, s'arrêtant juste à mon coté. Son regard implacable me fixa au sol de son intensité.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, tu la boucle. »

\- D'accord. »

Xanxus était redevenu normal.

 **Jour 75 :**

Aujourd'hui, Giovanni m'avait proposé de passer voir son unité pour voir comment se passait un entrainement Vongola à sa sauce. Reborn trouva que c'était une bonne idée et me donna son aval.

Il n'avait pas pu m'inviter plus tôt, car il était convoqué à de nombreuses réunions ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de Vongola, dont une grande partie des fameux Gardiens de Tsuna, avaient rejoint la base ainsi que tous les effectifs Varia en mission qui ont été rappelé par Xanxus. Personne ne m'avait mis au courant des récents évènement extérieurs mais ça semblait important.

Il me présenta rapidement au reste de la troupe, tous avaient l'air très sportif, une complicité très forte semblait les lier. Giovanni m'affecta en duo avec Bob, un grand homme musclé, dont le crane rasé et les lunettes de soleil amplifiaient le cliché de garde du corps qu'il dégageait. Parmi les membres de l'unité, une femme vint me voir pour savoir comment s'était passé mon rétablissement. Il s'agissait de Cora, le médecin du groupe qui m'avait gardé en vie le temps d'être transféré par hélicoptère suite à mon sauvetage.

Je ressentais comme un lien avec ce groupe. Ils ont veillé sur ma mère et ma sœur, et ont fait en sorte de les sécuriser durant les affrontements. Apprendre qu'ils ont risqué leur vie pour moi, perdant ainsi deux de leurs camarades m'avait profondément marqué.

Giovanni nous fit faire toutes sortes d'exercices physiques et de simulations pour entretenir la prise d'initiative face à un problème. De la prise d'otage, à l'infiltration, en passant par les fusillades et le stand de camouflage, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Giovanni dédia une partie de la journée sur le travail de cohésion de groupe, privilégiant les activités où plusieurs personnes étaient contraintes de s'unir pour réussir. Le travail d'équipe nécessaire me changeait grandement de l'individualité de mon propre entrainement. Bien que moins expérimenté que les autres membres de l'unité, je ne me laissai pas distancer et m'efforçai de faire de mon mieux. La journée se termina sur des activités plus posées, comme des temps de discussions sur différentes thèmes comme de la stratégie, l'équipement.

Une fois la soirée bien entamée, il était temps pour moi de dire au revoir au groupe pour aller me reposer. Giovanni me remercia de ma présence, et les autres me félicitèrent d'avoir mettre autant impliqué dans le travail.

Un grand sourire occupait mes lèvres tandis que je quittai la salle pour prendre le chemin du retour.

 **Jour 83 :**

Je tenais dans ma main la convocation que Squalo m'avait donnée la veille, la feuille de papier pliée où était griffonné l'heure et le lieu du rendez vous.

Franck, Jim et Pyro m'attendaient calmement en discutant tandis que Squalo se contentait de regarder un étendard suspendu Varia avec ferveur. Tous m'accueillirent chaleureusement, cela faisait trop longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous ensemble.

\- Voï ! Bon, si je vous ai regroupés ici c'est pour une raison importante ! » Commença t-il, apparemment fiers de capter l'attention de 4 personnes.

Et se fut la pagaille.

\- Mon entrainement est fini ? » M'exclamai-je, pleins d'espoirs.

\- Je peux choisir le menu du self ? » Enchaina Pyro.

\- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec ce qu'on sert ? » S'indigna Jim en la regardant d'un air effaré.

\- Si, mais j'ai envie de manger autre chose que des plats italiens. » Répondit-elle pour l'embêter.

\- Le labo a réussie à reconstituer les photos que Pyro a cramées la dernière fois ? » Fit Francky.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, même celui de Squalo qui s'apprêtait à nous hurler de nous taire. Jim fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Quel labo ? » firent-ils a l'unissons,leur incompréhension était presque drôle à voir.

\- Celui de Mammon, pourquoi ? »

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait pleins de photo lui. » Affirma Jim en rigolant, pensant encore aux photos de la dernière soirée.

\- Attend...t'essaie de reconstituer quelles photos ? » Demanda Pyro, inquiète.

\- Celle de la plage. » Répondit l'intéressé comme une évidence.

\- Essaie seulement et c'est ta tête que je brûlerai la prochaine fois. » Le menaça Pyro

\- J'ai l'habitude. » La défia t-il.

\- Voïïï ! C'est bientôt fini ?! »

Tous se turent pour l'écouter. Quelques personnes sortirent de d'autres salles relativement éloignées, intriguées par ce cri lointain. Avant de rentrer en voyant que c'était juste Squalo.

\- Bon, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué mais il y a beaucoup de Vongola qui sont arrivés ces derniers temps ! » Tous acquiescèrent. « Plusieurs conseils ont eu lieux pour analyser la situation, et on en est arrivé a la conclusion suivante : il faut nous préparer à un conflit éventuel ! »

\- Qu'est ce qui fait que nous devrions envisager cette éventualité ? » Demanda Pyro.

\- Les Estranos ont attaqués la ville natale de Wade il y a quelques mois, démontrant leur puissance en mettant à genoux une ville de la société ! »

\- Oui, mais nous avons neutralisés leur famiglia non ? » Intervint Francky. « Le Gardien de la Brume, Rokudo Mukuro, s'en est personnellement occupé, non ? »

Squalo, fit non de la tête. Sa voix était sérieuse quand il expliqua ses pensées :

\- Il a annihilé les forces Estranos qui étaient présentes, mais leur Boss, n'était plus là. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça le plus important mais plutôt ce qu'il à appris ce jour là. Une alliance entre plusieurs famiglias ennemies est en train de se former. Nous n'avons pas encore connaissance de leur objectif, mais je doute que le bien être de ceux qui ont causés leurs pertes fasse partie de leurs plans. »

\- Les Melfiore sont parmi eux ? » Insinua Jim.

\- Il semble que des restes de cette organisation ont rejoint ces rangs en effet. Peut être même qu'ils en sont à l'origine. Ce qui serait cohérent vu leur cuisante défaite face à Tsuna quelques années auparavant ! »

Les expressions de tout le groupe étaient devenues sérieuse. Des conflits, ils en avaient déjà tous connus, mais ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Pyro, prête à en découdre.

\- Voï ! Pour le moment Tsuna veut qu'on se regroupe et qu'on consolide nos forces ! Le dialogue a été ouvert avec l'ennemi pour tenter de comprendre les choses, tout en joignant nos alliers pour les mettre au courant. Certains ont déjà répondu présent, dont la Cavallone Famiglia de Dino et la Giglionero Famiglia de Uni. Tsuna rejoindra le Quartier Général Vongola dans quelques jours pour parler avec eux. »

\- Squalo, que ce passera t-il si les Estranos ne donnent pas de réponses positives ? » Demandai-je, craignant la réponse pourtant évidente.

\- Voï ! Alors ça sera la guerre ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**Pdv Wade :**

Le jour était passé depuis quelque temps, bien que le ciel étoilé ne fût pas visible depuis le sous sol de la base, troquant sa place avec le haut plafond bétonné de la base et une nuée de néons éblouissants. Pourtant, comme dans toutes les sociétés terrestres, l'heure semblait affecter les membres qui la constituent. Même si la totalité des commerces restaient ouvert pour assister les Varia, le personnel non combattant diminuait quasiment de moitié, la majorité préférant garder un rythme de vie normal.

Mon entrainement de la journée venait de se terminer, j'ai donc profité de ce moment pour inviter Pyro à sortir dans un bar et faire des parties de jeux. Cette dernière avait accepté avec joie de m'accompagner.

\- Échec et mat. » Déclara Pyro pour me tirer de mes pensées en couchant mon roi sur l'échiquier.

\- Quoi ?! » M'exclamai-je en regardant les pions avec incompréhension « Mais c'est la troisième fois là. »

\- Concentres toi et tu y arriveras.» M'encouragea t-elle avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux « Je vais finir par croire que je suis imbattable à ce jeux... A moins que tu ne le fasses exprès ?»

\- Peut être, peut être pas. Qui sait ? » Répondis-je d'un air énigmatique en commençant à remettre les pions en place « On s'en refait une dernière ? »

\- Si tu veux. J'aime bien te martyriser, je crois que j'y ai pris goût. » Dit –elle, le regard pleins de malice.

\- Pas autant que Reborn, croit moi : tu n'arriveras jamais à faire pire que lui. »

\- On verra. » Dit-elle, déterminée.

\- S'il te plaît non ! J'ai déjà assez de bourreaux dans ma vie comme ça. »

Elle éclata de rire en voyant mon expression horrifiée. Elle se tourna vers son sac et fouilla quelques instants avant de sortir un jeu de carte et une valise de jetons et proposa de changer de jeu. Elle distribua les cartes d'une main experte avant de faire de même avec les jetons.

\- Pourquoi il y a un troisième tas ? »

\- Le poker ne se joue pas à deux. » Élucida t-elle.

\- Certes, mais on n'a pas de troisième joueur avec nous. »

\- Ushishishi ~ » Fit une voix malicieuse et son rire reconnaissable. « Je crois que j'arrive point nommé. »

Un éclat de lumière attira mon attention du coté de la voix, je levai les yeux vers sa provenance et vit une paire de couteau aiguisés se planter dans la table : Bel venait de se rajouter à la partie. Ce dernier prit place avant de compter ses jetons d'un regard pour les mémoriser : la partie pouvait commencer.

La partie se déroula normalement : Bel augmenta son jackpot dès le premier tour. Au second, se fut au tour de Pyro de rafler la mise en exposant fièrement un carré de dame. Durant la partie suivante, un gars qui passait derrière moi explosa littéralement de rire en voyant le jeu que Pyro m'avait distribué. Une main miraculeuse au sixième tour me permit de sauver l'honneur et de renflouer les caisses de quelques deniers. Mais Bel calma mes ardeurs en remportant impitoyablement les trois manches suivantes.

On arriva au septième tour, et les cartes qui se présentaient sous mes yeux soufflèrent mon rayon d'espoir. Je soupirai intérieurement, en même temps, jouer avec un génie et une mafieuse n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Surtout quand le premier était aussi bon au lancer et l'autre tendancieusement pyromane. De toute façon je n'avais jamais été bon aux cartes, si ce n'est au Tarot. C'est donc naturellement que Bel menait derrière sa montagne de jeton, suivit de près par Pyro, et moi ... mieux valait ne pas parler de ce qui fâche. Au moins, l'idée que les jetons étaient fictifs et donc sans aucun enjeu, me consolait.

\- Pimentons un peu la partie, je m'ennuie. » Fit Bel, qui avait posé les pieds sur la table depuis le début de la partie, adoptant un air décontracté.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda Pyro, curieuse.

\- Celui qui à le moins de jeton dans les trois prochaines manches aura un gage des deux autres. »

\- Bof » Protestai-je. Il est marrant lui avec sa pile de jeton. « Je suis pas tro... »

\- C'est Ok ! » S'exclama Pyro, déjà excitée par cette nouvelle facette du jeu.

\- Mais... »

\- C'est donc d'accord. » Confirma Bel sans me laisser en placer une «Tapis. » déclara t-il en poussant son tas de jeton, immédiatement imité par Pyro.

Une perle de sueur glissait le long de ma tempe tandis que mes yeux regardait mon jeu : je n'avais rien. La fatalité me rattrapa, avoir un gage avec ces deux là était pas vraiment de bon augure. Je regardais mes pauvres jetons avant de lever mon bras pour poser mes cartes et ainsi annoncer que je ne pouvais pas suivre et me coucher.

Un lointain boom sonore retentit, faisant légèrement trembler la table et les meubles alentour. Interloqué Pyro se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre du bâtiment ce qui se passait dans la cours souterraine.

\- Squalo à du se mettre au karaoké » Ricana Bel dans son coin.

L'appareil de communication de Wade et Pyro bipèrent avant de laisser entrer la voix délicate de l'épéiste en question.

\- VOIII ! » (Note à moi-même, penser à baisser le son de l'oreillette si je ne veux pas finir sourd) « Des sentinelles sont revenues de la surface en mauvais états. »

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » Demandai-je inquiet en me souvenant que Giovanni était de garde a l'extérieur ce soir.

\- On ne sait pas encore, mais je me doute que on ne nous envoie pas des fleurs. A l'heure où je vous parle, Retrouvez moi devant l'ascenseur d'accès, préparez vous au pire. » Répondit l'épéiste avant de couper.

Pyro et moi échangions un regard avant de partir au pas de course vers nos chambres afin de récupérer notre équipement. Je jurai intérieurement, une fois encore mon destin m'offrait un tournant décisif, mais ce n'était pas celui que je souhaitais voir.

 **Pdv Giovanni (Une demie heure plus tôt) :**

Giovanni patrouillait dans les couloirs de le manoir qui faisait office d'extension émergée de la base Varia. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, recouvrant le manoir d'une atmosphère calme et silencieuse. Le vrombissement du vent extérieur et le rythme de ses pas qui se répercutaient sur le sol étaient les seuls sons que ses sens percevaient aux alentours. Une petite lueur attira son attention par la fenêtre, une rapide inspection lui permit d'apercevoir Elio qui traversait l'imposant jardin devant l'entrée munit d'une lampe. L'unité de Giovanni ainsi que d'autres Vongola avaient récemment été désignés pour le service de surveillance, les obligeant à veiller à la sécurité de la base.

Giovanni portait toujours la tenue réglementaire des Vongola, un costume noir recouvrant une chemise blanche immaculée et une cravate nouée au col. Quelques équipements qu'il avait personnellement rajoutés : des genouillères et un gilet balistique sous ses habits, complétaient le tout. Il pouvait sentir le poids rassurant de son arme de poing et des chargeurs sur sa cuisse à porté de main. Un anneau blanc, un présent de Tsuna pour le récompenser de la précédente mission, pendait à son cou. La faible lumière de la lampe torche se répercutait sur les angles de son métal froid.

Plusieurs personnes auraient été effrayés de se retrouver ainsi seul, loin du confort du sous sol, mais Giovanni y trouvait un certain réconfort. A certains moments il s'accordait un instant de pause pour réfléchir, repensant aux derniers événements. La douleur de la perte de ses camarades était encore présente, bien qu'atténuée. Tsuna lui avait proposé de lui fournir des recrues pour reformer ses rangs, mais il avait poliment déclinée l'offre. L'équipe n'était pas prête à recevoir de nouveaux membres, malgré cela des liens s'étaient récemment formés entre elle et un Varia : Wade. Bien que nouveau, il avait régulièrement participé à leur entrainement avec envie intérêt. La présence positive et volontaire de la recrue Varia avait sans doute aidé les membres de l'unité à passer le cap. Giovanni avait lui-même éprouvé un certain apaisement. Il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre et de considérer la situation.

Trente personnes étaient actuellement dans le manoir, sans compter les quelques Varia habituels dans les couloirs de transition entre ici et le complexe souterrain. Un dispositif de défense bien développé, mais nécessaire quand on hébergeait le Boss de la famille mafia la plus influente du monde. La moitié d'entre eux effectuaient des rondes en ce moment même, tandis que le reste attendait en réserve dans le hall d'entrée. Giovanni leva sa main vers son oreillette et appuya sur le bouton d'activation, le grésillement caractéristique des liaisons radios satura un instant le temps d'établir un signal stable.

\- Ici Giovanni à l'équipe de patrouille, au rapport, terminé. »

Les Vongola s'exécutèrent chacun les un après les autres, puis vint le tour de son unité.

\- Ici Bob avec Nino, rien à signaler dans l'aile ouest, terminé. »

\- Ici Zino, en position sur les toits, rien à signaler, terminé. »

\- Ici Cora, je suis dans les Jardins, Elio est allé inspecter les environs après avoir entendu quelque chose avec Fabio. Cela fait plusieurs minutes.»

\- Il a manifesté un quelconque signe de présence depuis ? » Demanda Giovanni, redoutant la réponse de la femme.

\- Non. » Répondit-elle gravement.

Cette information provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Giovanni. Les autres membres de l'unité manifestèrent leur inquiétude et tentèrent d'entrer en contact avec Elio et Fabio. Malheureusement toutes les tentatives échouèrent et certains voulurent lancer des recherches. Giovanni ordonna à tout le monde de se calmer, rien n'était plus fatal qu'une perte de cohésion au sein d'une équipe. Malgré le semblant de calme qu'il affichait dans sa voix, l'incompréhension habitait Giovanni. Une telle situation n'était pas confortable, surtout pour lui. Bien qu'étant le plus jeune du groupe, Elio était un élément très sérieux et efficace. Les Varia l'avait prévenu que l'infrastructure pouvait parfois bloquer les communications, mais il S'absenter sans prévenir, ou se retrouver dans des zones sans liaisons directes ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Elio » tenta-il d'appeler son tour. « As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

Un silence sinistre accueillit la question du capitaine, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à attendre et lança l'alerte.

\- Ici Giovanni à toutes les unités.» Commença t-il. « Deux hommes sont portés disparut. Que tout ceux qui sont en patrouillent redoublent de vigilance et restez en position. Que ceux qui sont en réserve envoient un groupe à leur recherche. Ils ont peut être eu un accident, mais ne baissons pas notre garde. Restez en contact permanent, et qu'un rapport soit fait à intervalle régulier. »

Tous s'exécutèrent et le jardin fut rapidement parcouru par une dizaine de lampes torches. Giovanni était descendu rejoindre les recherches, les autres membres avaient manifestés leur envie de participer mais il avait refusé : il avait besoin d'eux à leur poste actuel.

L'éclat d'une lampe fit ressortir une teinte qui attira l'œil de Giovanni, ce dernier se rapprocha et pu l'observer distinctement : une flaque de sang. Sa main tomba instinctivement sur son arme qu'il dégaina. Quelqu'un s'était battu ici, restait à savoir qui.

\- Unité, stoppez les recherches et commencez à vous regrouper dans le manoir. Quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas les seuls présents ici. »

\- Et Elio ?! » Demandèrent ses hommes.

N'étant sûr de rien, il ne répondit pas. Il allait se retourner pour partir quand un bruit attira son attention. Il fit volte face et pointa la végétation de son arme. Un second son se fit entendre, comme une respiration saccadée. Giovanni passa l'anneau de son cou au doigt, et avança lentement de l'origine du son : une accumulation de quelques arbustes qui cachaient un pan du mur d'enceinte. Elio était là, au sol, une main plaquée contre une blessure au cou d'où coulait un filet de sang. D'autres plaie tout aussi graves était visibles sur le reste de son corps, sa peau était blafarde et son regard peinait a rester ouvert. Fabio était toujours introuvable.

\- C..Capitaine... » Dit faiblement le jeune homme en reconnaissant Giovanni, à moitié inconscient.

\- Ne parle pas » Ordonna ce dernier, il devait faire vite s'il voulait sauver son soldat. Il sortit rapidement de quoi effectuer les soins d'urgences, avant de sortir sa radio.

\- C..Ca... Ils so...Là... » Insista le jeune homme, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Qui ? » Demanda Giovanni, inquiet.

Elio releva la tête, rassemblant ses forces pour parler, quand son regard fixa un point dans le dos de Giovanni avec intensité. Ce dernier compris instantanément et pivota immédiatement vers ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son camarade. Un éclat brilla dans pénombre et un ultime réflexe de Giovanni lui permit d'éviter une lame de jet qui lui était destinée en se jetant sur le coté. Une roulade lui permit de se réceptionner en position de tir et ouvrit le feu vers la provenance de la lame. Un homme émergea de l'ombre pour éviter les balles et fonça sur lui armé d'un gantelet garnis de lames le long des phalanges. Giovanni feinta un tir sur le coté et anticipa le mouvement d'esquive de son adversaire pour lui coller une balle en pleine tête. L'homme qui s'écroula au sol, mort, mais Giovanni ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Son oreillette reçut les voix alertées de tous les hommes sous son commandement. Il les rassura sur son état après avoir rapidement inspecté le corps et les informa sur la situation actuelle.

\- On va être attaqué ? » Résuma Zino, la voix grave.

\- Nous serons vite fixés. » Répondit Bob « Si cet homme était accompagné, les autres ne vont pas restés sans rien faire. »

\- Il faut mettre Elio en soin d'urgence. » Intervint Cora, prenant son rôle de médic.

\- A toutes les unités, formez notre défense au manoir et prévenez la base que nous sommes en état d'alerte. »

L'homme qui l'avait attaqué portait une tenue de camouflage, une panoplie d'arme blanche, ainsi qu'un tatouage sur son cou. Un tatouage qu'il pensait ne pas revoir un jour : Estranos. Les conséquences de ce que cela impliquait envahissaient Giovanni d'un puissant sentiment de d'urgence. Il fallait prévenir le Boss : les Estranos étaient de retour, surtout encore vivants. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit isolé, un agresseur seul ne pouvait venir à bout de deux de ses hommes aussi silencieusement.

Les arbres et la végétation des environs se mirent soudainement à bouger, trahissant le mouvement d'un groupe, un groupe important, qui se dirigeait vers Giovanni.

\- Zino... » Demanda doucement Giovanni, avant de pointer sa lampe torche vers le ciel. « Tu peux voir ma position depuis le toit ? »

\- Sans problème, je te vois. » Confirma la voix du sniper dans l'oreillette

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ta couverture. »

\- Quand ? »

\- Maintenant. »

Un Estranos sauta sur le chemin devant Giovanni, avant d'être immédiatement abattu par un tir de sniper. Le Vongola se retourna pour placer Elio sur son dos avant d'entamer un sprint à travers les arbres pour rejoindre son unité. A peine eu t-il le temps de partir que d'autres Estranos arrivaient, ignorant le corps de leur camarade gisant au sol. Giovanni tira à l'aveugle dans son dos, espérant ralentir ses poursuivants sans pour autant réussir aux touchers.

\- Bordel Gio » Jura le sniper entre deux tirs. « Tu en ramène un paquet, ils ont envoyé tout ceux qu'il leur restaient pour nous faire la fête. On n'aura pas assez de punch pour servir tout le monde. »

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour Zin ! » Cria Giovanni en sautant au dessus d'un ruisseau artificiel.

Le sang d'Elio le rendait glissant et forçait Giovanni à modifier plusieurs ses prises pour le maintenir sur lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avant d'être rattrapé. Heureusement, l'entrée du manoir était plus très loin. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir les gongs de la porte en bois massif, et les multitudes de fenêtre.

\- Capitaine ! » Hurla Bob dans l'oreillette « Encore quelques mètres et vous serez a porté de notre couverture. Mais vous êtes en pleins milieu de notre champ de tir.»

Giovanni leva les yeux devant lui pour voir que la totalité des Vongola en services se mettre en position derrière le couvert des fenêtres. Mais ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant : le poids d'Elio l'empêchait de courir correctement et les Estranos se rapprochaient malgré les tirs de snipers. Si cela continuait, ils n'arriveront jamais au manoir en vie. Giovanni sentait presque les lames des Estranos chatouiller ses arrières, il fallait prendre une décision.

\- A mon ordre... » Commença gravement Giovanni tout en continuant de courir « Ouvrez le feu. »

\- Mais mon Capitain... »

\- Maintenant ! » Hurla Giovanni tout en se jetant désespérément au sol juste à temps pour voir un tranchant de lame fouetter l'air là où se trouvait son crâne quelques secondes plus tôt. L'Estranos n'eus pas le temps de profiter de sa position qu'une salve de balles vint le cueillir ainsi que ses camarades, éclaboussant Giovanni et Elio de leur sang. La course des Estranos fut stoppée un instant, avant que certains ne tentent quand même d'atteindre les deux Vongola au sol. La plupart n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas avant d'être touché par un tir, tandis que d'autres couraient de couvert en couvert pour tenter de se rapprocher de leur cible. Giovanni se releva et redressa Elio sur son dos avant de reprendre sa course vers le manoir. Deux Vongola vinrent ouvrir les portes pour le laisser passer tout en ajoutant leur puissance de feu sur les assaillants. Une fois a l'intérieur, ces derniers refermèrent les battants avant de les condamner.

Cora se détacha du groupe pour venir se tenir rapidement auprès d'Elio, son état était trop grave pour reporter les soins. De multiples taillades et une profonde entaille dans les côtes, montrant quelqu'un avait du tenté de lui perforer un organe vital. Le jeune homme était à deux doigt de perdre conscience, Cora lui administra des calmants pour la douleur ainsi qu'une substance pour le garder en éveil.

\- Il faut que je l'emmène loin d'ici, sont état est critique. On va le perdre. »

\- Prend un homme avec toi et transportez le à la base. » Acquiesça Giovanni tout en appelant un Vongola pour accompagner Cora. « Fais vite. »

\- Oui Capitaine. » Répondit elle avant de soulever Elio avec l'aide de son camarade et de se diriger vers l'escalier principal.

Giovanni ne perdit pas de temps et rejoignit la ligne de défense des Vongola pour se mettre à couvert auprès de Bob. Une vingtaine de mafieux était au couvert des fenêtres de la façade tandis que les autres préparaient le reste du dispositif de défense à l'étage.

En général, Giovanni préconisait une répartition en deux équipes, permettant ainsi d'alterner les rôles et donc de préserver ses hommes. Mais la surface à défendre était trop importante pour si peu d'homme, même si seul le hall d'entrée contenait le seul accès a la bas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner les périphéries et risquer une intrusion qui pourrait compromettre la sécurité du groupe.

\- Bob ! » Demanda t-il « Avez-vous transmis notre situation à la base ? »

\- On a envoyé un message à la Varia, en espérant qu'on ne nous brouille pas les communications ils sont au courant de la situation. » Confirma t-il, sans s'arrêter de tirer.

Giovanni leva la tête pour observer le magnifique jardin actuellement ravagé par une pluie de tir et la marée d'Estranos qui se terraient où ils pouvaient. Au vu de leur nombre, ils avaient du lâcher tout ce qui leur restait d'effectif, du moins si il n'y avait que des Estranos dans le tas. D'un regard, il remarqua qu'un groupe se détacha du jardin pour contourner le manoir par le flan. Giovanni alerta ses hommes et envoya un groupe d'intervention pour les intercepter.

\- Ici Giovanni, notre situation a été transmise a la base. Nous allons donc tenir notre position en attendant les renforts de la base. Restez groupez, et en cas de débordement on se replie en ordre. »

\- Reçu ! » Répondirent les voix de ses hommes dans l'oreillette.

A peine eu t-il le temps de finir de donner des indications que les Estranos changèrent de tactique. Leurs effectifs se regroupèrent en une masse compacte avant de charger à toute allure en direction du manoir. C'était une action suicidaire, mais efficace : les Vongola mirent quelques secondes à réagir à leur stupeur.

\- Et merde... » Jura t-il tout en envoyant l'équipe de réserve soutenir la première ligne et en allumant précipitamment son oreillette. « Giovanni à toute l'unité, attaque massive de front ! Je répète : attaque massive de front ! A toutes les unités en périphérie : revenez près de l'entrée ! »

\- Capitaine. » Fit la voix de Gael, un des hommes du groupe d'intervention qu'il avait envoyé, sa voix saccadée montrait qu'il était en pleins combat. « Leur assaut sur le flan est plus féroce que prévu, ils ont réussis à venir au corps à corps. »

\- Repliez vous vers une position tenable et revenez ici. » Répondit Giovanni. « On les contiendra dans les couloirs en cas de débordement. »

\- Bien reçu mon capitaine. » Dit il en coupant la communication.

Giovanni inséra un chargeur neuf dans son arme avant d'ouvrir le feu sur les Estranos en pleine charge. Ces derniers ont quasiment parcourut les trois quart de la distance sous le feu Vongola sans faiblir, une telle ténacité était déconcertante et certains défenseurs commençaient à montrer des signes de panique. Giovanni les rappela à l'ordre, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : beaucoup auraient déjà fuis, mais ils devaient tenir.

La charge des Estranos ralentit l'allure, s'exposant ainsi aux tirs pour laisser un petit groupe prendre de l'avance. Giovanni cessa de tirer pour observer cette nouvelle manœuvre inattendue, son regard s'emplit de terreur quand il remarqua les charges explosives sur le torse des Estranos en tête.

\- Zino ! » Hurla t-il dans l'oreillette.

\- Je les vois. » Intervint le sniper, les dents serrés.

Le bang sonore de l'arme de Zin retentit et un des kamikazes s'écroula, une balle dans la tête. Un second fut atteint à la jambe et se mit à ramper pour progresser, il ne fit pas un mètre avant d'être achevé. Il restait quatre coureurs, et à peine quelques mètres avant la porte d'entrée. Un tua un premier et blessa un second au tir suivant, Giovanni élimina un autre. Mais il était trop tard, le dernier Estranos atteignit la porte. Giovanni ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner la retraite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

L'Estranos se fit exploser.


	18. Chapter 18

Les derniers débris de l'explosion tombaient, formant une pluie tranchante au travers de la fumée noir et suffocante qui envahissait la pièce. Giovanni peinait à se relever au milieu des décombres, un pan de mur bloquait sa jambe. Un Vongola empoussiéré vint vers lui pour déplacer le débris et l'aider à se relever. Plus ses idées se remettaient en places plus l'inquiétude prenait place dans ses esprits. Combien de ses hommes étaient encore en vie ? Giovanni s'avança pour venir en aide a ceux qui en avait besoin tout en répartissant ceux qui était encore valides. Autour de lui, certains se relevaient déjà, tandis que d'autres gisaient encore au sol, totalement inertes. L'assaut suicide des Estranos les avaient pris par surprise, il aurait du prévoir cette attaque. Il avait échoué en tant que Capitaine. Encore...

\- Giovanni ?! » Tonna une voix dans l'oreillette, il fallut un instant à l'intéressé avant de reconnaitre la voix de Zino. « Tu vas bien ?! J'ai sentis l'explosion jusque ici.»

\- Oui... Juste un peu sonné. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ils viennent de nous mettre une sacrée patate. »

\- Les Estranos auraient pu profiter de la confusion pour nous achever. Mais apparemment quelque chose à retardé leur avance. » Constata Giovanni en ne voyant aucun ennemi franchir le seuil de l'entrée.

\- On ne va pas s'en plaindre. » Répliqua le sniper « Mais je ne pense pas que cette accalmie va durer. »

\- Moi non plus. » Acquiesça t-il en se tournant vers ses hommes « Ici Giovanni à toutes les unités ! ! Ramenez les blessés et reformez la ligne de défense ! Formez deux cercles autour de l'entrée du tunnel, le premier à genoux, l'autre debout ! »

Les Vongola survivants s'activèrent tout autour de lui, rassemblant des débris pour créer une forme de dernier bastion de fortune. Bob traversa un pan de fumée pour le rejoindre, un éclat l'avait atteint au crâne d'où coulait un fil de sang.

\- Capitaine. » Commença t-il, essoufflé « Sept de nos hommes sont tombés, quatre autres sont trop blessés pour combattre. »

Le regard de Giovanni dériva tandis que Bob lui parlait, il aperçu les corps des Vongola qui ne s'étaient pas relevé. Sa mâchoire se crispa tandis que sa poitrine se remplissait d'amertume. Il serra le poing de colère en jurant de ne pas laisser leur mort impunie.

\- Merde... » Jura Giovanni tandis que son anneau se mit à émettre une faible lueur.

\- Nous ne laisserons pas leur mort impunie.» Affirma Bob qui avait remarqué les émotions de son capitaine. »

\- J'y compte bien. » Confirma Giovanni, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. « L'équipe d'intervention est elle revenue ? » Demanda t-il, ne remarquant pas leur présence parmi les hommes qu'il voyait.

\- Pas encore, elle se retire progressivement vers notre position comme convenue. »

\- Giovanni, » Intervint Zino via le canal vocal. « J'ai un visuel sur l'extérieur : Les Estranos se sont retiré dans l'ombre. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul qui avance vers l'entrée. »

\- Seul ? »

\- Soit c'est un autre kamikaze, soit il est sûr de ce qu'il fait. »

\- Dans les deux cas, ça ne me plait pas. Descend-le.»

\- C'est en cours. »

Zino devint silencieux, concentré sur sa cible avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Le tir retentit, annonçant la mort de l'Estranos. Satisfait Giovanni prit des nouvelles de l'opération en se doutant de la réponse, cela avait dut être un jeu d'enfant pour Zino. Cependant, ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, intrigué Giovanni relança son camarade.

\- Mon tir ne l'a pas atteint. » Finit par répondre le sniper,

\- Tu l'as raté ? » S'étonna Giovanni, Zino était réputé pour son adresse au tir. Atteindre une cible isolée, ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui

\- Giovanni, il semble qu'on ai affaire à un utilisateur de flamme. Et il n'est pas mauvais » répondit Zino d'une voix grave.

Les pensées de Giovanni se bousculèrent : envoyer uniquement des hommes de mains sans aucun membre puissant contre un quartier général Varia était plus que suicidaire. La présence d'un utilisateur de flammes de volonté ennemi n'était donc pas surprenante, sans oublier que sa solitude impliquait qu'il était d'un bon niveau.

\- Replis toi immédiatement, c'est un ordre. » Ordonna Giovanni, ne souhaitant pas qu'il ne s'expose dangereusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu... ! » Raisonna soudainement la voix de Zino avant que la liaison ne se coupe. Un tremblement sonore raisonna dans la pièce et une lueur rougeâtre illumina l'extérieur. Giovanni couru vers les fenêtres pour apercevoir une boule de feu émerger d'une section du manoir, là où se tenait Zino quelques secondes plus tôt. Une seconde boule de flamme arriva dans le hall avant d'exploser devant l'entrée. La chaleur des flammes envahissait subitement la pièce, forçant les Vongola à se cacher derrière les abris de fortune qu'ils venaient de bâtir.

\- Zino ! » Hurla Giovanni, ignorant totalement ses hommes qui l'appelaient pour venir se réfugier.

Gael contacta Giovanni pour annuler le repli de l'équipe d'intervention afin de secourir Zino. Après une seconde d'hésitation lié à l'urgence de la situation Giovanni accepta, mais en leur ordonnant de revenir si la situation se compliquait.

Sur le sol de marbre les flammes s'estompèrent rapidement, contrairement aux tapisseries et tableaux qui se consumaient. Une épaisse fumée noire envahit rapidement la salle, cachant le trou béant de l'entrée. Giovanni calma ses hommes et organisa la défense. L'Estranos qui avait lancé cette attaque ne devait plus être loin. Un son de pas régulier se fit entendre derrière la brume, et un homme émergea de l'ombre. Giovanni retint ses hommes un instant, même si son corps brulait d'envie de vengeance, il lui fallait des réponses.

L'homme était grand, son corps élancé habillé d'une chemise blanche. Une veste rouge sombre flottait sur ses épaules en guise de cape, tandis qu'un bandeau de même couleur tranchait avec sa courte chevelure châtain. Deux étuis pendaient à sa taille, l'un contenait un fusil qui rappelait ceux des cow-boys des terres arides américaines, l'autre renfermait la lame d'une épée. Un tatouage rappelant celui des Estranos était à moitié caché derrière le col de ses vêtements. Son regard marron fixa Giovanni et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors ? » Dit-il d'une voix joviale en posant les mains sur ses hanches. Il semblait totalement décontracté. « Pas mal pour une entrée. Vous ne trouvez pas ? » Même si ce n'en était peut être pas, Giovanni perçu son attitude comme de l'arrogance pure.

\- Qui est vous ? » Demanda Giovanni sur un ton agressif. Ses hommes prenant place tout autour de lui en tenant en joue le nouvel arrivant.

\- Mon nom est Narvik. » Répondit t-il comme si tout était naturel, sa voix prenant soudainement une nuance encore plus naïve « Je travaille pour le compte des Estranos. Fin' disons que je collabore avec eux. Fin' disons que je ... Bref retenez juste que je suis sous une forme de contrat.»

\- Je le descends ? » Demanda Bob, qui en avait déjà marre d'écouter cet énergumène.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas un ? »

\- Pas tout à fait. A vrai dire, je n'apprécie pas certaines de leurs pratiques. Ils n'avaient pas mon consentement pour l'utilisation de kamikaze. Mais pour eux, tout est bon pour vous nuire apparemment. »

\- Vous portez pourtant leur tatouage. » Fit remarquer Giovanni.

\- C'est vrai. »

\- Nous pensions en avoir finit avec vous, » Enchaina t-il « Mukuro devait s'occuper de votre cas. »

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer. Apparemment il a échoué à sa tâche. » En se désignant du pouce.

\- Alors nous allons y remédier aujourd'hui. »

\- Dommage, on s'amusait bien. Et puis vous n'êtes qu'une poignée, même si je me doute que le reste est en chemin. »

\- Feu. » Ordonna Giovanni sans répondre.

La totalité des Vongola ouvrirent le feu, déchaînant une pluie de balle en direction de leur cible. Le sourire de Narvik s'agrandit, une flamme rouge émergea de son anneau avant d'entourer ses poignets et son œil droit pétillant d'excitation. Il s'élança en avant, défiant la mort en face. Ses flammes lui permirent d'empêcher l'impact de la plupart des tirs. Dans sa course, un cercle de flamme rouge se forma sur le sol et entoura ses pieds. Une impulsion lui permit de se propulser dans les airs, disparaissant un instant avant de réapparaître soudainement au dessus des balles. Sans perdre de temps, sa main dégaina son fusil et tira sur les Vongola. Trois d'entre eux tombèrent avant qu'il ne touche le sol, une balle entre les yeux. Un Vongola le chargea à sa réception, un couteau dans la main, prêt à tuer. Implacable, Narvik leva son arme et lui tira dessus avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Deux autres arrivèrent derrière lui, tentant de le prendre par surprise. Réagissant comme l'éclair, il utilisa la crosse de son arme pour faire chuter le premier, et se précipita sur le second, le canon sous le menton.

\- Tu me diras comment c'est en enfer. » Lui susurra t-il à l'oreille avant d'appuyer sur la détente.

La déflagration envoya la cervelle sanglante dans les airs, mouillant le sol d'une douce pluie écarlate. Le corps sans vie tomba mollement en arrière tandis que son assassin acheva le Vongola au sol sans sourciller. D'autres Vongola se s'appétèrent à charger l'Estranos isolé. Ce dernier les attendaient, un large sourire d'excitation sur le visage.

\- Arrêtez ! » Hurla Giovanni aux Vongola, horrifié de perdre autant d'homme aussi rapidement. « Repliez vous derrière moi ! Maintenant ! »

\- Il faut savoir. » Ricana Narvik, recouvert de sang. « Je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

\- Tu va voir... » Le menaça Giovanni, ses bras tremblant de colère.

Un nouveau cercle rouge entoura les jambes de Narvik, le propulsant au milieu des rangs des Vongola, le canon sur le front de Bob.

\- Bye ~ » s'exclama joyeusement Narvik en faisant un clin d'œil.

Son doigt appuya sur la détente.

Un flash noir traversa la salle, aveuglant, mortel, stoppant la balle sur le front brillant de Bob.

\- Tiens, en voila une surprise. » Déclara Narvik, toujours souriant en sautant en arrière pour se mettre a distance de la nouvelle menace.

\- Ca-capitaine ? » S'exclama Bob, encore sous le choc.

Giovanni se tenait maintenant entre Narvik et son compagnon, enveloppé de flammes noires : des flammes de Volonté. Un anneau d'argent sertis de filaments d'or entourant une gemme aussi sombre que la profondeur des océans se tenait a son doigt. Giovanni se tenait droit comme un pic, les muscles tendus par la tension.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ensui... »

Un autre flash noir apparu. Giovanni se retrouva nez à nez avec Narvik, le prenant totalement par surprise. Ce dernier tenta de frapper le Vongola, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ses membres recouverts de tentacules de flammes noires.

\- C'est terminé Estranos. » Déclara t-il d'une voix grave.

Narvik voulut répondre quelque chose mais les tentacules se refermèrent brutalement sur elles même, faisant craquer les os. Des flammes rouges tentaient de retenir leur étreinte, en vain. Narvik retint ses cris de douleurs, et ferma difficilement les yeux, son corps soudainement agité de spasmes. Les flammes de Narvik se résorbèrent pour totalement disparaître en lui, le faisant luire d'une lumière rouge. Un calme pesant et silencieux s'installa, le temps semblait s'être figé un instant, comme si le combat était terminé.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Narvik ouvrit soudainement les yeux, libérant toute son énergie en un rejet de puissance pure. L'onde de choc se propagea dans toutes les directions, balayant Giovanni, vaporisant les murs antiques du manoir, faisant trembler la terre dans toute la montagne. Les secousses étaient tellement violentes que des failles virent le jour, mettant à nu les parois métalliques de la base souterraines.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans le ciel, cachant tout ce qui se passait. Il fallut quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne se dissipe. Permettant enfin de distinguer les ravages de l'explosion.

Un imposant cratère emplissait l'espace où se situait le manoir Varia.

Un petit dôme d'énergie noire se tenait au milieu, comme une bulle solitaire, défiant quiconque de la percer. Giovanni traversa ses propres flammes, qu'il avait dressées afin de protéger ses hommes, pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. L'entrée du tunnel menant à la base en profondeur était maintenant écroulée. L'aide ne viendrait pas de suite.

Narvik se tenait debout au centre du cratère, un cercle de flamme entourait toujours ses jambes. Son bras droit pendait le long de son corps, désarticulé. Sa cape et sa chemise froissés et déchirés mettaient en évidence de profondes cicatrices sur son corps. Des cicatrices anciennes, des conséquences de toutes les blessures possibles que l'ont pouvait infliger à un homme. Des marques de torture, d'expérimentation. Pour Giovanni, cette découverte leva un voile sur l'identité de leur ennemi.

\- Tu n'es pas un Estranos. » Commença Giovanni.

\- Bravo, inspecteur. » Le félicita Narvik en ricanant de sa propre boutade.

\- Tu es un cobayes soumis à leur emprise. »

\- Sans doute, de toute façon ça ne change rien. J'ai tué trop d'innocent pour utiliser ça comme excuse. »

\- En effet. » Confirma Giovanni en serrant les poings, libérant une longue trainées de flammes noires derrières lui, prêt à bondir « Je ne t'ai pas encore fait assez mal pour me sentir mieux. »

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. » Acquiesça Narvik en empoignant son fusil d'une main assurée . « Voyons voir ce que tu vaux. »

Giovanni utilisa ses flammes pour se propulser sur Narvik qui recula sans lui tourner le pour tirer avec son fusil de sa main valide. Giovanni généra un bouclier, faisant fondre les balles avant l'impact, et atteignit Narvik en quelques secondes. Ce dernier dégaina son épée et tenta de tenir le Vongola à distance. Giovanni lança un jet de flamme vers le sol pour se retrouver au dessus de Narvik et tenter une attaque en piquée. Pris au dépourvu, le cobaye leva la lame pour empaler le Vongola dans sa chute. Au dernier moment Giovanni enveloppa son poing de flammes noires et frappa. Le coup brisa l'épée comme une brindille et continua sa route dévastatrice en direction du visage de Narvik. La puissance du choc l'envoya valser de l'autre coté du cratère.

Narvik se releva, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et de ses narines. Faisant fi de ses blessures, Il concentra son énergie vitale et libéra ses flammes. Mettant son bras en avant, ses pieds fermement ancré au sol, défiant Giovanni de l'attaquer. Ce qu'il fit.

Giovanni déploya deux boules de flammes, que Narvik esquiva d'un bond sur le coté, avant de se jeter sur lui. Narvik frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, projetant son énergie à l'intérieur, le rendant instable. Giovanni stoppa sa course, tout ses sens attentif à ce qui se passait. Soudainement, un rayon de flamme rouge perça le sol sous ses pieds et le percuta au plexus, lui traversant le corps.

Giovanni tomba en arrière, totalement sous le choc de l'impact. Ses flammes formèrent un rayon autour de lui, comme si elles étaient animées d'une conscience.

\- Tu as perdu. » Constata Narvik, lui aussi prêt a tomber de fatigue à tout moment.

Giovanni ne voyait presque rien, un voile flou semblait avoir été tiré devant ses yeux. Ses membres étaient lourds, comme si la fatigue était prête à l'emporter dans un profond sommeil. Mais entendre la voix de son adversaire raviva en lui une dernière étincelle de combativité. Sans prévenir, une de ses flammes se rétracta sur elle-même et se jeta en avant. Narvik esquiva un instant trop tard et fut tout de même atteint sur le coté du crâne et tomba à la renverse. Les flammes de Giovanni quittèrent leur forme offensive et se rassemblèrent pour former un second dôme impénétrable autour de lui.

Plus aucun son ne troublait le silence ambiant, si ce n'est la brise sifflante de la montagne. Progressivement, des silhouettes se formèrent au sommet du cratère. D'abord une, puis deux, et d'autres encore jusqu'à former des dizaines. Les Estranos étaient revenu, prêt a profiter de la faille crée par Narvik.

L'assaut du Quartier Général Varia pouvait reprendre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pdv Wade (Quelques instant plus tôt) :**

L'opération de sauvetage pouvait commencer. Les faisceaux de nos lampes torches éclairaient le couloir comme en pleins jour, le groupe électrogène du manoir étant tombé en rade après l'attaque. Un profond silence occupait les lieux, formant avec l'obscurité une atmosphère relativement lugubre. Pyro était derrière moi en train de préparer ses boites armes. Franck se tenait à l'avant du groupe avec Squalo, ce dernier avait envoyé des équipes de reconnaissance dans les chemins de transitions.

\- Ici Franck de l'escouade Superbi à l'équipe de reco. » Appela t-il « Je suis en attente. »

\- Je reçois votre appel, nous parcourons le labyrinthe de transition. »

\- Le couloir d'accès est-il sécurisé ? »

\- Aucun intrus n'est présent dans les sous sols, quelque chose les retiens à la surface. »

\- Nos hommes se battent encore. »

\- Affirmatif. »

\- Voï ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Aller, on arrête de se toucher les poulaines et on se bouge ! »

\- On commence notre avancée vers la surface, » Traduisit Francky via la radio. « On se rejoint l'à bas. »

\- Bien reçu. Fill, terminé»

Nous étions devant l'ascenseur qui menait à la profondeur de la base. Suite aux fortes insistances de Tsuna, Xanxus avait désigné Squalo pour mener un petit commando neutraliser la menace et récupérer les Vongola. Notre escouade était donc accompagnée par quatre autres Varia. Ils portaient tous le blouson uniforme à fourrure avec des compléments d'épaulières, genouillères, brassards, gilet balistiques. Le tout ajoutait au sentiment de puissance qui émanait de leur silhouette sportive. Chacun d'entre eux semblait posséder une arme de corps à corps et une arme à feu qui lui était propre.

\- Tout ça ne me dis rien qui vaille » Marmonna celui qui courait à coté de moi tout en allumant une cigarette. Une énorme faux à lame noire reposait dans son dos, prête à l'emploie.

\- Garde ton ressentis pour toi. » Le rabroua son camarade juste devant. Ce dernier avait placés quatre sabres dans un harnais accrochés à la taille. Les lames projetaient de fines étincelles quand elles touchaient les parois.

\- Rho, ça va Rico. » Râla le premier en rangeant son briquet en argent. « Moi je pense qu'on devrait les laisser se débrouiller un peu, ça leur fera les pieds. »

\- Gronk, parfois tu m'exaspères. » Soupira son camarade.

\- Bha quoi ? »

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est notre base qui est prise d'assaut. »

\- Et alors ?

\- Donc ceux qui se battent pour elle représentent cette dernière. »

Le faucheur resta silencieux, montrant implicitement son incompréhension. Ça ne devait pas être le plus futé du groupe.

\- Donc. » Continua Rico calmement. « Si les Vongola perdent, c'est notre image qui sera atteinte. »

\- Putain de merde… » S'étouffa l'autre en inspirant involontairement la moitié de sa cigarette. « Keuf… Mais il faut se grouiller ! »

\- Content de voir que tu comprends toujours aussi rapidement Gronk ! » Le railla le Varia qui fermait la marche armé d'une grande hache noire.

\- Lâches-moi Boris. » Rétorqua Gronk sans regarder derrière lui.

\- Excusez-moi. » Tentai-je de l'aborder « Pour quelle raisons vous n'appréciez pas les Vongola ? »

\- P'tit. » Répondit Gronk sur un ton absent de toute amicalité. « En général, on réfléchit aux questions stupides qu'on pose. »

\- Doucement Gronk. » Intervint Rico « C'est peut être un bleu, mais Squalo Taïcho l'a choisit personnellement comme disciple. Il n'est pas stupide. »

\- Mouais » Répondit le faucheur en me toisant, semblant peu convaincu. « Ça reste à voir. »

\- Reborn a pris en charge son entraînement. » Ajouta le sabreur.

\- Quoi ?! « S'étonna Gronk. « Plus rien ne m'étonnes. » Il se tourna dans ma direction. « Bon, j'veux bien te laisser une chance de me montrer ce que tu vaux. »

\- Heu… Bha en fait je n'ai rien à prouver. » Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est qu'il a du répondant le bleu, bientôt il va aller dire à Bel d'aller se regarder dans un miroir s'il y est. »

\- C'est une idée. » S'impliqua Pyro.

\- C'est surtout suicidaire. » S'exclama Gronk.

\- Tout est suicidaire quand on est dans la Varia. »

\- Pas faux, » Acquiesça t-il en inspirant une pouffée de fumée. « Revenons à ta question du début, le bleu : J'en déduis qu'on ne t'a pas expliqué. Tu as raté les cours de rattrapage ou quoi ?

\- Disons que je suis arrivé en cours de cursus. »

\- Mais c'est que t'es drôle. » Dit-il sur un ton qui insinuait que je ne l'étais pas. Il continua sa phrase tandis que mon cerveau débutait des recherches sur le fait que tout le monde trouve mon humour nul dans cette base. Sans doute la barrière des cultures. « J'ai faillis me fêler une côte tellement c'était hilarant. »

\- C'est vrai que tu es réputé comme un amateur d''humour au sens large du terme. En tout cas, en tant que sujet de blague, c'est normal.» Lança Boris depuis le fond du rang, provoquant une réponse brillante et vulgaire de Gronk.

\- Hé les mariés, fallait penser à régler votre linge sale dans vos dortoirs. » Lança un quatrième Varia depuis l'avant du groupe.

\- Ta gueule Francis ! » Jurèrent les deux Varia à l'unissons, faisant pouffer de rire ce dernier.

Jim m'appela pour me conseiller de ne pas me disperser et de rester concentré. Gronk regarda la scène avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire narquois :

\- Il a raison le bleu, ça serai dommage de te perdre dès le premier affrontement. »

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi. » Intervint Pyro en se plaçant entre lui et moi.

\- Je suis toujours attentif en situation de combat. Je ne vois pas le rapport.»

\- Tant que tu ne meurs pas. » Un brin de jalousie pointa le bout de son nez, rapidement balayé quand Pyro repris. « En tout cas pas avant d'avoir payé ce que tu me dois après tes défaites au bras de fer. »

\- Grumph…. T'es pas obligé de te la ramener non plus Pyro. »

\- Et toi de martyriser les membres de mon équipe. On est quitte. »

\- Je prends note. » S'exclama Boris du fond du rang. « Se fait mater par une femme. »

Gronk fit volte face, ignorant totalement la discussion qu'il avait avec Pyro et moi pour se retrouver face à son camarade.

\- Mec, la mission n'a pas encore commencé et tu me tapes déjà sur le système. »

\- Et alors ? »

\- Et alors je vais t'enfoncer ta hache là où j'pense. »

\- Ça c'est du sale. » Me chuchota Fancky à l'oreille

\- Ça va, » Tenta t-il de calmer le jeu en levant les mains. « Je plaisantais. »

\- Pfff, La différence entre Pyro et toi, c'est qu'elle a des couilles. »

\- Ne confond pas ''action réfléchie'' et ''absence de jugeote''. » Poursuivit Boris, sans relever la provocation de son camarade.

\- Squalo revint de l'avant du groupe en tapant des pieds, impatient de savoir pour quelle raison le groupe avait arrêté d'avancer. ''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des ennemis à trucider qui m'attendent'' devait-il sans doute penser.

Toute cette ambiance laissait difficilement penser que la base était actuellement en pleine urgence. Cette impression était sans doute influencée par le fait que Xanxus était plus énervé par rapport à la mauvaise cuisson de son steak que de l'attaque de son manoir. Les Varia sont très …. Déconcertants dans leur manière de gérer les crises. Après une brève discussion, le groupe se remis au pas de course.

Arrivant sans prévenir, une violente secousse perturba notre avancée, nous obligeant à prendre appuis sur les murs pour ne pas tomber. Les murs se craquelèrent, fissurant le sol de par et d'autre du couloir. Une faille s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Jim, qui manqua de tomber avant d'être attrapé de justesse par Francky. Gronk planta sa faux sous Jim, qui put prendre appuis sur le manche pour se hisser. Le tremblement de terre ne diminuait pas d'intensité, au contraire il semblait s'amplifier de seconde en seconde. Francis montra l'a direction où ils se dirigeaient : des flammes rouges perçaient les murs pour s'engouffrer dans le tunnel, provoquant des semi éboulements par endroit.

\- Des flammes de la tempête ! » Cria t-il.

\- Si c'est une attaque d'un ennemi de l'extérieur. » Raisonna Boris, il utilisait sa hache comme appuis. « Elle doit être très puissante pour affecter autant à cette profondeur. »

\- Voï ! En tout cas, il ne faut pas rester ici ! Replis ! »

\- Et l'équipe de reconnaissance ? » Demandai-je en commençant à courir.

\- Ils devaient nous attendre près de la surface ! » Me rassura Francky. « Ils ont du l'atteindre dès le début des secousses ! »

Des blocs de plus en plus gros se détachaient du plafond, créant des obstacles à éviter ou à contourner, rendant encore plus difficile notre fuite. Je levai les yeux après avoir sauté au dessus d'une faille, et vit un rocher se détacha au dessus de Pyro. Elle ne l'a pas vue.

Pas le temps de l'appeler, mes flamme s'activèrent instinctivement pour me propulser en avant, plaquant Pyro sur le coté au moment où le rocher percutait le sol. Je tentai de me relever mais une ne pointe de douleur transcenda ma jambe. Un pic de roche avait transpercé ma cuisse. Pyro tenta de me relever pour avancer, mais la sortie était trop loin pour me porter jusque là avec les secousses.

\- Pyro ! » L'appelai-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma douleur. « Laisse moi, vas-y. »

Elle me regarda, l'urgence avait totalement envahit son regard.

\- Ça ne va pas non ?! Tu crois que je vais te laisser ici ? »

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Pyro, Pars ! »

\- Dans tes rêves. » Me rétorqua telle froidement, mettant fin à la discussion.

Pyro déclencha ses flammes rouges, et envoya un puissant rayon dans le mur, créant une petite crevasse. Satisfaite, elle revint précipitamment vers moi et plaça mon bras sur ses épaules pour me relever.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je «Tu n'auras plus de temps de … »

\- Tais-toi Wade, J'essaie de te sauver la vie. »

Elle m'aida a avancer jusqu'au creux qu'elle venait de créer et me fit entrer à l'intérieur, Pyro avant de s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle activa une nouvelle fois ses flammes pour former un mur protecteur tout autour de nous. Atténuant grandement l'intensité sonore du tremblement de terre tout en nous protégeant des projections et d'éventuels projectiles naturels.

\- Bon, on a qu'à attendre que ça passe. Ça devrait suffire. » Dit elle, satisfaite.

\- Merc… »

\- Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Pyro me mis une gifle.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir voulu y rester. » M'expliqua t-elle, furieuse, avant de déchirer un pan de mon uniforme pour mettre ma blessure de la cuisse a nue et faire un bandage. « J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque mission tu essaie de te mettre dans le pétrin. Ce n'est pas ça le travail d'équipe. »

\- Désolé… »

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses Wade.» Me coupa t-elle. « Je veux que tu arrêtes d'agir sans réfléchir. »

\- Je te le promets… »

Pyro ne répondit pas, occupée à terminer de bander ma cuisse. Une fois terminée, elle regardait la blessure, toute colère semblait l'avoir quittée, remplacée par une tristesse inhabituelle chez elle.

\- Tu t'es encore blessé par ma faute… » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur le bandage. Ce contact sembla m'apaiser un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Pyro. » Tentai-je de la réconforter.

\- Si… » Elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle ne savait pas comment continuer. Voir Pyro perdre ses moyens de la sorte était à la fois déconcertant et …. magnifique. Sa voix avait pris une nuance plus calme, plus douce. « Comment je vais faire sans toi si tu y reste ? »

Je la regardai sans vraiment savoir ce que je devais comprendre tandis qu'elle fixait mon regard avec intensité. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, tandis qu'une douce chaleur et une émotion inconnue envahissaient ma poitrine. Un doux mélange de peur, d'envie, d'excitation, de fragilité et de confiance qui mettait à mal mes sens.

Ne sachant quoi faire, je laissai les rênes à mon instinct. Mon corps avança lentement mon visage du sien, comme si le moindre mouvement risquait de briser se moment précieux. Cela ne la fit pas réagir, se contentant de me regarder.

Ma main se plaça sur son con pour approcher délicatement ses lèvres vers les miennes, à quelques centimètres. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que ma poitrine risquait de ne pas réussir à le tenir en place. Je fermais instinctivement les yeux pendant que nos bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser.

Ses lèvres si douces découvraient les miennes, déclenchant des tourbillons de papillons dans mon ventre. Un sentiment de bonheur explosa dans ma poitrine.

Nos lèvres se quittèrent pour un échange de regard, ses yeux semblaient animés d'une nouvelle lueur. Son sourire paraissait plus éclatant, sa respiration plus saccadée. Sans dire un mot, je m'emparai a nouveau de sa bouche, de manière plus assurée cette fois-ci, en refermant mon étreinte autour de son corps. Profitant pleinement d'un unique moment de douceur.

Quelques instants plus tard. Un son tranchant mis fin à notre baiser et une lumière violacée se refléta dans le couloir. Un instant après, une faux entourée de flammes violettes trancha les blocs qui étaient tombé devant l'entrée comme s'ils n'étaient que du papier. Gronk apparut finalement et balaya les grava en un instant.

\- Et bhe ? » S'exclama t-il fièrement : « On est à la traine les tourtereaux ? »

\- Gronk ?! »

\- Heu… c'était une boutade, pas la peine de réagir comme ça. » Dit-il en nous voyant rougir comme des pivoines. « Pfff, et après on va dire que c'est moi qui ne comprend rien à l'humour.»

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la voix de Francky qui venait d'arriver.

\- Rien ! » Répondit précipitamment Pyro en coupant Gronk : « Vous êtes revenus ? »

\- On a remarqué vos absences » Informa Francky tandis que Gronk se remit à trancher les rochers qui tombaient trop près « Du coup on est revenu. Mais faut ce magner, Gronk ne pourra pas tenir ce rythme indéfiniment. »

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, mon gars. » S'exclama Gronk sans s'arrêter, magnant sa faux avec une agilité quasi surhumaine. « Boris continue de dégager le chemin pour nous, on se remet en route. »

\- Si vous pouviez faire ça, pourquoi on n'a pas continué vers notre objectif ? »

\- Écoute le bleu, pour le moment c'est des petits cailloux mais rien n'indique que ce n'est pas la montagne qui va céder dans quelques secondes. »

\- Je ne répondis pas, il avait raison. Giovanni allait devoir tenir encore un peu avant de recevoir des renforts. Il est maintenant totalement coupé de nous.

Pyro m'aida à me relever et Francky me fit monter sur son dos et se mit à courir vers l'ascenseur. Boris nous rejoignit et nous protégea des gravats avec Gronk.

Jim et les autres avaient appelés l'ascenseur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour descendre jusqu'à la base. Personne ne parlait, conscient d'avoir échoué pour le moment.

\- Vous savez ce qui a pu causer ça ? » Demanda Jim.

\- L'ennemi, qui d'autre ? » Répondit platement Rico qui attendait à 3 cm de la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'était sacrément puissant. Les Vongola vont avoir du mal à survivre. » Supposa Francky en essayant d'éviter de se couper sur la faux de Gronk.

\- Ils ont Giovanni comme Capitaine. » Ajouta Squalo à voix très basse (On lui avait interdit de parler fort dans une si petite cabine), qui croisait les bras dans un coin de l'ascenseur « Tsuna l'estime beaucoup, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. »

\- Je l'espère… » M'exclamai-je.

Pyro plaça une main discrète sur mon épaule. Je la remerciai d'un petit sourire.

Le _bip_ sonore annonçant qu'on était arrivé retentit. On était enfin arrivé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent

Personne ne comprit de suite ce qu'ils voyaient.

La base souterraine était maintenant à ciel ouvert : une faille gigantesque avait percé le roc de la montagne. Des hommes entraient par cette dernière pour se jeter dans l'affrontement qui faisait rage en bas. Lussuria croulait sous les blesser à soigner. Xanxus se tenait au centre de la cours, entourés de ces officiers, tandis que les Varia tentaient de repousser l'adversaire bien plus supérieur en nombre tout en protégeant le personnel non combattant.

Pour la première fois de leur histoire les Varia semblaient dos au mur.

Mais ils se battaient sur leur propre terrain.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pdv Xanxus :**

Xanxus était furieux, la cicatrice qui marquait son visage lui faisait ressentir un léger picotement tandis qu'elle s'amplifiait proportionnellement à sa rage. Ses yeux implacables regardaient ses hommes, sa sainte Varia, se démener face à un ennemi lâche et perfide. La difficulté dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'agaçait, mais pas autant que le fait qu'ils avaient été pris par surprise, et ce, sur leur propre sol. L'énorme brèche du toit, percée dans les entrailles mêmes de la montagne était un affront, une souillure sur son image, et pire : une provocation.

L'effondrement de la voûte avait totalement surpris ses effectifs Varia en pleine nuit, les désorientant totalement et causant son lot de victimes. Xanxus avait ordonné à ses officier l'engagement de la totalité des Varias, y compris les recrues, tandis que les garnisons de veille avaient mit leurs vie en jeux encaissant les premières vagues ennemies. Cela avait permit a Xanxus de rassembler les quelques Varia qu'il pouvait et recréer un semblant d'ordre.

Maintenant, il se tenait debout au centre d'un véritable champ de bataille, entouré par des dizaines de Varia qui se battaient désespérément au corps à corps avec un ennemi largement supérieur en nombre. Des explosions se propageaient dans toutes les directions, tandis que les balles et flammes de dernières volontés fusaient tout autour de lui. Les cris de fureur, les râles d'agonie, le fracas des armes et des corps brisés dans les flaques de sang étaient assourdissant. Cependant l'ultra violence ambiante ne le fit pas sourciller d'un iota. Son regard froid balayait le champ de bataille tandis que sa main gauche tenait fermement un de ses revolvers pour littéralement noyer l'adversaire sous des torrents de flammes, sa chevelure indomptée ondulait avec ses mouvements secs quand il changeait de cible. A son côté, un Varia porte étendard brandissait fièrement le symbole de son organisation comme un point de ralliement.

Un Estranos perça néanmoins la ligne de défense Varia et sprinta vers Xanxus, sa lame prête à écorcher sa cible. Le porte étendard baissa sa hampe dans le but d'empaler l'assaillant qui esquiva au dernier moment pour se retrouver dans le flan du Varia. Ce dernier ne pu qu'observer la lame plonger dans son abdomen avant de chuter. L'étendard allait lui aussi toucher le sol quand une main le rattrapa, arrêtant le tissu soyeux à quelques centimètres du sol. L'Estranos fit volte face pour voir Xanxus relever fièrement son drapeau noir, l'insigne de son soldat tombé au combat serré dans sa main. L'Estranos chargea dans sa direction, dague en avant, prêt à accomplir l'acte qui le couvrira de gloire.

Cependant, sa lame s'arrêta net à un centimètre de la gorge de sa victime, comme si une main invisible avait stoppé son geste.

\- Ushishishi ~ Dommage » Ricana une voix sournoise derrière lui. « Tu étais pourtant bien lancé. »

\- Boss ! » Hurla un Varia à bout de souffle « Nous n'arrivons pas à former une ligne de front stable ! »

Un tir de flammes de la colère frôla son cuir chevelu, laissant un ou deux cheveux cramés au milieu de sa coiffure blonde.

\- La ferme sale déchet ! » Beugla Xanxus, couvrant presque le vacarme avec sa voix. « Je ne veux plus voir un seul Estranos traverser nos rangs ! Sinon leur assaut ne sera plus votre principal problème ! »

\- Bien Boss ! » Répondirent soudainement en cœur les Varias aux alentours en redoublant d'ardeur sous la menace de leur dirigeant.

Bel élimina froidement l'Estranos piégé dans ses fils et se mit à contempler le carnage qui l'entourait avec une certaine once de malice avant de reporter son attention sur son Boss.

\- Ushishi ~ Cela ne vous ressemble pas de porter une attention commémorative envers vos hommes. » Le piqua Belphégor en désignant l'insigne du porte étendard

\- Ceux qui portent notre drapeau ont droit à mon estime. »

\- Ushishi ~ J'irai le dire à Levi, il se portera volontaire pour cet illustre poste pour les quinze années à venir. »

\- Bel sempaïïïï. » L'interpella une voix molle au milieu de la mêlé.

\- Tss … Je demande une mutation dès que tout ça est terminé. » Grommela le prince avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Le Boss Varia désigna un autre Varia pour porter le drapeau et reprit sa position de tir. Son oreillette s'activa d'elle-même, laissant la voix de Tsuna envahir ses tympans. Les deux Hommes s'était quelques peu rapproché depuis leur dernière lutte fratricide, mais cela n'empêchait pas une certaine animosité naturelle refaire surface quelques fois. Le projet d'être à la tête des Vongola n'était pas annulé, simplement reporté.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! » Répondit le Varia déjà agacé de la conversation alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé.

\- Xanxus ! » Commença Tsuna. « Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé à la surface ?! »

Le ton inquiet ajouta une nuance acide dans la bouche de Xanxus. Ce déchet s'inquiétait trop du sort des autres, il n'avait pas la force d'esprit d'un dirigeant. Pas comme lui... Pourquoi il n'était pas à sa place déjà ? Les souvenirs de ses défaites durant la batailles des anneaux ravivèrent une autre flamme de colère en son cœur, qui s'ajouta au brasier déjà existant.

\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien Sawada, » Cracha t-il « Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier de ça. »

\- Les civils… »

\- Démerde-toi ! » Le coupa violemment Xanxus.

\- Xanxus ! » S'énerva Tsuna « Il s'agit de ton personnel : Ils ne peuvent pas se défendre !»

\- S'ils ne survivent pas, » commença le Varia avec fatalité. « C'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de servir sous mon étendard. »

\- Ce ne sont pas tous des Varias, » lui rappela t-il « Tu as du personnels non combattants, tes hommes ont des familles ! »

\- Je m'en cogne. » Termina Xanxus sur un ton sans équivoque.

L'image d'une personne passa furtivement dans son cerveau. Une intuition négative se mit à lui pincer le ventre : son instinct lui criait d'écouter ce que Tsuna lui disait. Un sentiment de contradiction envahissait son corps pour la première fois de son existence. Lui, se soucier de quelqu'un ? Etait t-il de venu faible ? Il n'arrivait tellement à s'accoutumer à ce sentiment inhabituel que son bras s'arrêta de tirer. Ce qui se passait autours de lui n'avait plus d'importance, de toute façon plus aucun son extérieur n'arrivait dans son esprit, son attention totalement centrée sur ce qui se passait en lui-même. Quand il releva les yeux, n'ayant toujours aucune réponse à ses question il décida de faire ce qui lui avait permit de rester en vie de nombreuse fois : suivre son intuition.

\- Chier ! » Cracha t-il, sans arriver à croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Je … Je vais m'y rendre ! »

\- Toi ? » s'étonnait Tsuna qui semblait ne pas en revenir « Genre personnellement ? »

\- Tu as un problème avec ça Sawada ? » Insinua Xanxus d'une voix menaçante. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur la veine de sa tempe : c'était plutôt lui qui avait un problème ouais.

\- No… Non, c'est même mieux que ce que j'espérais. » Répondit Tsuna qui ne devait pas savoir si il devait être heureux ou inquiet d'avoir fait flancher Xanxus aussi facilement. « J'envoie une partie chercher les Vongola à la surface, le reste appuiera tes hommes dans les opérations en cours. »

\- La Varia se débrouille très bien toute seule, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. »

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais ma décision est prise, et c'est sans condition. »

Xanxus s'apprêtai à rétorquer quelque chose de bien sec quand le pincement repris, plus fort. Sans attendre plus, il pointa le canon de ses armes vers le sol pour se propulser brutalement dans les airs, projetant un épais nuage de poussière dans les environs. Une fois suffisamment haut, il orienta sa poussée vers les bâtiments réservés aux familles du personnel combattant. Il survola de nombreux affrontement, la base souterraine semblait être en proie à une guerre totale. En dessous de lui, il vit un groupe de Varia courir dans les rues pour rejoindre une position plus avantageuse, évitant les tirs des Estranos depuis les immeubles. Xanxus utilisa un de ses pistolets chargé de puissance et vaporisa un amas de tireurs sans arrêter sa course, permettant à ses hommes d'atteindre leur couvert et de reprendre la contre attaque. Plus loin, trois Varia affrontaient des Estranos dans un farouche combat aérien, utilisant leurs flammes pour se propulser tout en envoyant des rayons mortels. L'un des Varia fut touché dans le dos avant de se laisser tomber en chute libre, son uniforme noir teinté de flamme. L'un de ses camarades piqua vers lui pour le rattraper tandis que l'autre mitraillait littéralement ses adversaires pour couvrir son allié. Xanxus passa au travers de l'échange de tir nourrit, attirant l'attention de deux Estranos qui le prirent en chasse.

\- Tss, déchet. » Cracha t-il pour lui-même.

Sans prévenir, Xanxus pointa ses armes devant lui, inversant brusquement sa course. Son corps percuta le premier Estranos de tout son poids, lui faisant perdre connaissance. Instantanément, le boss Varia décrivit un arc de cercle pour se retrouver sur le dos du second avant de lui tirer une salve dans le crâne. L'action stoppa net les autres Estranos qui mirent quelques secondes à sortir de leur stupeur pour le prendre pour cible. Xanxus jura en sentant son instinct le pousser à ne pas s'attarder, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des parasites. Il concentra ses flammes dans ses mains, transférant son énergie dans le réservoir de ses armes qui se mirent à luire d'une lumière éblouissante. L'armature des pistolets tremblaient sous la pression accumulée tandis que Xanxus les releva et appuya sur les gâchettes. Plusieurs sphères incandescentes émergèrent de ses poings pour venir exploser au contact des Estranos, formant un barrage de feu dans le ciel.

Xanxus n'attendis pas d'entendre les acclamations de ses hommes pour repartir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le pincement se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Sa vitesse se mit à grandir suffisamment pour lui permettre de franchir la distance manquante en quelques secondes.

Deux Varia dos à dos tenaient seuls l'entrée du bâtiment, entourée par une troupe d'Estranos armées jusqu'aux dents semblant savourer cet instant. De nombreux corps inertes témoignaient du long combat qu'ils venaient de livrer. Les Estranos chargèrent pour leur ultime assaut quand un parapluie venu de nulle part se planta dans le sol avant de décharger une marée d'éclairs autours de lui, électrocutant tout ce qui n'était pas isolé aux environs. Les deux Varia survécurent uniquement grâce à la fibre isolante de leurs uniformes.

Xanxus ne prit pas le temps d'admirer cette escarmouche, utilisant la force de sa poussée et un halo de flammes comme un bélier pour passer au travers de la façade du bâtiment. Son entrée fracassante balança des blocs de roches dans toutes les directions, écrasant des Estranos et Varia qui se battaient à l'intérieur. Les deux camps s'affrontaient en un close combat dévastateur, les tirs perforant les murs et balayant les couloirs, les corps à corps meurtrier dans certaines salles ajoutait une impression de confusion et d'insécurité extrême. La poussière soulevée par tant de mouvement rendait la vision parfois difficile. La situation des Varia étaient d'autant plus compliquée qu'ils devaient évacuer les civils de cet endroit. Mais Xanxus n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner. Il avançait là où son instinct le guidait tout en tuant tous ceux qui lui barraient la route. La vu de leurs Boss se battant a leurs cotés raviva la flamme de ses hommes qui redoublèrent d'ardeur tout en lançant un cri de guerre.

Xanxus continuait de se battre sans plus savoir où aller. Son corps entra en mode pilotage, laissant les rênes à ses pulsions. Esquivant, tuant, laissant une sensation invincibilité prendre de l'ampleur. Il avait totalement perdu de vu ce qui l'avait initialement amené jusqu'ici.

Un cri se fit entendre.

Un cri de femme.

Ce dernier se mit à retentir dans l'oreille de Xanxus, résonnant dans son cerveau qui l'avait reconnu, réveillant ainsi ses sens de l'ivresse du combat. Xanxus avait repris les commandes, son intuition avec lui. Il pointa ses armes vers le sol et libéra un puissant jet de puissance avant de se jeter dans le gouffre et d'atterrir un étage plus bas, dans le carnage d'une salle de réunion.

De nombreux corps de Varia et de civils jonchaient le sol. Au milieu d'eux, un Estranos nimbé de flamme violette. Devant lui deux hommes qui tenaient en joue une femme qui tentait de protéger son enfant de son corps.

La mère de Wade.

 **Pdv Wade :**

Juste après notre arrivée dans la grande base souterraine, le groupe s'est frayé un chemin jusque dans les bâtiments pour trouver un point défendable où s'installer pour me soigner et faire un point. Squalo avait jeté son dévolu sur un garage ouvert avec un véhicule encastré dans sa grille. On a connu plus sympas comme endroit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! » S'exclama Gronk. « Xanxus à besoin de nous ! »

\- Voïï ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de le rejoindre pauvre abrutis ?! »

Il à tout le reste de la Varia avec lui, s'il n'arrive pas à contenir l'ennemi avec ça, notre présence ne changera rien ! » Tenta Jim afin de calmer les ardeurs « Pour le moment la priorité est de rejoindre Lussuria, quelqu'un a été le chercher pour nous. »

Rico se mit à répartir ses hommes stratégiquement à chaque entrée, Pyro restait à mon coté, tentant d'effectuer d'autre soins. Ma jambe n'avait pas arrêté de me lancer depuis l'effondrement, je devais avoir quelque chose de cassé. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant. A coté de nous Jim et Francky tentaient de faire un bilan de la situation avec Squalo, et pour le moment elle semblait bien critique. La rue semblait bien calme, mais le tonnerre de l'affrontement était proche, bien trop proche.

\- N'oublie pas de tirer sur tout les Estranos que tu voies passer Gronk ! » Lança Boris depuis sa position.

\- T'inquiète, je gère ! » S'exclama l'intéressé sans quitter la rue des yeux tout en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

\- Ho je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que la fumée de ton cigare pourrait non seulement nous faire repérer, mais aussi te gêner. »

\- Fumer me fais décompresser. » Expliqua Gronk.

\- Tu stresses ? »

\- Non. » Répondit-il, agacé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fumes ? » Demanda l'autre, déconcerté.

\- Lâche-moi la grappe putain. »

\- Nan mais avoue que c'est pas logique. »

\- Boris, je veux bien avouer une chose : c'est que tu me les brises… »

\- Les gars, d'habitude je plaisante mais là … Il va falloir officialiser une date de mariage parce que c'est plus possible. »

\- Ta gueule Francis ! » rétorquèrent les deux autres en cœur, faisant rire au éclat l'intéressé.

\- De vrais enfants. » m'exclamai-je tout bas pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. » S'amusa Pyro.

Rico prit Squalo à part, ignorant les scènes de ménages de ses hommes.

\- Nous allons rejoindre le front. » Commença t-il. « La Varia à besoin de toutes ses forces actuellement. »

\- D'accords, nous seront bien assez pour garder les environs ! »

\- Bonne continuation. »

\- Voï ! Butez-les ! »

Rico siffla, et ses hommes sortirent de leur position défensive avant de sortir en direction des combats. Leurs silhouettes finirent par disparaître entre deux ruelles.

Après quelques longues minutes, l'oreillette de Squalo finit par retentir, ce dernier l'alluma et répondit à l'appel radio.

\- Voïï ! Lussuria ! Où tu es ?! »

\- … »

\- On est dans un garage près de la quatrième rue ! »

\- … »

\- Comment ça ''J'aurais pu choisir plus près '' ?! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai envie de me battre aussi !

\- … »

\- Bien sûr que si son état m'importe mais c'est p…. »

… »

\- Non ! Laisse ce cadavre où il est ! Ce n'est pas le moment Lussuria ! LUSSURIAAAAAA ! »

Il jeta l'oreillette sur le sol avant de la pulvériser à coup de pied en qualifiant Lussuria de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et bon dieu, ça en faisait du vocabulaire. Sa colère faisait limite trembler les murs de la bâtisse déjà fragile.

\- Bon... .Changement de plan ! » Finit-il par s'arrêter avant de se mettre à aiguiser affectueusement son épée pour se calmer. Ce qui eu pour effet de l'exciter encore plus apparemment. « On va chercher cette chieuse ! »

\- De qui ? » Demandai-je sans comprendre.

\- Lussuria ! » Hurla t-il furieux « Qui d'autre ?! »

 **Pdv Giovanni :**

La bulle noire qui le recouvrait l'isolait du monde extérieur. Il se sentait comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère, protégé, aimé. Ce dernier point était bizarre d'ailleurs. Comme si de l'amour émergeait des flammes qui le protégeaient. Ces flammes qu'il détestait, qu'il rejetait et pourtant qui persistaient à s'attacher à lui. Giovanni ouvrit les yeux, et regarda la barrière noire qui ondulait autour de lui. Cette dernière fit naître en lui un sentiment de familiarité, de nostalgie. Comme si il reconnaissait une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Au fond de lui il savait de quoi il s'agissait. D'où provenait ces flammes, de quoi elles tiraient leur force, ou plutôt de _qui._

Ses hommes les plus proches étaient au courant. Le dixième du nom et ses gardiens étaient au courant. Si jamais il devait s'en sortir, ce qui arrivera, l'ennemi saura sans doute analyser de quoi il s'agit à force de se pencher sur son cas.

Ses flammes seront plus puissantes que jamais. Mais il ne le voulait pas.  
Car cela signifiera qu'il aura échoué dans la tâche qu'il lui a été confié.

Echoué en tant que Capitaine, mais aussi en tant qu'ami.

Echoué en tant que Vongola.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pdv Xanxus :**

En voyant les deux Estranos mettre en joue Anna et sa fille, l'instinct de Xanxus pris immédiatement les commandes de son corps.

Il se propulsa grâce à ses flammes en balançant ses jambes en avant, cherchant à percuter les deux tireurs avant qu'ils ne pressent la gâchette. Ces derniers ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand le corps du Boss Varia apparu pour envoyer valser leurs armes. Et encore moins quand ce dernier se releva de toute sa taille avant de les soulever brutalement par le cou et de fracasser leur crâne l'un contre l'autre. L'Estranos qui se tenait derrière eux n'avait pas bougé, se contentant d'observer attentivement la scène avec calme. Il portait une blouse blanche et des gants, donnant l'impression qu'il sortait du bloc opératoire. Un masque d'opération cachait ses traits, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux calculateurs.

\- Xanxus ! » S'exclama Anna qui l'avait reconnu, sa voix semblait a la fois soulagée et effrayée par la situation.

\- Reste bien derrière. » Se contenta de dire Xanxus, totalement concentré sur l'Estranos qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas sourcillé en le voyant balayer ses camarades,

\- Impressionnant. » Le félicita l'individu d'une voix froide. « Mes données sur vous n'étaient pas erronées. »

Xanxus leva son arme pour réponse, dont il en émergea un puissant torrent de flamme. L'Estranos roula sur le coté in extremis pour laisser passer le rayon d'énergie. Il se releva et se mit à dépoussiérer prestement sa tenue en regardant Xanxus droit dans les yeux. Une lueur à la fois agacé et amusé brillait dans ses pupilles sombre.

\- Quelle remarquable vitalité. » Constata t-il. «Après tout : à qu'elle autre réaction est-ce que je pouvais bien m'attendre de votre part, Xanxus ? »

\- Je m'en cogne de ta politesse. » Rétorqua Xanxus, tout son corps tendu prêt à se déchaîner sur son adversaire.

\- Voyons Xanxus, » Commença l'autre, semblant ignorer totalement la tension qui pesait dans l'air. « Entre deux personnes de notre rang, quoi de plus convenable de s'échanger des civilités. »

Xanxus masqua à peine son agacement face à l'attitude de son adversaire. Ses phalanges commençaient à blanchir à force de serrer les poings sur la garde de ses revolvers encore dégainé osait t-il se mettre au même niveau que lui ?

\- Je suis Drake Dolore, Boss des Estranos. » Se présenta t-il, mimant une posture de respect.

\- Pour moi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un futur tas de cendre. » Grogna Xanxus tout en levant son arme pour décharger le flot de puissance qu'il venait d'accumuler.

Drake retira ses gants d'un geste vif, dévoilant un anneau violet pleins de puissance. Il le pointa devant lui afin de créer une barrière violette qui brisa l'attaque de Xanxus en une multitude de flammèches orangées. Les flammes de la colères mordaient celles des nuages de toute leur fureur, mais finirent par s'évaporer avant de réussir à en venir à bout.

Fou de colère face à cet échec pitoyable, Xanxus concentra toute sa puissance dans un second tir dévastateur qu'il libéra dans un hurlement de rage. Le rayon était si intense que l'Estranos comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas encaisser cette attaque. Prit de court, il se jeta sur le coté au dernier moment. Son bouclier freina suffisamment le rayon de Xanxus pour le laisser fuir avant de céder.

Profitant de ce court moment de répit, le Varia se retourna pour vérifier l'état d'Anna et sa fille. La poussière soulevé par ses attaques les faisaient tousser et les forçaient a se protéger le visage. Il ne pouvait pas se battre avec sa toute puissance sans risquer de les blesser. Son visage grimaça, il était dans une situation de faiblesse.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, il n'avait pas été assez attentif : Drake avait profité de son inattention pour se rapprocher et placer une attaque plongeante. Xanxus sauta en arrière pour se mettre à distance, mais son adversaire avait anticipé cette manœuvre. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire satisfait quand un pic de flamme des nuages perça le sol sous les pieds de Xanxus et lui perfora le coté droit. Sans attendre, l'Estranos balança une boule de flamme à bout portant, frappant Xanxus de pleins fouet.

Un épais nuage noir recouvra le corps de Xanxus. La poussière n'était pas encore retombée que Drake avança pour achever son adversaire. Il n'avait pas fait un pas que Anna se plaça sur son chemin.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! » s'exclama t-elle, déterminée.

\- Madame, même si je reconnais le courage dans votre action, j'en note aussi la stupidité. » Commenta t-il en l'attrapant par le cou avant de la soulever du sol. « J'ai une tâche à terminer, ne le prenez pas personnellement. » Continua t-il en ignorant les coups de la femme qui se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait

\- Maman ! » Hurla la petite cachée derrière des débris.

Comme appelée par le cri, une main ensanglantée émergea de la fumée, suivit de près par un Xanxus en fureur qui attrapa fermement Drake par le col avant de lui écraser le poing au visage. Le nez de Drake céda, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper là où son os avait percé la peau. Xanxus lâcha sa proie et rattrapa le corps d'Anna qui toussait en se frottant la gorge.

\- Anna... » Murmura le Varia d'une voix qui lui était inhabituellement douce. « Sort du bâtiment avec la petite. »

\- Mais Xan... »

\- Anna je … » Le coupa t-elle « Je ne peux pas me battre si tu es proches. Va te mettre à distance, je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera terminé. Promis.»

Anna hésita un instant, mais finit par hocher la tête à contre cœur avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Au dernier moment, elle revint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Xanxus avant de partir en courant. Le Varia resta immobile plusieurs secondes, totalement déconcerté par ce qui se produisait actuellement en lui. Finalement il se releva prestement, et expira lentement une bouffée d'air. Un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules, était il devenu faible au point de ne plus pouvoir se battre librement en présence de cette personne ?

\- Tu es plus faible que je ne le pensais, peut être que toute ta réputation de dirigeant implacable est-elle erronée...Xanxus l'indomptable qui fait preuve de sentimentalisme envers une autre personne que lui même, qui l'eu cru ? »

Cette pique ralluma un feu de colère qui embrasa le bûcher intérieur de Xanxus. Il arracha sa chemise et cautérisa la plaie avec ses flammes. Il replaça son manteau noir sur ses épaules, couvrant une partie de sa musculature finement dessinée sous sa peau nue marqué par les combats et l'effort. Dans ses yeux brûlait une fureur qui éclipsa toutes ses questions intérieures : Il allait réduire cet obstacle en cendre.

Par mesure de sécurité Drake avait déjà pris ses distance. Gardant le contrôle de lui même, il resta impassible face à son ennemi, préférant l'observer. La vision d'un Xanxus débordant de colère l'amusait. Ses mains restaient calmement le long de son corps, son attitude était l'exact opposé de son opposant tandis qu'il reprit :

\- Bien que très intéressant, ce combat va devoir prendre fin. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas personnellement cette attaque » Dit-il en s'avançant vers un des cadavres de Varia qui jonchait le sol pour poser son pied sur son buste. « Ce n'est qu'une étape, vous étiez juste sur la route. »

\- La Varia n'est pas une étape ! » Intervint rageusement Xanxus. La cicatrice de son visage éructa jusqu'à recouvrir une importante partie de son visage. « Elle sera le terminus qui marquera la fin de ton parcours ! »

\- Ho, je vois… » Commença Drake, satisfait de la réaction de son homologue. « Il se pourrait bien que vous repoussiez mes effectifs, après tout vous êtes la Varia. Mais, ça ne sera pas la fin Xanxus, une coalition a été mise en place contre les Vongola et vos effectifs ne sont pas illimités. . »

\- Tu as fait une petite erreur dans tes calculs. »

\- Impossible » Rétorqua Drake en ricanant. « Prévoir une victoire écrasante contre vous était a la fois divertissant et se révèle étonnamment facile au vu de ce que je vois. »

C'était la provocation de trop. Les flammes de Xanxus l'entourèrent, formant une sphère incandescente tandis qu'il chargeait son adversaire. Drake stabilisa sa position et frappa la sphère avec son poings auréolé de flammes violettes. Les deux forces semblèrent être en équivalence un instant, mais doucement, Drake commença à reculer. Préférant se replier, il se jeta en arrière tout en invoquant un bouclier de flammes devant lui. Xanxus le détruisit d'un revers de main pleins de rage, et se lança à la poursuite de sa proie. Drake profita de ce léger temps de répit pour déployer la puissance de son anneau. Ses flammes violettes l'enveloppèrent entièrement comme une seconde peau, lui prêtant force et résistance. Les deux combattants se foncèrent dessus et se retrouvèrent dans un violent combats de corps à corps et d'esquives. Chacun déployait ses réflexes, pour compenser la puissance de l'autre. Drake esquivait les tirs à bout portant de Xanxus de justesse et contre-attaquait aussitôt, obligeant ce dernier à se défendre. L'échange mortel continua sans interruption, devenant une danse où l'adresse et l'endurance déterminera le vainqueur.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, l'Estranos encaissa un rayon de Xanxus de face, son bouclier encaissant une partie de la puissance dévastatrice mais laissait des flammes brûler sa chair. Drake affronta la douleur le temps de traverser le torrent de colère afin de surgir face à son adversaire, le prenant littéralement par surprise. La peau fumante et les bras tremblant, l'Estranos plaça ses mains devant le visage de Xanxus. Se dernier leva ses revolvers pour réagir, mais pas assez rapidement. Le dirigeants Varia se prit un rayon de flamme en pleine figure qui l'envoya valser au travers de la salle. Drake lutta pour se maintenir debout, sa tactique lui avait énormément coûté. Néanmoins, il gardait

\- Je ne me souvient pas avoir entendu que Xanxus avait déjà eu autant de difficulté a se battre dans le passé. Peut être ai-je l'honneur d'être le premier a vous faire plier. »

\- J'ai deux choses à t'apprendre » Répliqua Xanxus en se relevant, ses revolvers toujours en main « Premièrement, personne ne me fait plier. Deuxièmement, tu ne sera plus là pour en témoigner. »

\- Soit, je t'accorde que soutenir un tel rythme risque d'être difficile. Que dirait tu d'un marché ? » Proposa soudainement Drake

\- De quoi ? »

\- Tu rejoins mes rangs, et je te nomme Boss de ce qui restera des Vongola après mes opérations. »

\- Il y a juste un problème, petit génie. »

\- Plait-il ? »

\- La Varia ne se soumet pas. Je n'ai rien à t'accorder, déchet. Si ce n'est une mort de mes mains. »

\- Dommage. Je vais devoir en finir ici et maintenant dans ce cas. »

Xanxus fonça en avant dans un hurlement de rage, une aurore de flamme de la colère formant une sphère incandescente autour de lui. Drake puisa dans son anneau pleins de puissance et attendit que Xanxus soit près de lui pour libérer son pouvoir. Un épais nuage se dégagea de son anneau pour envahir toute la salle, aveuglant Xanxus qui frappa dans le vide là où se trouvait sa cible un instant plus tôt.

Drake ricana, jouissant de la tournure de la situation. Xanxus se mit a tirer dans toute les directions dans l'espoir qu'au moins une de ses attaques feraient miraculeusement mouche, en vain.

Xanxus devint de plus en plus agacé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il retourna son arme contre le sol, déchaînant ses flammes qui éventrèrent les étages en dessous et faisant chuter une partie de celui où ils étaient. L'attaque provoqua une violente secousse qui mis à mal son équilibre, mais un effort de volonté parvint a le garder debout. Le son d'un souffle coupé suivit par une chute se fit entendre, des ondulations dans le nuage violet permirent à Xanxus de repérer son adversaire. Il fonça au travers de la fumée pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Drake qui peinait à se relever.

\- Qu… ?! » Xanxus ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il plaqua un de ses revolvers dans sa mâchoire et appuyant l 'autre sur son buste.

\- Sous estimer la Varia fut ton erreur » Commença t-il d'une voix grave emplis de mépris. « La dernière de ta vie insignifiante. »

Drake tenta de se dégager dans un dernier élan combatif, mais Xanxus le balaya du pied et enfonça le revolver dans la mâchoire pour plaquer son crâne au sol. Le canon en argent percuta la paroi buccale au fond de la gorge de l'Estranos, qui hurla de douleur.

\- Crève, Déchet. » Termina Xanxus avant de presser les gâchettes.

Totalement sonné, Drake ne put que se contenter de sentir la chaleur des rayons ardant brûler sa peau avant de traverser son corps de part en part. La lumière vive envahissait toute la pièce comme un petit soleil, éblouissant Xanxus un instant. Considérant sa tâche terminée, Xanxus se retourna et commença à sortir de la salle, il n'avait pas passé le seuil de la porte que le cadavre de Drake s'enflamma entièrement.

 **Pdv Wade :**

Après de longues recherche, nous avions finalement retrouvé Lussuria en train de tirer une brouette remplie de corps. Cette facette de lui était toujours aussi ... perturbante. Jim, qui m'avait porté jusque là, en profita pour faire une pause et me déposa contre un petit muret. La rue où nous nous trouvions était relativement calme, mais de nombreux débris fumants, taches de sang, et douilles de balles témoignaient des affrontements qui s'étaient déroulés ici.

Quelques corps d'Estranos gisaient un peu partout, à mon grand soulagement aucun Varia ne semblait être tombé au combat dans cette rue. La place principale et les principaux combats étaient visible au loin au bout de la rue. Il allait falloir se dépêcher, au risque de trouver des Estranos, surtout si Squalo continuait de sermonner Lussuria en braillant comme pas possible.

\- Mah Mah, ne soit pas fâché comme ça Squalo » S'exclama le réprimandé en se massant les oreilles douloureuses.

\- Voï ! Si tu n'en faisais pas qu'à ta tête tout le temps je n'aurai pas à m'arracher les cordes vocales inutilement ! »

\- Oh ça, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, mon petit Squalo. » S'amusa l'autre en replaçant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Qu'importe ! Quand je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas tomber, qu'importe la raison ! »

\- Mais ces hommes étaient si ... »

\- Voï ! Je m'en fou ! » Le coupa violemment l'épéiste « Et puis tu vois pas qu'on est en situation de guerre là ?! Sort ta boite arme et soigne Wade. »

\- Et bien en fait … » Commença Lussuria en se dandinant « Je l'ai laissé à l'arrière pour soigner nos blessés ... »

\- Quoi ?! » S'étrangla Squalo qui commençait à voir rouge.

\- Mah Mah, calme toi mon petit Squalo, » Répondit le gardien en posant sa brouette a contre cœur « Je vais t'y amener. »

-Je te préviens, si mon élève a des séquelles tu passera un sale quart d'heure. »

Tandis que les deux compères partirent à la rechercher du paon, Francky observa les alentours, la fumée et le son des affrontements semblait recouvrir toute la cité souterraine. Il se releva et prit l'initiative :

\- On va prendre position dans ce bâtiment, Rester dehors est trop risqué. »

\- Portez Wade à l'intérieur, » Intervint Jim en train de fixer les explosions sur la place au loin, « Je couvre nos arrières. »

Pyro et Francky me soulevèrent doucement, ma jambe ne me permettait pas de marcher. Le rocher m'avait salement amoché, suite a la sortie du tunnel la plaie n'avait cessé de me lancer de plus en plus. La douleur vive alternait avec des moment de vide, comme si il n'y avait tout simplement plus rien sous mon genoux. Pyro pensait que j'avais quelques petites fractures, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, si ce n'est me protéger le temps que les secours reviennent.

\- Un groupe d'Estranos approche de la place ! » Alarma soudainement Jim depuis sa position.

Une balle percuta les débris derrières Jim qui se mit immédiatement a couvert. Francky et Pyro pressèrent le pas pour entrer dans le bâtiment et me mettre à l'abri à l'étage. Aussitôt fait, Francky reprit son arme et alla se placer à une fenêtre pour appuyer Jim qui était resté en bas et lui permettre de rejoindre notre position.

\- Combien sont-ils ? »

\- Une vingtaine, dont deux utilisateurs de flammes confirmé. Ils restent à distance pour le moment. »

\- Bien, il est temps de sortir notre artillerie. » Annonça Francky en arrachant un anneau d'une chaîne dissimulé dans son col avant de l'enfiler au majeur.

Une lueur jaune émergea de la pierre finement incrusté dans l'armature tandis qu'il la glissait dans l'ouverture d'une des trois boites a sa ceinture. Une lumière intense illumina la pièce, quand celle ci se dissipa, Francky épaulait un puissant fusils sniper. L'arme luisait d'un éclat doré et un cercle de flammes entourait le viseur et le bout du canon, comme des petits soleils. Un gant de contrôle avait recouvert son avant bras, l'insigne de la Varia était gravé dessus. Un viseur était placé devant son œil droit, des vecteurs de position et des calculs affichés en permanence sur le réticule.

\- Je le pense aussi. » Concéda Jim en faisant de même avec une boite violette, d'où il émergea une paire de Desert Eagle noirs bardés d'épines. Ces dernières se rétractaient là où ses doigts empoignèrent les armes, permettant à Jim d'être le seul à les porter. Une brume constante les entouraient, leur donnant un aspect fantomatique.

\- Jim, » commença Francky en appuyant son arme sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. « Je reste en position à l'étage, toi couvre le rez de chaussé. Pyro, tu restes en soutient et tu n'entres en action qu'en cas de besoin. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur position. Pyro se plaça dans l'escalier, d'où elle pouvait rejoindre rapidement les deux étages.

\- Et … Et moi ? » Demandai-je, penaud. Francky tourna le regard vers moi et me sourit.

\- Repose toi, laisse nous te protéger. »

\- Désolé... »

\- T'en fais pas, c'était pour protéger Pyro, laisse nous te rendre la pareil. »

\- Ils arrivent ! » Hurla Jim depuis l'entrée.

Francky, repris son sérieux et tourna son attention vers la rue. Il sembla se concentrer un instant, puis il ouvrit le feu. De puissant rayons de flammes, suivit des cris des Estranos. Je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait, mais je me doutait qu'il avait fait mouche. Les Estranos ripostèrent, et des balles ricochèrent tout le long de la fenêtre et sur le balcon, forçant Francky a se mettre a couvert. Immédiatement après, des tirs se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussé : Jim profitait de cette focalisation pour attaquer a son tour. L'intensité des tirs diminuèrent, ce qui permit à Francky de reprendre sa position de tir.

\- Squalo Taïcho va bientôt revenir. » S'exclama le sniper tout en ajustant s visée. « En attendant : Nous allons montrer à ces connards qui sont les maîtres des lieux. »


	22. Chapter 22

**Pdv Giovanni :**

Giovanni était toujours semi inconscient, plongé dans le noir, les flammes recouvrant totalement son corps. Il se sentait comme un enfant confortablement installé dans un berceau, avec un corps

Il n'avait aucun visuel sur ce qui se passait autours de lui, mais le son lui était parfaitement perceptible. La solitude et la douleur le travaillaient au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il avait été entrainé à supporter ceci, mais son corps fracturé de par en par menait à mal son endurance.

Au bout d'un moment, des bruits de pas avaient commencé à se faire entendre. Un groupe, relativement nombreux progressait dans sa direction. Etait-ce les membres de son unité qui approchaient ? C'était peu probable qu'ils aient réussirent a sortir de leur sphère de flamme. Mais alors qui cela pouvait être? Des Estranos ?

Le groupe s'arrêta, laissant le son d'une personne marchant seule. Son pas était lent et minutieux, il avançait prudemment. Arrivé au niveau de Giovanni, il secoua le corps de Narvik qui resta silencieux. L'éclaireur prit la parole, surement au travers d'un système de communication à distance.

\- Le sujet est hors d'état de nuire, quand à la sphère de flamme noire, elle semble qu'elle soit inactive. »

Le reste du groupe pu alors le rejoindre, Giovanni décompta approximativement une quinzaine de personne. Certains marchaient d'un pas lourd, sans doute à cause du poids d'un équipement de combat ou de matériel. Quelques un, une minorité, avançaient plus silencieusement et marquaient des pauses régulières : des membres non combattant, sans doute les membres scientifiques des Estranos. Une partie du groupe se répartit tout autour de la zone de tandis que trois personnes se rapprochèrent de Giovanni. Ce dernier distinguait vaguement la forme de leur ombre au travers des flammes. Il en repéra trois, une large et ronde, une fine et allongée, une grande et droite.

\- Il semble que ses flammes ont formés une bulle protectrice. » Spécula une voix d'homme qui semblait provenir de l'ombre ronde « Il va être compliqué de passer outre. »

\- Nous avons bien fait de venir, il va être plus que bénéfique d'analyser ce spécimen. » Affirma une seconde, plus féminine.

\- Avons-nous le temps nécessaire pour risquer une opération d'extraction ? » Questionna une troisième, masculine et autoritaire.

\- D'après nos estimations, nous sommes dans les temps. » Confirma le premier. « Nos forces retiendront la Varia suffisamment longtemps. »

\- Boss Drake dirige lui-même l'offensive. » Précisa la femme. « Nous risquons de perdre tout ce que nous avons dans cette opération. »

\- C'était notre part du marché. Il faut s'en acquitter.» Répondit simplement la voix autoritaire, laconique.

\- Justement, » Rétorqua t-elle « Nous ne devrions pas nous abaisser à servir des intérêts qui ne sont pas les nôtres. »

\- La fin des Vongola est aussi notre intérêt. » La rabroua le gros « Et c'est pour cela qui nous avons accepté l'offre des Melfiore. »

\- Ce n'est pas le temps de débattre de ceci. » Trancha la voix autoritaire. « Finissons ce que nous avons faire. »

\- Oui Monsieur. » Répondirent les deux autres à l'unissons, même si on sentait une note de désaccord dans leur ton.

\- Qu'en est-il de Narvik ? » Interrogea l'autre en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- Nous avons réussis à le stabiliser, son diagnostique vital n'est plus engagé. » L'informa le gros

\- Bien, au moins nous pourrons le réutiliser plus tard. »

\- Cependant, il semble opposer une certaine résistance quand nous souhaitons le transférer. »

\- Comment cela est-il possible ? »

\- La puce de contrôle intra-cutanée que nous lui avons implantée semble avoir été neutralisée dans son affrontement. » Révéla le premier, « Nous avons du lui administrer une dose de sédatif. »

\- Placez-le en stase et transférez-le dans notre transport. » Exigea t-il avant de poursuivre « Vous savez de quoi il est capable. ».

\- Oui monsieur. »

Giovanni perçu le bruit d'une mallette que l'on ouvre, suivit du cliquetis métallique d'un outil qu'on assemble. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les flammes doivent être activée depuis longtemps, leur intensité a du diminuée. Nous allons la percer et injecter un flot de flammes de la brume pour tenter de la faire disparaître en neutralisant le Varia à l'intérieur. »

\- Noo….nooon… » gémit une voix faible et diminuée. Giovanni reconnu celle de Narvik.

\- Je pensais que vous l'aviez anesthésié. » S'agaça la voix autoritaire.

\- C'est le cas monsieur, » Se justifia la femme, elle-même déconcerté.

\- Réglez ce problème. » exigea t-il.

\- Tout de suite. »

Un flash lumineux éclaira les flammes de Giovanni d'une lueur rougeâtre, un son métallique retentit quelques mètres plus loin. Quelqu'un avait utilisé des flammes de Volonté pour projeter l'instrument à distance.

\- Mais que … ! »

\- Lai…ssez… le… » Commanda une voix faible, que Giovanni reconnu.

\- Mon dieu… » Pria la femme, la voix tremblante.

\- Le sédatif ne fait pas effet ! » Hurla la voix autoritaire, pleine d'urgence : « Maitrisez-le ! »

Une cacophonie de pas se fit entendre, les soldats devaient être en train de courir pour protéger les scientifiques. Narvik ne bougeait pas, il avait du puiser dans ses ultimes forces pour se relever et lancer son attaque. C'était déjà miraculeux qu'il arrive à bouger.

\- De…Déga…gez … ! » Gronda Narvik, la tonalité de sa voix bouillant de haine malgré son état.

Un bourdonnement apparut, rapidement suivit d'un boom sonore. Des corps chutèrent lourdement au sol, avant de se relever. Giovanni ne comprenait plus rien : Narvik se battait contre ses propres alliés ? Les Estranos ont parlés de ''puce de contrôles'' et de sédatifs pour le contrôler.

La vérité apparut alors au regard du Vongola : Narvik était un cobaye.

Il devait profiter de cette occasion. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réprimer le sentiment de tristesse que ses flammes insufflaient en lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir recours à ses dernières, mais les Estranos allaient le mettre a découvert tôt ou tard. Suivant sa volonté, des pics de flammes émergèrent sous lui, au niveau des jambes, du dos et du cou. Son corps se souleva lentement du sol, avant de se redresser petit à petit. Un léger vertige l'affecta suite à une si longue durée allongé, mais il la réprima. Le dôme de flamme accompagna son mouvement avant de s'ouvrir devant lui.

Giovanni émergea profondément meurtri, porté par ses flammes noires ancrées au sol, au devant de ses adversaires. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se battre très longtemps, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. La Lune brillait dans le ciel tandis qu'une entaille, d'où émergeait le son lointain d'un violent affrontement, parcourait le cratère. Le dôme de ses hommes était toujours actif.

Son regard déterminé vit immédiatement Narvik écrasé par trois Estranos qui tentaient de le maîtriser. Une quinzaine d'Estranos le mettaient en joue, prêts à intervenir. Chaque respiration, chaque mouvement infime mettaient Giovanni à mal, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il laissa ses flammes s'enfoncer brutalement dans le sol, avant de percer le sol sous les Estranos. Ceux qui ne furent pas assez rapides furent transpercés, leurs regards choqués regardaient leurs membres sans comprendre tandis que les pics de flammes les maintenaient debout malgré eux. La moitié d'entre eux avaient cependant réussis à esquiver au dernier moment, et se mettaient déjà en position de tir. Giovanni avait tout donné dans cette dernière attaque, son corps refusait de bouger et la douleur le faisait vriller dans le seuil de l'inconscience. C'était terminé.

Un puissant rayon rouge traversa le cratère et percuta un des Estranos. Ses camarades tournèrent leur attention vers l'origine du tira avant de blêmir face a ce qu'ils voyaient. Giovanni puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se tourner lui aussi.

Tsuna se tenait debout, a coté de lui. Derrière lui, la totalité des Gardiens Vongola étaient aligné, dans leurs traditionnels costumes d'apparat. L'arme de Gokudera fumait encore du tir qu'il venait d'effectuer. Les flammes noires jusque là hostile a tout individus, ne montrèrent aucune agressivité face a la présence du Dixième du Nom. Tsuna se tourna vers Giovanni et plaça une main fraternelle sur son épaule :

\- Tu t'es bien battu Giovanni, » le félicita t-il avec un sourire désolé « Pardonne moi de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt … »

\- Ne vous excusez pas, » marmonna Giovanni, la voix rendu à peine audible par la fatigue et la douleur « J'aurai du parvenir à les repousser. »

\- Je sais combien porter ses flammes est difficile pour toi. J'ai demandé à Chrome va t'emmener en retrait avec tes hommes. »

Un Estranos ouvrit le feu. Immédiatement Tsuna leva une de ses mains gantées, qui glaça les balles à quelques centimètres de l'impact. Son regard, inhabituellement mature depuis qu'il était arrivé, n'avait pas quitté de Giovanni, laissant libre court a son instinct. Les Estsranos reculèrent face à cette démonstration simple, mais efficace de sa supériorité.

\- L'opération à déjà dû commencer en bas » Continua t-il comme si de rien n'était. « Ce sera bientôt terminé. »

\- Beaucoup sont tombés… » Souffla Giovanni.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Beaucoup plus serai morts si tu n'avais pas été là » Le rassura Tsuna « TU a fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, va te reppser, nous prenons la relève.»

En voyant le nombre d'ennemi réduit par rapport à ses estimation, le Dixième du Nom envoya trois de ses Gardiens appuyer les Varia. Cependant, Giovanni voyait maintenant trop flou pour distinguer lesquels se détachaient du groupe. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'importait en ce moment. Les flammes noires qui le soutenaient encore disparurent et quelqu'un vint empêcher son corps de tomber.

Le Dixième du Nom état là en personne, ses hommes étaient maintenant sauvés. Le soulagement qu'il ressenti à ce moment là fut immense, lui permettant de relâcher la pression accumulée.

Progressivement, la douleur et la fatigue reprirent le dessus, emportant Giovanni dans l'inconscience.

 **Pdv Wade :**

Francky continuait de tirer sur les Estranos postés dans la rue avec son sniper. Ces derniers avaient trouvés refuge dans les bâtiments en face, utilisant un bon couvert avec de nombreuses ouvertures. Quelques un d'entre eux avaient formés un groupe pour forcer notre barrage de tir et atteindre Jim au rez-de-chaussée, obligeant Pyro à le rejoindre pour équilibrer les forces au combat rapproché. Constatant la réussite du petit commando, le reste des Estranos émergèrent du bâtiment avant charger dans notre direction. Le front perlant de sueur, Francky tenta d'en descendre le maximum avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur position.

En bas, l'affrontement faisait rage, bruit de meuble cassé, des cris, des détonations s'enchainaient sans s'arrêter. Pour le moment Pyro et Jim tenaient bon, mais pendant encore combien de temps ? Et qui sais quand Squalo allait revenir.

Francky releva son arme en jurant, les Estranos survivants s'apprêtaient entrer malgré ses efforts.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! » Il se leva pour atteindre l'escalier d'où il hurla à aux autres de remonter.

Quelques instants plus tard, le son d'une explosion fit trembler le sol de l'étage. Pyro avait du utiliser un explosif pour ralentir l'ennemi. Peut après, un Jim fumant et ensanglanté monta les escaliers à reculons, tirant sans discontinuer dans le hall. La pointe d'une de ses mèches blondes était légèrement carbonisée. Pyro arriva après lui, et patienta quelques secondes devant les marches de l'escalier. Espérant nous prendre de court, les Estranos tentèrent une seconde charge dans les escaliers. L'espace confiné les obligeait à se serrer et ralentissait leur progression, une erreur fatale.

Pyro dégaina sa boite arme et envoya un torrent de flamme de la tempête directement dans l'escalier. Son tir fut rapidement suivit de ceux de Jim et Franck. Pris au dépourvu, les Estranos en tête ne purent rien faire pour éviter cette attaque et prirent feu immédiatement, ceux qui suivaient continuaient d'avancer avant de se rendre compte trop tard de ce qui se passait. La majorité des Estranos moururent dans les premières secondes, les autres furent sévèrement touchés et restèrent au sol, agonisant. Jim retourna au rez-de-chaussée pour placer quelques pièges dans la rue et à l'entrée au cas où un nouveau groupe d'ennemi venait a arriver. Il fit un arrêt pour ligoter les Estranos et les placer dans une salle avant de la condamner. Après un bref instant de pause silencieuse et immobile, Francky alla se poster à l'étage au dessus pour trouver un meilleur point de vue et couvrir une plus large zone. Pyro remarqua mon trouble et vint a mes cotés pour me demanda comment se portait ma blessure.

\- Je n'ai pas participé à ce combat, » Lui répondis-je en lui tendant un mouchoir de ma poche qu'elle accepta en souriant. « C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. »

\- C'était brutal, » Commença t-elle en essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait d'une entaille a la joue « Mais je commence à être habitué avec le temps. Au début je m'étais du temps a me remettre psychologiquement. »

Je gardais le silence tandis que je contemplai son visage. Même avec les marques des précédents combats, il gardait une certaine beauté. Je pris le temps de la regarder, avec un peu de recul l'uniforme Varia lui donnait a mes yeux un aspect guerrière mais aussi très … sexy.

J'étais dans mes pensées depuis une bonne minute quand je remarquai le regard amusé de Pyro. Gêné, je tentais de donner une excuse mais je ne réussis qu'à grommeler un amas de syllabes incompréhensible.

\- Dis-toi que t'es le seul à pouvoir me mater comme ça sans recevoir mon poing dans les dents. » Me susurat-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne matais pas … Fin' oui… Je …crois. » Bredouillai-je en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Elle éclata de rire face à ma réaction, finalement elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme si la guerre était loin de nous, loin de ce moment doux et intime. Nos lèvres se quittèrent et elle plongea son regard d'ambre dans le mien.

\- Décidément, » Chuchotai-je avec un ton ironique. « On ne s'embrase que dans des circonstances … originales. »

\- C'est toi qui à commencé, je te signale. » Rétorqua t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

\- Et est-ce que j'ai eu raison ? »

\- Hm… » fit- elle comme si elle était dans une profonde réflexion. « Je pense que oui. »

\- VOÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! » S'égosilla la voix pleinement audible de Squalo alors qu'il n'était même pas encore entrée dans la rue.

\- Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir enfin faire guérir ma jambe. » Concluais-je, me préparant déjà psychologiquement à repartir pour le front.

oOoOo

La lumière du paon de Lussuria s'éteignit complètement d'elle-même. La douleur de ma jambe avait totalement disparue, ma fatigue semblait être remplacée par une nouvelle énergie débordante. Le seul inconvénient était que mes ongles et mes cheveux poussaient drastiquement. La dernière fois j'avais eu le temps de corriger le tir rapidement, mais la situation actuelle ne me permettait malheureusement pas de faire de la manucure.

\- Tu ressemble à Squalo maintenant, en brin. » Se moqua Jim tout en finissant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses propres mèches.

\- Voï ! Je savais que tu prendrais ma voie ! » S'écria Squalo, pleins de fierté.

\- Ma Ma, » Approuva Lussuria en passant une de ses main dans ma chevelure avec un air admiratif. « De beaux cheveux, tu as de la chance mon petit Wade.»

\- Mouais, je n'aime pas avoir les cheveux longs. » Et j'aime encore moins recevoir autant d'attention quand j'en ai.

Un flash apparut, rendant aveugle la plupart des personnes présentes. Il fallut un bref instant pour que ma vue revienne et me dévoiler un Mammon s'envoler avec un appareil photo.

\- Il a conscience de la situation dehors ? » Demandai-je, dépité.

\- Pour lui, il n'y a pas de pause pour faire du profit. » m'expliqua Francky en vérifiant son chargeur « Il revendra cette photo au plus offrant. »

\- Voï ! Maintenant que notre objectif est atteint, il va falloir rejoindre les autres. L'opération a commencé ! »

\- Quelle opération ? » Demandai-je, intrigué.

\- Celle où on dégage les salopards qui ne sont pas invités ! »

 **Pdv Xanxus :**

Xanxus avait rejoint Anna et sa fille, elles se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande salle où les Varia qui combattaient dans le bâtiment s'étaient regroupés après les combats. Tous s'afféraient à leurs affaires, Des civils du personnel distribuaient de nouvelles pièces d'équipements récupérés dans les coffres des armureries et des collations. Certains Varia s'apprêtaient déjà à repartir se battre à l'extérieur.

Un poste de communication avait été installé au centre, permettant d'analyser la situation. Ce point sécurisé était devenu une sorte de quartier général. Anna vint à lui, soulagée, mais comprenait que Xanxus ne pouvait pas montrer le moindre signe d'affection en présence de ses subordonnés. Déjà que c'était compliqué en privé. Elle lui demanda ce qui était advenu de l'Estranos que Xanxus avait combattu.

\- Ce n'est plus un problème. » Répondit il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant ?» Demanda t-elle-t elle

\- Je vais nettoyer mon domaine.» S'exclama t-il, une étincelle de fureur dans les yeux.

\- Boss !» L'appela un Varia qui s'afférait a la radio «Le bâtiment est neutralisé de toute présence Estranos ! Nos hommes se répartissent dans les rues pour élargir notre zone de contrôle ! »

Combien nous reste t-il ici ? » s'enquit-il auprès d'un Varia qui passait près de lui.

Il y a Dix-sept Varia opérationnels dans le bâtiment Boss. »

\- Des ennemis ? »

\- Neutralisés. Le secteur est sécurisé.»

Xanxus se détourna de lui sans lui dans prendre la peine de le remercier et prit Anna par le bras pour l'amener en dehors de la pièce. Une fois au calme, il se tourna vers elle :

\- Reste ici, C'est devenu un endroit sûr. » Chuchota t-il, même si avec sa voix dure cela revenait a parler normalement. « Je reviendrai te chercher. »

\- D'accord, » Acquiesça Anna « Fait attention a toi. Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

Il resta immobile un instant, si bien que Anna se mit à penser qu'il était devenu une statue sur le coup. Elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas habitué a penser a quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Qu'es…Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Finit t-il par marmonner comme s'il prononçait ces mots pour la première fois. Ce qui devait être sûrement le cas d'ailleurs.

\- Wade est dehors, même si je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul je me fais du souci… »

\- Je n'ai pas à me ..»

Xanxus s'arrêta net, il s'apprêtait a rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas à couver ses hommes. Mais il s'était souvenu que : même si il l'avait mis au courant du fait qu'ils faisaient partis de la Mafia et que son fils travaillait pour lui, elle ne savait pas forcément qu'il était un combattant. Et donc qu'il se battait en se moment. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Squalo, son rapport comportait les termes ''blessure'' et ''invalidité''.

… Entendu. » Répondit-il, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Il avait faillit faire une bourde. Et ce qui l'effrayait n'était pas le fait qu'il avait faillit trop en dire, mais qu'il redoutait ce qui ce serai passé si il l'avait fait.

Heureuse, Anna déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Déconcerté, Xanxus ne sus comment réagir ce qui la fit rire tandis qu'elle partait après lui avoir dit qu'il était … ''mignon''.

Xanxus resta béat pendant quelques minutes, ce qui se passait était toujours aussi difficile a cerner et inhabituel pour lui. Mais avec le temps, il semblait qu'il ne puisse pas se détacher de ce sentiment de besoin qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et prit de décision tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la salle d'un pas assuré. Premièrement : Dès que tout ça sera terminé il prendra rendez vous avec son psy (une bonne bouteille de vin rouge). Ensuite : il allait botter le cul une bonne fois pour toute à ces envahisseur.

\- Officiers ! » Appela t-il dans un micro casque qu'il venait d'arracher a l'un de ses subordonnés qui ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. « Bilan ! »

\- Maître, » Répondit immédiatement la voix grave de Levi. « Mon équipe supervise la gestion des ressources. Nous avons formé une ligne de ravitaillement avec le personnel non combattant. »

\- Voï ! » S'égosilla le Gardien de la Pluie « Unité complètement sur pied ! Lussuria est avec nous. »

\- Ushishi. » Ricana le prince. « Ces manants sont tous rassemblés sur la place. Je ne gracierai personne.»

\- Plus aucun Estranos ne descend de la faille » Ajouta Levi « Toutes leurs forces sont en bas. »

\- Ushishi, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! »

\- J'ai un album plein de photos, les caisses vont bientôt se remplir. » S'égailla Mammon, totalement à l'ouest du sujet principal.

\- Beeeel Sempaïïïïï … » Marmonna la voix mollassonne de Fran. « Vous ressemblez à un petit point jaune vu d'ici … »

\- Ushishi, attend que je vienne te chercher. »

Tout le monde était donc encore présent et en pleine forme d'après ce qu'il entendait. La suite allait donc pouvoir commencer.

\- Ici Xanxus a tout les Varia ! » S'exclama t-il au travers du micro. Sa voix impériale faisant taire tout le monde dans le canal radio et dans la salle où il se trouvait. « Il est temps de montrer à ces déchets qui domine ! »


	23. Chapter 23

**Pdv Gronk :**

Rico avait mené le groupe au travers de la petite ville pour rejoindre les zones où leur appuis était requis. Il ne leur avait guère fallut longtemps pour croiser un groupe d'Estranos en stationnement dans une ruelle. Gronk s'avança en éclaireur et observa les environs, une dizaine de corps de Varia étaient inertes au sol, regroupés en tas avec ceux d'au moins trois fois plus d'ennemis. L'amertume le gagna : même s'ils parvenaient à infliger des pertes conséquentes aux Estranos, le moindre Varia tombé était une lourde perte pour eux.

Il en informa Rico qui était resté a couvert avec les autres et malgré le rapport de nombre plus qu'inégal, ce dernier avait ordonné une attaque surprise. L'équipe utilisa les couverts pour se positionner furtivement sur un de leur angle mort. Une fois en place, Rico ordonna le début de l'attaque. Gronk et Boris chargèrent tandis que Rico et Francis déployaient leur puissance de feu sur l'ennemi.

Gronk plongea la lame de sa faux dans le corps de l'Estranos avant de la retirer d'un geste vif, attrapant un autre par le col tout en repoussant un troisième. Arrivant derrière lui, Rico avait dégainé un fusil à pompe type KSG, un puissant modèle semi automatique équipé de deux tubes de logement de cartouche permettant d'adapter ses munitions aux circonstances. A cotés d'eux, Boris faisait tournoyer sa hache noire, broyant ses adversaires autours de lui. Il agissait en binôme avec Francis qui utilisait son lance grenade modèle Milkor, caractérisé par son énorme barillet à ressort. Ce dernier semblait s'appliquer à faire littéralement pousser une foret d'explosion ardente tout autours d'eux.

\- Alors Gronk, on a du mal ? » L'interpella Boris sans s'arrêter de combattre « Je t'avais dis que l'écart de talent finirait par se faire sentir… »

\- Boris … » Grogna l'intéressé tout en tranchant deux hommes en deux. « Rappelle-moi de te mettre sur liste noire après tout ça. »

\- Ça, ça ne fonctionne que sur les téléphones. Désolé.»

\- C'était une expression. » S'expliqua Gronk, exaspéré.

\- Venant de toi, c'est vraiment remarquable. » Le provoqua son camarade.

\- Vous allez dire que je me répète. » Lança Francis en ouvrant arme pour insérer de nouvelles grenades dans le barillet vide. « Mais vos conflits deviennent récurent: vous avez songé à consulter un psy conjugal ? »

Gronk ne répondit pas, concentré à échapper à une attaque plongeante, agissant en tandem avec Rico qui se décala tout en ouvrant le feu pour neutraliser l'Estranos. Son corps toucha à peine le sol que deux autres prirent sa place et tentèrent de submerger Rico. Ce dernier jeta son arme sur ses adversaires, et dégaina deux de ses sabres. Il para aisément les premières attaques, prenant le temps de s'échauffer avec eux quelques secondes avant de leur trancher les artères en quelques passes.

\- Finalement, » Repris Gronk en brisant le bras d'un nouvel adversaire à main nue avant de le saisir brutalement par les cheveux et lui écraser son genou au visage. « Je vais attendre : j'ai le cas de Francis qui urge. »

\- On est d'accord, pour une fois. » Approuva Boris, une lueur d'agacement dans les yeux. Les cadavres commençaient à s'accumuler à ses pieds, l'obligeant à bouger vers une position moins contraignante.

\- Capitaine Rico, je demande un soutien. » S'indigna Francis face à cette soudaine coalition contre sa personne.

\- Concentrez-vous. » Ordonna Rico qui avait rangé ses lames pour reprendre son arme. Son corps était tendu pour résister au puissant recul. « Une autre vague d'Estranos arrive. »

Gronk leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de l'Estranos avec qui il luttait pour voir une quinzaine d'autres adversaires émerger d'un coin de rue. Parmi eux il vit un homme en costard, les poings auréolé de flammes jaunes. Son corps débordait d'assurance et de puissance, ses flammes étaient fines et maîtrisées, sans doute un membre de haut rang chez les Estranos.

\- Ils sont pressés, on n'a même pas terminé avec celle-ci. » S'exclama Francis, en ajustant son angle de tir dans leur direction.

\- Celui là est pour moi. » Les prévint Gronk en désignant l'homme qu'il avait aperçu.

\- Comme tu veux, » Concéda Boris en « Mais fais gaffe: tu as encore ton merdier à ranger dans le dortoir.»

\- J'avoue. » L'appuya Francis tout en faisant signe à Gronk qu'il était prêt à le couvrir.

\- Sur ce point il à raison. » Observa Rico en projetant violemment le dernier Estranos de la première vague au sol pour l'achever. «N'oublie pas de te mettre à la tâche dès qu'on y retourne. »

\- Grumph… » Grogna le sujet de l'attention collective avant de se tourner vers son camarade. « Francis, déchaîne-toi. Et essaie de pas me viser, tu serais gentil. »

L'intéressé sourit de plus belle tout en déclenchant une pluie ardente et mortelle sur les Estranos en approche. Les grenades tombaient encore quand Gronk, sa faux noire dans ses mains, fonça dans la mêlé en contournant les foyers de débris fumant l'obligeant de passer au travers du champ de tir. Quatre Estranos tentèrent de l'arrêter, quand une déflagration eu lieu juste derrière eux. Le shrapnel perfora leur peau, tuant deux d'entre eux sur le coup et projetant un troisième hors de portée. Le quatrième reçu un éclat dans la jambe, l'immobilisant un instant. Gronk le décapita d'un revers et continua sa course au travers du groupe Estranos maintenant totalement disloqué. Au milieu du carnage, l'Estranos restait immobile, comme s'il percevait qu'aucun projectile n'allait l'atteindre. Cette arrogance piqua au vif le Varia qui augmenta sa vitesse pour franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa cible, il leva sa faux, prêt à l'abattre.

Au dernier moment L'Estranos utilisa l'élan de Gronk pour dévier son arme, cela lui permit de prendre une position de frappe optimale sur le flan découvert du Varia. Le poing percuta le foie de Gronk, qui ressentit l'énergie des flammes du soleil ravager son corps. Gronk encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet et chuta au sol, à genou, la respiration sifflante. Sans attendre, l'Estranos repris position et tenta de briser son crâne d'un coup tranchant. Gronk leva sa faux pour contrer la frappe, juste à temps, ses bras peinant à contrer la puissance apportés par les flammes de ses adversaires.

\- Mon salaud, » Souffla le Varia en fixant l'Estranos dans les yeux, un filet de sang perlant de sa bouche crispée « T'es un sacré morceau. »

Concluant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emporter sur le plan de la force brute, Gronk opta pour une stratégie plus défensive. Il recula et détacha son arme de poing, un Colt, revolver mythique américain. Percevant la nouvelle menace, l'Estranos bondit sur le coté, évitant les tirs précis de son adversaire. Dans sa course, ce dernier arracha un pan de débit métallique du sol qu'il utilisa comme bouclier avant de se rapprocher de Gronk. Le Varia continua de reculer et rangea son revolver, il était vain de gaspiller des munitions sur lui. Captant ce changement, L'Estranos pris l'initiative et utilisa ses flammes pour lancer le tronçon de métal sur Gronk qui plongea sur le coté pour l'éviter. Il se releva pour voir l'Estranos franchir la distance qui les séparait. Son coup de flamme frappa la tête cette fois ci. Les flammes se déployèrent, l'enfermant dans un rayon dévastateur qui déchira une partie de sa tenue de combat et laboura sa chair. Gronk resta coincé dans le tourbillon quelques secondes avant que celui ci ne disparaisse. Le laissant vacillant et blessé, à la limite de l'inconscience.

\- Ici Xanxus à tout les Varia ! » Fit la voix impériale que le Varia reconnu « Il est temps de montrer à ces déchets qui domine ! »

La voix de son Boss activa un déclic dans l'esprit de Gronk, qui ranima une fine étincelle de combativité. Tout son corps souffrait et il arrivait à peine à bouger.

\- Pas … trop tôt. » murmura t-il, le regard vide, avant de bondir sur son ennemi en utilisant ses dernières forces pour planter brutalement ses dents dans son cou.

Totalement surpris et pris de panique par cette manœuvre inattendu, ce dernier tenta de le dégager en le frappant plusieurs fois au corps. Mais Gronk n'était plus totalement conscient, il encaissait la violence des coup sans s'en rendre compte. Des petits arcs électriques se formèrent dans son dos, entourant progressivement son corps. Gronk lâcha sa faux, avant de planter ses ongles dans la peau son ennemi, de part et d'autre de la poitrine.

En voyant le regard vide pourtant habité d'une lueur de haine, la panique gagna l'Estranos qui continua de se débattre, en vain. Gronk hurla tandis que les arcs électriques se répandirent le long de son corps pour se déverser dans celui l'Estranos, arrêtant son cœur en une fraction de seconde.

Gronk, chuta à genou, pris de convulsion avant de cracher une flaque de sang. Les coups de l'Estranos l'avaient mis plus à mal que prévu, il sentait encore l'effet de ses flammes à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa vue se troubla un moment, l'obligeant appuis sur un pan de débris pour se reposer. Il avait eu chaud sur ce coup là.

\- Il t'a donné du fil à retordre, » Constata Boris en essuyant le sang sur sa hache noire. « J'ai bien cru qu'on allait devoir intervenir. »

\- Il … était bon. » Grommela Gronk en essuyant le sang sur sa bouche. « Sans mes flammes, peut être que je ne serai plus ici. »

\- On était derrière toi. » Fit remarquer son camarade.

\- Mouais, je sais. »

\- Enfin une réconciliation, » S'égaya Francis, en tapant dans ses mains. « Boris était à deux doigt de devenir veuve ! »

\- Ta gueule Francis ! » Le rabrouèrent t-ils à l'unissons.

Rico s'approcha de son subordonné, et lui envoya un pack de soin.

\- C'était risqué, Gronk. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir lancer une nouvelle séance de recrutement. »

\- Désolé Capitaine. » S'excusa t-il.

\- C'était une boutade. » Lui précisa t'-il en souriant. « Je savais que tu allais l'emporter. » Il se retourna avant d'ajouter « Et puis, il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en finir avec toi. »

Il leur laissa une vingtaine de minutes de repos, surtout pour permettre à Gronk de se remettre un peu de ses blessures.

\- Bon ! » Finit-il par s'exclamer. « Le Boss a donné un ordre, il faut l'exécuter. Le nombre d'ennemi a grandement diminué, c'est bientôt la fin. »

 **Pdv Wade :**

C'était la phase finale.

Fran flottait au dessus de la base en proie aux combats, Il me semblait même apercevoir l'éclat métallique d'un couteau planté son chapeau grenouille habituel.

Son pouvoir lui permit de générer des hallucinations chez les Estranos en contrebas les déstabilisant et permettant aux Varia de les mettre aisément en déroute. Fran matérialisa un imposant mur illusoire, obligeant les Estranos à se regrouper sur la place. Il ne restait qu'une centaine de combattants d'Estranos Vivant et la totalité des Varias combattants s'étaient alignés tout autours d'eux. L'un d'eux portait l'étendard noir de l'organisation, près de lui, Xanxus regardaient ses ennemis avec mépris.

\- Officiers, réduisez ce tas de déchets en cendre. »

Aussitôt, Les cinq autres gardiens entrèrent en action. Se jetant dans la masse pour déchainer un flot de puissance et de brutalité brute. Les Estranos, en plus d'être affaiblis, n'avaient plus de contrôleur de flamme dans leur rang. Levi déploya ses parapluies et électrisa la masse piégée, ceux qui survécurent ne purent que subir l'assaut des trois derniers gardiens. Je détournais le regard d'un tel déchaînement de violence. Le combat unilatéral ne dura pas longtemps.

Squalo revint, totalement couvert de sang, vers son chef avec trois Estranos encore en vie. Ce dernier décréta qu'ils serviraient de sujet pour un interrogatoire musclé.

Trois heures après l'assaut surprise, la bataille était enfin terminée.

Et la Varia était encore debout, victorieuse.

oOoOo

Le résultat du comptage fut annoncé quelques heures plus tard : trente et un Varia étaient morts, autant de blessés dont deux définitivement hors combat. Levi décréta qu'ils serviraient à ses cotés pour l'éducation des prochaines recrues. Les jeunes pousses des Varia avaient contribué à la stratégie d'approvisionnement de Levi en protégeant les convois. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient tombés durant la bataille. Les civils ont malheureusement eu leur quota de disparition, du fait du temps nécessaire à l'évacuation.

Les Vongola à la surface avaient essuyé le premier assaut et ont, eu aussi, reçus de très lourdes pertes : plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient tombés. C'était en partie grâce à eux que l'ont a pu recevoir l'alerte à temps et éviter la catastrophe. Quand il a pris connaissance de la situation, le Boss Tsuna avait immédiatement réquisitionné la totalité de ses gardiens pour porter secours à ses hommes. Ils étaient revenus quelques instants après la victoire Varia, avec un peu plus d'une dizaine des membres qui avaient assuré la garde de nuit. Giovanni avait été amené, inconscient et couvert de blessures, un peu plus tôt, porté par un des gardiens de Tsuna. Après avoir discuté avec elle de l'état inquiétant de Giovanni, j'ai appris qu'elle se nommait Chrome. Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets avec un uniforme de lycéen kaki et qui utilisait un trident comme arme. On sentait dans sa manière de parler qu'il s'agit d'une grande timide, mais remplie de gentillesse. Aux premiers abords, on a du mal a se dire qu'il s'agit d'une des membre les plus puissantes de la Famiglia.

La petite ville de la base souterraine étant en grande partie ravagée et pas encore sécurisée des explosifs ou des bâtiments fragilisés, un campement a été érigé au centre de la place, après avoir été déblayée des débris et des corps. Un champ de tente et de petits feux de camps où se rassemblaient civils et combattants pour discuter ou remettre leurs armes à niveau. Levi organisa l'attribution des places et gérait la distribution de vivres. La situation avait révélé ses talents pour l'organisation.

Personne ne se lamentaient, pas même ceux qui avaient perdu un camarade, un amis, un proche. Les Varia savaient qu'une vie de mafieux était dangereuse, et encore plus une vie d'assassin mafieux. Cependant, les circonstances exceptionnelles faisaient qu'une cérémonie se produira plus tard dans la soirée suivit d'un conseil. La situation nécessitait que des mesures soient prises.

Peu après la fin des combats, j'avais rejoint ma mère et ma sœur. Les savoir saines et sauves a été un soulagement. La situation ne m'avait pas permit de les rejoindre plus tôt. Ma mère pensais que j'avais trouvé un refuge quelques part avec d'autres civiles, elle était loin de se douter qu'en fait j'étais au cœur de la mêlé quelques heures plus tôt. Mieux valait qu'elle continue à le penser, elle se ferai trop de soucis sinon.

Petite note : je fus cependant très étonné de savoir que Xanxus était passé un peu avant moi pour s'enquérir des nouvelles lui aussi.

Quelques temps après, Jim vint me trouver un peu plus tard, il avait réussis à se faire attribuer un emplacement vide et avait besoin d'aide pour monter la tente du groupe. Une forêt de tente avait subitement poussée sur le large champ plat de la place. Pyro et Francky nous rejoignirent en cours de montage avec de la nourriture et des sacs de couchage. Jim s'emmêla entre les fils de la tente plusieurs fois avant de réussir à la monter complètement. Les deux autres s'occupèrent de la cuisine de leurs coté, nous apportant de l'aide pour les étapes les plus ardues.

oOoOo

Plus tard dans la nuit, la lumière du jour était encore loin d'apparaître quand je décidai de m'isoler un moment. Je marchai quelques minutes en m'éloignant des la lumière réconfortante des tentes, vers les ruines. Des Sentinelles Varia veillaient un peu partout, dans des points stratégiques. Certaines visibles par leurs éclairages, d'autres sans doute camouflés dans l'environnement.

Je m'arrêtai sur la base d'un mur effondré. De nombreuses douilles de tout type jonchaient le sol, les murs étaient marqués par les impacts et les taillades. Du sang séché marquait plusieurs endroits, témoignant de la violence présente ici il y a si peu de temps.

Personne ne montrait de ressentiment par rapport à l'assaut. Comme si cela faisait partis de la vie de tous les jours. Personnellement, je ressentais encore les effets de la bataille : il m'arrivait parfois de trembler, d'être pris d'un soudain excès de panique. Sur le terrain, je parvenais a garder mon sang froids, ou du moins a prendre sur moi. Mais généralement, c'était seulement une fois finis que je commençais à en pâtir. La pression constante d'être atteint par un tir ou une attaque surprise, la peur de mourir, de perdre ceux à qui on tient. Ces points et beaucoup d'autre faisaient que c'était une épreuve difficile psychologiquement.

\- Tu t'isoles maintenant ? » Questionna une voix que je reconnus immédiatement.

\- Hm...Je crois que j'avais besoin de respirer un coup. » Expliquai-je en tournant la tête vers Jim qui m'observait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta t-il en remarquant mon trouble. Le temps passé ensemble nous avait appris à connaître les habitudes de chacun.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui viens de vivre une guerre mondiale. » Ironisai-je en forçant un sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Je n'arrive pas à oublier certaines choses... »

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de chose, ça doit être difficile à encaisser pour toi. »

\- J'essaie de me persuader que ce que je fais n'est que de la défense, mais au fond je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Jim resta silencieux, continuant à m'écouter, me vider de mes sentiments sur ma vie actuelle. Voyant que ma confession tournait autours de ma culpabilité, il prit les devant :

\- Wade, j'ai vu comment tu te donne tout ce que tu as, mais tu évites de prendre la vie quand tu le peux. Si je me souviens bien, la seule personne que je t'ai vu tuer jusqu'à présent c'était dans la salle enneigée. Sacrée épisode d'ailleurs. »

\- Il ne suffit que d'une fois pour faire un assassin. » Répondis-je avec amertume « Et puis, ce n'est pas la seule fois.»

Jim eu l'air surpris, mais il n'ajouta rien et m'invita à continuer d'un signe de tête. Après un instant d'hésitation, je décidai de briser le verrou qui me bridait sur ce sujet depuis longtemps.

\- Je me doutais de ce qui s'était passé, nous t'avions retrouvé à l'intérieur avec les corps de deux Estranos. Personne n'aurait pu faire ceci,» Il marqua une pause, « Si ce n'est toi. »

\- ... »

\- Wade, je te l'ai déjà dis une fois mais tu semble avoir oublié : ce sont des criminels que nous affrontons. Toutes les familias ennemies sont des groupes de personnes qui font du profits sur la souffrance d'autruis. »

\- C'est pas votre cas ? »

\- Nous c'est juste sur la mort des autres, il y a une nuance. »

\- Mouais... » Marmonnai-je, peu convaincu par sa réponse.

\- Au delà de ce que je viens de dire, il est vrai que les activités de notre organisation repose principalement sur l'assassina. Mais la volonté principale de la famiglia, celle des Vongola, qui à été instauré par notre Boss actuel, est de veiller à créer une Mafia différente des autres. Une Mafia moins belliqueuse, qui pense au bien des civils... Xanxus a eu bien des différents avec lui durant des années à ce sujet, mais il a finis par légèrement adoucir. »

\- Mais... »

\- Wade. » Me coupa t-il gravement en plantant son regard bleu dans le miens. « Les Estranos utilises des humains comme sujet d'expériences. Les Melfiore ont voulut conquérir le monde et le soumettre à leur gouvernance. Et oui, nous avons affrontés et assassinés des tas de gens Wade : des macs, des tueurs, des violeurs, des psychopathes, c'est aussi ce genre de personne que tu as éliminés. Si tu culpabilise pour avoir pris leur vie, pense à toutes celles qu'ils ont déjà prises ou qu'ils auraient pris si tu ne les avais pas arrêtés. »

Je restais silencieux, les mots qu'il disait étaient juste et trouvaient résonance dans ma conscience. Je ressentais un léger soulagement. En voyant que je m'étais enfin détendu, Jim pris le temps d'allumer une cigarette, la lumière de son briquet éclairant son visage d'une lueur orangée. Il pris place a coté de moi, inspirant une poufée de fumée et regarda le ciel visible au travers de la fracture dans le toit de la base souterraine.

\- Tu sais Wade, » Commença t-il, nostalgique « Honnêtement au début je ne pensais pas que tu réussirai à accomplir tout ce que tu a fais jusqu'à maintenant. »

\- On me l'aurait dis à l'époque, je n'aurai pas cru non plus. »

\- Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai rencontré dans la cuisine, » Racontât-il en ricanant. « Tu étais un adolescent dépassé par les événement. Ensuite, ton parcours par la suite était très intéressant. Te voir évoluer fut une bonne expérience. »

\- Merci. » Le remerciai-je en souriant. « Avec du recul, vous avez été très prévenant avec moi. »

\- ''Avec du recul'' ? » Releva t-il avec un faux air indigné. »

\- Bha quoi ? Vous m'avez quand même envoyé prendre des photos de Pyro sous la douche après une partie de carte ! »

\- Ha oui, cette fois là … » Fit-il avec un air pensif. « Dommage que tu n'ai pas réussis d'ailleurs. »

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie à cause de vous. »

\- Que veux tu, c'est l'entraînement à la dure» S'exclama t-il avant d'exploser de rire. « Bon, je retourne avec les autres. Reviens quand tu sera mieux, et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis. »

Il déposa une tape sur mon épaule avant de partir en direction du campement. Me laissant seul pour méditer sur les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Jusqu'à maintenant, mon parcours dans la Mafia, bien que parsemé de bon moments, m'avait toujours gardé dans l'incertitude et un sentiments de culpabilité.

Mais à présent, il semble qu'un sentiment de légèreté perce ce nuage de doute qui m'habitais depuis que je soit arrivé ici. Des mots raisonnaient dans mes pensées.

''Une Mafia différente''.

Voila peut être un projet, auquel j'aimerai participer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Pdv Wade (Ancienne Base - Italie) :**

Quelque jours étaient passé depuis l'assaut des Estranos. Les Varias avaient profité de se lapse de temps pour fouiller une importante partie des décombres pour rassembler les équipements, outils, et vivres nécessaires pour entamer une migration vers une nouvelle base. L'indispensable était récupéré puis transféré vers des véhicules stationnés sur ce qui restait de la surface, le reste sera brûlé avec la base. Cette mesure, rendue obligatoire maintenant que notre position est compromise, avait été décidée par Xanxus la veille.

Secondé de Jim, Francky et Pyro, mon rôle était de superviser le déroulement des opérations à la surface tout en maintenant le dialogue entre les différentes équipes. Le large cratère était maintenant en pleine d'activité : des dizaines de camions faisaient gronder les moteurs, impatients de partir tandis qu'une myriade de personnels civils s'afféraient autours d'eux pour remplir leur compartiment. Deux avions étaient garés un peu à l' écart de tout ça, leur rampe d'accès arrière abaissée. Ils avaient été totalement vidés et aménagé pour créer des espaces pour les voyageurs tout en libérant un maximum d'espace pour le matériel. La sécurité de l'opération n'était pas mise de coté : une vingtaine de Varia étaient présent et avaient dressés un périmètre défensif le long du cratère sur mes directives. Les ressources dont disposait la Varia m'impressionnaient encore aujourd'hui, mais le fait que j'en étais a présent responsable l'était encore plus et me m'emplissais de fierté. Était-ce une sorte de montée en grade ? Je répétais cette question en boucle dans ma tête, enivré par cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'un chef d'équipe vint me voir, me tirant au milieu de ma réflexion.

\- Monsieur, le premier groupe de transport est chargé et prêt au départ. »

\- Très bien, » Le félicitai-je en notant l'information dans mon bloc note « On est où, au niveau du transport des civils ? »

\- Le premier convoi vient d'atteindre sa destination avec 60% du personnel et l'unité du Capitaine Acciari, comme prévu. L'emménagement de notre nouveau foyer sera bien entamé à notre arrivée. Et tout sera prêt pour celle de Xanxus-sama. »

\- Très bien, dites à vos équipes qu'ils peuvent passer à la suite. » Lui indiquai je, avant de terminer en lui tendant une main qu'il serra en retour. « Soyez Prudent. »

\- Vous aussi. » Répondit-il avant de partir. « A bientôt. »

Je le regardais pendant qu'il coordonnait ses équipes via un talkie-walkie. Rapidement, le cratère fut animé par le vrombissement des moteurs en marche. Les ouvriers en retard se pressèrent pour sceller les derniers compartiments, tandis que le premier camion la tête du cortège jusqu'aux avions où il s'engagea sur sa rampe d'accès. Cette organisation, proposée par mon initiative, nous permettra d'optimiser le déploiement une fois sur place.

\- Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien pour une première fois. » Me complimenta Jim qui s'était rapproché.

\- Merci, » Souriais-je en retour.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'on aura une belle cuisine là bas ? »

\- Je ne sais pas, » Répondis-je en consultant les instructions pour la suite des opérations. « Au pire tu feras une réclamation écrite à Xanxus. »

\- Mouais, je demanderai à Francky de la faire à ma place. »

\- Cause toujours ! » S'exclama Francky quelques mètres derrières eux.

\- Wade ! » Beugla la voix de Squalo dans mon oreillette « On sort les Estranos de leur cellules ! Prépare-toi ! »

\- Bien reçu. » Répondis-je tout en faisant signe à Pyro d'avancer le véhicule blindé.

Le groupe de Squalo émergea de la base souterraine. Les prisonniers n'étaient vêtus que de simple haillons et de quelques bandages sales. Des chaines reliaient leurs poignets et leurs jambes. Deux Varia encadraient chaque Estranos, l'un d'eux buta contre un petit rocher et tomba au sol, emporté par le poids de ses liens. Squalo vint à lui avant de le saisir par la gorge pour le soulever. L'Estranos se débattait comme un diable contre la poigne de fer de l'épéiste.

\- Voïï ! Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à te reposer ?! »

\- Va te faire foutre… » Grogna le prisonnier en lui lâchant un crachat a la figure.

\- Fou de rage, l'épéiste projeta le visage de l'Estranos au sol avant de l'écraser de sa botte. La terre dure égratignait son visage déjà tuméfié tandis que Squalo accentuait le poids de sa jambe.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de partir en guerre contre nous. » Lui rappela L'épéiste en accentuant la pression. « Tu n'es plus rien maintenant. »

\- Squalo Taïcho, » intervint Francky pour tenter de calmer le jeu. « Nous aurons tout le temps de le cuisiner plus tard, il faut y aller. »

Squalo resta immobile quelques instant, considérant l'option très alléchante d'écrabouiller l'Estranos immédiatement. Il leva finalement son pied avant de faire volte face vers le dernier avion, laissant deux Varia saisire brutalement l'Estranos pour suivre les pas de leur capitaine.

Je regardais le mini cortège avancer sans rien dire, mon moi intérieur divisé entre deux modes de pensées. Les Estranos nous ont causés beaucoup de tort, dont a moi. Mais j'avais encore du mal avec la violence gratuite, même envers des personnes aussi abjectes que ceux qui nous ont. Je lâchais un discret sourire en remarquant que malgré tout les efforts de Squalo pour me faire mûrir, ma compassion et ma naïveté gardaient encore une grande influence sur moi. Je reprenais silencieusement ma tache, les images de tout ce qui venaient de passer encore gravé dans ma tête.

oOoOo

Les prisonniers venaient de rejoindre leur local sécurisé près des sièges et des loges des autres Varia. Les trois avions que les Vongola avaient mis à notre disposition avaient été soigneusement modifiés par nos membres mécanos.

Le premier groupe était partit la veille, et avait pour mission de préparer la base en vu de l'arrivée massive de matériel via le second groupe qui était partit il y a quelques heures à peine. Le premier avion n'avait été que peu modifié contrairement au second qui avait été totalement vidé pour maximiser le gain d'espace pour les camions.

Notre groupe était composé des derniers membres Varia, des officiers, des prisonniers Estranos et des quelques camions qui n'avaient pas pu être pris en charge par le second groupe.

L'intérieur de l'avion avait été emménagé de manière très confortable et luxueuse. Deux rangées de salles ont été construites le long des parois près du cockpit. A l'intérieur, des chambres avaient été confectionnés pour les membres du groupe. Entre elles, un espace détente collectif avec des fauteuils en cuir autours de tables de bois sombre pour discuter. L'ensemble du groupe tentaient de récupérer leur numéro de chambre auprès de Jim pour pouvoir profiter du voyage.

\- Ushishi… » Ricana une voix un peu trop machiavélique à mon goût. « Je ne sais pas à qui est la cabine 15, mais il risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise. »

\- Bel… Qu'est ce que tu a fais ? » M'inquiétai-je.

\- Rien de spécial » Nia t-il en replaçant une mèche. prépare des serviettes, quelqu'un va en avoir besoin. Ushishishi. »

\- Donne-moi la clé numéro 15, Déchet. » Résonna une voix autoritaire qui stoppa net le ricanement de Bel.

\- Quoi ? » S'exclama ce dernier, soudainement pâle en se rendant compte que sa durée de vie venait de passer subitement de ''beaucoup'' à ''pas beaucoup''.

\- Inutile de te dire qu'un avion avec des trous, ça ne vole pas. N'est ce pas ? » Lui glissai-je dans l'oreille.

\- Ferme-la ! » S'énerva t-il en me poussant pour avoir de l'espace. « Je me concentre. ».

\- Il se mit à regarder frénétiquement dans tout les sens, mettant tout son génie à la recherche d'une porte de sortie. La solution lui apparut finalement sous les traits d'un Squalo tranquillement allongé dans son sofa. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui : Xanxus était encore sur le palier de la rampe, il fallait agir vite.

\- Squalo. » L'appela t'il en prenant son air le plus sérieux. « Xanxus te demande dans la chambre 15. »

\- Voï ! Putain, mais quel chiant celui là ! » Râla t-il en se levant en direction de la chambre désignée. « Hm, elle est déjà ouverte. » Fit-il en poussant la porte pour entrer sans remarquer le sceau d'eau qu'elle bloquait. Le récipient se vida totalement sur l'épéiste, tout en cognant sur son crâne dans un fracas métallique. Squalo, resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. L'eau sur sa peau commençait à s'évaporer tellement il bouillonnait de rage.

\- Voï … ! Belphegor…. Je vais tellement te …. » Une ombre menaçante apparut au dessus de l'épéiste, ce dernier se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

\- Déchet… » Gronda intérieurement Xanxus « Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre ? Tu as intérêt à tout nettoyer.»

\- Voï ! Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais … »

\- J'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu vas faire. » En le foudroyant du regard. « Tu nettoies. »

\- Ushishi, » Intervint Bel, provocateur vis-à-vis de l'épéiste. « J'avoue sérieux tu abuses. »

\- Enculé… ! » Bbouilla Squalo prêt à exploser. « Je vais te… »

\- Bel. » Le coupa Xanxus, sans quitter Squalo des yeux. « Tu as l'air assez concerné par la situation : tu nettoie aussi. Aucune discussion. »

oOoOo

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. » Menaça Squalo en train d'éponger frénétiquement le sol.

\- Ushishi. » Ricana Bel qui faisait de même de son coté, du bout du pied. « Crois le ou pas, mais c'était pour ma … la bonne cause. »

\- Rien à foutre, j'aurai ta peau. »

\- Mouais, bon va vider le sceau dehors pendant que je termine ici. »

Le prince regarda son coéquipier partir vers l'extérieur tout en jetant sa serpillère dans une poubelle. Il n'allait pas faire cette tâche de paysan, nan mais.

Il partit se chercher un soda en se disant que l'un des fauteuils serait sûrement plus adapté à sa stature.

oOoOo

\- Bon, tout le monde est monté à bord, hormis l'équipe de contrôle ? » M'exclamai-je via la rampe d'accès pour me faire entendre.

\- Oui Maîtresse ! » Crièrent les Varia à l'unissons avant d'exploser de rire dans un brouhaha général.

\- Il manque l'équipe de Rico. » M'informa le Varia qui tenait les compte avec moi, il arborait un large sourire en regardant ses camarades malgré son air sérieux. « Il semble qu'il y a un problème avec Gronk. »

\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe.»

\- Je mis les pieds dehors, le cratère était maintenant quasiment vide vu maintenant que tout le monde était monté. Quelques Varia vérifiaient les derniers points de l'opération avant le départ, d'autres montaient encore la garde dehors.

\- Allez, fais pas ta poule mouillées. » S'exclama non loin une voix que je reconnus facilement comme celle de Boris.

\- Non. » Rétorqua une voix sèche et grave, sûrement celle de Gronk.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à une petite pile de caisse pour regarder discrètement ce qui se passait. Boris et Francis se tenaient devant Gronk qui gardait les bras croisés. Sa peau était pâle et une goutte de sueur semblait

\- Tu ne verras même pas le temps passer, tu va voir. » Tenta de le persuader son camarade.

\- Putain Boris, J'te dis que je ne monterai pas là dedans ! »

\- Rico va s'impatienter si on n'est pas présent à l'heure du départ. »

\- Combien de temps va durer le trajet ? »

\- … Onze heures. » Confessa l'autre.

\- Je ne monte pas. »

\- Bon, » S'emporta Boris, de plus en plus impatient : « Tu te magnes où je t'oblige à monter moi-même. »

\- Pfff, » Pouffa Gronk « Je ne demande qu'à voir ça. »

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Décidai-je d'intervenir avant que la situation ne se complique.

\- Rien. » Nia en bloc Gronk en croisant les bras. « Tout va bien. »

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Rétorquai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ses deux autres camarades le regardèrent avec insistance. Gronk fit mine de les ignorer, mais finit par céder en soupirant profondément.

\- Je… » Tenta-il finalement d'expliquer, mais il ne semblaitpas trouver ses mots « J'ai … »

\- Gronk a peur de l'avion. » Lâcha soudainement Francis.

Une brise passa tandis que tout le monde le regardait avec stupeur. Moi parce que je n'en revenais pas que les Varia (Et surtout l'un des plus bourrin) pouvaient avoir peur de quelque chose, et les autres parce qu'il venait de révéler aussi facilement une information apparemment sensible.

\- Putain, Francis… ! » Bouillonna Gronk, à deux doigt de l'étrangler.

\- Bha quoi ? » S'indigna ce dernier. « Ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'on discute sans avancer. Je donne juste un petit coup de boost à l'affaire. »

\- Gronk, » Intervenai-je, avant que l'idée de me supprimer pour garder le secret ne lui monte à la tête. « Tout va bien se passer, chaque équipe possède ses loges aménagées avec tout le confort possible. Tu ne sauras même pas que tu es dans un avion. » Lui assurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. « Si tu veux savoir, j'e n'étais pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'appareil non plus quand j'étais enfant. Mais une fois qu'on se rend compte que tout va bien, ça va tout seul.»

\- Grumph… » Grommela t-il dans sa barde, en regardant ailleurs.

\- Je crois que c'est sa manière de dire qu'il va essayer. » Me traduisit Boris « Merci Wade, on s'occupe du reste. » Je lui fis un signe de tête avant de dire une dernière phrase à Gronk.

\- Je vais m'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Prends ton temps. »

oOoOo

Au moins cette expérience aura eu pour bon point de me faire prendre conscience d'une chose : gérer une excursion Varia n'était pas de tout repos.

Je pris finalement place dans un des sofas de libre, un bon gros verre d'Ice tea avec des glaçons dans la main. Je pouvais enfin profiter d'un moment de calme.

\- Heu … Wade ? » Fit Jim qui regardait par le hublot arrière. Son regard fixait intensément l'extérieur.

\- Si je te dis que ton air inquiet ne m'inspire pas du tout, tu me crois ? »

\- Je te croirais encore plus quand tu verras ce que je vois. » Me dit-il en me faisant signe de me lever.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » Soupirai-je en abandonnant mon verre encore pleins à contre cœur. Je cru que mes yeux allaient sortirent de leur orbites en voyant ce que Jim me montrait du doigt.

Squalo était resté sur le sol, et remuait frénétiquement son seau pour nous faire signe. On pouvait limite entendre d'ici les insultes qu'il nous envoyait. Jim fila courir vers le cockpit pour demander au pilote de faire demi-tour, tandis que je restai appuyé contre la vitre froide.

\- Ushishishi » Ricana Bel depuis son sofa à l 'autre bout de l'habitacle.

\- Purée, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmurai-je, soudainement extrêmement las.

J'avais raison : gérer une excursion Varia n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

 **Pdv Giovanni (Nouvelle Base - Japon) :**

Il y a quelques années, Tsuna avait usé de l'influence de son entreprise pour créer un complexe Vongola dans la préfecture de Tokyo, en bord de mer, avant de la donner aujourd'hui aux Varia. Une neige fine tombait sur la région Kanto tandis que Giovanni analysait l'extérieur du prochain repère des Varia accompagné de Bob et Zino. Ce dernier et lui-même portaient encore des bandages depuis la récente confrontation avec les Estranos.

Un building avait été construit à quelques kilomètres de la périphérie de la capitale nippone, dans une plaine bordée de champ de riz. Le logo de l'entreprise Vongola était fièrement représenté sur la façade du bâtiment. Un large espace était délimité autours de ce dernier par des barrières, à l'intérieure l'enceinte, une zone d'atterrissage où stationnait l'avion qui les avaient amenés avait été aménagé. Le bâtiment en lui-même correspondait aux dernières normes de technologie et de confort. L'armature en acier, enveloppée d'un alliage métallique pour renforcer en un produit plus résistant et fiable. Des mesures anti ondes sismique, tsunami, et volcanique ont été considérés dans le développement du projet, créant un refuge sûr pour l'environnement agité où ils se trouvaient. Sans oublier que les Varia ajouteront sans doute leur propre système de sécurité au bazar.

\- 60 étages, rien que ça» Compta Giovanni, qui devait se courber en arrière pour regarder l'édifice. « On sent que Vongola Corporation se porte bien sur le marché mondial. »

\- Heureusement il y a des ascenseurs. » Plaisanta Zino « Remarque, il doit y avoir une belle vue de là haut. »

\- Celle de Dubaï en fait 160. » Les informa platement Bob.

\- Je crois qu'on est déjà suffisamment discret comme ça pour rajouter 100 étages de plus. » Ironisa Giovanni.

\- C'était juste pour la référence. »

\- Bref, on en était où du coup ? »

\- Alors, » Commença Zino en prenant une profonde inspiration. «Le sommet de l'édifice est attribué au bureau personnel de Xanxus, son bureau est en fait trois étages qui ont fusionnés en un seul. Les trois étages d'en dessous servent aux logements des Varia et leur équipement. Les vingt-cinq encore en dessous serviront pour les cinq cents quatre-vingt logements des personnels. Vient ensuite les étages d'entrainements, les étages laboratoires, ceux de test d'armement, l'armurerie, les entrepôts, les hangars, ce service de détention, celui de restauration, l'hospitalier, le complexe sportifs et la liste continue... Les étages du bas sont dédiés à la préparation logistique des opérations. Et aussi, un cinéma est en cours de construction quelque part au milieu. »

Un long silence plana entre eux. Finalement, Giovanni soupira :

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la logique de l'organisation de cette base. » Il marqua une pause avant de se retourner vers son camarade, intrigué : « Un cinéma ? »

\- Moi non plus. » Concéda Zino, avant de relire ses notes « Un cinéma ? »

\- Je n'aime pas le concept des bases organisées verticalement, trop de séparation entre certains éléments. »

\- Les Varias aimes la complication faut croire. Et puis, contre les Melfiore Tsuna s'est réfugié dans un complexe souterrain qui avait le même principe. »

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Il n'avait pas le choix à ce moment. »

\- Certes. »

\- J'oubliai que tout le bâtiment est 100% autonome, et peut vivre en autarcie pendant deux ans. » Ajouta Zino.

\- Sérieusement... » Soupira Giovanni en se grattant le cou.

\- Giovanni » Le contacta un de ses hommes via l'oreillette. « Le second avion est en approche. Le dernier vient de décoller avec le reste des Varia. »

\- Aller les gars » S'exclama t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée « Il faut se mettre a la tâche si on veux que tout soit prêt pour leur arrivée.»


	25. Chapter 25

Hello !

Tout d'abord, un grand pardon pour cette longue période d'absence. Il fallait que je prenne un peu de temps pour respirer avant de reprendre l'écriture, puis j'ai un peu perdu de vu tout ça avec les cours x)

Je sais que c'était un peu long, a vrai dire ça aurait pus continuer si un lecteur n'était pas venu me choper sur Facebook pour me secouer xD Cela m'a rappelé que Wade me manquait un peu quand même et ça m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire.

Merci a ceux qui ont posté des reviews, c'est gentils ;)

A bientôt ! :)

...

Vous pouvez ranger vos couteaux maintenant O_o

 **oOoOo**

 **Pdv Adriana – Ancien quartier général de la Varia - Italie**

Lors d'un transfert de base opérationnelle, une équipe d'ouvriers civils rattachés à la Varia restait sur place afin de faire disparaitre toutes les traces du passage de la mafia. Cela signifiait effacer toutes traces d'effets personnels abandonnés, d'empreintes, de marques sur l'environnement, et de technologie, avant de tout ensevelir sous les gravas a l'aide d'explosif. Cette pré-phase de nettoyage était nécessaire, car personne ne sait combien de traces resteront intactes sous les débris. Bien évidemment, le risque qu'une entité quelconque les trouves et réussissent à les exploiter étaient extrêmement minces. Mais la Varia, vis-à-vis de son passé et de sa vocation d'organisation professionnelle d'assassinat, était particulièrement précautionneuse de ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Ainsi, jamais on ne verra un Varia jeter ces déchets n'importe où dans la rue. Assassins certes, mais pros et écolos.

Adriana avait été mandatée, elle et ses camarades pour remplir cette tache. Cette opération devait s'écouler sur une durée moyenne de deux à trois semaines. Seulement, les dégâts provoqués par l'assaut Estranos avaient rendu la tâche plus complexe que prévue. Cela faisait déjà un mois que le reste de la Varia avait levé les voiles, laissant les lieux totalement vides et silencieux.

Ses yeux scrutaient une série de plans détaillés éparpillés devant elle a même le sol sur le toit où elle se trouvait. La lampe frontale de son casque de sécurité posé au sol éclairait les papiers de sa lumière blanche. Tout s'était bien passé pendant les premières semaines. Les travaux avançaient a une rapidement tout en gardant une certaine minutie acquis au fils des opérations du même type. Il fallait dire que la Varia déménageait souvent.

Or, le rallongement de la mission commençait à peser sur le moral travailleurs, et donc indirectement, sur leur efficacité. Bien qu'ils fussent membres civils de la Varia, ils avaient des familles qui les attendaient au Japon. Adriana pouvait bien comprendre cela, elle-même avait un frère jumeau qui appartenait caste combattante de la Varia. Et même si ils s'étaient préparés à ce que leur travail les obligeait à s'éloigner pendant les missions, ce n'était jamais facile à supporter. Et encore, à ce rythme, Adriana savait qu'il faudrait encore un bon mois de travail pour tout boucler. Soudainement fatiguée face à la masse de travail, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de passer sa main dans ses mèches brunes pour les ordonner. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé maintenant visible à travers l'énorme crevasse dans le plafond pour repenser à la mission.

En arrivant sur place il y a un mois, la décision de diviser leur effectif avait été voté afin d'optimiser leur champ d'action. Ainsi, Adriana se retrouvait à la charge d'une vingtaine d'ouvriers, et s'était installé non loin de ce qui restait de l'ancienne entrée. Fedo, son supérieur direct dans cette mission, avait prit position plus profondément dans la base avec une cinquantaine d'autre ouvriers. Julio quand à lui, avait décidé d'inspecter les salles d'entrainements avec son groupe. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Adriana avait toujours apprécié faire partie de cet ensemble. Fedo dirigeait, tout en veillant sur ses hommes d'une manière bienveillante, Julio prenait toujours les parties les plus extrêmes des contrats en quête de sensations, tandis qu'Adriana se satisfaisait de ce qu'on lui confiait. Au fil des années, une sorte d'équilibre s'était formé entre eux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être resté : parmi eux, des Varia armés étaient présents et effectuaient des rondes sur divers endroits stratégiques. Une escouade de trois combattants Varia accompagnait chaque groupe d'ouvrier. Bien que dans l'optique de maintenir la réputation de la Varia, chaque civil qui entrait en son service recevait une formation lui permettant de savoir se battre en cas de besoin. Mais cette mesure relevait plus d'une mise à niveau que d'une véritable instruction, et était loin de les rendre aussi dangereux et mortels que les membres combattants.

Après avoir prit le temps d'inspecter les environs depuis le toit du bâtiment abandonné où elle se trouvait, Adriana décida d'aller voir par elle-même comment se débrouillaient les autres équipes. Elle enfila son vieux casque de protection de chantier et son blouson de cuir avant de sortir. Devant l'entrée du bâtiment, une dizaine de personnes s'attelaient autours de différentes cartes, et ordinateurs. C'était en sorte leur petit centre de commandement. L'un d'eux, un homme un peux plus âgé que les autres portant le même casque poussiéreux qu'Adriana, remarqua sa présence et se détacha du groupe pour aller la voir. Les cernes de fatigues marquaient ses yeux, résultat de leurs longues journées de travail.

\- Re bonsoir Adriana » Salua t-il en replaçant ses lunettes de protection du poignet pour pas les salir. Ce qui était maintenant inutile vu leur état, mais ce tic semblait lui rester malgré les conditions de travail.

\- Coucou, Livio. » dit elle pour lui rendre son salut, elle attrapa un sac de fourniture avant de l'enfiler puis remarqua les cernes de son camarade. « Tu as l'air plus fatigué que tout à l'heure. »

Sa remarque le fit sourire, ajoutant un peu de lumière sur son expression las. Livio la secondait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle avait trouvé en lui un camarade solide, qui savait prendre les rennes efficacement quand elle le demandait. Un lien solide forgé au fil des missions les rendait très efficaces sur le terrain.

\- Il faut bien, si on veut rentrer un jour. » Souligna t-il avec le même sourire en coin. Il feuilleta ses documents et fit signe de patienter à une opératrice radio qui le sollicitait « Je viens t'apporter les dernières nouvelles : Notre groupe avance de manière satisfaisante. Nous avons terminés de nettoyer un autre bloc, les explosifs viennent d'être placé dans ce dernier par l'équipe de démolition en vue de la dernière phase de nettoyage. »

\- Très bien, » Se réjouit-elle « Les équipes sur place peuvent prendre quelques heures de repos, je prends la tête de la relève vers notre nouveau bloc. Préviens les deux autres groupes de notre progression. La demande de fourniture a été transmise ?»

\- C'est déjà fait, Fedo nous félicite et m'a informé de l'envoie de matériel neuf. Tout sera réceptionné dans une demi-heure. »

\- D'accord, tiens-moi au courant par radio. Je pars maintenant. »

\- Fais attention à toi. » en tendant sa main.

\- Et toi prend le temps de te reposer un peu, tu as l'air à bout. » Le sermonna t-elle gentiment en tendant la sienne pour serrer celle de son camarade.

\- J'aimerai bien, » plaisanta t-il d'un air faussement imbus de lui-même. «Mais qui me remplacera dans ce cas ? »

\- Ho, ne t'en fais pas pour ça on trouvera bien » Le taquina telle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Livio la regarda partir dans l'obscurité de la nuit avec son équipe tandis que les premiers relevés revenaient sales et exténués vers le campement. En retournant à son poste, il se dirigea vers l'opératrice de tout à l'heure. En se retrouvant à nouveau au milieu de l'agitation, il comprit que la nuit serait encore longue.

 **oOoOo**

 **Pdv Wade - Nouveau quartier général de la Varia - Japon**

Il n'y a pas à dire, relâcher prise et s'aérer l'esprit était parfois relativement agréable. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une petite réunion entre collègues après un entrainement de Reborn et un cours linguistique de Bel.

Les locaux des Varias étaient au sommet du building, juste en dessous de celui des officiers et de Xanxus qui prenait trois étages à lui seul. La rumeur courte comme quoi la moitié de cet espace était en fait sa cave à vin personnelle. Ce qui, si cette dernière était vraie, ne me surprendrait pas des masses. Les joies d'avoir un Boss alcoolique.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que la Varia avait transféré son quartier général au Japon, dans un building dernière génération initialement construit par une des filiales de l'entreprise multinationale des Vongola. Aux yeux de l'archipel nippon, on était simplement une nouvelle antenne pour séparer certains secteurs d'activité de la multinationale. Officieusement, ce n'était bien évidemment pas la même chose : la Varia se géographiquement tentait juste de retrouver un nouveau foyer stable, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus.

Je sortais du couloir de ma loge, après avoir pris ma douche et avoir changé mon uniforme Varia pour une tenue plus décontractée, mais qui reste tout de même dans le thème : une discrète chemise manche courte aux couleurs de la Varia accompagnée d'un short habillé de la même couleur. Mes cheveux courts avaient été coiffée en piques avec du gel, une coiffure simple mais que j'aimais faire. Des cicatrices datant de mon enlèvement par les Estranos étaient visibles sur mes membres nus, mais elles étaient maintenant totalement guéries. Cela accompagnée à mon développement physique avec l'entrainement quotidien me donnait un air plutôt intimidant. Plus aucun Varia ne venait me taquiner par rapporta mon statut de nouveau, mes preuves ont été faites, gagnant au moins le droit à la tranquillité vis-à-vis de ça. Mais les Varia étaient un peu comme une grande bande de gosse, toujours a se chamailler, donc je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Je me dirigeai en direction des ascenseurs afin descendre rejoindre Francky, Jim et Pyro qui m'attendaient. Quelques portes étaient ouvertes dans le couloir, dont celle de mon voisin, James, un grand blond assez sympathique avec qui j'ai eu l'occasion de fraterniser depuis le déménagement. Ce dernier faisait des séries de pompes sur un bras avec des poids lourds sur le dos. Je lui lançai un ''coucou'' et il leva son bras non utilisé pour me faire un salut de la main en réponse. Jimmy, mon voisin d'en face, triais les nombreux livre de sa bibliothèques tout en conversant avec Nina, une autre résidente de l'étage qui venait lui rapporter ses emprunts. Les deux saluèrent tout en me demandant des nouvelles avant de reprendre leur discutions. Tous avaient commencés leurs services un peu avant mon arrivée, et ils sont maintenant considérés comme des Varia confirmés. Je saluais quelques autres Varia que je croisais sur mon chemin. Certains discutaient entre eux devant leur loge, plus loin je vis un autre en pleine lecture sur les fiches de missions accrochées dans le hall de l'étage. Un son de guitare émanait d'une porte fermée, plus le temps passait et plus je pouvais me rendre compte qu'au fond c'était des gens normaux.

Une mini explosion décrocha une porte de ses gongs qui traversa le couloir alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. A peine un mètre devant moi. Jacob, un autre Varia qui adorait tout ce qui faisait ''boom'', sortit de l'embrasure de sa chambre totalement euphorique par sa dernière expérience.

Enfin', ''normaux'' ça dépendais de qui.

Beaucoup de Varia étaient partis en mission, essentiellement dans notre nouveau pays d'accueil, la barrière de langage n'étant pas un problème pour les Varia qui devaient maîtriser une multitude de langage. Xanxus avait ordonné cela, dans le but de renforcer notre influence militaire sur la région. Simultanément, un nombre important d'agents civils avaient été envoyés dans les campagnes, là où il serait plus simple de nouer des liens avec la population locale. Un bon terreau pour donner naissance à un nouveau réseau avant de l'étendre aux villes avoisinantes. Le seul problème, était la mafia locale, qui n'allait certainement pas apprécier de voir une mafia étrangère empiéter sur son territoire. Squalo a donc été envoyé avec Lussuria et Mammon comme émissaires dans le but de calmer le jeu. Même si je doute que ces trois là soient les mieux placés pour les missions qui relevaient d'autre chose que de tout faire exploser.

Un groupe de Varia émergea de l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Je m'écartais en leur adressant un salut de la tête, dont un seul d'entre eux me rendit, les autres étant trop concentrés dans leur conversation.

\- Il parait que capitaines Levi et Squalo ont promit au Boss qu'ils ne se couperont pas les cheveux dans que ce dernier n'aura pas pris la tête de la Famiglia. » Raconta celui qui était en tête, son crâne et son regard dissimulés sous sa capuche noire.

\- Ce n'était pas les piercings pour Levi ? » Questionna un second tout en taillant un bout de bois pour en faire une figure.

\- Je me disais que ça commençaient à être dérangeant aussi. » Commenta un troisième qui regardait les copaux que son camarade laissait tomber avec exaspération.

\- Nos supérieurs ont vraiment des pratiques capillaires bizarres … » Ricana le premier tout en s'éloignant trop pour que je puisse entendre la suite de leur conversation.

Je souris encore de ce que je venais d'entendre quand les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent pour me faire descendre le long de l'immeuble. Une petite musique de Jazz retransmise via des petits hauts parleurs intégrés au plafond donnait une ambiance plutôt agréable et permettait de faire passer le temps. La vitre en verre sur une des parois me permit de voir les différents étages que je traversais lors de ma longue descente.

Durant le mois précédent, j'ai pus profiter de notre récente l'installation pour visiter une bonne partie de notre nouveau foyer. Francky m'avait accompagné dans les différentes sections du bâtiment. Ainsi nous avons pus visiter les immenses hangars au rez-de-chaussée où sont entreposé nos véhicules, les cuisines pour voir le nouveau lieu préféré de Jim et Francky (après le bowling), l'immense salle de jeux qui prenait deux étages, et les magnifiques jardins extérieurs qui servaient à la fois de décoration visuelle et de champs de protection blindé de pièges en tout genre. Il n'était pas rare de voir un animal courir dans les buissons en déclenchant une fioriture d'explosion. Certains trouvaient ça amusant les premiers jours, à l'instar de leurs collègues démineurs qui voyaient systématiquement leurs heures de travail partir littéralement en fumée, puis une pétition a finalement été lancée suite à une dizaine de récidives à des heures tardives. Suite à quoi un dispositif empêchant l'intrusion animale dans le secteur a rapidement été mis en place.

La cabine de l'ascenseur se mit à ralentir et stabilisa sa descente. Les portes s'ouvrirent, précédées par l'habituelle tonalité aigue. Francky passa dans le couloir au moment où je sortais, il était habillé avec une chemise blanche sous un gilet de barman noir accompagné par un pantalon chic de la même couleur. Une discrète brassière, avec une paire de couteau rangée en étui, était harnachée à sa cuisse gauche. La bouteille de rouge dans sa main montrait qu'il revenait de la cuisine où il s'était approvisionné, les privilèges d'être un des cuisiniers reconnu de la Varia.

\- Wade ! » Se réjouit-il en me voyant arriver, « Comment tu vas ? Bonne journée ? »

\- Comme d'habitude, » Résumai-je en le rejoignant pour le serrer dans mes bras. « J'ai mal partout, mais ça commence à porter ces fruits. Et toi ?»

Jim et moi, on prépare une nouvelle excursion pour découvrir les recettes culinaires de la région. » Il me fit signe de le suivre pour rejoindre Jim et Pyro. « La première à été très fructueuse. Je pense que sa permet vraiment de nous valoriser et apportera un peu d'originalité dans les repas du groupe. »

\- Il n'y aura plus de steak frittes ? » M'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant, faignant l'indignation.

\- Je t'en ferai de temps en temps si tu veux. » Me rassurât-il en tapotant mon crâne comme à un enfant avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'inciter à avancer.

Nous continuâmes notre conversation pendant quelques minutes, le temps de marcher dans la succession de couloir. A cet étage, des tapis en soie rouges recouvraient le centre de l'allée et semblaient tracer un chemin sur la blancheur des dalles luisantes. Des lampes murales éclairaient les lieux d'une douce lumière, dévoilant des peintures murales d'une finesse inégalable. Toutes sortent de scènes y étaient représentées. Des paysages verdoyants, allant des allées de vignobles étalées sur le flan d'une colline, à la forêt de pin bordant le pied des montages d'Alaska. Chaque représentation était un voyage vers l'horizon.

Devant la salle, Pyro attendait patiemment en regardant par une des larges fenêtres. Le verre renforcé était courbé, permettant d'apercevoir clairement les parois latérales du bâtiment. Les rayons du soleil couchant se reflétaient sur elle, me donnant l'impression qu'elle rayonnait.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de satin bleu marine, son léger décolleté et ses bras nus mettaient en valeur sa peau crémeuse. Sa chevelure rousse avait été lissée, la faisant épouser la cambrure de son dos. Une mitaine en soie dissimulait son tatouage, tandis qu'une fine touche, quasi imperceptible de maquillage faisait ressortir merveilleusement son regard d'ambre. Je restais un instant sans bouger, à la contempler de là où j'étais. Francky remarqua mon désarroi, et me donna un léger coup de coude, un sourire amusé en coin.

\- Bon, je vous laisse. » me chuchota t-il avec un air complice « Je vais surveiller Jim pour pas qu'il finisse la bouteille avant que vous arriviez. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta les lieux, me laissant seul avec Pyro qui ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué ma présence. Où du moins, elle ne le montrait pas. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre constance, et m'avançai vers elle sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de son corps. Chaque pas qui diminuait la distance qui nous séparait rendait mes battements de cœur plus intenses. Des souvenirs ressurgissaient au fur à mesure de mon avancée. Cela faisait maintenant bien un mois depuis que nous connaissons nos sentiments respectifs. Un mois depuis notre premier baiser. En y repensant, il est vrai que la situation n'était pas vraiment la plus appropriée pour ce genre de chose. Une montagne qui vous tombe dessus pendant que tous ceux qui vous entourent luttent pour leur survie, on a vus plus romantique. Mais c'est de là que part notre relation, qui depuis s'est étoffé petit à petit.

Je passais délicatement mes bras autours de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi, mon visage se rapprocha afin d'humer l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux.

\- Coucou toi, » Murmura t-elle-en plaçant ces mains douces sur les miennes.

\- Tu savais que c'était moi ? »

\- Oui, j'ai reconnu ta démarche. » Minauda t-elle.

\- Ha bon ? Elle ressemble a quoi ma démarche ? » M'informai-je, curieux.

\- A celle d'un gros bourrin. » Précisa t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que j'étais devenu super discret. C'est râpé.»

Elle pouffa, c'était rare de voir Pyro de cette manière, il faut dire qu'être un membre de la Varia n'était pas facile tout les jours. Mais quand on était tout les deux, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus de code ou d'entraves sur nous. La Pyro de maintenant était différente de la Pyro habituelle, et c'est ce qui donnait un coté précieux à nos moments. Elle se retourna face à moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Il va falloir travailler tout ça si tu veux me surprendre un jour. »

\- J'y travaille jour et nuit. » Murmurai-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un flash éclaira la pièce, mettant fin à notre baiser. Je me retournais pour voir Mammon flotter tranquillement au loin, un appareil photo dans la main. Je soupirai d'exaspération, avant de me retourner pour proposer à Pyro de rejoindre les deux autres dans la salle.

\- Hey les tourtereaux ! » S'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière moi, c'était Jim qui venait de sortir de la salle. « Je vous laisse un instant, je reviens. »

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'interrogea Pyro.

\- Francky a finis la bouteille, » Expliqua t-il d'un air exaspéré en se dirigeant vers les cuisines. « Je vais en chercher une autre. »

Nous le regardâmes partir en courant pour se dépêcher, puis j'ouvris la porte pour permettre a Pyro d'entrer. Cette dernière me remercia d'un sourire et alla rejoindre Francky à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était une sorte de salle de détente. Trois canapés de cuir était installés autour d'une table en verre sur laquelle était posé la bouteille qu'il venait de vider et un paquet de Dunhill pleins. Un petit lustre noir était suspendu au dessus de la table, éclairant distinctement l'ensemble de l'espace. Juste derrière, une petite piste de bowling privée était construite le long du mur, d'autres espaces intéressants étaient placés juste à coté comme un petit bar fraichement remplit de boissons en tout genre.

Jim revint quelques minutes plus tard, et la soirée continua son court. On se retrouvait ainsi deux à trois fois par semaine. C'était devenu notre petit rituel d'escouade, Squalo nous rejoignait de temps en temps quand il n'était pas occupé. Les heures passèrent et vint trop rapidement le temps de se séparer. Francky prit congé de nous, rapidement suivit par Jim. Pyro et moi prîmes donc le chemin de nos loges, profitant de l'heure tardive pour parler sur le chemin. Non pas que l'immeuble était calme, loin de la. Avec le temps, j'ai finis par remarquer qu'une base Varia est rarement calme. Toujours une petite bagarre par ci, une explosion par là, il n'était pas rare de voir Xanxus pulvériser son mobilier suite à une monté trop violente d'humeur.

Nous arrivâmes devant la loge de Pyro, cette dernière s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et me tira vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. La sensation de son corps pressé contre le mien provoqua un nuage de papillon au creux de mon ventre tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait mes sens. Elle recula avant que je ne puisse l'emprisonner dans mes bras, elle murmura un petit « bonne nuit » a mon oreille, déclenchant un léger frisson avant de rentrer dans sa chambre contente de voir l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur moi.

Je restais un instant devant sa porte, savourant le battement encore agité dans ma poitrine, avant de repartir en direction des ascenseurs pour rejoindre ma loge et les beaux rêves qui m'attendent.


End file.
